


I Don’t Want To Be A Hero: Year 2 - Etherian

by thesnarrysarchivist



Series: I Don’t Want To Be A Hero Series (Español) By Etherian [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 113,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: No Quiero Ser Un Héroe: Año 2 / Autor original: Etherian / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: (N/A) Solo una advertencia de que esta historia, aunque terminada, no tiene un epílogo adecuado. Escribiré uno antes de finales de 2015.
Relationships: severitus - Relationship, snape adopts harry - Relationship
Series: I Don’t Want To Be A Hero Series (Español) By Etherian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564831
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Una Carta Y El Callejón Diagon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Want to be a Hero: Year 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767356) by [etherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767356/chapters/10902353

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La cena había sido algo que Severus y Harry habían preparado. Fue ravioli de pollo molido en salsa roja. Harry había querido usar ravioles congelados, pero Severus le había enseñado cómo hacer ravioles desde cero. Harry lo observó fascinado por unos minutos y luego se zambulló para poder hacer algunos ravioles. Hermione había ayudado a preparar una buena ensalada Cesar y Harry y Severus terminaron la cena con unas tartas de durazno que también eran caseras.

La noche había sido relativamente tranquila mientras Draco y Hermione jugaban varios juegos de scrabble mágico (las fichas se reformarían al azar) y Harry y Ron se entregaron a una masacre de ajedrez mágico.

Cuando Severus no pudo tolerar más su compañía, los envió escaleras arriba a la cama. Les dio a todos veinte minutos para lavarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama, meterse en la cama y luego fue a ver cómo estaban. El padre del año, Lucius Malfoy, había compartido varios consejos paternos y uno de ellos incluía mirar al hijo a la hora de acostarse.

Ron roncaba, Draco estaba dando vueltas para poder encontrar un buen lugar para instalarse, Hermione estaba tratando de leer, pero Severus le quitó el libro y le quitó la varita. Harry estaba despierto y esperaba a su padre.

—Tendrás doce mañana, Harry—Reflexionó Severus.

—¡Casi un adulto! —Harry sonrió—¿Realmente tendré una fiesta y regalos, papá? —.

Severus asintió una vez, se mudó a la habitación de su hijo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Hizo a un lado el flequillo del niño para revelar la cicatriz de rayo. El cabello de Harry estaba sobre sus hombros y finalmente se estaba acomodando en sí mismo en lugar de volar por todas partes. Severus no había requerido un corte de pelo, pero había puesto el pie sobre recortar los bordes picados; el resultado de un persistente y mal corte de pelo por Petunia quien, según Harry, odiaba su cabello. Una vez que se cortaron esos extremos, Harry decidió que quería el pelo tan largo como el de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius se había burlado de esa alabanza juvenil durante una semana.

—Todos los que vengan te traerán un regalo, Harry. He organizado la fiesta por la noche para que podamos hacer la barbacoa que has pedido. Sin embargo, tú y yo visitaremos el Callejón Diagon a última hora de la mañana para encontrarte un varita nueva—.

Harry tiró de sus mantas hasta la barbilla y sonrió—Va a ser genial mañana, papá. No puedo esperar para celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo—.

Severus metió a Harry firmemente en su cama; algo que había descubierto que hacía que Harry se sintiera seguro donde sea que durmiera—Buenas noches, Harry—Se inclinó y besó la frente de su hijo rápidamente.

—Buenas noches, papá—Harry cerró los ojos y Severus se aseguró de que la puerta de la habitación de Harry permaneciera abierta. A Harry no le gustaba estar cerca de una puerta.

Luego, Severus pasó silenciosamente por las habitaciones de invitados donde Draco y Ron compartían una habitación, y Hermione tenía la suya. Sus puertas estaban cerradas pero él mantuvo sus pasos en silencio como un susurro en los pisos de madera.

La sala estaba en la parte trasera de la casa de dos pisos. Había libreros que contenían los libros y revistas de Severus, y también estantes más bajos que contenían los libros de Harry. El escritorio de un Capitán estaba colocado en un rincón cerca de la chimenea y había papeles y un diario sobre el. Una amplia ventana con una vista del amanecer sobre el patio lateral, que actuaba como el patio delantero de la casa, ocupaba una pared entera. Por la noche, Severus bajaba las cortinas verde oscuro sobre la ventana.

La chimenea; su red flu conectada con la oficina de Severus en Hogwarts, la mansión Malfoy y la Madriguera; estaba centrada contra una pared con estanterías a cada lado que estaban reservadas para chucherías que Harry coleccionaba. Los estantes estaban en su mayoría desnudos, pero había colocado una Snitch plateada en los estantes, una colección de dragones que tendían a deambular por los estantes y una fotografía que había tomado del profesor Snape frente a Hogwarts con una cámara muggle.

Un escritorio más pequeño estaba en la esquina opuesta al escritorio de Severus. Este escritorio le pertenecía a Harry para su tarea, pero aun así, prefería tumbarse en el suelo junto a la mesa de café.

Los muebles eran todas piezas nuevas, un sofá, una tumbona, dos sillas de cuero que Severus y Harry habían tomado como suyas, y mesas en cada extremo del sofá, y una mesa de centro grande y cuadrada.

Severus se acomodó en su silla, convocó sus anteojos de lectura y su copia gastada de _“Moste Potente Potions”_ , y comenzó a leer. El tiempo pasó a las profundidades de la noche y justo cuando Severus estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sobre su libro, se escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina.

Severus se apresuró a la cocina hacia el frente de la casa, vio a su búho Helios y abrió la ventana. Helios saltó con una carta y un paquete atado a su pierna. Ambos habían sido reducidos. Severus alivió su búho, Helios saltó a su percha y tomó un largo y necesario trago de agua.

De vuelta en la sala de estar, Severus agrandó el paquete, envuelto en papel brillante rojo y dorado, y la carta enrollada. Sospechando firmemente lo que podría haber en el paquete, comenzó a leer la carta:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querido Severus_
> 
> _Como directora en funciones de Hogwarts, tengo acceso a las habitaciones privadas de Albus. Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, encontré lo que estabas buscando: la capa de invisibilidad de James. Usé un hechizo para revelar el contenido para no rasgar el papel. Cuando Albus pensó que sería prudente darle a un niño un artefacto así, está más allá de mí. Sé que guardarás esto para que Harry no juegue con él._
> 
> _Recibí la invitación de cumpleaños de Harry y la espero con ansias. Hablé con Molly Weasley y ella está trayendo a toda su familia. Sí, Severus, sé que no se envió una invitación, pero ya sabes cómo es Molly cuando hay una fiesta._
> 
> _El Ministerio está nervioso, Severus, desde la muerte de Quirrell. Ha salido a la luz que el Ministro Fudge y gran parte de su personal eran seguidores de Voldemort y estaban ayudando e incitando a los Mortífagos que habían escapado en la noche de los asesinatos de los Potter. Fudge, ese idiota meticuloso, había mantenido un libro de contabilidad proporcionando el paradero de casi todos ellos. Alastor Moody fue retirado de su retiro para dirigir un comité para rastrear a estos fugitivos de la justicia._
> 
> _Severus, Alastor me contactó para decirme que Peter Pettigrew está en la lista de fugitivos de ese Halloween. El ministro Fudge estaba usando a Peter como espía en Hogwarts a través de la familia Weasley. ¿Cómo? La pieza de inmundicia es un animago no registrado; una rata. Arthur fue notificado de esto e informó que su rata, Scabbers, había desaparecido a principios de año pasado. Se sospecha que pudo haberse refugiado con las ratas en el castillo. Estoy muy tentada a cazarlo y tratar con él como lo haría cualquier gato que se precie._
> 
> _Los dementores han desaparecido de Azkaban y los aurores creen que esto puede deberse a que el ministro Fudge los controlaba. El Wizengamot ha emitido una orden de detención para su descubrimiento, y destrucción una vez encontrados. Han sido considerados una “Amenaza desconocida” para la comunidad mágica._
> 
> _En lo que respecta a Sirius Black, ha sido “encontrado” y, debido a la falta de un juicio, ha sido puesto en libertad bajo custodia de San Mungo para su evaluación y atención. Poppy Pomfrey está en el comité para evaluar a Sirius y me dio un informe preliminar no autorizado que no es un buen augurio para el hombre; sufrió terriblemente a manos de guardias sin escrúpulos y los dementores. Es cuestionable cuál es el estado de su mente._
> 
> _Los Aurores decidieron que con la desaparición de los Dementores y el estado de Sirius, Azkaban será investigado. La población de Mortífagos encarcelados, nueve, está siendo trasladada a Finem Mundus en Siberia._
> 
> _El Wizengamot ha liberado a Albus de cualquier falla en el encarcelamiento de Sirius debido a la gran emoción y confusión de la época. Tengo un pensamiento conflictivo sobre esto, Severus. Siento que Albus debería asumir cierta responsabilidad por la condición de Sirius, pero dudo mucho que alguna vez lo haga. Creo que lo que me escribiste sobre la demencia muggle es bajo lo que él está._
> 
> _Hablando de nuestro errante Director, finalmente he tenido noticias de Remus y ha localizado a Albus en Arizona. Vivía entre una tribu de indios Hopi en la Reserva con una familia que lo cuidaba ... y estaba haciendo algo llamado “atrapasueños” y vendiéndolos. Remus me dice que Albus estaba completamente feliz y olvidando por completo que tenía una escuela que dirigir y que había peleado una guerra._
> 
> _Esto es inquietante, Severus, pero Remus me dice que Albus lloró “Por la pérdida de su hijo, Tom Riddle”. Investigué un poco y descubrí que Tom Riddle había sido adoptado de un orfanato muggle. Voldemort había sido... su hijo._
> 
> _Me estoy tambaleando_
> 
> _Los veré a ti y a Harry mañana, Severus._
> 
> _Buena noches,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall_
> 
> _Directora en funciones de Hogwarts_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Severus envió la carta de Minerva a su escritorio, luego estudió la capa de invisibilidad envuelta en su regazo. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y, por un momento, cerró los ojos mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que Minerva le había escrito.

Voldemort, Tom Riddle, había sido el hijo adoptivo de Albus Dumbledore. No era de extrañar que el mago mayor hubiera caído bajo el hechizo de la Profecía; ¡Albus nunca podría obligarse a matar a su propio hijo!

Y lo había amado.

Severus abrió los ojos y sus labios se adelgazaron al pensar en el niño que había adoptado, que ahora estaba durmiendo sobre su cabeza. Este niño que había sido manipulado por ese viejo chiflado, para convertirse en un arma para matar al monstruo en su nombre.

Y luego estaba Sirius Black... el Merodeador favorito de Albus.

Severus se negó a sentir simpatía hacia Sirius Black por todo el dolor de cabeza que le había causado a Severus como estudiante, y por la mayor molestia que había seguido siendo de adulto. Black casi había causado su muerte cuando era estudiante, y Black nunca había mostrado ningún remordimiento. Cuando se pensó que había matado a doce muggles, y a Peter Pettigrew, su mejor amigo, Severus nunca había cuestionado la débil evidencia. Ahora, sin embargo, con el descubrimiento de que Pettigrew estaba vivo, no había duda de que había sido Pettigrew quien mató a esos muggles, y Sirius lo había pagado tal vez perdiendo la razón.

Se sentía infinitamente cansado. A veces deseaba no necesitar saber tales cosas. Su hijo estaba a salvo de Voldemort, pero ¿qué pasaba con los Mortífagos que aún huían, junto con Bellatrix Lestrange en _Finem Mundus_ , el fin del mundo, en Siberia?

La historia del poderoso Niño-Que-Vivió frente a Quirinus Quirrell y el espíritu del Señor Oscuro se había extendido como la pólvora por la escuela y Rita Skeeter, de _El Profeta_ , había rastreado a los estudiantes para contar toda la historia sórdida y exagerada.

_“¿Estaría realmente seguro su hijo en Hogwarts el próximo año?”_

De pie y metiendo la Capa de Invisibilidad envuelta debajo de su brazo, Severus apagó el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, luego todas las lámparas y subió penosamente las escaleras para caer, completamente vestido, sobre su cama.

* * *

**_31 De Julio De 1992 - 12º Cumpleaños De Harry_ **

—Harry, Draco, vayan por sus suéteres—Ordenó Severus mientras miraba a Ron, que estaba sentado en una silla en la cocina, pero hacía todo lo posible por ser desagradable golpeando sus zapatillas contra los peldaños.

—Hace demasiado calor para un suéter—Se quejó Draco. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Quería hacer lo que su padre le dijo que hiciera, pero hacía calor.

—No estamos comprando en Grecia—Comenzó Severus con un resoplido—Tiene 15.6 grados centígrados—Ninguno de los dos se movió. Frunció el ceño con una amenaza oscura—Consigan sus suéteres antes de que los arroje a cada uno del faro. Sin... sus escobas. ¡Vayan! —.

Aunque Severus no había alzado la voz, su amenaza era clara: suéteres o la muerte. Los suéteres ganaron, así que Harry y Draco corrieron hacia sus habitaciones.

Severus luego se volvió hacia la amenazante y aburrida amenaza pelirroja. Él sonrió pero no era una sonrisa genuina—Sr. Weasley, si no cesa ese ruido desagradable, lo enviaré a casa con su madre—.

Fue suficiente amenaza. Ron dejó de golpear los talones, se deslizó de la silla y se acercó a Hermione para apoyarse.

Severus tenía un traslador permanente, un galeón plateado en una longitud de cuero negro encerado que llevaba alrededor del cuello, que lo llevaría a él y a los niños de Grecia a cualquier destino que él dictara. Encantó el traslador para el Callejón Diagon, reunió a todos, y luego se fueron.

* * *

El Callejón Diagon esperaba a los niños con bolsos que tintineaban con galeones, knuts y sickles para gastar. Draco, Ron y Hermione se dispersaron tan pronto como el profesor colocó hechizos de seguimiento en los tres y los dejó ir. Harry se quedó con él, ya que recogerían sus suministros para el segundo término, y una nueva varita.

Flourish & Blotts para los libros de texto de Harry fue el primer lugar. El lugar estaba inusualmente lleno de brujas, magos y gente de prensa de _El Profeta_. La persona que rodeaban era el extravagante aventurero Gilderoy Lockhart. En su última aventura ( _“Cazando Al Demonio Sambuca En Los Poconos”_ ) Lockhart había sufrido un accidente que casi le había quitado el cerebro (su varita había fallado cuando intentó lanzar un hechizo de memoria). No más aventuras para Lockhart, pero después de un tiempo en San Mungo, había vuelto a la fama escribiendo libros para niños. Estaba en Flourish & Blotts para firmar su último éxito de ventas titulado, “ _La Mariposa Zafiro”_.

Severus trató de proteger a Harry de la prensa que buscaba la gloria, y casi lo había logrado hasta que Lockhart espió al niño de 12 años.

—¡Harry Potter! —Gritó Gilderoy. Se apartó de la mesa de firmas y tiró del chico del agarre de Severus—Eres casi tan famoso como yo. ¿Algunas fotografías juntos? —.

Harry luchó con el agarre del mago mayor mientras las bombillas iluminaban la tenue tienda mientras se apagaban.

—¡Papá! —Grito Harry. Gilderoy tenía un fuerte agarre sobre él y no podía defenderse del abrazo de camaradería del mago.

Gilderoy se prendió y sonrió perfectamente para todas las cámaras, sin dejar de lado al Niño-Que-Vivió.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Gritó Severus. Su hechizo fuertemente lanzado hizo a un lado a la multitud y a los reporteros y golpeó a Lockhart en su trasero con trusas de oro. Severus avanzó hacia Harry y acercó al niño a su lado. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre. El Maestro de Pociones se paró sobre el autor caído—Toca a mi hijo otra vez, Lockhart, y forzaré una Poción de Desconcierto por tu garganta—.

Harry se asomó por debajo del brazo de su padre y fulminó con la mirada—¡Sí, mi padre te convertirá en un idiota peor de lo que ya eres! —.

Severus miró a su hijo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—Muy bien, Harry. Eso es precisamente lo que haría esa poción. ¿Adquirimos tus libros de texto y luego nos vamos? —.

Harry soltó a su padre, se alisó el jersey y sonrió—Sí—.

La asistente del gerente, Tamarind Gretl-Blotts, se abrió paso entre la multitud y dirigió algunas miradas a la prensa—¡Profesor Severus! —Ella gritó y saludó.

—Ah, señorita Blotts—Asintió el Maestro de Pociones.

—Es Gretl, señor. Ahora estoy casado. ¿Podría ayudarlo con los libros de texto del joven? —.

—Por favor, Sra. Gretl—.

Tamarind Gretl los alejó de la multitud de firmas de libros y los tres ignoraron que algunas personas estaban ayudando a Gilderoy Lockhart a ponerse de pie.

—¿Segundo año, joven maestro? —Tamarind preguntó cortésmente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Tamarind señaló—Este estante contiene todos los libros de texto para el estudiante de Segundo Año. ¿Podría sugerir también una copia de _“Pociones De Segundo Año - Lectura Adicional”_? —.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Harry con cautela.

—La Señorita Blotts, quiero decir... la Sra. Gretl hace una excelente sugerencia, Harry—Luego miró a la asistente del gerente—Agregue una copia de ese libro, por favor—.

Con manos rápidas, Tamarind escogió todos los libros y luego convocó el que ella había sugerido. Lo colocó en la pila de libros y luego se los entregó a Harry. Miró los libros y luego los balanceó mientras levantaba el libro en el tope y leía el nombre del autor.

—Pociones del segundo año - Lectura adicional por Severus Snape—Sonrió Harry—¿Escribiste esto, papá? —.

—De hecho. Es una pequeña ayuda adicional que se sugiere a todos mis Slytherins por una de mis Serpientes—Severus se inclinó en dirección a Tamarind Gretl y ella hizo una reverencia. Harry se rio entre dientes. ¡Él adoraba los secretos!


	2. La Pluma De Tinta Infinita De Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El ruido y el ajetreo de la firma de libros infantiles de Gilderoy Lockhart se quedaron atrás cuando Severus y Harry salieron al aire fresco del Callejón Diagon. Habían comprado los libros de texto de Harry para su segundo año en Hogwarts y ahora estaban en camino de suscribirse por plumas, tinta y pergamino.

—Papá, ¿a qué te refieres con suscribirte por plumas, tinta y otras cosas? —Preguntó Harry. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro cada pocos pasos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba a salvo con su padre, pero los hábitos morían lentamente, y aún evaluaba sus alrededores en busca de lugares para esconderse y posibles fuentes de problemas.

—Esos son los elementos que un estudiante con los que continuamente se queda corto. La única vez que podrías hacer un viaje de regreso al Callejón Diagon es esperar hasta tu 3er año, cuando se permiten viajes bimensuales a Hogsmeade, o pedirle a un estudiante mayor que recoja lo que necesitas—Abrió la puerta de la tienda de papelería y sonó un timbre para anunciar una llegada—La ventaja que tiene el Scrivener’s Scribal Stationary sobre Scribbulus Supply es que ofrecen un servicio a los estudiantes que, si se inscriben, las plumas, la tinta y el pergamino serán entregados al estudiante dos veces al mes—Se ajustó la túnica exterior sobre sí mismo—Seguía sugiriéndole a Albus que Hogwarts debería tener su propia papelería, pero Voldy tenía prioridad—.

—¡Profesor Snape! Es bueno verte a ti y a tu hijo—El afable propietario era Asa Greengrass, el padre de dos señoritas que eran estudiantes en Hogwarts. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño largo y liso recogido por una correa de cuero, y le sonrió a Harry—Bienvenido a Scrivener's Maestro Harry. ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy por ti? —.

Harry dio un paso cauteloso más cerca de su padre—Papá dice que necesito una suscripción—Respondió Harry en voz baja.

Asa miró al profesor Snape—¿Plumas, tinta y pergamino, señor? —.

—Solo pergamino, señor Greengrass—Corrigió Severus—Preferiría que prepararas a Harry con una pluma de tinta infinita con puntas intercambiables en plata—.

—Lo primero es lo primero, Maestro Harry, mira justo detrás de ti...—Harry se volvió—Sí. Esa es una muestra de una variedad de plumas de tinta infinita. Elija una que le guste mientras analizo qué puntas tendrá para su pluma—Harry asintió y se dio la vuelta. Asa saco un catálogo con bellas imágenes en movimiento de plumas escribiendo en pergamino, lino y tapete.

Harry estaba asombrado de la variedad de plumas que se exhibían. Ninguna de estas eran las plumas baratas que tenían que afilarse después de cada ensayo y arrojarse al final de su primer año. Sintió que había pasado por un número astronómico de plumas. Estas plumas estaban hechas de maderas talladas a mano que variaban de color rojo cereza a negro hierro. Cada pluma terminaba con una pluma de ave para equilibrar el implemento de escritura. Las plumas de ave pasaban de la pluma de avestruz suave y rizada a la pluma de cola de águila definida sencillamente.

La pluma de ala principal de la garza azul llamó la atención de Harry. La pluma era de color azul pizarra y se estrechaba hasta una delicada punta aguda a 32 centímetros. Estaba montada en una pieza de madera de hierro negro altamente pulida que había sido tallada en espiral. Para Harry, la combinación creaba una pluma elegante y útil. Decidiendo que esa era lo que quería, la sacó cuidadosamente de su soporte y la llevó de vuelta al mostrador. Asa sonrió mientras tomaba la pluma de Harry.

—Una pluma maravillosa, Maestro Harry. La talla en espiral hace que sea muy cómoda de sostener y usar según sea necesario—Explicó Asa.

—He seleccionado una punta de escritura, y dado que te gusta dibujar, también he elegido una punta para tus dibujos—Severus giró el catálogo para que Harry pudiera ver las dos puntas seleccionadas—También te suscribí a dos rollos de pergamino escolar por mes, y un diario de dibujo cada seis meses de papel de algodoncillo. El Sr. Greengrass me dice que la fibra de algodoncillo produce un papel fuerte con una ligera aspereza que es buena para atrapar tinta—.

—¡Genial! ¡Un diario de dibujo! —Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron de alegría. Luego bajó la voz—¿Es muy caro, papá? —.

Severus se agachó para poder mirar a los ojos de su hijo, y habló en voz baja para que solo él pudiera escucharlo—Hablamos de esto, Harry. Como soy tu padre ahora, depende de mí ocuparme de tus gastos necesarios No necesitas preocuparte por ti mismo—Luego se levantó y habló normalmente—Puedes considerar los diarios de dibujo como un regalo de cumpleaños—.

—Gracias, papá—Susurró Harry con asombro.

Asa sonrió y le dirigió su atención a Harry—Ahora debes elegir un color de tinta, Maestro Harry. ¿Eres estrictamente un hombre joven al que le gusta el negro, o hay un color en particular en el que elijas escribir? —Con un movimiento de su varita y un hechizo cantando por lo bajo, Asa produjo un arco iris de colores de tinta para que Harry decidiera.

Harry estaba hipnotizado por los colores de las tintas: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, morado y negro. Para ser sincero, deseaba poder tenerlos todos, pero sabía que realmente no los necesitaba—Bueno, realmente debería tener negro para la escuela...—Frunció el ceño, casi como si sintiera dolor al saber que tendría que renunciar a esos hermosos colores.

Severus suspiro. Le dolía ver a Harry con tanta indecisión. Quería que Harry tuviera todo lo que quería, pero sabía que ese camino llevaría a Harry a ser mimado. Eso era algo en lo que no permitiría que se convirtiera un hijo suyo.

—Negro para la escuela, Sr. Greengrass y Harry, puede elegir un color para dibujar—Decidió Severus.

Sin siquiera respirar, Harry soltó—¡Púrpura! —Le sonrió al propietario y luego a su padre.

—¡Perfecto! —Declaró Asa—Ahora, Maestro Harry, si vienes a mi lado del mostrador, prepararé tu nueva pluma con su suministro de tinta.

Harry caminó obedientemente hacia el otro lado del mostrador, y luego observó cómo Asa levantaba su hermosa pluma nueva y agitaba su varita sobre ella. Estaba cantando pero apenas era un murmullo que no podía entender. Finalmente, Asa le entregó la pluma a Harry, e invocó un block de pergamino y una punta.

—Ahora, las puntas irán por lechuza, pero las tendrás mañana. Esta es solo para practicar. Sostén la pluma... sí, así... ahora toca la punta con tu dedo índice y susurra...—El propietario se inclinó y susurró una palabra al oído de Harry.

Cuando tuvo la palabra memorizada, asintió. Luego le susurró al bolígrafo— _Ater_ —Cuidadosamente escribió su nombre: Harry Potter Snape. La tinta negra fluía fácilmente, y descubrió que escribía mejor con esta pluma que con las del año pasado.

—¡Muy bien! —Alabó Asa—Ahora para cambiar al púrpura susurre...—De nuevo le susurró la palabra a Harry.

Harry continuó escribiendo con tinta negra y luego pronunció la palabra para cambiar a tinta púrpura— _Ostrum_ —Él sonrió cuando la tinta cambió a púrpura.

—¡Perfecto, Maestro Harry! —Asa levantó la pluma de la mano de Harry—Voy a envolver esto y luego estarás listo—.

Harry observó un poco preocupado mientras el propietario se volvía y desaparecía en la parte trasera de su tienda. Al ver una oportunidad, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y empujó el pergamino al profesor Snape. Severus miró hacia abajo para leer las palabras escritas. En tinta negra estaba el nombre de Harry: _“Harry Potter Snape”_ y en tinta púrpura estaban las palabras: _“Mi papá es el mejor porque lo amo”_.

—Creo que me quedaré con esto—Dijo Severus mientras retiraba el cuadrado de pergamino de su bloque.

—Asegúrate de que no lo vea, papá, podría pensar que soy blando—Susurró Harry con complicidad.

—Por supuesto—Severus sonrió y dobló el pequeño trozo de pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo—No le daremos al hombre la impresión de que eres un... _sensible... pequeño..._ niño—.

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia su padre y arrugó la nariz.

—¡Aquí estamos, Maestro Harry! —Asa Greengrass había regresado con la nueva pluma de tinta infinita de Harry en una caja de madera forrada en terciopelo rojo. Dentro de la tapa estaban las dos palabras mágicas para acceder a sus tintas. Cerró la tapa y le entregó la caja a Harry—Recibirá una lechuza de mi tienda mañana con dos puntas plateadas, su primer rollo de pergamino para la escuela y un diario de dibujo que puede encoger para que pueda llevarlo consigo. Gracias por su visita, Maestro Harry. Buenos días, profesor Snape—.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Harry preguntó—¿Todos los dueños de tiendas son estudiantes tuyos de Slytherin, papá? —.

El Maestro de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin en Hogwarts, sonrió con una leve sonrisa. No iluminó a su hijo que los Slytherins rara vez trabajaban para otro; a menudo se abrían paso a su manera y, por lo tanto, muchas de sus serpientes eran dueños de las tiendas que visitaban en el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade.


	3. La Nueva Varita De Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry tenía sus libros de texto para la escuela, una nueva pluma de tinta infinita, y una suscripción para pergamino escolar, y el regalo de un diario de dibujo de su padre, Severus Snape. Había pensado que podrían visitar el boticario de Slugs & Jiggers para su kit de pociones de segundo año, pero Severus explicó que ya había pedido un kit de su botica preferida ubicada en Nueva Zelanda. Ahora caminaban calle arriba hacia la sencilla tienda de varitas hechas a mano por Ollivander.

Cuando entraron en la tienda estaba vacía, excepto por Ollivander, que estaba sentado en un banco de trabajo, lijando una varita en la que estaba trabajando.

—Sr. Potter—Saludó sin levantar la vista—O prefieres que te llamen Sr. Potter Snape—.

—Sr. Snape, por favor—Respondió—Potter es mi segundo nombre—.

Ollivander dejó la varita en la que estaba trabajando, se levantó y se dirigió a su mostrador. Le sonrió a sabiendas al profesor Snape—Un buen hijo, señor—Asintió.

Severus le devolvió el asentimiento con un reconocimiento propio.

—Señor Ollivander—Preguntó Harry—Perdí mi otra varita...—.

—De hecho lo hiciste—Coincidió Ollivander—¿Y el Profesor Snape no parece estar bastante sano? —.

Harry miró preocupado por encima del hombro a su padre. Luego se inclinó hacia el mostrador—¡Nadie lo sabe, señor! Ni siquiera mis amigos—.

Ollivander se tocó el costado de la nariz y sonrió. Sus ojos azules y llorosos brillaron, y Severus dejó escapar un resoplido—Necesita una varita, Sr. Snape—.

Harry solo asintió. Todavía se preguntaba cómo el extraño fabricante de varitas sabía que su varita había revivido a su padre cuando se encontraron con Quirrell y Voldy en la parte posterior de su cabeza. _El Profeta_ había escrito la historia, pero nadie más que Harry, la directora, y Lucius Malfoy conocían la historia completa.

Ollivander convocó su cinta métrica que giró perezosamente por la habitación, luego hacia Harry. Desconfiando de cualquier cosa sin un cerebro que se moviera solo, Harry retrocedió rápidamente hasta que se topó con la solidez de Severus Snape. Severus dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry.

—Solo cierra los ojos, Harry. Está bien—Dijo Severus con seguridad.

Harry cerró los ojos, pero su mano aún estaba atrapada en la mano de Severus. El mago entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry mientras la cinta métrica bailaba ante Harry unos minutos, y luego regresó a Ollivander.

El fabricante de varitas cogió la cinta métrica, la estiró y luego soltó un extremo mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Finalmente, soltando la cinta métrica, se volvió hacia los bastidores de varitas y subió y bajó las hileras polvorientas. Unos momentos más tarde regresó con tres cajas que dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

—¿Si viene aquí, señor Snape? —Preguntó Ollivander.

Harry se acercó al mostrador y estudió las tres cajas. No eran distintas y, de hecho, todas eran oscuras, gris pizarra. Ollivander abrió la primera para revelar una varita blanca sólida.

—Madera de saúco, catorce pulgadas, con un núcleo de unicornio. Es una varita de un estatus legendario, Sr. Snape—Sostuvo la varita hacia el niño.

—No quiero una varita legendaria—Gruñó mientras sacudía la cabeza con vehemencia. Se negó a tocar la varita.

—Ah, bueno—Suspiró Ollivander—Esperará a que un héroe la posea—.

Harry frunció el ceño oscuramente—NO soy un héroe—.

—¿No mataste a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? —Preguntó Ollivander.

—No, no lo hice. Tenía la intención de golpear a Quirrell, que lastimó a mi padre. No sabía que su cabeza se iba a quemar cuando lo tocara—Suspiró Harry—Voldy salió volando de Quirrell, y fueron mis... padres los que mataron a Voldy. Solo soy un chico normal y tengo 12 años. Ahora, ¿tienes una varita mágica para mí? —.

—Harry—Advirtió Severus—No hay necesidad de ser grosero. El señor Ollivander está haciendo todo lo posible—.

Harry bajó la cabeza—Lo siento, señor Ollivander—.

Ollivander se rascaba la barbilla. Sus ojos azules brillaron en una comprensión repentina—¿Dices que tu toque quemó a Quirrell? —.

Harry asintió—Sí, señor—.

—Esto no servirá entonces—Ollivander recogió las cajas, desapareció en sus bastidores de varitas y luego gritó—¿Dibuja, Sr. Snape? —.

Harry gritó—¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo hago! —.

—¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —Se oyeron gruñidos, algo siendo arrojado, y luego Ollivander regresó corriendo a su mostrador—Kaya de Japón. Un color único de oro galeón, Sr. Potter. Tiene 13.3 pulgadas de largo con el pelo de un unicornio en su núcleo. Esta es la varita de un creador, un sanador. Esta no es la varita de un soldado. Creo…—Sacó de la caja una hermosa varita que Harry vio que era del color cálido del sol sobre el océano. El mango era recto y fuerte, pero adornado por una serie de runas, y una de las runas que Harry reconoció era muy parecida a la cicatriz en su frente. La madera de la varita se retorció en una suave espiral que atrapó la luz. Ollivander le entregó la varita al joven mago.

Harry tomó la varita en su mano y sintió una iluminación cálida extenderse de su mano por todo su cuerpo. Dio una breve sacudida y se deleitó cuando una hermosa puesta de sol de chispas se derramó desde la punta de la varita.

Ollivander sonrió triunfante—La varita ha elegido, Sr. Snape. Sabía que esta había esperado solo por usted. ¡Maravilloso! —.

—¡Tengo una varita! —Harry sonrió mientras giraba la varita nuevamente y derramaba más chispas. Se rió entre dientes.

—De hecho, Harry. Es una varita impresionante—Comentó el profesor Snape—¿Cuánto es, Ollivander? —.

—Veintidós galeones, profesor Snape—Respondió Ollivander. Severus sacó la cantidad de su bolso y pagó la varita—Sr. Snape, antes de que se vaya—Dijo Ollivander para evitar que salieran de su tienda. Harry se giró para mirar al fabricante de varitas. Ollivander se apoyó en el mostrador y miró al joven mago—Una varita... mis varitas... permiten que el dueño logre cosas notables en sus vidas. Nunca he vendido una varita mágica a “solo un niño” o “solo una niña”. Usted, Sr. Snape, puede no ser el héroe que fue predicho pero eres... un extraordinario... mago—Luego sonrió serenamente y se tocó el costado de la nariz—Lo sé, señor Snape—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y se metió la varita en la manga, el truco que su padre le había mostrado con su última varita—Gracias Señor—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza al fabricante de varitas y luego hizo pasar a su hijo por la puerta, y salieron de la tienda de varitas. En su tienda, Ollivander regresó a su banco de trabajo. Con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa, habló al silencio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Harry Potter Snape—.


	4. 12vo Cumpleaños De Harry - Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El profesor Snape reunió al Cuarteto, se aseguró de que todos hubieran comprado los libros y los suministros que debían comprar, Harry mostró su nueva varita y luego regresaron a Prince Island.

Se prescribió una hora de siesta para cada joven, y sus gemidos resultantes, y excusas de “¡Soy demasiado viejo para una siesta!” se encontraron con una mirada de Severus que advirtió que instituiría pérdidas de puntos si no cumplían. Caminaron con gruñona resignación a sus habitaciones, y él sonrió con alivio cuando escuchó sus puertas cerrarse.

Severus se instaló en la sala de estar, estiró las piernas y cerró los ojos. No necesitaba una siesta, pero estaba a punto de abrir su casa para una fiesta de cumpleaños, un evento social que nunca había celebrado. Y, ciertamente, no era algo compartido con otras personas. Requería al menos una hora de paz antes de que las hordas descendieran.

La meditación simple le permitió fortalecer sus Escudos de Oclumancia dentro de su mente para preservar su cordura contra el clamor de voces, comentarios absurdos, posibles chillidos de deleite y los abrazos siempre envolventes de Molly Weasley.

El escudo mental de Severus estaba cambiando de la fortaleza casi impenetrable que había sido durante una época de guerra. Todavía era formidable, pero había más sensación de paz en un valle repleto de cientos de robles ingleses que eran depósitos de recuerdos y emociones. Un árbol era diferente a todos los demás, un árbol imposible que normalmente no existiría en Inglaterra; Un árbol baobab de África. Este árbol grande, algo caprichoso, era para todos los recuerdos y emociones que eran sobre Harry. En su mente, Severus se instaló en un nicho entre las grandes raíces. Se recostó contra la solidez reconfortante del baobab y se dejó llevar entre los recuerdos más agradables.

Pocos minutos antes de que terminara su hora de soledad, Severus fue sacado de sí mismo por el tick-tick-ticking de los pies de una lechuza sobre la ventana de la cocina. Se despertó y caminó hacia la cocina para abrir la ventana de la lechuza de Minerva, Circe. Le dio a Circe algunas golosinas, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y leyó la última misiva de Minerva.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _Esta mañana ha sido una oleada de actividad. Albus está en casa y, para mi sorpresa, besó mi mejilla y luego me entregó su renuncia formal al cargo de Director de Hogwarts. Inmediatamente hice una copia para mí, envié el original a la Junta de Gobernadores y luego una copia al Ministerio. Nuevamente me ofrecieron el puesto de Directora, y después de hablar largamente con Remus y Albus, acepté el puesto._
> 
> _Ahora me queda libre el puesto de Director Adjunto para ocupar y he enviado una recomendación a la Junta de Gobernadores de que tú debes ser mi Subdirector. Espero que consideres la posición y aceptes._
> 
> _Ahora, un toque de noticias tristes; Albus vivirá en Hogwarts. Me enteré de que toda la riqueza que pretendía tener era en vano. Durante once años pagó a los Dursley un salario de 500 galeones al mes para mantener a Harry de su propio bolsillo. Lo que queda es una escasa porción de galeones, knuts y sickles, algunos ahorros. Todas las casas de seguridad fueron regalos para la Orden del Fénix de Xenophilius Lovegood. En este momento no podemos recuperar las casas debido al hecho de que eran compras muggles, por lo que nunca se registraron en Gringotts, y los marcadores Fidelius para cada uno... bueno, el pobre Albus no tiene idea de ninguno de ellos. Xenophilius, querido hombre disperso que es, cree que podría tener títulos, pero no puede encontrarlos. Por lo tanto, Albus es indigente._
> 
> _No lo arrojaré a la merced de los elementos. Invité a Albus al cumpleaños de Harry, y puedo escuchar tu indignación incluso ahora, Severus. Sin embargo, Albus se negó a venir conmigo ya que siente que Harry y tú no le darían la bienvenida. Te hablaré en la fiesta, Severus. Para entonces podrás pensar en tu respuesta y tenerla lista._
> 
> _Tuya,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall_
> 
> _Directora de Hogwarts_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Lentamente, Severus volvió a enrollar la carta de Minerva. Director Adjunto. Hizo una mueca. ¿Podría realmente asumir tal responsabilidad ahora?

—¿Papá? —Una voz lastimera sacó a Severus de los pensamientos de Hogwarts y del Director Adjunto.

—¿Harry? Pareces molesto. ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó Severus mientras se levantaba, y fue hacia su hijo que estaba en pijama, sus pantuflas de terciopelo y su bata escolar en lugar de su bata sobre su pijama. Tenía el pelo despeinado y no llevaba gafas.

—Quirrell te mató, papá. El monstruo estaba detrás de mí. ¿Podría recibir un abrazo antes de que mis amigos se despierten? —Severus extendió sus brazos, y envolvió a su hijo cerca de él. Harry no quería parecer un bebé frente a sus amigos, ni a nadie; después de todo, él tenía doce años. Aun así, las pesadillas de su Primer Año lo acosaron. Si no era Voldemort, o Quirrell, la otra pesadilla era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cuando Harry se apartó, su padre le cogió la mano—Ven al sofá. Me gustaría tu opinión sobre una decisión que necesito tomar hoy—.

—Claro, papá—.

Severus se sentó en el sofá y Harry se deslizó a su lado. Una vez establecidos, Severus explicó la oferta de ser Director Adjunto. Harry frunció el ceño al pensar, se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo índice como solía hacer su padre, y frunció el ceño un poco más.

—Es mucho más dinero, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry.

—Un poco más—Coincidió Severus.

—¿Todavía puedes vivir en las mazmorras? —.

—Sí—Respondió Severus—Sin embargo, podría mudarme a un apartamento cerca de la torre de la directora—.

—¡Oh no! —Protestó Harry—Me gusta el departamento que tienes y está conectado a tu laboratorio privado, a tu salón de clases, y está cerca de los Slytherins. ¡No tienes que mudarte! —.

—Debo admitir que, aunque puedan estar dentro de las mazmorras, aprecio mucho mi departamento. ¿Qué opinas del trabajo de Director Adjunto? —.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo es ese? ¿Significará mucho más para ti? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Hm, daría la bienvenida a los primeros años, y haría la Clasificación, me ocuparía de la correspondencia de la directora de los padres de los estudiantes, los estudiantes vendrían a mí primero antes de ir a la directora. Sería como su secretario, e iría a esas reuniones en los hogares o en la Junta de Gobernadores a las que no pueda asistir—Al escucharse a sí mismo delinear algunos de los deberes del Director Adjunto, Severus hizo una pausa; eso ni siquiera era el alcance total de lo que implicarían sus nuevos deberes. También tendría que continuar como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y enseñar Pociones. _“¿Cuándo habría tiempo para Harry?”_

—Eso es mucho trabajo, papá—Dijo Harry pesadamente—¿Aún me quieres? —.

—¿Qué sí aun te quie...? ¡Harry! Eres mi hijo. Te adopté. Eso no termina si surge algo más—Brevemente atrajo a Harry a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente—Tengo la intención de ser tu padre hasta que seas viejo y gris, y me hayas dado una docena de nietos. No importa qué, eres mío y yo soy tuyo—.

Harry sonrió lentamente—¿Incluso si yo fuera el peor niño del mundo? —.

—Sería dudoso que pudieras sentarte en una _escoba_ si fueras el peor, pero incluso si fueras el peor, serías mi delincuente juvenil. Ahora, ve a despertar a tus amigos y prepárate. Tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar—Severus sacó a su hijo del sofá y luego vio a Harry correr escaleras arriba para despertar a sus amigos de sus siestas.


	5. 12vo Cumpleaños De Harry - Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George y Ginevra llegaron a las 3 p.m. Charlie estaba en Rumania, y Bill estaba asignado a Francia por los duendes, así que ambos enviaron un regalo. Percy había rechazado la invitación de su madre citando la necesidad de estudiar para el próximo período, y para disgusto de su madre había convenientemente “olvidado” un regalo. Arthur llevó todos los regalos de su familia en una canasta que levitó detrás de él. Molly había traído una verdadera fiesta y, gracias a Dios, le había advertido a Severus que lo estaba haciendo. Todo lo que tenía que proporcionar era el pastel y el helado.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, que solía usar ropa extravagante de seda y cordones de París, y satén de Egipto, había atenuado su guardarropa a una moda más tranquila que se parecía a la ropa para mujeres que fueron populares durante la Regencia. Para el cumpleaños de Harry, ella llevaba un fino vestido color crema de muselina con un escote recto, una ligera capa de satén verde, y con ella había traído un chal de telaraña para esos extraños escalofríos que había estado consiguiendo últimamente. Lucius llevaba un fino traje de lana cepillada en gris y verde claro que le permitiría montar una escoba si fuera llamado a un juego de Quidditch.

Minerva llegó última y con ella había traído regalos de cumpleaños de Albus, Remus, y junto a ella, había una niña bonita que llevaba rábanos secos por aretes, un delantal rosa pálido sobre un vestido de algodón blanco veraniego, rematado con zapatillas de deporte shockeantemente rosadas. Su cabello era del dorado más pálido, casi blanco a la luz, y colgaba en rizos desordenados hasta las caderas.

Se hicieron presentaciones y todos supieron que la niña era Luna Lovegood, que asistiría a su Primer Año en Hogwarts cuando comenzara el período. Harry parecía encantado por su sonrisa inocente, sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—Dijo Luna caminando hacia el cumpleañero que se había vestido elegantemente por su padre, con pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca de algodón. La elección de Harry había sido los pantalones cortos que había usado en la playa y la camisa. Por lo tanto, Severus había vuelto a vestir a su hijo.

—Gracias Luna—Él miró hacia arriba cuando sus ojos viajaron a algún lugar por encima de su cabeza—¿Qué estás mirando? —.

—Nargles—Sonrió—Nunca había visto unos tan protectores. Deben saber que eres especial—.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente—¿Qué quieres decir con especial? —Estaba listo para mostrarle a esta extraña chica que no era para nada lo que otros esperaban que fuera.

—Ohhh—Suspiró Luna—Solo que eres creativo, Harry. ¿Eres un artista? —Luna apartó la vista de los Nargles y en ese instante Harry fue irrevocablemente atravesado por sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ginny Weasley, que había monopolizado la conversación con el héroe, miró a Luna. Severus, al ver chispas volar entre su hijo y la extraña niña, puso los ojos en blanco. _“¿No era Harry solo un niño, oh tan recientemente?”_

—A veces dibujo—Respondió Harry tímidamente.

—Mi mamá también lo hizo—Suspiró con tristeza—No tengo un hueso creativo en mi cuerpo. ¿Podría ver algunos de tus dibujos, Harry? —.

Minerva vio como Luna seguía a Harry hacia una estantería donde tenía su diario de dibujo. Se sentaron en el suelo mientras Harry pasaba y le mostraba a la niña sus dibujos.

—Me temo que Luna ha enredado a tu hijo, Severus—Minerva se rió suavemente y le entregó los regalos que había traído.

—Al parecer—Murmuró Severus. Agregó los regalos de Minerva a los que descansaban en una mesa que había conjurado para ese propósito.

—Te ves muy bonita, madre—Le dijo Draco a su madre con absoluta sinceridad. Ella lo era. De hecho, para él, Narcissa parecía... maternal.

—Gracias, Dragón—Respondió Narcissa mientras retiraba el flequillo que su hijo ahora permitía crecer—¿Has disfrutado tu visita hasta ahora? —.

Draco asintió y se apoyó contra el brazo de la silla donde estaba sentada su madre—Ayer hice un castillo de arena con Hermione, luego Ron y Harry y yo jugamos a Atrapar La Snitch durante unas horas. ¡Justo sobre el océano también! —.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué emocionante! Espero que tu padrino haya sido generoso con la poción resistente al sol—Respondió Narcissa.

—Sí. El tío Severus hace todas esas cosas de padre ahora—Dijo Draco con autoridad—Incluso nos hizo tomar siestas antes de la fiesta. Sin embargo, no las necesitábamos—.

Narcissa sonrió—Por supuesto que no, Dragón. Un hombre tan joven y adulto. Eres demasiado viejo para las siestas—.

Lucius se rió entre dientes cuando trajo una sidra brillante y sin alcohol a su esposa—¿Compraste todos tus suministros para el próximo trimestre, Dragón? —.

Draco asintió con la cabeza—¡Lo hice, padre! También compré un regalo para Harry. ¿Qué le dieron tú y madre? —Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—No te preocupes, jovencito. Descubrirás lo que tu madre y yo tenemos para Harry cuando todos los demás lo hagan—Reprendió Lucius.

Draco se encogió de hombros—Bueno—Luego miró a Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de Ginny Weasley. Su cabello había sido trenzado suelto en su nuca y caía sobre su hombro. Hermione se veía dulce con un vestido celeste de muselina de gasa. Se ensanchaba en la cintura sobre una enagua de algodón rígido con un dobladillo largo y decorativo adornado con cintas de raso de azules sombreados enhebrados a través del encaje. También usaba bonitas sandalias de cuero que combinaban con su vestido. Era una niña sencilla, pensó Narcissa mientras miraba hacia donde miraba su hijo, pero se vestía bien.

En cuanto a la pequeña Weasley, aunque su ropa estaba limpia, vestía un par de overoles funcionales sobre una blusa de algodón con mangas cortas. En sus pies había zapatillas, también limpias, pero obviamente pertenecían a un hermano mayor.

—Creo que Hermione necesita un poco de sidra—Declaró Draco.

Lucius asintió en aprobación a su hijo—Por supuesto, Dragón. Molly tiene una gran jarra de sidra espumosa y estoy seguro de que servirá un poco para los dos—.

Draco le sonrió a su padre. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y besó la mejilla de su madre antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

* * *

Molly Weasley no estaba sola en la cocina de Prince Lighthouse. Ella había reclutado a sus hijos gemelos, Fred y George, para ayudar a poner todo en platos o platitos. Arthur estaba en el patio delantero supervisando la disposición de las mesas para todos con la ayuda de Ron, Harry, y luego Severus se había unido a ellos.

Pronto, Molly estaba flotando los platos, vasos, jarras de sidra de manzana y platillos de un maravilloso buffet en la gran mesa para comer. Fred y George estaban usando su magia para poner las dos mesas más pequeñas con todos los platos y cubiertos.

Todos se reunieron en el patio delantero para comer, y la espectacular vista del cielo mientras se alejaba del sol de la tarde, hacia el anochecer. Lucius anunció, a instancias de Minerva, que había asumido el cargo de nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Qué pasa con la maldición? —Preguntó Fred mientras separaba un rollo para sumergirse en su jugoso rosbif.

—Está empezando a gustarme, señor Malfoy—Reflexionó George—Sería una pena perderle a fin de año—.

—Eso es solo si eres un buen maestro—Agregó Ron.

—¡Mi padre es un gran maestro, idiota! —Le defendió Draco bruscamente.

—¡Dragon! —Advirtió Lucius—No hay necesidad de lanzar aspersiones. Discúlpate—.

Draco miró rápidamente a su padre, luego a Ron—Lo siento—.

—¿Qué maldición? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Fred respondió—El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado maldijo el puesto para que nadie permaneciera más de un año como maestro de DCAO. Algo terrible les sucedería—.

George se rió entre dientes—¡Como tú matando a Quirrell, Harry! —.

—¡George! —Jadeó Arthur.

Harry palideció, luego frunció el ceño a George—¡No fue gracioso, George! ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Hirió a mi papá! —.

—Magia accidental impulsada por la defensa de otro, Sr. Weasley—Frunció el ceño Lucius—Algo que podría recordarte que... _adivinaste_... incorrectamente en tu examen final—.

George agachó la cabeza—Lo siento, Harry—.

—¿Pero qué hay de la maldición? —Insistió Harry— _Usted_ _es_ un buen maestro, señor. Creo que realmente me gustaría DCAO si pudiera quedarse más de un año, y no pasa nada malo—.

Severus intervino—No debes preocuparte por qué tal maldición cause daño a Lucius, Harry—.

—De hecho, Sr. Snape—Agregó Minerva—La Junta de Gobernadores aprobó la contratación de un Rompe maldiciones para lidiar con la maldición—Ella le sonrió a Arthur—William hizo un trabajo muy completo, Arthur—.

—¡Genial! —Cantó Ron.

—Papá, ¿Bill se deshizo de la maldición? —Preguntó George con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, Bill—Sonrió Fred.

—Él es un rompe maldiciones, muchachos—Respondió Arthur con orgullo. No mencionó que había sugerido contratar a Bill varias veces con Albus, ya que no quería nada en la escuela que pudiera dañar a sus hijos—Felicidades por el trabajo, Lucius—.

—Gracias, Arthur—Asintió Lucius.

—¿Cuándo Harry abre sus regalos? —Preguntó Ginny que había tratado de sentarse al lado de Harry solo para frustrarse cuando Luna se sentó al otro lado del niño.

Harry dijo—Primero vamos a jugar Quidditch, Ginny. Nosotros contra los adultos. Hermione, ¿jugarás? —.

Hermione levantó la vista de sus vegetales y le dio a Harry una mirada horrorizada—¡No! ¡No hay forma de que me suba a una escoba, Harry! —.

—Voy a arbitrar—Dijo Luna—De lo contrario, habría demasiados de nosotros contra los adultos—Ella se inclinó hacia Harry—¿Me das tu tomate cherry, Harry? —.

—Uhm...—Miró el pequeño tomate cherry sentado encima de la ensalada en un tazón junto a su plato—Claro, Luna—.

—Gracias—Sonrió, tomó el tomate y se lo metió en la boca.

Sin ninguna razón que pudiera explicar, Harry quería ver a Luna comer otro tomate. Ginny vio los ojos muy abiertos de Harry y sintió un remolino de celos en su vientre.

—Ganaremos—Dijo Ginny quitando la atención de Harry de Luna—Luna no necesita jugar ya que te tenemos jugando, Harry—Ella le sonrió brillantemente. Harry se sonrojó y se comió un tenedor de puré de papas. Cuando Harry levantó la vista, Ginny tenía un tomate cherry en los labios. Le sonrió al cumpleañero y se llevó el tomate a la boca. Ella mordió, rápidamente hizo una mueca y escupió los restos parcialmente macerados del tomate en el suelo junto a Harry—Perdón—Murmuró Ginny—Odio los tomates—.

Los ojos de Harry cayeron al tomate flácido en el suelo junto a su silla, con las huellas de los dientes de Ginny en su carne una vez dura. Se filtraban semillas gelatinosas de su herida.

—Creo que tampoco me gustan más—Murmuró Harry. Apartó la vista de Ginny y volvió a las perspectivas más agradables de su comida, y a una historia de Luna sobre algo llamado “Snorkack”.

* * *

El juego de Quidditch, jugado en la playa y sobre el océano, consistía en los niños, Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny y Fred contra los adultos, Severus, Minerva, Arthur, Lucius y George como equipo contrario. Los gemelos se habían separado para igualar los equipos. Cuando Severus declaró que los “payasos idénticos” estaban haciendo travesuras, cambió la ropa de Fred a rojo y la de George a verde. Por supuesto, a mitad del juego trataron de intercambiar colores, y Severus los arrojó de sus escobas y los arrojó directamente al océano contra cualquier hechizo para cambiar lo que había hecho.

Luna llamó a un intermedio, y todos se unieron para ayudar a los gemelos empapados del océano. Molly lanzó un hechizo de secado sobre cada uno de sus hijos, Lucius recuperó sus escobas descarriadas y el juego continuó.

Harry y Severus eran buscadores de sus equipos y ambos lograron hacer que Molly se avergonzara con sus habilidades de vuelo mientras se zambullían, esquivaron Bludgers (hechos de madera no de hierro pero aún desagradables), y cada uno hizo lo posible para evitar que la Quaffle se sumergiera en el objetivo del equipo contrario si se interponía en su camino.

El juego terminó cuando Harry se zambulló demasiado y se arrojó directamente al océano. Severus se lanzó justo después de su hijo, y supo que Harry nunca había aprendido a nadar. Si Severus no lo hubiera evitado, Harry se habría hundido como una roca.

Severus se apareció con Harry desde el agua, y pronto se les unieron todos los demás en la casa. Una vez que Harry se secó y comprobó posibles lesiones, lo condujeron a la sala de estar. Se sirvieron pasteles y helados a todos, y Harry comenzó a abrir sus regalos.

Charlie Weasley, el segundo mayor y el manejador de dragones en Rumania, le había enviado a Harry una talla de un magnífico Dragón Opaleye. La talla era de madera que había sido quemada por el fuego de aliento de dragón y pulida a un brillo muy alto. Era opalescente en su brillo, y era muy inusual, ya que era una talla que no se movía, respiraba fuego, ni siquiera volaba. Harry pensó que la talla era perfecta y caminó para mostrársela a todos. Luego, Severus la colocó en el estante superior de un conjunto de estanterías que había reservado para los libros de Harry, colecciones de conchas y vidrios rotos que había encontrado en la playa, y una colección de dragones animados del mundo mágico que había comprado en una juguetería en Port Murem.

Bill Weasley, el Weasley mayor y el Rompe maldiciones que había roto la maldición en la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le envió a Harry un delgado libro de hechizos que fueron diseñados para verificar la presencia de veneno en los alimentos y para comprobar si los objetos tenían evidencia de hechizos que pudieran causar problemas

—Útil—Reflexionó Severus mientras guardaba el libro en los estantes de Harry—Si quieres volverte paranoico—.

—La paranoia te sirvió bien como espía, ¿verdad, Severus? —Sonrió Lucius.

Severus se burló de su amigo—Una sensibilidad a la forma en que un mago loco piensa, Lucius, fue mi mejor arma contra él—.

Lucius se rió entre dientes. Harry desvió su atención de su pequeña discusión cuando Fred y George Weasley le entregaron una caja envuelta en un papel desenfrenado de colores calamitosos que se mostraban repugnantemente en el papel. Harry arrancó el papel para no tener que mirarlo. Al abrir la caja se reveló otra caja que estaba cubierta de color chocolate y coronada por una cinta que hacía juego con el horrible papel. Harry abrió esa caja para revelar tres hileras de trufas hermosas y deliciosas. Cogió una y Severus le cogió la mano.

—¿Papá? —.

—¿Qué hay en los chocolates, señores Weasley? —Frunció el ceño oscuramente con sospecha.

—Nada que lo lastime…—Comenzó Fred.

—Eso lo sabemos, señor…—Agregó George en voz baja. Severus frunció el ceño.

—Todos están mezclados con sustancias diminutas para causar vómitos multicolores, baba fresca mentolada y caramelo que causa desmayos—Explicó Fred.

Severus sacó la caja de chocolates debilitantes de su caja exterior— _¡Evanesco!_ —Los chocolates desaparecieron. La cara de Harry cayó tristemente. _“¡Todo eso había sonado divertido!”_ —Reprobables—Gruñó Severus—No experimenten con mi hijo—Se giró hacia Harry—Si lo deseas, te compraré algunas trufas inofensivas para reemplazarlas, Harry—.

—Está bien, papá. Creo que abriré otro regalo—Ginny Weasley se levantó y llevó el regalo que había comprado para Harry. Él sonrió, tomó la caja plana y la abrió. Dentro había una bufanda con los colores de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons. Harry la retiró—Esta es una... bonita bufanda—Lo era, pero a Harry no le importaba mucho el color naranja.

—Mamá lo hechizo con un cambio de color por única vez, Harry, para que puedas cambiar la bufanda a los colores de cualquier equipo de Quidditch que quieras—Dijo Ginny. Se dio cuenta de que el naranja no era un color que le gustara al cumpleañero. Ron era el único chico que sabía que le gustaba el naranja. ¡Ron tenía un pijama naranja por el amor de Merlín!

Harry se iluminó al pensar en otros colores para la bufanda. Todavía no tenía un equipo favorito, pero tal vez lo tendría para fin de año. Dobló la bufanda y se la entregó a su padre. Severus apenas la miró.

Molly le había tejido a Harry un jersey rojo y dorado con una snitch dorada. Se puso el jersey. ¡Nadie había hecho nada por él! Arthur le entregó a Harry una bolsa de rayas rojas y blancas llena de una variedad de dulces de Honeydukes. Encantado con los dulces, agarró un caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. Severus extendió la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le arrebató la bolsa. Harry dejó escapar un grito cuando la bolsa de dulces voló hacia la cocina.

—Puedes tener tres al día, no más, Harry—Dictaba Severus mientras enviaba los dulces a un armario alto que su hijo no podría alcanzar.

—No eres divertido, papá—Suspiró Harry. Había perdido sus divertidos chocolates de los gemelos y ahora sus dulces del Sr. Weasley.

Severus sonrió—Gracias por ser tan observador, hijo—.

Los adultos se rieron a sabiendas.

Ron Weasley sacó su regalo a continuación y se dejó caer junto a Harry en la tumbona para verlo abrir el regalo—Gasté todo mi dinero en eso, Harry. Te encantará, y tu papá tampoco se lo quitará—Ron sonrió y Harry sonrió mientras rasgaba el papel de regalo naranja.

Dentro de la caja había otra caja, de madera, con adornos rojos. Harry abrió la tapa para revelar una brillante Snitch dorada. Estaba un poco perplejo porque ya tenía una Snitch; una plateada que su padre le había regalado.

—Es solo para Buscadores, Harry. Snitch de dos hombres. Tú y tu papá pueden jugar con él—Sonrió satisfecho Ron.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Ron! —.

Albus le había enviado a Harry un par de calcetines a rayas rojas y doradas, Remus Lupin, de quien solo había escuchado historias, le había enviado un álbum de fotos de la boda de sus padres. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse por el regalo. Fue reflexivo; él lo sabía, pero no conocía a nadie en las fotografías que bailaban, reían y comían en las páginas. Era extraño, muy extraño, ver a sus padres vivos, y no los fantasmas que apenas había visto dos veces en su vida. Severus solo convocó el álbum de fotos cuando Harry lo hizo a un lado a favor de un regalo de Minerva.

El Maestro de Pociones sostuvo el álbum, solo por un momento, en sus manos. No quería ver las imágenes de Lily. Sintió una maldición por el maldito Lupin en el fondo de su garganta por atreverse a enviarle algo así como el álbum a Harry. Reprimió la maldición, ya que no quería arruinar la fiesta de su hijo. Poniendo el álbum en uno de los estantes casi vacíos, se volvió al oír el papel rasgado.

—¡Oooooh! —Harry suspiró felizmente. Minerva le había dado a Harry un gran block de papel para pintar. Sin embargo, solo podía dibujar. Estaba a punto de decirlo, pero luego Lucius levitó una caja grande y envuelta hacia Harry.

—Podrías encontrar útil lo que hay dentro, Harry—Sonrió Lucius. Narcissa sonrió serenamente.

La caja estaba envuelta en papel azul plateado con un moño grande y elegante de verde brillante. Por alguna razón, Harry quería abrir este regalo y lo hizo primero deshaciendo la cinta y luego el papel. Debajo del papel había una caja de aspecto satinado que cuando Harry abrió estaba rellena con una espuma de papel blanco. Cuando Harry quitó el pañuelo, reveló una caja de madera que contenía un arcoíris de pinturas, pinceles de gordos a delgados, y una pluma inusual con una punta tipo lápiz. La pluma de ave era una pluma corta y negra de cuervo.

Narcissa habló—Lucius y yo pensamos en el juego de pintura una vez que Severus nos habló de tu deseo de dibujar. Cuando Lucius habló con Minerva, pensó que completaría nuestro regalo al conseguirte el block de papel para pintar—.

Lucius agregó—Tu padre me mostró algunos de tus dibujos, Harry. Creo que el Gremio de pintores podría considerar ofrecerte un lugar cuando alcances tu mayoría de edad—.

—¿Gremio de pintores? —Preguntó Harry

Hermione respondió—Todos los artistas que pintaron retratos vivos o pinturas en movimiento que cuelgan en Hogwarts pertenecen al Gremio de pintores, Harry. Sería maravilloso si te volvieras tan bueno—.

—¿Papá? —Harry miró por encima del hombro a su padre—¿Crees que mis dibujos son tan buenos? Quiero decir, ¿lo suficientemente buenos como para mostrarle al Sr. Malfoy? —.

—Creo que tus dibujos muestran un talento notable, Harry—Asintió Severus.

Harry sonrió a sus zapatos. Estaba empezando a aprender que su padre estaba restringido en sus elogios hacia cualquiera. El _“talento notable”_ significaba que su padre pensaba que él era el mejor y que estaba orgulloso de él.

—Aquí, Harry—Dijo Draco mientras se acurrucaba en la tumbona entre Harry y Ron. Ron le dio un codazo a Draco, y Draco le devolvió el codo. Ambos fueron golpeados en la cabeza por uno de los cómics muggles de Batman de Harry por el profesor Snape.

—“¡AY!”, “¡OYE!” —Protestaron los dos muchachos.

—Compórtense—Advirtió Severus.

Harry se rió suavemente. Ron se movió de lado lo suficiente para no tocar al chico Malfoy.

Draco le entregó a Harry un sobre bastante elegante adornado en oro con un toque de florituras en las esquinas. Harry estudió el sobre y le dirigió a Draco una mirada inquisitiva—Solo ábrelo, Harry—.

Harry abrió el sobre y sacó cuatro boletos. Leyó en voz alta uno de ellos—Carrera de Escobas de Tasmania, 1992—Levantó la vista con entusiasmo brillando en sus profundos ojos verdes—¿Carrera de Escobas? Nunca he oído hablar de eso—.

—¡Es emocionante! —Dijo Draco entusiasmado—Papá y yo vamos todos los años, pero este año pensé que tú y tu papá podrían ir con nosotros y con otros dos que quieras traer—.

—Hermione, Ron...—Luego miró a Luna. Sintió que la tristeza se aferraba a su corazón porque no había un tercer boleto para ella.

Lucius vio la mirada triste que le dirigió a Luna—No veo ninguna razón para que la señorita Lovegood no pueda unirse a nosotros, Harry—.

La cara de Harry se iluminó—Luna, ¿quieres ir? —.

Luna le sonrió beatíficamente a Harry—Eso sería divertido, especialmente con todos tus amigos—.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —Gritó Ginny—¡Si Luna va, yo también debería ir, porque soy amiga de Harry! —Miró furiosamente por un momento a Harry, luego sonrió—¿No es así, Harry? —.

Harry de repente no estaba tan seguro de Ginny Weasley. Sin embargo, dudaba que su padre quisiera que él pareciera grosero frente a todos sus invitados. Rápidamente volvió a meter los boletos en el sobre y murmuró—Claro que sí, Ginny—.

Ginny le dio a Luna una sonrisa petulante, pero la extraña rubia ni siquiera la estaba mirando. La Weasley más joven se dejó caer con un gruñido en el sofá donde se sentó con sus hermanos Fred y George. Fred se inclinó hacia su hermana.

—Eres demasiado joven para coquetear, hermanita—Lo reprendió lo más suavemente posible para que nadie más lo oyera.

Ginny miró a su hermano mayor y le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Fred dejó escapar un grito por el dolor.

Molly se puso de pie junto a su esposo y miró a su hija—Ginny, ven a ayudarme en la cocina—.

—Pero Harry no ha terminado...—.

Molly cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—En la cocina, ahora—.

Ginny sabía ese tono de su madre; ella estaba en problemas y no había forma de acceder a la autoridad de su madre. Poniéndose de pie, trotó hacia la cocina. Molly pronto estuvo justo detrás de ella. Cuando Harry aceptó un regalo de Hermione, tímidamente sonriente, Severus miró hacia su cocina y sintió una sutil ola de magia. La señorita Weasley, decidió entonces, iba a ser problemática en su clase; desafortunadamente, sospechaba que gran parte del problema se produciría mientras ella continuaba tratando de capturar la atención de Harry.

Harry había abierto su regalo de Hermione y tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras sostenía el gran libro en su regazo.

—Es una introducción para principiantes a las runas, Harry. Las runas se usan en pociones y en la creación de encantos—Declaró la pequeña bruja.

—Esto es genial, Hermione—Jadeó Harry—No puedo esperar para leerlo y aprenderlo todo. ¡Gracias! —.

Luna fue la última en darle su regalo a Harry, y el de ella estaba en una pequeña caja. Harry lo abrió para encontrar un interesante brazalete de hierbas secas tejidas y cuero. Lo estudió y quedó perplejo.

—No sabía mucho de ti, Harry—Explicó Luna—Excepto que serías un amigo, así que hice esto para ti. Las hierbas secas son salvia, romero y tomillo, y el cuero mide exactamente siete pulgadas. Es un encantamiento para mantener felices a tus Nargles para que no se lleven tus cosas y las escondan—.

Harry se puso el brazalete. Era bastante adulto. A él le gustó—Esto es realmente agradable, Luna. Muchas gracias—.

—De nada, Harry—Ella miró por encima de su cabeza—¿Ves? ¡Los Nargles también están felices! —.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Harry terminó con un espectáculo inesperado de fuegos artificiales diseñados por los gemelos. Tiburones plateados saltaron del océano para perseguir coloridos duendes y querubines nacarados. Un dragón sinuoso que fue directamente hacia ellos en el acantilado hizo que todos jadearan y retrocedieran... por si acaso.

Luna regresó a casa con Minerva, Draco regresó a casa con sus padres, los Weasley incluyendo a Ron, todos volvieron a la Madriguera. Hermione fue la última en salir a través del Flu de Severus a la casa de sus padres en Sutton, un distrito del sur de Londres.

Severus consultó su reloj, el viejo reloj de bolsillo ligeramente maltratado que siempre llevaba consigo. Luego la cerró con un chasquido, desabrochó el mando del botón de su chaleco y, con una leve sonrisa, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Harry.

Harry se sentó en su cama con las rodillas apoyadas en el diario que su padre le compró en Scriveners en el Callejón Diagon. Había aprovechado cada oportunidad que tenía. Algunos de sus dibujos más serios que le había dado a su padre, y esperaba que esos fueran los que Severus le había mostrado a los adultos. Nada especial, solo algunas aves, algunas conchas, la playa, y luego había hecho un dibujo de Severus desmalezando el jardín. A Harry realmente le había gustado ese dibujo porque la imagen de su padre era muy diferente al severo maestro al que estaba acostumbrado.

Harry sonrió ante su dibujo actual de la extraña niña con los aretes de rábano y una sonrisa torcida. Echó un vistazo a su brazalete, lo sacudió y pudo oler las hierbas flotando a su alrededor.

Dejó su diario de dibujo, salió de su cama y se dirigió al asiento de la ventana. Abrió una de las tres ventanas y dio la bienvenida al sonido del océano y la brisa del mar en su habitación.

Este era su hogar.


	6. 12vo Cumpleaños De Harry - El Regalo De Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo, y encontró a Harry acurrucado en el asiento de la ventana, con los brazos en el alféizar y la cabeza sobre los brazos. Soplaba una brisa encantadora que transportaba el océano, y Harry estaba atento a las estrellas que centelleaban arriba.

—Harry—Severus habló suavemente y se sentó en el asiento de la ventana junto a su hijo—¿Fue un buen cumpleaños? —.

—¡El mejor, papá! —Harry sonrió—Nunca pensé que un cumpleaños podría ser así. Ni siquiera los cumpleaños de Dudley fueron un cuarto... no fue un decimosexto tan agradable. El mío fue perfecto—.

—Y aún no ha terminado—Harry se giró un poco para poder ver mejor a su padre. Le dirigió una mirada perpleja—Tengo un regalo que darte—.

—Pero ya lo hiciste, papá. Me diste el diario de dibujo—Señaló su diario sobre su cama.

—Cierto—Reconoció Severus—Sin embargo, tengo algo que mi padre me dio que deseo darte. Pero primero, ¿podrías permitirte una pequeña historia mía? —.

—Claro—Harry le prestó toda su atención a su padre.

Severus comenzó a hablar—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño pequeño, mi familia era feliz. Mi madre Eileen reía, mi padre Tobías sonreía y nos consideraban la familia más rica de Spinner's End. Tenía cinco años—

Harry, sintiendo que esta historia no era del todo feliz, se acercó al lado de su padre para que su brazo se cubriera con él. De esta manera, si su padre necesitaba un abrazo, podría hacerlo.

>> Las sonrisas, las risas y el dinero, todo terminó cuando cumplí seis años. La fábrica donde mi padre era capataz cerró y fue despedido. Muchos de los otros trabajadores encontraron trabajo en otro lugar y se mudaron de Spinner's End. Mi padre era mayor para los estándares muggles. Casi 60 años. La mayoría de los hombres están jubilados a esa edad. Tuvo dificultades para buscar trabajo. La mayoría de los empleadores ni siquiera lo llamaban para una entrevista. Como resultado, su bebida comenzó de nuevo, y a menudo no volvía a casa—.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre y apretó. Severus sonrió y dejó caer las manos sobre el brazo de Harry que cubría su estómago.

—Él nunca te golpeó, ¿verdad, papá? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Severus sacudió la cabeza lentamente—No. No, gritó, pero nunca nos golpeó a ninguno de nosotros. Él solo... incluso cuando estaba en casa con nosotros, lo cual era raro... se desvanecía, Harry. Creo que, de alguna manera, su corazón se rompió porque ya no podía cuidar de mi madre y de mí como le habían enseñado a un hombre—Severus suspiró suavemente y agradeció el abrazo que le dio su hijo.

Durante un largo momento se sentaron en el silencio de la noche y escucharon cómo el océano se estrellaba debajo.

>> Una noche, tarde. Mucho después de que debería haberme dormido, mi padre subió las escaleras para buscarme y me dijo que caminara con él. Lo hice. Fui un niño bueno e hice lo que mi padre me dijo—Mientras Severus recitaba los eventos del pasado, Harry volvió a ese día—Caminamos y recuerdo que el aire era fresco. Una parte de mí quería regresar corriendo a la cama donde hacía calor, pero sabía que mi padre me necesitaba con él. Así que seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cerca que separaba las dos pilas de fábricas, las magníficas chimeneas, de Spinner's End—.

Severus inspiró un aliento fortificante de la brisa del océano, acercó a Harry y luego continuó su historia—La fábrica había estado cerrada durante casi seis meses y esas pilas me parecían embrujadas. Fue entonces cuando mi padre comenzó a hablarme...—.

_—Severus, no puedo encontrar trabajo. Nadie quiere un anciano, y todos quieren enterrarme. Tu madre, ella quiere hacer esas pociones suyas y venderlas a los muggles, pero si su gente se entera, podría ser todo un lío de problemas—._

_—Mamá puede coser—Dijo el joven Severus mientras pasaba los dedos por la cerca de alambre._

_—Sí. Para una bruja, ella tiene una mano en ese bordado que le gusta. Podría ser suficiente para alimentarnos—Severus trató de sonreír a su padre._

_Tobías era tan alto, tan musculoso y ancho. Severus siempre vio a su padre como uno de esos caballeros en sus libros del Rey Arturo. Sin embargo, por primera vez, los hombros de su padre se desplomaron, como si hubiera perdido una batalla. Su mano se aferró espasmódicamente a su pecho. Severus supo entonces que lo que su padre le impartió era muy importante y que tenía que escuchar._

_> > Todas mis inversiones fracasaron, Severus. No nos queda mucho dinero, y tu madre escribió a su familia. Parece que no quieren ayudar a un “muggle asqueroso”—Dijo Tobías. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su chaquetón, sacó un cigarrillo sin filtro, lo encendió y atrapó en el pulmón el destructivo humo. Se apoyó contra la cerca y miró con resentimiento las pilas de la fábrica—Va a empeorar, hijo. Mucho peor, por eso quiero darte esto ahora—._

_Severus observó con asombro cómo Tobías se quitaba el viejo reloj de oro que su padre siempre llevaba. Lo abrió para mirar la hora, luego lo cerró._

_> > Extiende tu mano, Severus—Severus lo hizo y su padre dejó caer el reloj en sus manos—Mi padre, Severus, estaba en el FEB, la Fuerza Expedicionaria Británica. Un voluntario durante la Primera Guerra y de ahí vino el reloj. Mira adentro...—Observó mientras Severus abría el viejo reloj de bolsillo. Dentro de la tapa había un emblema y debajo estaba el nombre del sargento. Anthony Snape—¿Ves eso? Mi papá, tu abuelo que nunca conociste, él era un hombre que luchaba. Siempre hizo lo correcto... no importa qué. Sobrevivió pero perdió ambas piernas—Tobías sonrió amargamente—Sin embargo, no detuvo a ese viejo. Conoció a mi mamá, él lo hizo, nos tuvo a mí y a todas mis hermanas, nos crio a todos bien—._

_Severus cerró lentamente el reloj. Él sabía de sus tías. Dos de ellas, y ambas habían muerto jóvenes de cáncer de mama. Nunca las había conocido, pero su padre a menudo hablaba de “Cece” y “Annie”. Las había amado mucho. El abuelo de Severus también había muerto de cáncer; algo que le habían dicho a Severus provenía de sus días en la Primera Guerra._

_Tobías había luchado brevemente en la segunda guerra, pero se negó a hablar de ello. Severus se enteró de que su padre había sido un joven soldado durante el terrible bombardeo de Dresde que estaba cerca del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Había marcado a Tobías, quien culpó su adicción a la bebida a sus días como soldado. Estaba bebiendo cuando conoció a una joven Eileen Prince, que era voluntaria en un hospital local. Eileen había ayudado a Tobías a recuperarse, y se habían mudado al próspero distrito de Spinner's End. Tobías encontró un muy buen trabajo en la fábrica local, y papá compró una casa, la más grande, en Spinner's End._

_Tobías tosió por el humo del cigarrillo. Se aclaró los pulmones, escupió lo más discretamente posible, luego se agachó a la altura de su hijo—Cuando mires mi reloj, Severus. Quiero que recuerdes que no importa lo que me pase, a mamá o incluso a ti, que te amo. Conocimos el mundo cuando era amable—Tobías levantó a Severus en sus brazos, se apartó de las pilas y caminó hacia su casa._

_Tobías acostó a su hijo, le besó la frente, le sonrió suavemente a la mano que sujetaba su viejo reloj y luego susurró—Incluso si me convierto en el peor bastardo del mundo, Severus, sé esto: te amo—._

—Yo también te amo, papá—Estalló Harry mientras abrazaba a su padre por el cuello y besaba su mejilla.

Severus sonrió y deslizó a su hijo de vuelta a su regazo—Yo también te amo, Harry—Algo que Severus nunca había imaginado que fuera posible—Por eso, quiero pasarte mi viejo reloj—Extendió la mano de su hijo y dejó caer el reloj lentamente en su palma abierta—Te amo, Harry, y no importa lo que depare el futuro, prometo estar siempre allí para ti. Siempre—.

—Gracias, papá—Dijo Harry suavemente mientras miraba el reloj. Las lágrimas ardían y amenazaban en su garganta. Sorbiendo su nariz, levantó la vista y sonrió con un pequeño destello en sus ojos verdes—Creo que necesito un chaleco ahora—.

Severus rompió en la risa más bella que Harry había escuchado en su vida. Luego abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y le habló al oído—Sí, Harry. Sí, creo que sí. Encontraremos un chaleco para ti—Besó la mejilla de Harry cuando Harry se unió a la risa de su padre.

Este fue el mejor cumpleaños... ¡DE LA VIDA!


	7. Una Carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus raspó los huevos revueltos de la sartén al plato de Harry. No le gustaban los huevos y, por lo tanto, su desayuno consistía en una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada, tocino, un vaso muy pequeño de jugo de naranja y su siempre presente café negro y amargo.

Discretamente tosió, y le recordó la tos que Tobías había desarrollado después de que comenzó a fumar. Fue una tos seca, y pronto pasó.

—¿Estás bien, papá? —Harry lo miró preocupado.

—Una tos simple, Harry. Creo que el aire podría tener más sal de lo que esperaba—.

Justo cuando colocaba la sartén en el fregadero para lavarse, una lechuza golpeó la ventana de la cocina. Dejó entrar al pájaro y Harry estaba allí con algunas golosinas.

—¿Una carta, papá? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras alimentaba a la lechuza.

—Para mí, Harry. Termina tu desayuno, por favor—Severus abrió su carta mientras Harry volvía a su silla y se zambulló en sus huevos. Tan envuelto como parecía en su desayuno, permitió que un ojo mirara a su padre cada pocos minutos.

Severus frunció el ceño ante la carta, pero en poco tiempo sus rasgos se convirtieron en una oscura ira. Después de un largo momento mientras su padre leía la carta, la cerró y se levantó de la silla—Necesito un poco de aire fresco, Harry. Puedes unirte a mí en el jardín cuando hayas terminado—.

—¿Son malas noticias, papá? —Preguntó Harry mirando directamente la carta que su padre estaba metiendo en su bolsillo.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Harry. Termina tu desayuno y voy a dar un corto paseo—Severus atravesó la puerta trasera del jardín. Muy silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Harry contempló el brillante campo de girasoles pintado que era el papel de la cocina. Una extraña brillantez, uno podría pensar, para el adusto Maestro de Pociones, pero a la hora de elegir el papel tapiz, Severus había sonreído al campo de girasoles de estilo Van Gogh. Harry sabía que era el papel tapiz correcto. También lo animó.

Sin embargo, en este momento, la ira en el semblante de su padre, el tictac de su mandíbula que era el rechinar de sus dientes, no fue borrado por los girasoles. El tenedor de Harry golpeó distraídamente los restos de sus huevos que se estaban enfriando rápidamente. Tomando una decisión, se levantó, limpió los platos, puso los sucios en el fregadero y salió de la cocina tras su padre.

El jardín estaba trazado en una cuadrícula y, como las plantas aún estaban floreciendo y extendiéndose según lo necesitaban, era fácil ver a su padre parado en el centro. La carta estaba en su mano otra vez y Harry sabía que era la fuente de la ira de su padre.

Tan silencioso como pudo, se dirigió hacia su padre, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pasó los brazos por la cintura de su padre.

—Papá, sé que esa carta te está enojando. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres decirme de qué se trata? —Preguntó Harry con cuidado.

Severus le dio unas palmaditas en el vientre a Harry. No quería decir nada pero Harry era un niño curioso; era parte de su instinto de supervivencia el que necesitara saber todo, en caso de que tuviera que protegerse. O, últimamente, proteger a su padre. Severus se había dado cuenta durante el verano, que se había vuelto tan importante para Harry, como lo era para él la supervivencia de Harry mismo.

Con un giro lento, Severus descendió al suelo hasta que se sentó al estilo Loto en el camino despejado. Tiró de Harry hacia la tierra a su lado.

—Una parte de mi pasado ha regresado, Harry. Y, en cierto modo, es parte de la tuya—Dijo Severus con pesar. Harry parpadeó y entrelazó su mano con la de su padre. No dijo nada—Como estudiante... tu padre...—.

—James—Insistió Harry. Su padre le estaba impartiendo una historia importante y sintió que no sería correcto si James fuera comparado con su padre.

Severus asintió—James. No éramos amigos. No fue simplemente la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor lo que abrió una brecha entre nosotros—Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hijo; una acción destinada a calmar a Harry pero era más para calmarlo a él—Fue Lily. Mi primer amigo de esa época. Lucius me cuidó pero estaba en Séptimo Año y estaba a punto de casarse. No habría una amistad para nosotros—.

—Pero ahora es tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad, papá? —.

Severus le dio a Harry una breve sonrisa—Entonces se convirtió en eso—.

Harry le dio un codazo verbal a Severus cuando el silencio se hizo pesado—¿Qué pasó, papá? —.

—Lily eligió a James sobre mí, y debido a esa elección y otras circunstancias, nuestra amistad terminó—Luego miró a los profundos ojos verdes de Harry—Sin embargo, no puedo odiar a ninguno de ellos, o de lo contrario nunca te habría conocido—.

Harry sonrió. Luego miró la carta que estaba aplastada en la mano izquierda de su padre—¿Quién te escribió, papá? —Preguntó Harry gentil pero firmemente.

—Se llama Remus Lupin. Era uno de los mejores amigos de James. Él fue quien encontró a Albus después de que Fawkes se lo llevó. Lupin ahora es el... compañero de Albus— Severus hizo una mueca.

—No te agrada, ¿verdad? —.

—Más correctamente... me decepciona. Es un cobarde que no defenderá a los que debería, y está desesperado por ganar la aprobación de todos—Severus se rió con acidez—Con excepción mía. Él elige seguir creyendo lo peor de mí sin importar lo que otros le digan—Severus levantó la carta arrugada y la apretó más fuerte en su mano—Lupin cree que soy lo peor que te ha pasado, y siente que es su derecho decirme que no te lastime—Esa tos seca le hizo cosquillas en la garganta y tosió una vez.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon oscuramente. Nadie maltrataba a su padre. No era estúpido. Sabía que su padre había vivido una vida difícil y que había tomado algunas decisiones terribles. Harry admiraba el hecho de que el profesor Severus se había levantado de la suciedad y había cambiado su vida. Harry sabía, incluso si la gente no lo veía por sí misma, que su padre se _preocupaba_ por aquellos que de otro modo serían descuidados, heridos o simplemente ignorados. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el profesor Severus lo había rescatado más allá del incidente cuando Bellatrix Lestrange casi lo mata, no estaría viviendo la vida en una isla donde podría ser libre, y tenía un padre.

Harry no sabía completamente quién era este Remus Lupin, pero si pensaba que tenía derecho a lastimar a su padre, se había convertido en un enemigo para Harry Potter Snape.

Tan duro y fuerte como Harry quería ser en ese momento, las viejas inseguridades y el miedo a los Dursley se levantaron duramente dentro de él. Agarró el chaleco de su padre, extrañando irracionalmente las voluminosas túnicas de enseñanza.

—Este mago Lupin, papá, ¿puede alejarme de ti? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Severus abrazó a su hijo estrechamente para sí mismo—No. No, Harry. Lupin no puede—Lo que no dijo fue que le preocupaba que Lupin pudiera influir en otros para que sacaran a Harry de su custodia. Nadie se iba a llevar a su hijo, nunca. Encontraría una manera de hacer eso imposible. Dentro sonrió con aire de suficiencia; había sido un Mortífago, y era bastante hábil en las Artes Oscuras.

—Papá, vamos a jugar a la Snitch de dos hombres y luego me puedes enseñar a nadar un poco más—.

Severus le sonrió a su hijo. A Harry le gustaban esas sonrisas. Sería el objetivo de su vida hacer que su padre sonriera más.

—Eso suena como una muy buena idea, Harry—Dijo Severus levantándose suavemente. Extendió su mano a su hijo—El perdedor hace el almuerzo—.

Harry sonrió descaradamente—Me gustaría sopa de guisantes y panecillos caseros hoy—.

Severus dejó escapar una carcajada—Prepárese para hacer mi favorito, Sr. Snape—.

Harry hizo una mueca de horror—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No hígado y cebollas... otra vez! —.


	8. Banquete De Bienvenida - 1 De Septiembre De 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se había resistido a la idea de su padre, de viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, a Hogwarts, pero una vez que se subió al tren y fue recibido por sus amigos, vio la sabiduría en él. El Cuarteto tenía un compartimento para ellos que vio visitas aleatorias y rápidas de los gemelos Weasley. Ginny Weasley se había invitado a su compartimento, y nunca se apartó del lado de Harry, incluso cuando él trató de ignorarla.

Draco susurró al oído de Harry—No creo que ella te deje ir—Se rio entre dientes.

Harry hizo una mueca y miro feo a Draco, quien solo se rió más.

—Ginny—Dijo Ron—¿Por qué no te sientas con Fred y George? —.

—No quiero—Ella frunció el ceño a su hermano. Ginny luego miró a Harry y deslizó su brazo alrededor del suyo—Leí lo que hiciste el año pasado en la escuela, Harry—Dijo ella—Fuiste tan valiente. ¿Me contarías la historia? —.

—No—Harry se encogió de hombros—¿Alguien ha visto a Luna? —Preguntó en parte porque quería saber y también porque la mención de Luna molestó a Ginny. La mencionada niña hizo un puchero y miró hacia otro lado.

Hermione respondió—Escuché que su padre fue a África durante el verano, así que lo pasó con la directora—.

—Sé que la directora trajo a Luna a mi cumpleaños—Dijo Harry—Pero no sabía que Luna se quedaría con ella—.

—Si hubieras preguntado...—Comenzó Hermione.

Ron se rió entre dientes—¡Si fueras curioso! —Se metió una rana de chocolate en la boca. Draco les había comprado a todos un montón de dulces del Carrito.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ron—Cállate, Ron, y cierra la boca. Es asqueroso—Luego ignoró a Ron y dirigió su atención a Harry—La directora es la madrina de Luna, por lo que la cuida cuando su padre no está en Inglaterra—.

—¿Como si mi papá fuera el padrino de Draco? —Preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió y mordió delicadamente su rana de chocolate para que no saltara—¿Tienes padrinos, Hermione? —.

Ella asintió—El hermano de mi papá y su esposa. Sin embargo, nunca los conocí—.

—Eso está mal—Interrumpió Draco—Tus padrinos son casi como tus padres—.

—¿Quién es tu madrina? —Preguntó Ron mientras rasgaba el envoltorio plateado de un pequeño pastel de nueces.

Draco hizo una mueca y luego suspiró—Mi madrina era mi loca tía Bellatrix, pero fue expulsada como mi madrina no mucho después de enloquecer. Mi tía Andrómeda es mi madrina ahora. Es agradable y siempre recuerda mi cumpleaños. Es la madre de mi prima Tonks—.

—¿Tonks? Ese es un nombre extraño—Comentó Harry.

—Es su apellido—Explicó Draco—No le gusta su primer nombre, que es Nymphadora. Padre dice que es un nombre hermoso, así que siempre lo usa. Mis padres son los padrinos de Tonks—.

—No tengo ninguno—Suspiró Harry con nostalgia.

—Sí, si tienes—Insistió Hermione y ella trajo un libro—Justo aquí, en la historia de la guerra de Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, en el capítulo sobre los Potter—.

Harry dejó caer la mandíbula consternado—¿Hay un capítulo sobre mi familia? —.

Hermione continuó mientras ignoraba el estallido de Harry—Dice que tu padre hizo a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, tu padrino—.

Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca a una Gragea de Todos los Sabores—Él ya no puede serlo—.

—¿Por qué? —Hermione cerró su libro—¿Está muerto? —.

—Está en prisión—Le informó Ron a Harry—Justo después de la muerte de tus padres, Sirius Black mató a doce muggles y a uno de sus amigos, Peter Pettigrew—.

—Un prisionero no tiene derechos, lo que significa que Black ya no puede ser tu padrino—Intervino Draco mientras hurgaba en una caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Botts.

—¿¡Prisión!? ¿Están seguros de que él mató a esas personas? —Exigió Harry. No sabía mucho sobre James, pero dudaba que pudiera haberse hecho amigo de alguien que mataría gente.

Ron se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Harry frunció el ceño. Era como su padre en que odiaba ese gesto silencioso y vago—No lo sé, Harry—Dijo Draco casi disculpándose—No creo que haya habido un juicio. Lo encontraron con todos estos muggles muertos, y solo quedó el dedo de Pettigrew después de que Black lo matara—.

—Eso es horrible— Harry frunció el ceño. Se dejó caer en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No quería hablar más.

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade y expulsó a los estudiantes. Harry podía escuchar a Hagrid reuniendo a los nuevos Primeros Años para el paseo en bote hasta el castillo. El profesor Flitwick estaba cerca y guiaba al resto de los estudiantes hacia carruajes tirados por criaturas sorprendentes que eran esqueléticamente delgadas y tenían alas.

—¿Que son esos? —Preguntó Harry

—¡No hay nada allí, Harry! —Insistió Hermione—Vamos. Los carruajes se están llenando rápidamente—.

Harry agarró la túnica de Draco—¿No los ves, Draco? —.

—No hay nada, Harry. Vamos, Hermione nos está esperando—.

—Son Thestrals, Harry—La suave voz de Luna anunció su presencia a su lado.

—Ellos... oye, ¿no se supone que debes estar con Hagrid y los otros Primeros Años? —Sin embargo, Harry estaba feliz de ver a Luna.

—He estado en el castillo todo el verano, así que tía Minerva me envió aquí con el profesor Flitwick—Respondió.

Harry notó que una vez más, Luna nunca lo tocó. No era como si ella detestara hacerlo. Ella solo estaba siendo educada y consciente de su espacio personal. Ginny Weasley siempre se apoyaba en él o lo rodeaba con el brazo. Al principio fue un poco halagador, pero ahora era francamente molesto. Levantó la vista cuando uno de los Thestrals batió sus grandes alas y arañó el suelo—Luna, ¿puedes verlos? —.

Ella asintió—Solo las personas que han visto la muerte pueden verlos. Vi a mi madre morir tal como tú viste morir a tu madre, Harry—Luna le sonrió con simpatía.

—Pero no la recuerdo—Dijo mientras miraba al Thestral que esperaba para tirar del carruaje donde Hermione, Ron y Draco los esperaban.

Luna le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—Está bien. Tu madre te recuerda—Luna deslizó su mano en la de Harry—Los Thestrals son muy tímidos, pero muy amables. Vamos—.

A Harry le gustó la mano de Luna en la suya y decidió olvidar todas sus preguntas. Juntos subieron al carruaje, y luego el Thestral tiró del carruaje al tráfico con todos los demás carruajes llenos.

—Luna, ¿no se supone que debes estar con los Primeros Años? —Se preguntó Hermione.

—He estado en Hogwarts todo el verano, Hermione—Respondió Luna—Sin embargo, todavía tengo que ordenarme, creo—.

—Estarás en Gryffindor, ¿verdad Luna? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Probablemente estará en Slytherin—Comentó Draco.

Luna rió suavemente—No quiero regalar la sorpresa—.

* * *

Luna saludó a Harry desde la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando apareció la fiesta. Estaba triste porque ella no estaría en Gryffindor, pero al menos podría visitarla.

—¿Vas a probar para Quidditch, Harry? —Ginny preguntó para desviar su atención de la chica Ravenclaw.

—Mi papá dijo que está bien, y si consigo entrar en el equipo no me permitirá ir y destrozarme—Harry sonrió mientras su comentario generaba algunas risas. De repente, las sonrisas y las risas se desvanecieron como si arrojaran agua sobre todos en la mesa.

—Tenga cuidado, Sr. Snape, la pérdida de una extremidad... no lo excusará de la tarea—Ronroneó el profesor Snape justo detrás de su hijo.

Harry se volvió bruscamente y sonrió al imponente mago—¡Papá! —.

El profesor Snape le dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro y la apretó—Verduras, Sr. Snape—.

Harry miró su plato que estaba lleno con casi todo lo demás excepto verduras—Uhm... creo que tengo algunas... en alguna parte...—.

—Hm, sí—Se quejó con los párpados hacia abajo—Espero que los encuentres. Mientras tanto, quería que supieras que esta semana la tendré muy ocupada. Nos vemos el sábado por la tarde para tomar el té—.

—Está bien, papá—Sonrió Harry.

Severus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hijo, le dio otro afectuoso apretón en el hombro y luego caminó hacia el estrado donde estaban sentados todos los demás maestros.

—¿No es Snape el frío?—Se burló Ron.

Harry, que había estado mirando a su padre alejarse, miró a su amigo—¿Qué quieres decir, Ron? —.

—Él es tu padre, Harry, y te está tratando como... ¡así como trata a todos los que no son Slytherin! —.

—¡Mi papá es un maestro ocupado, Ron! —Defendió Harry—Él no puede ponerse todo blando conmigo justo en frente de todos—.

—Debería haberte sonreído al menos como si le agradaras—Espetó Ron hoscamente.

Harry tocó su hombro donde había estado la mano de su padre—No necesita hacerlo, Ron, así que cállate—.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó el generalmente callado Neville Longbottom—¡Ahí está el director Dumbledore! —.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al estrado para ver que efectivamente era Albus Dumbledore en la mesa de maestros. No se sentó en la silla del director, sino al lado de la directora. Harry notó que un mago estaba sentado al lado del Director retirado, que parecía un poco desaliñado, como si hubiera estado en una pelea.

—¿Quién es ese al lado de Dumbledore? —Preguntó Harry

—Enfermero—Se rió Seamus Finnigan.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —Preguntó Harry mirando al chico con fuerza.

Seamus apartó la mirada de la mirada de Harry—Supongo que no. ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Eres tan aterrador como Snape! —.

Harry ignoró a Seamus. Su padre le había dicho que Remus Lupin sería un acompañante de Albus Dumbledore para asegurarse de que no se lastimara. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Entonces ese era Remus Lupin, a quien su padre no le gustaba porque era uno de esos matones, que dejaban que los matones lastimaran a otras personas, y nunca los detuvieron. ¡Y Lupin lo estaba mirando directamente!

Harry palideció, miró su cena e intentó echar un vistazo a Lupin. El hombre seguía mirándolo. Harry entonces vio que su padre le estaba diciendo algo a Lupin para distraerlo. Comenzaron a discutir, pero la directora McGonagall los detuvo. Retrocedieron pero no antes de lanzarse dagas el uno al otro.

¡Y entonces ese asqueroso volvió a mirarlo!

* * *

Debido a que Remus Lupin, quién seguía mirándolo, Harry casi había perdido el apetito por el maravilloso e indulgente banquete. Se alegró cuando los dejaron ir a sus Casas para poder desaparecer directamente en su dormitorio. Excavando bajo sus mantas, ignoró a los rezagados que entraron en el dormitorio más tarde, y finalmente se durmió.

* * *

**_2 de septiembre de 1992 - Clases_ **

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó a las 6 de la mañana como siempre. Era una costumbre que tía Petunia le había perforado desde el momento en que podía caminar, y era difícil de romper. Sin embargo, la ventaja era que tenía las duchas para él solo, y así podía quitarse la ropa sin que nadie pensara que eran libres de mirarlo. Dudley siempre lo había observado mientras se duchaba y eso siempre lo había desconcertado. Y, ni siquiera quería mencionar a Piers el pervertido que siempre quería golpearlo, o agarrar partes de él que nadie debería.

La ducha de Harry fue rápida y profunda. Luego sacó una camisa doblada y pantalones junto con los pantalones de su baúl, y rápidamente se puso la ropa. Su túnica estaba en el gran armario que todos compartían, así que la bajó y la arrojó sobre sus hombros.

Por último, Harry se pasó el peine por el cabello aún húmedo. La longitud ahora estaba justo debajo de sus hombros. Su cabello ya no se pegaba aquí y allá con docenas de lameros de vaca que no podía controlar. Durante el verano lo había dejado crecer mucho tiempo, y su padre había preparado un champú y acondicionador solo para él. Le recordaba al bosque, y se sentía adulto cuando lo usaba. Su padre también le había enseñado cómo hacer jabón y ahora tenía una tonelada de jabón que tenía olor a avena, almendras y salvia. Sabía que olía bien. Se preguntó si Luna pensaba que lo hacía.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse y peinarse, Harry recogió los libros de texto para las dos asignaturas optativas añadidas a su horario básico. Había elegido Runas Antiguas para poder aprender más sobre la cicatriz en su frente que el Sr. Malfoy seguía llamando _“Sowelu, la runa de las madres y la protección”._

Su otra electiva era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ese libro, _“El Monstruoso Libro De Los Monstruos”_ , era un libro vicioso que lo persiguió por toda su habitación, y luego le mordió los dedos la primera vez que intentó leerlo. Su padre, mientras cuidaba los dedos heridos, había maldecido a Hagrid en latín con palabras que no conocía. El Maestro de Pociones había “arreglado” el libro para que no mordiera ni persiguiera más a Harry.

No había tarea, ciertamente no el primer día de clases, pero Harry creía que era prudente estar preparado. A su padre le gustaba atacar a los estudiantes con pruebas sorpresa y no tenía idea de si alguno de los otros maestros era así.

Así que había leído el primer capítulo de cada libro y estaba en el momento perfecto para encontrarse con Hermione y Ron cuando llegaron a la sala común.

Hermione había mirado con cautela a _“El Monstruoso Libro De Los Monstruos”_ , pero fue el libro de texto de Runas antiguas lo que recogió—También estoy tomando Runas Antiguas, Harry. Mi otra electiva es Aritmancia. ¿Y tú, Ron? —.

—Adivinación—Sacó su pequeña bola de cristal de su bolso—Seamus también la está tomando. Dice que debería ser fácil de pasar ya que solo inventas cosas—.

—La adivinación es simplemente tonterías—Dijo Hermione con la nariz en el aire.

Harry sonrió—Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, pero no hay forma de acercarme a Adivinación. Todo es una tontería—.

Ron se encogió de hombros—No importa, supongo. También estoy tomando Historia de la Magia porque Binns es tan aburrido que puedes dormir en su clase—.

Tanto Hermione como Harry fruncieron el ceño. Hermione se burló—Tú solo dormirías y comerías en la escuela, ¿verdad, Ron? —.

Ron sonrió—Hablando de comer, ¿no es hora de desayunar? —Volvió a dejar caer la bola de cristal en su bolso y pasó por el retrato de La Dama Gorda.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió—¡No estoy haciendo tu tarea por ti, Ron! —.

—Está bien, Harry—Gritó Ron con una risita—¡Neville va a hacerla por mí! —.


	9. Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas - 2 De Septiembre De 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry metió sus notas para Runas Antiguas en su mochila, luego su libro de texto. Él sonrió para sí mismo. Esta iba a ser una clase muy interesante. La profesora Bathsheba Babbling era una mujer mayor con mechones blancos en el pelo rojo. Llevaba gafas para leer que colgaban de una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, y se las ponía en la nariz cada vez que consultaba sus notas, o quería mirar a alguien. A Harry también le gustó que la clase no estuviera llena, solo diez estudiantes.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo de entrada y se encontró con algunos otros estudiantes que salían del castillo para ir al aula al aire libre del profesor Hagrid. Conoció a Draco, que estaba mirando su cruel _“El Monstruoso Libro De Los Monstruos”_.

—¡Este libro debería ser prohibido! —Agarró Draco cuando su libro se lanzó hacía él.

—Sí—Dijo Harry—El mío me persiguió por toda mi habitación y casi me quitó los dedos—.

Draco miró boquiabierto a Harry—¿Cuándo? —.

—Justo después de mi cumpleaños. Quería ver mis nuevos libros. Las cosas son una amenaza sangrienta, dijo mi papá—Harry sacó su libro mientras bajaban la colina—Hermione me dijo que si acaricias el lomo, domarás el libro—.

Draco sonrió con ironía al mencionar a Hermione—No la veré hasta Pociones. Tuve Historia de la Magia esta mañana con Ron roncando detrás de mí todo el tiempo—.

—¿Realmente durmió? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—La mayoría de la clase lo hizo—Respondió Draco—Creo que Binns debe haberse aburrido hasta la muerte y simplemente no dejó de dar conferencias—.

—¿Fue buena su conferencia? —Preguntó Harry cuando finalmente vio al resto de su clase.

Draco sacudió la cabeza—Puedo transferir y leer los libros de historia de mi padre en su lugar—.

—Bueno, puedo responder por Runas Antiguas—Dijo entusiasmado Harry—Son realmente interesantes y no tenía idea de que se usan como base para hechizos predictivos y para crear hechizos—.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron—¿Vas a...? —.

—¡Hola clase! —Hagrid entró pesadamente en el claro. Le sonrió a Harry pero le dio a Draco una mirada reservada. Draco suspiró. Se estaba cansando de todo este prejuicio contra su Casa.

—¡AUGHH! —Neville gritó cuando su libro lo atacó con fuerza. Él cayó al suelo. Todos miraron, pero Harry y Draco se lanzaron a ayudarlo. Ambos sacaron el libro enojado del niño, y Draco se sentó sobre él para someterlo. Harry ayudó a Neville a levantarse y lo revisó.

—¿Estás bien, Neville? —Preguntó Harry

—Sí, sí. Solo agitado. Gracias, Harry. Tú también, Malfoy—Neville miró su libro que gruñía y gruñía debajo de Draco.

—Longbottom—Se quejó Draco—¡Te agradecería si lograras que tu libro se calmara! —.

—¡No sé cómo! —Protestó Neville.

—Es fácil, Nev... uhm... Sr. Longbottom—Intervino Hagrid—Solo acaricia el lomo y es tuyo—.

Neville se arrodilló junto a Draco, le tendió la mano y lo arrebató bruscamente cuando el libro intento morderlo—¡Eres un mago, Longbottom! —Draco soltó bruscamente.

—¡Estoy intentando, Malfoy! —Neville extendió su mano nuevamente, y luego acarició muy rápidamente el lomo de su libro de texto. Ronroneó. Draco rodó, agarró su libro caído y, con su mano libre, golpeó la suciedad de su túnica y sus pantalones.

Harry golpeó la tierra y la paja en la túnica de Neville—Esta es la parte de la magia que odio—Gruñó Harry en voz baja.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor por ayudar a un amigo—Anunció Hagrid.

—Gracias, Harry—Sonrió Neville. Harry asintió hacia Hagrid pero luego miró a su amigo, Draco.

—Creo que obtendrás puntos... _Potter_ —Murmuró Draco.

Harry se volvió bruscamente—¿Profesor Hagrid, señor? —.

—¿Sí, Harry? —.

—Draco también ayudó a Neville. ¿Qué pasa con los puntos para él? —Preguntó, pero había un tono duro en su voz.

Hagrid miró al Slytherin al lado que miraba a Hagrid beligerantemente—Erm... sí... uhm cinco puntos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy—.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y la boca de Harry cayó—¿Por qué solo cinco puntos, Hagrid? —Demando.

Hagrid entrecerró los ojos al indignado mago—¡Ahora, Harry! Ya le di puntos a Slytherin y eso fue dicho y hecho. El profesor Snape tendrá mi cabeza si te doy una detención—Hagrid aplaudió. Se rio nerviosamente—Bueno, parece que Nev tiene su libro de texto bajo control, ¡así que vengan aquí! ¡Vengan, ahora! —.

Harry tocó la mano de Draco y susurró—¡Eso no está bien! —.

—Así ha sido durante siglos, Harry—Suspiró Draco—A nadie más que a un Slytherin le gusta otro Slytherin—Se apartó de Harry y siguió al resto de la clase.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron molestos. Había esperado que con el profesor Dumbledore retirado, Voldy absolutamente muerto, y el profesor Snape habiéndole adoptado, que este trato injusto hacia Slytherin había terminado. Obviamente no lo hizo. Con un resoplido se unió al resto de la clase.

La clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas se dirigió a un potrero en el que había un árbol bajo abrazado por una criatura casi invisible contra las hojas que lo rodeaban. Era verde pero su pelaje brillaba según el color de las hojas y ramas a su alrededor. La criatura tenía la forma de un mono y era casi tan pequeña como un mono muggle Rhesus. Los ojos eran más grandes, más como un perezoso, y eran de un chocolate profundo. Lo más extraño fue lo que parecía ser una mancha en su frente que actualmente era de un color más claro que su pelaje.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry mientras miraba a la criatura que estiraba un brazo y acercaba sus dedos hacia el niño.

—Esto, clase, es un Clabbert. Generalmente amable, pero muerden y tienen un veneno que causará alucinaciones por el tiempo suficiente para que se escapen. Ahora miren ese parche en la frente. Es una señal de advertencia que se pondrá roja si está preocupado por ti. Ven aquí, Harry—Hagrid le hizo un gesto a Harry que dudó y luego se adelantó—Entra y ve hacia él Harry—.

Harry abrió la puerta del potrero y entró. Miró al mono... er... Clabbert. Lentamente, sus ojos marrones parpadearon y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, como para estudiar al joven mago.

—Hola—Dijo Harry tentativamente—Soy Harry—Dio unos pasos más cerca y luego se detuvo. El Clabbert arrancó una hoja de la rama que lo rodeaba y la masticó. Harry lo tomó como una señal de confianza y se acercó. El animal volvió a estirar el brazo, pero en lugar de aferrarse, los dedos se extendieron hacia afuera. Harry estiró su propio brazo y luego le dio a la pequeña criatura su dedo índice. El Clabbert lo agarró. Harry sonrió y el Clabbert le chilló.

—¡Muy bien, Harry! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! —Para disgusto de Hagrid, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego salió del potrero y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la clase.

* * *

Harry se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor con Draco, Ron y Hermione. Tenía un codo sobre la mesa y tenía la barbilla caída en la mano. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y realmente no estaba prestando atención a su almuerzo.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! —Hermione rompió su silencio—¿Qué te molesta, Harry? —.

—Cinco puntos—Se quejó.

La frente de Hermione se arrugó—¿Qué? —.

Levantó la barbilla de la mano y retiró el codo de la mesa. Él fulminó con la mirada a Hermione—Cinco puntos. El libro de texto de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Neville lo atacó. Draco y yo ayudamos a sacar el libro de él antes de que pudiera sacarle un trozo. Draco se sentó en ese estúpido libro mientras gruñía y chasqueaba. Ambos ayudamos a Neville, y obtuve diez puntos, pero Hagrid no le dio ninguno a Draco, ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Cuando lo mencioné, Hagrid le dio solo cinco puntos—.

Neville dijo—Hagrid también te amenazó con detención, Harry—.

El puño de Harry golpeó la superficie de la mesa—No es justo, ¡y realmente me enoja que Draco, Neville y todos no solo lo _acepten_ , sino que lo _esperan_! —.

—Así es como es, Harry—Dijo Ron—Además, no es un gran problema—.

Draco no dijo nada pero miró a Ron.

—Ron—Se burló Harry—Está mal. Hay gente mala en todas las Casas al igual que gente buena. ¿Todavía crees que Draco es malo porque es un Slytherin? —.

—Eso no es justo, Harry—Gruñó Ron—El padre de Draco era un Mortífago, así que eso lo hace doblemente malvado—.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Draco—¡Mi padre pagó por sus errores y ahora es respetado por la sociedad! ¡No te atrevas a decir que es malo o que lo soy solo porque soy su hijo! —.

—¡Mi papá era un Mortífago, idiota! —Espetó Harry.

—¡Tu padre... tu verdadero padre... fue asesinado por Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado! ¡Y tu madre también! —Ron golpeó su puño sobre la mesa y casi golpeó su cuchara. Hizo una mueca a Draco y señaló—¡Tu tía loca casi mató a Harry el año pasado! —.

Los ojos verdes de Harry parpadearon con ira. Se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar a Ron—¡Mi papá es Severus Snape! ¡No es una persona terrible! ¡Pero tú lo eres! Eres juicioso y... y...—.

Hermione ayudó—...prejuicioso—.

Harry hizo una pausa. Luego continuó su diatriba—¡Sí, prejuicioso! Mi papá murió por mí porque se preocupa... ¡y se preocupa por cada uno de sus Slytherins, incluidos los niños cuyos padres eran Mortífagos! Incluso se preocupa por tu estúpida piel...—Harry se apartó de la mesa, arrojó su tenedor (antes de meterlo en Ron) y salió del Gran Comedor.

Hermione miró a Harry con tristeza, y luego se volvió hacia Ron con toda su justa ira—Necesitas tener un poco de sentido común y compasión, Ron—.

Ron golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa con frustración—Él es el que toma todo esto fuera de proporción, ¡Mione! ¡Merlín! Fueron cinco malditos puntos... ¡a nadie le importa! —.

—¡A Harry sí! —Hermione gruñó de vuelta—Y no son solo unos pocos puntos perdidos, Ron. Tenías que ir e insultar a los Slytherins, al Sr. Malfoy, a Draco, e incluso a la persona que ama solo porque piensas que... todos los Slytherins son malvados—Hermione se levantó de la mesa y tiró la servilleta—No solo tienes prejuicios, Ron. Eres rígido en el pensamiento que tienes, lo cual no es mucho, y eres irreflexivo—Luego salió corriendo del Gran Comedor detrás de Harry.

—Eres un maldito idiota, comadreja—Gruñó Draco mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** The Clabbert es de _Animales Fantásticos Y Dónde Encontrarlos_ por JK Rowling.


	10. Hambrientoooooo Y Una Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se había dirigido al vestíbulo de entrada y a una de las muchas ventanas que tenían diamantes con piezas al azar coloreadas con varios colores del arcoíris. Las ventanas daban al vestíbulo de entrada, el reflejo de una suave danza de arcoíris moteados de sol en las paredes y los pisos. Él eligió una ventana para refrescarse delante.

Ron lo hizo enojar tanto. Era tan... simplemente no le importaba. _“Cinco puntos... ¡eso no es nada! Eso es lo que Draco merece porque es un Slytherin y su padre es un Mortífago”_ , se burló Harry internamente.

Con un suspiro, Harry presionó su frente contra la ventana fría y cerró los ojos. Él estaba frustrado. Quería pensar que había reaccionado de forma exagerada, y quería que su amigo volviera. Desafortunadamente, Harry estaba seguro de que no había reaccionado exageradamente.

_Hambrientooooo... comidaaaaa..._

Harry levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. ¿Acababa de escuchar...?

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Hermione corrió a su lado y le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo.

Draco la siguió. Permaneció callado. Harry se giró hacia él—Lo siento, Draco—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Draco genuinamente perplejo ante la disculpa.

—Me fui contra Ron y eso fue vergonzoso para ti—Suspiró Harry.

Draco apretó los labios y luego se encogió de hombros—Bueno, en realidad no fue tan vergonzoso, Harry, ya que simplemente no me lo esperaba. Nadie fuera de Slytherin ha defendido a uno de nosotros como lo hiciste tú—Luego sonrió—Y para que conste, alguien necesitaba atacar a Ron—.

Harry sonrió, aliviado de que su amigo no estuviera enojado con él. Hermione sonrió con tristeza—Ron realmente se ha estado quedando boquiabierto últimamente. Me quedé con los Weasley una semana antes de que comenzara el período y él seguía hablando de “malvados Mortífagos” y seguidores de Voldy...—Sacudió la cabeza—Solo desearía poder creer que no quiso decir lo que dijo durante el almuerzo, pero... pero creo que lo hizo—.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la ventana—Creo que solo quiero terminar este día para poder volar. Echo de menos eso—.

Draco sonrió—Encantamientos es la siguiente clase, luego Transfiguración, y hemos terminado. Ya que el almuerzo está por terminar, vamos a Encantamientos—.

Juntos fueron a Encantamientos charlando sobre las carreras en Tasmania y nadar en Prince Lighthouse Island.

* * *

Esa tarde trajo la tarea para llenar el tiempo de cada estudiante, para que Harry no pudiera volar. Estaba sentado con Hermione en el suelo en la mesa de café ante el fuego en la sala común; sus notas y libros de texto se mezclaban con los de Hermione. Ron se sentó lejos, en un rincón de la sala común, haciendo su tarea y levantando la vista de vez en cuando para mirar a sus dos amigos, que no le habían dicho una palabra amable desde el almuerzo.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ —Harry agitó su varita hacia la pluma sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera se movió. Frunció el ceño ante la terca pluma.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ —Hermione agitó su varita con delicadeza y Harry observó cómo su pluma flotaba hacia arriba.

— _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —Harry lo intentó de nuevo pero con un toque de fuerza.

—Harry, ¿estás poniendo alguna intención detrás de tu hechizo? —Preguntó Hermione

—No sé cómo hacer eso, Hermione—Dejó caer su varita sobre la mesa—Quiero decir, quiero que flote, pero ¿cómo se supone que debo hacer más que eso? —.

La frente de Hermione se arrugó al pensar—No... bueno, se supone que debes creerlo, Harry—.

Harry hizo una mueca a la chica. Había estado tratando de levitar la pluma durante una hora. Estaba seguro de creer, y quería que flotara, pero simplemente no lo haría.

—Estoy cansado de Encantamientos, voy a leer ese capítulo en Transfiguración y comenzaré mi ensayo. Eso parece más fácil—Harry agarró su libro de texto, se recostó contra el sofá, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer.

Una hora después, Harry sintió que lo sacudían—¡Arriba, arriba, Pequeño Snapey! —Esa era la voz de Fred. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—McGonagall no querrá que su libro de texto sea tratado así, Harry—Sonrió George.

El libro de texto de Harry se había caído sobre sus rodillas y algunas de las páginas abiertas estaban dobladas. Se apresuró a recogerlo y alisar las páginas dobladas con la mano.

—Permíteme—Ofreció Fred. Fred tomó el libro, y con el encanto de planchado más simple, las páginas dobladas estaban lisas.

—¿Cuándo podemos aprender eso? —Se maravilló Harry.

— _“Hechizos De Millicent Mawnton Para El Hogar”_ —Dijo George.

Fred agregó—Mamá nos enseñó ese—.

—Tenemos muchas arrugas en nuestra ropa por alguna razón—Comentó George.

Los gemelos se sentaron a ambos lados al estilo loto de Harry en sus posiciones. Harry miró a su alrededor a la sala común casi vacía—¿Dónde está Hermione? —

—En la tierra de los sueños—Dijo Fred.

George sonrió y golpeó el hombro de su hermano—Puedes entrar un poco, Pequeño Snape, pero Gred y yo queríamos hablarte sobre Ronnikins—.

—No creo que pueda disculparle, muchachos—Comenzó Harry con vacilación. No quería provocar una pelea, pero defendería lo que había dicho y lo que pensaba.

—Oh no, no tienes que hacerlo, Pequeño Snape—Dijo Fred rápidamente—Forge y yo creemos que lo que dijiste era correcto—.

—Un poco fuerte—Acordó George—Pero fue correcto—.

Fred continuó—Ronnie siempre agita sus encías sobre los malvados Mortífagos, Voldy, para usar tu apodo y Slytherins—.

—Ronnie no presta atención a la historia—Dijo George rotundamente—Sabemos que tu papá es un buen tipo, Harry—.

—Actitud sarcástica, pero eso no hace que alguien sea malo—Se rió Fred. Harry sonrió. Sabía que su papá era bueno. El profesor Snape había hecho una vida para él.

George se inclinó un poco más cerca—Y sabemos que era un espía—Se tocó la oreja.

—Escuchamos cosas—Explicó Fred—Mamá y papá conversan tarde en la noche y nosotros escuchamos—.

—Apuesto a que no sabías, Pequeño Snape, que tu padre peleó con nosotros, en un duelo, y nos salvó la vida—Reveló George.

—¿Él lo hizo? —Preguntó Harry fascinado.

Fred asintió sabiamente—¿Has oído hablar de Mulciber el Carnicero? —Harry sacudió la cabeza—Bueno, incluso para los Mortífagos, él y su amigo Avery El Coleccionista de Huesos, eran espantosos—.

—Probablemente eran Mortífagos solo para poder causar derramamiento de sangre—Dijo George continuando la historia en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Harry bajando la voz a un susurro.

Fred relató la historia—Papá y mamá regresaban a casa de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix...—.

George intervino—Eran los rebeldes que luchaban contra Voldy y sus seguidores—Harry asintió entendiendo—Tu mamá y papá eran rebeldes en la Orden. También lo fue el profesor Snape—.

Fred continuó—De la nada, sacaron a mamá por Aparición y la arrojaron al suelo. Avery estaba a punto de cortarle los dedos como lo hizo con todos los que atrapaba cuando papá se materializó frente a Avery y lo arrojó lejos de mamá—.

—Una buena escena, ¿eh? —Comentó George—Excepto que Mulciber estaba allí y atacó a papá—.

—Papá es bueno, muy bueno—Dijo Fred.

—No lo pensarías, ya que es tan callado y agradable, y todo, excepto que papá es perverso en un duelo—Agregó George con evidente orgullo.

—Ha sido dos veces campeón en los Campeonatos de duelo de Northfield—Concluyó Fred.

—De todos modos, papá estaba abajo pero no fuera de combate, Pequeño Snape. Él se defendió—Dijo George.

—Contra ambos—Recordó Fred.

—Sí—Respiró George—Probabilidades injustas, pero quién dijo que alguno de esos dos malditos tipos era justo—.

—Entonces, Mulciber golpeó a papá con una Maldición de Retorcer Entrañas—Interrumpió Fred.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó con horror, y George terminó—Afortunadamente, papá era bueno con los escudos. No fue genial, pero sí bueno. La maldición lo golpeó en las piernas... ambas... lo derribaron—.

Fred se inclinó más cerca de Harry—Parecía que los chicos malos iban a ganar de cualquier manera cuando Avery golpeó a papá con otro hechizo—.

—Entonces...—George agitó su varita y el confeti dorado cayó junto con una pequeña fanfarria—¡Ahí estaba Snape! —.

—¡Hechizo de Tropiezo! _¡Confundus!_ ¡Hechizo Giratorio, y finalmente _Stupefy_! —Cantó Fred.

—¡Avery y Mulciber estaban fuera de combate! —Triunfó George.

—Snape ayudó a papá y ¿no lo sabrías? Nuestro maestro de pociones sabe un poco sobre Curación—Sonrió Fred.

—Salvó las piernas de papá—Asintió George.

—Lo llevó a San Mungo y esos dos idiotas nunca supieron que fue Snape quien tomó la delantera—Dijo Fred.

Harry sonrió ante la heroica historia—Entonces, ves, Pequeño Snape, no es inteligente ir a tirar a otro a la tierra...—George habló suavemente.

—Ese podría ser el único mago para salvar tu vida—Finalizó Fred—Ronnikins es un buen niño, pero nunca entendió que la vida no es en blanco y negro—.

—A veces—Dijo George profundamente—El de negro es el héroe—.

Fred palmeó el hombro de Harry y se puso de pie. George también lo hizo y ambos hicieron que Harry se pusiera de pie. Fred terminó—George y yo, y todos mis hermanos han tratado de decirle a Ron...—.

—Nuestra familia es Sangrepura, Harry—Dijo George seriamente—No solo por unas pocas generaciones sino por siglos—.

—Somos tan viejos como los Goyles, Crabbes, Blacks, Averys y Mulcibers—Agregó Fred.

—También seríamos un montón de Mortífagos, si no hubiera sido por los muggles que escondieron a algunos de nuestros antepasados durante las cazas de brujas en el siglo X—Aclaró George.

—Hugo y Louisa Abelard—Asintió Fred—Los recordamos—.

Harry los detuvo a todos en los escalones hasta los dormitorios. Él preguntó—¿Entonces no crees en todo este prejuicio entre Casas y que todos los Slytherin son malvados? —.

Los gemelos sacudieron la cabeza. George habló solemnemente—No tiene sentido, Harry. Me refiero a Sirius Black, cuya familia era sólidamente Slytherin, era el mejor amigo de tu padre James—.

Fred murmuró por lo bajo—Entonces mató a todos esos muggles—.

George golpeó a Fred en el hombro—Nunca fue juzgado, imbécil. Sabes que McGonagall y los demás en la Orden ya están buscando evidencia que demuestre que Sirius era inocente. Por eso no está en Azkaban—.

—¿Quien? —Preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos—No había oído hablar de esto. ¿Estaba en Azkaban? —.

George empujó a Harry hacia los dormitorios—Te diremos lo que sabemos en el desayuno, está bien, Pequeño Snape. Hora de dormir, ahora—.

Harry cedió y subió las escaleras. Su mente flotaba con preguntas sobre quién era este Sirius Black y ¿por qué había matado a Muggles?

* * *

**_3 De Septiembre De 1992 - Desayuno_ **

Harry se reunió con entusiasmo con Hermione y los gemelos para aprender más sobre este Sirius Black que había sido amigo de James Potter. Una vez que el desayuno llegó a la mesa (gachas para Harry ya que su padre no le permitió disfrutar de gofres o grandes cantidades de tocino), Fred comenzó a hablar.

—Sirius Black era el hijo menor de Orión y Walburga Black. Orión era un hombre de negocios, pero fue Walburga quien continuó con las tradiciones oscuras que coloreaban a la familia Black—Comenzó Fred.

George continuó para que Fred pudiera comer un poco de su desayuno—La familia Black es considerada la familia Sangrepura más oscura en el mundo mágico. No solo su conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras era legendario, sino también su crueldad—.

Fred retomó la historia—Se rumoreaba que Walburga era la más cruel y loco de todos los Black—.

—¿Quiénes eran sus padres? —Preguntó Hermione

George respondió—Pólux Black e Irma Crabbe. Su primo era su esposo, Orión—.

Tanto Harry como Hermione hicieron una mueca. Tales matrimonios relacionales cercanos estaban mal vistos en el mundo muggle.

Fred asintió—Hubo muchos matrimonios entre familiares en la familia Black. A veces hermanos y hermanas se casaron—.

—¿Y Sirius nació en medio de todo eso? —Harry sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

George sonrió—Sí. Pero, Sirius fue el primer Black desde que, Merlín sabe cuándo, escapo de la oscuridad de su familia. La crueldad de su madre lo hizo encogerse, y la falta de afecto de su padre hacia sus hijos lo lastimó—.

—Por suerte—Recogió Fred—Sirius y James Potter se conocieron en una fiesta que los Potter llevaron a cabo para familias de Sangrepura, bueno, la corteza superior de la sociedad, que eran todos Sangrepura. Desde ese momento, Sirius desafió a su madre permanentemente con su rápida amistad con James—.

—Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts—Continuó George—La separación de su familia se volvió irrevocable; Sirius fue clasificado en Gryffindor y se convirtió en un Merodeador—.

—Un Merodeador—Repitió Harry débilmente—Mi papá dijo que eran matones—.

George asintió y Fred respondió—Por lo que George y yo encontramos en los áticos en nuestro Primer Año, creo que sí—.

—¿Qué encontraste? —Preguntó Hermione

George reveló—Los libros de contabilidad que registraban puntos perdidos y detenciones y por qué. Los Merodeadores eran grandes problemáticos que siempre estaban haciendo bromas a Gryffindors o intimidando a otros estudiantes. Sin embargo, Sirius fue el peor—.

—Un año—Dijo Fred enfatizando su punto, apuntando su tenedor como una varita—Sirius recibió casi 200 detenciones. Su pérdida de puntos fue tan alta que en realidad puso a Gryffindor en negativo—.

—No es de extrañar que todos pensaran que podía matar a esos muggles—Reflexionó Hermione.

George estuvo de acuerdo—Eso podría ser, Hermione. Después de los Potter...—Miró a Harry para asegurarse de que no lo ofendería, y Harry asintió para que el pelirrojo continuara—Después del asesinato de los Potter, las emociones quedaron a flor de piel—.

Fred agregó—Hubo dolor, peleas, pero ese asesinato de esos muggles y de Peter Pettigrew fue el peor—.

—Sirius fue arrojado como las noticias de ayer a Azkaban—Suspiró George.

—Y olvidado—Dijo Fred.

—Eso es horrible—Dijo Hermione horrorizada—¿Y ahora solo se dieron cuenta de que nunca fue juzgado? —.

George respondió—No sabemos exactamente qué sucedió, pero supimos que la Orden del Fénix está buscando pruebas de que pudo haber hecho tal cosa—.

—No solo pruebas: hay pruebas de que Peter Pettigrew está vivo. Papá conocía a Sirius y James—Dijo Fred—No cree que Sirius lo haya hecho—.

—¿Saben quién lo hizo? —Preguntó Harry. Su avena estaba olvidada hace mucho tiempo y estaba fría.

George les indicó que se acercaran—Bueno, aquí está la cosa, Harry, ¿sabes esa rata que Percy tenía y que le preocupaba el año pasado? —Tanto Harry como Hermione asintieron. Percy había sido bastante vocal e incesante acerca de que Scabbers, su rata, se había escapado al comienzo del trimestre—Bueno... Gred y yo aquí...—Miró a su gemelo que asintió con la cabeza—Tenemos un mapa creado por los Merodeadores...—.

Fred continuó emocionado—¡Muestra a todo Hogwarts y quién está en él! ¡Es increíble! —.

George bajó la voz e hizo callar a su gemelo—Pensábamos buscar a la estúpida rata con el mapa, en su lugar...—.

Fred prácticamente se inclinó sobre la mesa—Encontramos a Peter Pettigrew—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y Hermione jadeó. Ella balbuceó—¡Pero pensé que Sirius lo mató! —.

—Nosotros también—Respondió George—Y tratamos de atrapar a Pettigrew, pero cada vez que pensábamos que estábamos cerca, nunca lo vimos—.

Fred volvió a caer al banco—Es como si tuviera una Capa de Invisibilidad—.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? —Exigió Harry.

George se defendió a sí mismo y a su gemelo—No teníamos pruebas, Harry. Todavía no las tenemos. Y... bueno, no queríamos que nadie supiera sobre el mapa—.

—Eso está turbio—Dijo Harry bruscamente—Puede que tengas pruebas de la inocencia de Sirius. Tal vez no puedas atrapar a Pettigrew, pero ¿y si alguien más puede? —.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo—Luna dijo que escuchó a la directora hablar sobre la muerte de Sirius Black y que él podría morir antes de que la Orden encuentre pruebas para exonerarlo. ¡Necesitan decirle a alguien lo que saben! —.

—Pero…—Comenzaron ambos gemelos en protesta.

—Sin peros—Dijo Harry cortándolos—Somos estudiantes. No lo sabemos todo. Un adulto podría saber el hechizo correcto para revelar a Pettigrew si está usando una Capa de Invisibilidad. Tienen que decírselo a alguien—.

George suspiró profundamente—No creo que importe si lo hiciéramos, Harry. Gred y yo hemos estado mirando el mapa y no hemos visto ninguna señal de Pettigrew—.

—George tiene razón—Dijo Fred—Pettigrew podría haberse ido después de la muerte de Voldy y Quirrell—.

—Eso no importa—Dijo George. Levantó la mano—Harry, no nos grites. Si vemos a Pettigrew se lo diremos a alguien, lo prometo. Sin embargo, tenemos información que querrás saber—.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry con cautela.

—Tu padre... quiero decir James—Comenzó Fred—Hizo de Sirius Black tu padrino—.

Harry no estaba asombrado por esa información—Hermione encontró un libro de historia que en realidad tenía un capítulo sobre mis padres. En el libro decía que James había elegido a Sirius Black como mi padrino—.

—Draco dijo que no podía permitirse legalmente ya que estaba en Azkaban—Dijo Hermione.

—No lo está ahora—Señaló George—Si encuentran a Pettigrew, tal vez podría ser tu padrino de nuevo—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No lo conozco, muchachos. Quiero decir, él podría estar loco después de Azkaban. Además, el padre de Draco ha sido un padrino para mí y me agrada—.

Fred suspiró—No puedes elegir a tu propio padrino, Harry—.

—No importa—Dijo obstinadamente. Era muy posesivo con las personas que habían demostrado que se preocupaban por él—Me gustan mis amigos y la familia que tengo. No odio a Sirius Black, pero si fue malo con mi padre cuando era estudiante, no lo quiero cerca de mí—.

* * *

Fred y George Weasley se pararon frente a una armadura ancha y muy alta. Había reemplazado al grifo de piedra. El grifo tenía alas y garras, pero este caballero sin rostro tenía una gran espada que probablemente llevaría a todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor a levantarla.

—¿Dulces? —Preguntó Fred

—McGonagall es la directora ahora, Gred. No le gustaban los dulces como Dumbledore—.

—Aun así, estoy en el castillo y el caballero no tendrá motivos para no dejarme pasar, muchachos—Fred y George se volvieron para mirar a su antiguo director caminando junto a su acompañante con la ayuda de un bastón.

—¡Director! —Saludaron los gemelos—¿Cómo está usted, señor? —Preguntó George por los dos.

—Me siento bien después de una caminata en el patio principal con Remus, aquí. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto mis atrapasueños? —.

—No, señor—Dijo Fred—No creo que ninguno de los dos sepa que son—.

Los pálidos ojos azules de Albus brillaron mientras sonreía—Los atrapasueños son amuletos ingeniosos de los que aprendí en Arizona, en la Reserva Indígena Hopi—Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró como si dijera un secreto—Mi familia allí, cree que tengo algo de sangre india Hopi en mí. Mis atrapasueños fueron... particularmente efectivos—.

—¿Qué hacen, señor? —Preguntó George con evidente curiosidad.

—Si los cuelgas en la pared de tu habitación más ocupada de la casa, atrapan a los espíritus malignos y los envían al Gran Más Allá. Si duermes con uno sobre la cabecera de tu cama, atrapan tus pesadillas... ¡y se las comen! —.

Tanto Fred como George estaban impresionados. Fred luego preguntó—¿Todavía los hace, señor? —.

—¡Oh, sí! Son fascinantes. ¿A cada uno le gustaría tener uno? —El mago mayor preguntó esperanzado. Ambos muchachos asintieron enfáticamente—Considéralo hecho. ¡Ahora, vamos a visitar a la vieja Minnie! —Albus se giró para enfrentar la armadura—¡Su majestad, silbatos de menta, por favor! —.

La armadura se inclinó, luego se hizo a un lado con un paso pesado y estrepitoso para revelar la escalera de caracol detrás de ella. Remus, Albus y los gemelos subieron a las escaleras y fueron llevados a la cima de la torre.

La puerta de la oficina de Minerva se abrió y un elfo doméstico elegantemente vestido con la librea, roja y dorada, de un mayordomo, les hizo una reverencia.

—¡Ama Directora, es el Maestro Remus, el Maestro Albus, el Maestro Fred y el Maestro George para verle! —Anunció el elfo doméstico.

Minerva levantó la vista de su escritorio de correspondencia—Gracias, Dobby. ¿Podrías traer té y pasteles, por favor? Y prepara una taza de té con miel de limón para Albus—.

Dobby se inclinó—¡Lo haré, Ama Directora! —El elfo doméstico se alejó.

—¿Ese es el elfo libre del que hemos oído hablar? —Preguntó George.

La directora asintió y sonrió—Ese es Dobby de la familia Malfoy. Quería desesperadamente un trabajo aquí y dado que ninguno de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts parece aprobarlo, lo he convertido en el mío de facto—.

—Así que por eso lleva ropa—Se maravilló Fred.

—Bueno, él usaría su guardarropa de gorros y jerséis de punto de su madre, y los calcetines de Albus, si pudiera, pero le dejé en claro que, dado que le pago un galeón al mes, debe usar un uniforme cuando él trabaja—Se quitó las gafas—Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes, caballeros? —.

— Gred y yo tenemos una solución a un problema que nuestros...—George se tocó la oreja—Padres hablan, señora—.

—¿Lo hacen? —Las cejas de la bruja mayor se levantaron—¿Y ustedes solo... por casualidad escucharon? —.

—Algo así, directora—Asintió Fred—Hemos estado viendo a Peter Pettigrew en el castillo desde finales del año pasado—.

—Fue justo cuando Scabbers, la rata de Percy, desapareció—Agregó George.

—Y, dado que está muerto... bueno, algo no está bien—Finalizó Fred.

Bueno, ahí estaba el “secreto” de Peter Pettigrew, ella suspiró por dentro. Minerva sacudió la cabeza y se tocó la frente—Eso tenía tanto sentido como los elfos domésticos quemando el desayuno. ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —Ambos gemelos estaban preparados para volver a explicarse, pero Minerva levantó una mano para detenerlos—Solo un gemelo, por favor. George, explica—.

George respiró hondo—Bueno, el año pasado, cerca del final del período, Percy perdió a su familiar, Scabbers, la rata. Fred y yo... nosotros... uh... tenemos este mapa que puede mostrarle cualquier criatura viviente en el castillo—Remus, que estaba mirando las llamas que parpadeaban en la chimenea, se volvió para escuchar a George.

Fred intervino—Es un artefacto maravilloso, señora... er... lo siento—Agachó la cabeza ante la mirada severa de su Jefe de Casa—Profesora McGonagall—.

—¿Pudiste encontrar a Scabbers para tu hermano? —Preguntó la directora.

George volvió a la narrativa—Mire, profesora, ahí es donde todo fue en forma de pera—.

Fred intervino—¡Cada vez que le pedimos al mapa que nos mostrara dónde estaba Scabbers, nos mostró a Peter Pettigrew! —.

Remus se levantó de su silla—¿Cuánto tiempo ha tenido Percy su rata? —.

George respondió—Casi doce años, señor Lupin—.

—Las ratas no viven tanto—Murmuró Remus.

Fred asintió con la cabeza—Percy siempre dijo que era porque Scabbers comía la comida de mamá. Nunca comería comida para ratas—.

Remus levantó la cabeza—Muchachos, ¿alguna vez Scabbers tuvo alguna deformidad? —.

Ambos gemelos pensaron un poco, luego Fred asintió—Sí. Sí la tenía, Sr. Lupin. Su pata delantera... solo tenía cuatro dedos en lugar de cinco—.

—Un animago no registrado—Se rió Albus. Las cabezas de todos giraron hacia él, ya que todos pensaron que el viejo se había quedado dormido frente al fuego—¡Qué chico tan listo! —.

Remus fulminó con la mirada a Albus, pero la mirada se convirtió en una de frustración, ya que Albus ni siquiera había abierto los ojos—Eso significa que Peter está vivo, Albus, tal como dijo Sirius. ¡Tenemos que atraparlo para que no lo lleven de vuelta a Azkaban! —.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso, Remus? —Exigió Minerva—¿De algún tonto mapa mágico que tienen estos dos? —.

Remus miró a los gemelos mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios—No tienes solo un viejo mapa tonto, ¿verdad? —Sacudieron sus cabezas—¡Encontraste el Mapa del Merodeador! —

Tanto Fred como George lo miraron. George dio un paso adelante—¿Cómo sabe sobre el Mapa del Merodeador? —.

Remus les dedicó una sonrisa petulante—Porque soy Monsieur Lunático—.

—¿Quiénes son los otros? —Preguntó Fred con cautela con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta—Respondió Remus.

Los gemelos rompieron en sonrisas alegres, al instante rodearon a Remus y le dieron la mano y le dieron palmadas.

—¡Brillante mapa! —.

—¡Siempre quise conocerlos, muchachos! —.

—¡Ustedes son nuestros héroes! —.

—¡Esperen un minuto! —Gritó Minerva—¿Quiénes son Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta? —.

Remus dudó, luego respondió suavemente—Sirius era Canuto, James era Cornamenta y Peter... Peter era Colagusano—.

Los labios de Minerva se adelgazaron—Peter Pettigrew... Colagusano... porque era una rata. Eso significa que...—.

Remus habló—Sirius era un Grim, y James era un Ciervo...—.

Cuando dudó, George preguntó—¿Qué era usted, señor Lupin? —.

Albus se sentó en su silla y se volvió para mirar a los demás. Su mirada era acerada y sobre su enfermero—¡Remus! No digas más—Luego miró a los gemelos con la mirada y cerraron filas para pararse uno al lado del otro. Ante ellos no había un viejo tímido, sino el mago que era conocido como el mago vivo más poderoso.

Albus se puso de pie y avanzó hacia los gemelos—Señores Weasley, ¿podríamos ver este mapa y descubrir por nosotros mismos si Pettigrew todavía está en el castillo? —Minerva tocó el brazo de Albus pero él la miró como si ambos ya supieran la verdad de esa pregunta.

Fred rápidamente sacó el mapa del interior de su túnica, lo tocó y murmuró—Juro solemnemente que no estoy haciendo nada bueno—El mapa se desdobló rápidamente y, al no tener dónde colocarlo, Fred lo dejó caer al suelo.

Todos vieron cómo la tinta se extendía por el pergamino revelando los terrenos de Hogwarts, las mazmorras, los dormitorios, las casas, las aulas; cada centímetro del castillo, excepto por un espacio en blanco hacia el centro.

—¿Qué es esa área en blanco? —Preguntó Minerva.

Remus miró el mapa—No recuerdo que haya estado alguna vez en el Mapa—.

Fred explicó—Eso apareció el año pasado cuando estábamos probando varios encantos de revelación en el Mapa. Forge y yo exploramos un poco y parece estar debajo del baño de chicas del segundo piso donde está Myrtle La Llorona—.

George giró el mapa, y el espacio en blanco cambió yendo muy al sur de las mazmorras al otro lado del Lago Negro—Como pueden ver, si miran el Mapa desde otro ángulo... el área cambia. Gred y yo exploramos un poco más y parece que está más allá de la entrada de la Casa Slytherin—.

Minerva se tocó la barbilla, luego rodeó el mapa y observó cómo el área en blanco se movía con su visión—Curioso y más curioso. George, muéstranos...—.

George se arrodilló y golpeó el mapa con su varita—Scabbers—No había nada—Peter Pettigrew—De nuevo, no había nada.

—¿Están seguros de que esto funciona, caballeros? —Preguntó Minerva.

Fred tocó el mapa—Ron Weasley—Una pequeña pancarta flotaba sobre un par de pies en la sala común de la torre Gryffindor. Las pequeñas z flotaban sobre el estandarte para indicar que estaba durmiendo. Golpeó su varita contra el mapa nuevamente—Harry Snape—La pancarta de Harry decía Harry Potter, y lo mostraba en el Invernadero 4 aprendiendo Herbología.

George explicó—Al mapa no le gusta el profesor Snape. Siempre lo llama por apodos. Puede que no le guste que Harry sea un Snape ahora—.

—Ese es uno de los hechizos que Sirius y James pusieron en el Mapa. Probablemente lo habría hecho, pero mi magia no es tan inteligente como la de ellos—Culpó Remus a sus amigos; uno que estaba muerto y otro que estaba muriendo convenientemente en San Mungo. Fred y George, que se habían entretenido leyendo los registros delincuentes de los dos mencionados, fruncieron el ceño ante la obvia censura del mago hacia sus amigos.

Minerva invocó el mapa—Gracias por traer esto, caballeros—Se dirigió a los gemelos—Me quedare con esto para que podamos seguir buscando a Peter—Dobló el Mapa pero lo encontró resistiéndose a sus esfuerzos—¡Señores Weasley...! —.

Fue Remus quien dio un paso adelante, se inclinó hacia el Mapa y susurró—Travesura... realizada—Luego, hábilmente arrebató el mapa plegable de las manos de Minerva.

—¿Remus? —Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

Remus sonrió—Como era uno de los creadores del Mapa del Merodeador, por lo tanto, soy uno de los propietarios. Yo... lo conservare—.

Los gemelos se rieron juntos. Minerva los congeló con una mirada dura—Regresen a su sala común, caballeros, o tomaré puntos—.

Fred empujó a George delante de él, y ambos salieron de la oficina de la directora sin dudarlo. Una vez abajo frente a la armadura acérrima de Su Majestad el Rey Enrique VIII, George se quejó en voz baja—¡Brillante idea, Pequeño Snape! —.

Fred terminó—¡Ahora hemos perdido nuestro mapa! —.


	11. Pruebas De Quidditch - 19 De Septiembre De 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Era domingo y el clima era fresco, pero el sol brillaba cálidamente sobre el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts y sus gradas. Harry llevaba un uniforme que le había prestado el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Katie Bell. Ella lo había redimensionado para él, y estaba ajustado donde debería estar, y suelto donde debería estar.

Harry se paró con casi otros cien estudiantes que querían probar para sus equipos. Mientras esperaban, el campo bullía de conversación y resplandecía con todos los colores de las Casas.

Las pruebas de Hufflepuff fueron primero y su equipo, y el primer equipo de práctica voló en el aire para comenzar.

—¡Hola Harry! —Dijo Draco quien estaba al lado de Harry en el suelo. Harry observaba con avidez mientras Draco evaluaba su competencia—¡Ahí está tu papá! —.

El profesor Snape se acercó a su hijo. Cuando lo alcanzó le apretó el hombro; un gesto que Harry había aprendido era lo más cercano que su padre podía permitirse mostrar afecto en público. Estaba bien con eso; él estaba creciendo después de todo.

—¡Hola, papá! —Harry se giró para mirar a su padre—¡Mira a todos! Creo que todos los que no están en el equipo de Gryffindor están probando—.

—¡Yo no! —Dijo Hermione al lado de Draco. Harry sonrió. Draco agarró su mano brevemente y luego la soltó. Él también sonrió.

—Excepto Hermione—Corrigió Harry.

—Chica inteligente—Severus asintió con la cabeza a Hermione y ella sacudió la cabeza a cambio—Es un deporte peligroso—Bajó la mirada hacia Harry y Draco—¿Están ambos decididos a seguir con esta... prueba? —.

—¡Sí! —Draco respondió de inmediato—Quiero ser un buscador, señor—.

—Solo quiero volar, pero Buscador sería agradable. Soy bueno para encontrar la Snitch—Respondió Harry un poco más lento.

—Esto debería ayudar, entonces—El profesor Snape extendió dos pequeñas escobas. Con un hechizo silencioso y sin varita, las escobas se expandieron a tamaño completo. Tanto Harry como Draco vitorearon; Severus les otorgó las escobas que Lucius les había comprado durante el verano. Severus luego miró a su alrededor—¿Dónde está el Sr. Weasley? También he traído la suya—.

El profesor Snape sabía de la caída que había tenido el Cuarteto, pero esperaba que a estas alturas todos hubieran resuelto el problema.

Harry suspiró profundamente—Ron no solo no se disculpó, se ha reunido con otro grupo de niños en Gryffindor que sienten lo mismo que él. Fred y George están realmente molestos por eso—.

El profesor Snape frunció el ceño, y luego se oscureció cuando un viejo recuerdo lo invadió—Merodeadores—.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Harry respondió—Así se llaman ellos mismos—.

—Entonces no merece ninguna ventaja—Murmuró Severus. Agarró los hombros de ambos muchachos, apretó y agregó una palmada en la espalda—Háganlo bien. Estaré con los estudiantes de Slytherin pero esperaré lo mejor de ustedes dos—.

—Gracias, papá—Sonrió Harry.

—Gracias... tío Severus—Sonrió Draco, luego hizo una estrecha reverencia a su Jefe de Casa que se marchaba.

* * *

Después de las pruebas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, llegó el momento de Gryffindor.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor voló en el aire para ser seguido por el equipo de práctica de los que estaban probando. El profesor Snape estaba al frente de la Casa Slytherin, y su oscura mirada estaba clavada en su hijo.

Harry sonrió hasta que se soltó la Snitch, y luego tuvo una determinación sombría mientras volaba para esquivar la bludger, y de vez en cuando pateaba el pie para evitar que la quaffle del equipo contrario pasara por la meta.

Abajo, en el campo, Draco había criado un pequeño grupo para animar a Harry. En su mayoría eran Slytherins, pero Hermione había conseguido a las gemelas Patil en su grupo, y todos gritaba en aliento. Pronto se unieron algunos Hufflepuffs mientras que otros jugadores fueron vitoreados por igual. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw fueron los últimos, pero su entusiasmo por todos los que estaban por encima de ellos en el equipo de práctica de Quidditch, fue tan fuerte y alentador como el de los demás.

Una alegría salvaje se elevó cuando Harry finalmente atrapó la Snitch y terminó el juego. El profesor Snape suspiró aliviado mientras miraba a su hijo descender triunfalmente hacia el campo.

La victoria de Harry fue corta ya que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor abandonó el cielo y fue reemplazado por el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Draco luego siguió a su equipo de práctica hacia el cielo despejado, y el profesor Snape contuvo el aliento.

Cerca del profesor Snape estaba Lucius Malfoy y él también contenía la respiración mientras veía a su hijo volar, voltearse, zambullirse y caer en la escoba por el cielo.

—Dulce Merlín—Maldijo Lucius en voz baja—¿Cómo soportas esto, Severus? —.

Severus miró a su amigo—¿Me preguntas? He sido padre por menos de un año. Tienes 12.3 años sobre mí en lo que respecta a experiencias, Lucius—.

Lucius le sonrió sombríamente—Oh, sí, mi amigo, tienes la encantadora adolescencia que esperar—.

—No sonrías, Lucius, pronto volverás a cambiar pañales—Gruñó Severus.

—¡Oh, diablos! —Gritó Lucius cuando Draco se sumergió peligrosamente en el aire en su búsqueda de la Snitch—¡Haz eso otra vez, Dragón, y te ampollare el trasero! —El profesor Snape sonrió ante la angustia de su colega. Por supuesto, nunca revelaría que probablemente detendría a su imprudente ahijado a nombre de Lucius.

* * *

La casa de Gryffindor, como las otras casas, celebró después de las pruebas. Se cubrieron los puestos faltantes, se designaron reservas y los que no calificaron fueron reforzados con palabras amables, abrazos y garantías de que siempre existía el próximo año.

A Harry le habían ofrecido el codiciado puesto de Buscador, pero aún no lo había aceptado. Le encantaba volar, pero nunca había estado cerca de un deporte competitivo, excepto los de la escuela primaria, y esos equipos incluso habían rechazado a su primo Dudley.

En medio de las celebraciones, Ginny Weasley lo llevó a un lado y le entregó una carta—Harry—Dijo sobre el estruendo—Una gran lechuza negra te trajo esto. Espero que solo sean buenas noticias—.

—Gracias, Ginny—Mientras miraba la carta sellada, Ginny aprovechó su oportunidad y rápidamente le besó la mejilla. Harry simplemente se alejó, su mano secándose distraídamente el beso robado.

Al encontrar un rincón libre del baile que había estallado, Harry rompió el sello y abrió la carta. Sonrió ante la familiar caligrafía puntiaguda y precisa.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Harry,_
> 
> _Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta cuando te vi jugar hoy, y aunque una parte de mí quería volar detrás de ti para sacarte del cielo, sé que no puedo protegerte de todo. Cada bruja y mago que ama volar quiere jugar al Quidditch, y debes saber que estaría orgulloso de ver jugar a mi hijo._
> 
> _Amor,_
> 
> _Tu padre_
> 
> _Postdata: No olvides que el cumpleaños de tu amiga Hermione se celebrará esta noche. Entiendo que Draco ha organizado una sorpresa._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

El corazón de Harry se hinchó al saber que su padre estaba orgulloso de él y que estaría allí para animarlo en los juegos. Doblando la carta, se puso de pie y atravesó la multitud para encontrar a Katie Bell. Tan pronto como lo hizo, le hizo saber que estaba aceptando el puesto que ella le había ofrecido de Buscador. ¡No podía esperar para contarle a su padre!

Un rugido de vítores y un nuevo baile celebraron la aceptación de Harry, y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla fue empujada a sus manos. Él sonrió y bebió.

* * *

A las nueve en punto, una hora antes del toque de queda, Hermione atrapó a Harry y lo arrastró fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Recibí una nota de Draco diciendo que lo encontraría en la torre de Astronomía—Dijo Hermione emocionada.

Los pies de Harry se arrastraban mientras intentaba frenar a Hermione—No creo que me guste la cerveza de mantequilla—.

Hermione se detuvo y estudió a Harry críticamente—¿Estás borracho? ¿Con cerveza de mantequilla? —.

—No lo sé—Hizo una mueca—Siento que fui atacado por un montón de caramelo de mantequilla y estoy mareado. ¿Por qué estábamos corriendo? —.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—La cerveza de mantequilla solo contiene un poco de alcohol, Harry. No puedes estar borracho—Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba—Vamos, Draco dijo que algo pasaría a las 9:15 y que no llegáramos tarde—.

Harry subió penosamente la larga y sinuosa escalera después de Hermione y esperó que, fuera lo que fuese, fuera callado. Finalmente llegaron a la cima de la torre y pisaron el piso de madera que se separaría cuando los estudiantes asistieran a la clase de abajo y necesitaran mirar a través de una variedad de telescopios para ver las constelaciones.

—No veo a Draco en ningún lado—Comentó Hermione mientras miraba alrededor del área desnuda de la azotea. Harry miró pero luego se dirigió a uno de los arcos abiertos para sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro. Después de toda esa cerveza de mantequilla, la brisa que flotaba sobre sus facciones se sentía como el cielo.

¡Y entonces el cielo explotó!

Harry cayó al suelo y Hermione dejó escapar un chillido emocionado. Mientras Harry miraba a través de sus dedos, pudo ver el cielo oscuro iluminado por una colorida profusión de fuegos artificiales. Cada molinete de fuegos artificiales iba acompañado de una gran explosión atronadora. Más voces a continuación se unieron con oohs, ahhs y muchos aplausos.

Los molinetes se transformaron en delicadas hadas de fuego que cruzaban el cielo. Detrás de cada hada había un rastro de color que se retorcía y giraba hasta que todos los zarcillos se encontraron en el centro y luego florecían hacia afuera.

Letras gigantes y brillantes iluminaban el cielo diciendo: _“¡Feliz 13 cumpleaños, Hermione!”_

Los gritos a continuación vinieron de cientos de estudiantes y personal que estaban viendo el espectáculo. Todos gritaron en varias voces un feliz cumpleaños a Hermione. Nadie sabía que los gemelos Weasley, detrás de todos los fuegos artificiales, también lo habían hecho posible con algunos hechizos y un poco de ayuda de cierto Maestro de Pociones, para que todos en Slytherin no se perdieran el espectáculo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! —Gritó Draco con júbilo.

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Draco detrás de ella. Harry, ahora de pie, se preguntó dónde se habría escondido su amigo.

—¿Te gustó? —Sonrió Draco. Gritó sorprendido cuando Hermione lo abrazó, y luego besó su mejilla. Él se rió cuando ella se apartó—Supongo que sí—.

—Es asombroso, Draco—Balbuceó—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —.

—Fred y George Weasley hicieron todos los fuegos artificiales. Bajemos a las habitaciones del profesor Snape—Instó—Tenemos que entrar allí antes del toque de queda—.

* * *

El profesor Snape observó el pequeño banquete tendido sobre un aparador que había conjurado. El pastel llegaría después de la comida. Se estaba golpeando la barbilla al pensar cuando Lucius, quien había llegado hace un momento, decidió comentar.

—Ah, el Maestro de Pociones se ha vuelto tan domesticado—Sonrió Lucius.

Severus se giró para mirar al hombre mayor—Tengo un hijo. Eso no me ha _“domesticado”_ —De repente fue atrapado por esa tos seca y persistente. Se calmó después de varias toses, y Severus metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una poción y bebió una medida.

—Y dices eso como si fuera algo malo, Severus—Lucius sorbió el brandy que le había servido su anfitrión. Miró a su amigo críticamente pero no dijo nada; estaba claro que Severus no deseaba que se mencionara su ataque de tos.

Severus frunció el ceño a Lucius y volvió a estudiar el pequeño buffet. Se volvió bruscamente hacia Lucius—¿Qué haces aquí, Lucius, además de beber mi brandy? —.

—Narcissa decidió esta noche que la cabaña que he alquilado por el término es demasiado pequeña y, por lo tanto, me echó—Se rió Lucius con ironía, pero no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro de que Narcissa lo querría en casa pronto.

—¿Después de cinco meses, Narcissa todavía está de mal humor? —Preguntó Severus genuinamente perplejo. Recordó cuando Narcissa estaba embarazada de Draco; su única dificultad había sido un período inusualmente largo de náuseas matutinas.

Lucius terminó su brandy, luego asintió—Debería haber sabido que habría problemas cuando las náuseas matutinas solo duraron unas pocas semanas. El estado de ánimo de Narcissa puede matarme antes de que nazca nuestro hijo. Por cierto, mi amigo, lamentablemente solo son cuatro meses. Apenas. La concepción fue al comienzo de junio—.

Severus sonrió con ironía; alegrándose de que no fuera él, el de la esposa embarazada. Era suficiente tener un adolescente.

Un rápido y cortés golpe en su puerta alertó a Severus de sus visitantes. Se acercó, abrió la puerta y fue recibido por Hermione, Draco y Harry. Severus notó que Harry no caminaba con el equilibrio perfecto, y sus ojos tenían ese “brillo de cerveza de mantequilla”.

—Harry, has estado bebiendo—Declaró Severus con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Harry levantó la vista hacia su padre—¡Era solo cerveza de mantequilla! —Se defendió.

—Es cierto que el contenido de alcohol es extremadamente bajo, pero si te hubieras molestado en leer lo que está y no está permitido en los terrenos de la escuela, mi hijo errante, hubieras sabido que la cerveza de mantequilla no está permitida—Explicó Severus.

Lucius resopló suavemente—Recuerdo algunas celebraciones en las que el whisky de fuego era el material de ebriedad por elección cuando era estudiante—.

—Bueno, ¡detengan a toda la Casa Gryffindor, papá! ¡Todos lo estaban bebiendo! —Dijo Harry con fuerza, sus brazos volando en jarras.

Severus descruzó los brazos mientras convocaba una poción para su hijo. Se lo entregó a Harry—Bebe—Ordenó.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry sospechosamente.

Severus estaba complacido de que su hijo no bebiera una poción sin saber de qué se trataba—Poción de resaca—Harry tomó la poción—Entonces, si todos en tu casa bebían algo que no debería estar en los terrenos de la escuela, ¿me estás diciendo que está bien que te lo permitas, Harry Potter Snape? —.

Harry tragó saliva. Su nombre completo. Uh-oh. Eso significaba problemas—Uhm... no... pero er... como dijiste, papá, no sabía que estaba mal—Harry sonrió ante su lógica hasta que notó que nadie estaba sonriendo. Excepto por Lucius, que parecía estar riéndose para sí mismo.

Severus fulminó con la mirada a Harry—El hecho de que no supieras algo, no lo hace permisible, Harry. _“No hay nada más espantoso que la ignorancia en acción”_ —.

—Oh, cielos—Suspiró dramáticamente Lucius—Severus comenzó a citar. ¿Podemos comer pastel antes de escuchar una advertencia de Shakespeare? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—¡Y por eso habla “errante dragón de aleta con carne”!—Se giró hacia Hermione—Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Granger—Abrió el brazo para mostrar el pequeño buffet—Me han dicho que los elfos de Hogwarts han arreglado todos sus favoritos—.

Hermione le dio al profesor una amable reverencia—Gracias, señor—.

Lucius se levantó de su silla para abrir el camino hacia el banquete de cumpleaños—Tengo hambre. ¿Se unen a mí, damas y caballeros? —.

Justo antes de que Harry estuviera a punto de cargar su plato con comida para la noche, su padre lo agarró por el cuello de su túnica—¿Tienes algo importante que decirme, Harry? —.

Por un momento Harry quedó perplejo. Estaba seguro de que su padre lo sabía todo, incluso sobre la cerveza de mantequilla. Entonces su rostro se iluminó—¡Oh, sí! ¡Katie Bell me ofreció el puesto de Buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! —.

—Ah—Asintió Severus mientras empujaba a Harry para que continuara seleccionando su comida—Sin embargo, si tus calificaciones caen, hijo mío, tu tiempo jugando al Quidditch ha terminado. ¿Entendido? —.

Harry suspiró tristemente—Sí, papá, y mis estudios no sufrirán. Lo prometo. Hermione me mantendrá en línea—Sería difícil tener un maestro para un padre. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa que su padre había conjurado solo para él, Hermione y Draco.

—La señorita Granger no es su tutora, ella es...—.

Harry interrumpió suavemente—¿Papá? ¿No estás feliz por mí? —.

Severus, que estaba enfrente de Harry, se acercó a él y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza. Él sonrió brevemente—Eufórico—.

Harry sonrió y metió un tenedor en su puré de papas con tocino. Todo estaba bien con el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del autor:** La cita es de Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe y el insulto es de Shakespeare. Una nota sobre la cerveza de mantequilla y el contenido de alcohol: la cerveza de mantequilla es muy ligera sobre el contenido de alcohol y, si se bebe tibia, el alcohol se disipa en forma de vapor. Por lo tanto, se considera seguro de beber para los adolescentes. Sin embargo, algunas personas son sensibles al alcohol y la cerveza de mantequilla de Harry estaba fría. Él, por lo tanto, se emborrachó con su cerveza de mantequilla.


	12. Mocos Y Estornudos - 2 De Octubre De 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Octubre fue la temporada de Halloween y los resfriados. Casi todos los estudiantes sufrieron resfriados y estornudos. El profesor Snape se mantuvo ocupado con sus clases, sus Slytherins, su hijo y la Poción Pimentónica para mantener al cuerpo estudiantil en funcionamiento.

A pesar de las dosis de Poción Pimentónica, un montón de té de corteza de sauce y manzanilla, y gotas de vitamina C, todavía había estudiantes que tomaron los gérmenes del resfriado y sus cuerpos los convirtieron en gripe.

Harry se había despertado al frío normal de la mañana desde que la leña en la estufa barrigona se había convertido en brasas esa noche. Añadió más leña, avivó el fuego para que estuviera cálido y luego se fue a la ducha. En el camino comenzó a estornudar.

En el medio del desayuno, Harry sintió las primeras punzadas que indicaban dolor en las articulaciones, pero se echó una gota de vitamina C de naranja en la boca, tomó jugo de naranja adicional e ignoró los síntomas después de haber tomado un poco de Poción Pimentónica. Su primera práctica para Quidditch sería al final de la tarde, y no había forma de que se la perdiera.

Harry aguantó a través de Herbología, Runas antiguas, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transfiguración. Se consideró afortunado de no tener Pociones hasta el lunes, por lo que su padre no lo vio sollozando y estornudando. Si el profesor Snape nunca veía a su hijo resfriarse, eso significaba que no estaba resfriado.

Harry se estaba vistiendo con su uniforme para practicar en la parte inferior de las gradas de Quidditch de Gryffindor (del lado de los niños) cuando sintió un incómodo regreso del dolor en sus articulaciones. Sin embargo, estaba allí para practicar, así que se encogió de hombros.

La capitana Katie Bell llamó al equipo para practicar, y Harry se ajustó el uniforme, y estaba a punto de correr y unirse a todos cuando escuchó un silbido que parecía venir de todas partes:

_Hambientoooo… comidaaaa…_

Harry hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y el extraño silbido desapareció como un pensamiento susurrado. Decidió no pensar en ello, salió tras su equipo y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba volando. Una vez, por el rabillo del ojo vio a su padre, el intimidante profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin, sentándose en la grada de maestros para poder vigilar. Harry sintió una encantadora sensación de calidez al saber que su padre estaba allí para verlo.

Harry voló como una alondra a través del aire frío mientras buscaba la Snitch. Una quaffle se le acercó y la pateó. Katie Bell voló hacia Harry y se acercó a él.

—¡Deja la Quaffle y las Bludgers a los Cazadores y los Golpeadores, Harry! —Ella gritó con una sonrisa—¡Solo busca la Snitch! —.

—¡Lo tengo! —Reconoció, agregando un saludo. Luego se zambulló y reanudó su búsqueda de la Snitch... y gritó cuando su espalda se retorció.

Snape tosió un par de veces, y estaba a punto de tomar una dosis de Poción para la Tos cuando su mirada entrecerrada atrapó a Harry mientras se agarraba de su escoba. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más aparte de él en las gradas, y los jugadores de Quidditch en el aire.

Harry controló su agarre en su escoba pero luego buscó a la Snitch en el aire. Se movió más allá de él, e hizo un giro de 180 grados y se acercó. No se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba fresco; De hecho, estaba empezando a calentarse más rápido de lo que merecía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

El dolor agudo en su espalda volvió a retorcerse justo cuando estiraba su brazo para atrapar a la Snitch. Tiró de su brazo hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda e hizo una mueca. Se limpió la frente, apretó los dientes y buscó la Snitch. Estaba ligeramente por debajo de él, así que se lanzó.

Snape estaba muy preocupado cuando vio a su hijo contraerse nuevamente. Usando su propio par de Omniculares que había modificado con algunos hechizos propios, echó un vistazo más de cerca a Harry. Su frente estaba repleta de sudor, y seguía limpiando inconscientemente las gotas ofensivas con su manga.

En el cielo, Harry vio a la Snitch alejarse de él y voló tras ella. Se limpió nuevamente el sudor de la frente y esta vez tiró del cuello de su uniforme. Se preguntó cómo se había vuelto tan apretado. Una vez más se secó el sudor de la frente y luego parpadeó.

Todo se había vuelto borroso. El corazón de Harry se hundió en el pozo de preocupación más profundo, oscuro y aterrador que tenía. Confiaba en su vista y sus lentes. Parpadeó rápidamente de nuevo, pero la borrosidad no desaparecería.

En las gradas, Snape miraba a su hijo con creciente terror a través de los Omniculares. El vuelo de Harry se estaba volviendo errático, y parpadeaba como un hombre ahogado.

—¡HARRY! —Gritó—¡Se va a caer! —Snape gritó de nuevo pero nadie podía escucharlo. Severus tosió pero lo ignoró; ¡algo andaba mal! Observó cómo el vuelo tambaleante de Harry se hundía peligrosamente, y luego el niño se desmayó. Con su varita afuera, lanzó un hechizo para frenar la caída de Harry y justo después de lanzar un hechizo amortiguador al suelo. Ninguno de los jugadores vio al profesor Snape prácticamente saltando de la grada de Maestros mientras corría hacia el campo donde su hijo pronto se golpearía.

—¡Gred! —Le gritó George a su hermano—¡Harry! —Señaló al estudiante que se desplomaba.

—¡Forge! ¡Fuerzas! —Gritó Fred. Simultáneamente, los gemelos volaron hacia Harry. Ambos lanzaron el mismo hechizo que el Profesor Snape había lanzado para frenar la caída de Harry.

Harry ahora estaba bajando en lugar de caer a una velocidad terrible. Aun así, incluso con el Hechizo de Amortiguación, su caída no estaría libre de impactos.

Harry golpeó el cojín con una exhalación de aire, pero no recuperó la conciencia. El profesor Snape corrió por el campo y cayó de rodillas para poder alcanzar mejor a su hijo. Momentos después, Fred, George y luego el resto del equipo de Quidditch se posaron en el campo.

Draco y Hermione, que estaban mirando el juego desde debajo de los puestos de Quidditch, corrieron hacia donde estaban el profesor Snape y Harry.

—¿Qué pasa, profesor Snape? —Preguntó Draco.

—¿Qué causó que Harry se desmayara? —Agregó Hermione.

Con media vuelta, el profesor Snape bajó su varita y lanzó— _¡Ad quarentenam!_ —Un escudo helado ondeaba sobre Harry y su padre—Está muy enfermo—Explicó el profesor Snape. Levantó a su hijo para llevarlo al castillo y a la enfermería; el escudo de cuarentena los seguía a su alrededor.

* * *

En la enfermería, Harry recuperó el conocimiento después de que Madame Pomfrey bajó la temperatura. Le dieron varias pociones para mantener estable su temperatura mientras que la infección que había comenzado en su pecho se solucionó.

Una vez que Severus ya no tuvo que preocuparse de que Harry lo dejara de la peor manera posible, le dio una lección al niño sobre su tontería—Tuviste síntomas de resfriado y gripe todo este día, pero elegiste ignorar tu salud a favor de volar—.

—Pero estaba tomando Poción Pimentónica—Protestó Harry cansado.

—La Poción Pimentónica no es una cura, Harry. Solo trata los síntomas para permitir que uno pase el día y así poder descansar lo necesario para recuperarse. La Poción Pimentónica no es para sostenerte para que puedas volar—Severus gruñó—Aprendiste esto en pociones de Primer Año—.

—Sin embargo, no podía perder mi primera práctica, papá—Ofreció Harry como excusa—¿Qué pasa si me quitan del puesto de Buscador si me la pierdo? —.

—Y, ¿vale la pena hacer sufrir tu salud? —Exigió su padre.

—No, pero...—Harry bostezó cuando uno de los medicamentos comenzó a adormecerlo—Papá, no pensé que fuera tan malo. Quiero decir, tía Petunia solía hacerme ir al jardín a menos que me desmayara—.

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron de ira ante la mención de la tía del niño—Descansa un poco, Harry. Sin embargo, la próxima vez, perder una práctica o incluso un juego nunca debe ser a expensas de tu salud. ¿Entendido? —.

Harry asintió mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Estaba demasiado cansado para responder. Otro bostezo lo hizo levantar la manta hasta la barbilla. Severus acarició a Harry, que ya no estaba caliente, sino solo una cálida mejilla, y le quitó las gafas.

—Duerme bien, Harry—Suspiró Severus.

—Te amo, papá—Murmuró Harry.

—Yo también te amo, hijo mío—Severus se recostó en la silla junto a la cama de Harry. No tenía planes de dejar su lado.

La vigilia del profesor Snape fue interrumpida por una presencia inoportuna—Escuché que Harry se desmayó. ¿Cómo está él, Severus? —Preguntó la voz perteneciente a Remus Lupin.

—Se está recuperando, Lupin. No hay necesidad de que estés aquí—Dijo Severus con voz débil.

—Tengo derecho...—Comenzó.

El Maestro de Pociones se levantó rápidamente de su silla. Agarró el codo de Remus y lo obligó a alejarse de la cama de Harry—No tienes ningún derecho, Lupin—.

—¡Yo era el mejor amigo de su padre! —Siseó Remus—El amigo de su padrino—.

—Eso no te otorga ningún derecho sobre mi hijo. Ya has solicitado... no, exigiste... una visita y con el interés de ahorrarle a Harry cualquier estrés desagradable, he aceptado—.

—¿Cuándo, Severus? —Exigió Remus—Sigues posponiéndome, y he terminado con eso. Su padrino no está bien y merece conocer a Sirius antes de “irse”—.

El agarre de Severus sobre el codo de Remus se apretó dolorosamente cuando fue empujado hacia las puertas de la enfermería—Harry no recuerda a sus padres, ni a ti, ni a su padrino. ¿Podrías hacer que ahora uniera su corazón a un hombre que está muriendo? —.

—Quiero que sepa que hay alguien más que lo ama además de un mago egoísta, Severus—Remus arrancó el codo del agarre de Severus—¿Te agradecería que nunca le hayas contado sobre Sirius hasta que lo supiera en los obituarios de _El Profeta_? —Remus salió al pasillo—Estaré aquí mañana, Severus, y hablaré con el niño sobre Sirius y él puede decidir por sí mismo si desea conocerlo—Con esa declaración, Remus irrumpió por el pasillo dejando atrás al Maestro de Pociones con su frustración.

Durante esos minutos entre él y Remus, esa maldita tos le hizo cosquillas amenazadoras en la garganta. Se rindió al impulso y se dobló a la mitad, ya que muchos ataques de tos amenazaban con vomitar media docena de órganos con cada expulsión. Cuando finalmente terminó, Severus se enderezó, respiró hondo varias veces, convocó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Bebió y suspiró mientras el líquido frío calmaba su garganta ardiente.

Severus regresó a Harry y se sentó en su silla. Idealmente, le gustaría que Lupin y Black nunca fueran conocidos por Harry. Desafortunadamente, había demasiadas posibilidades de que su hijo supiera de esos dos simplemente por los chismes de los estudiantes. Aunque Minerva había hecho todo lo posible para mantener el conocimiento del rescate de Sirius Black del olvido de Azkaban por _El Profeta_ , no podía mantenerlo en silencio para siempre. No mientras la locura y la enfermedad acercaran a Black cada día al Velo.

La muerte era inminente para Sirius Black, y Severus no podía decir que sentía ningún remordimiento por ello. Su historia con Black había sido dolorosa e incluía al niño como el estudiante que casi causó la muerte de Severus. Era una noche que últimamente había plagado las pesadillas de Severus, y que había provocado un resurgimiento de su odio por el hombre. _“Sin embargo, ¿fue puramente egoísmo con respecto a su propio pasado lo que le impidió que Harry supiera de Lupin y Black?”_

Severus se recostó en la silla, ceñudo por el pasado de cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts. Él tosió pero lo aplaco mientras continuaba reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos. Era difícil admitir allí, en el silencio de la enfermería, con su hijo respirando mientras dormía sin darse cuenta de que solo podía estar pensando en sí mismo. No deseaba que Harry supiera sobre sus padres, más allá de lo que le había dicho a Harry sobre los Merodeadores. No quería tener que compartir a su hijo con Lupin, y ciertamente no con Black.

Su mayor preocupación sería que Harry supiera quién era Black para él y que quisiera visitar al ex Merodeador.

Una vez más, esa tos sangrienta atacó, y esta vez fue una sensación dura que sintió como si estuviera profundamente en sus pulmones. Después de unos momentos de tratar de mantener la tos para sí mismo, sacó la poción para la tos y se dosificó.

—Severus, ¿cuánto tiempo has tenido esa tos? —La voz preocupada pertenecía a Madame Pomfrey. El hizo una mueca. Sabía que si ella lo había escuchado, la Sanadora no lo dejaría solo.

—No es nada, Poppy—Suspiró—La humedad de las mazmorras no ha sido amable conmigo este año—.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego apuntó con su varita y lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico de superficie. Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en uno de preocupación.

—Tu tos no es precipitada por las condiciones húmedas, Severus. Me gustaría que me vieras para un examen completo—.

—Estoy demasiado ocupado, Poppy, y no, no me someteré a un examen mientras mi hijo está dormido—Protestó.

Poppy se enfureció y metió la varita en la manga—Te daré una semana para que vengas a verme, Severus. Si no lo haces, hablaré con la directora sobre tu examen—

Severus se cruzó de brazos, empujó la tos irritante que amenazaba con interrumpir y asintió—Bien—Observó mientras la Sanadora se volvía bruscamente y se mudaba silenciosamente a su oficina. La tos que había suprimido se abrió paso en una serie completa de tos apagada. Sacó su pañuelo para ayudar a amortiguar el ruido. Cuando se fueron, Severus miró preocupado a su hijo. Harry mejoraría, pero la tos que había pasado de un simple irritante seco ahora se apoderó de sus pulmones. Lo había estado ignorando durante semanas, pero después de lo que acababa de decir a su hijo: descuidar su salud, no podía permitirse hacer lo mismo.

>> Pero no ahora, Madame Pomfrey—Murmuró mientras se recostaba un poco contra su silla.

* * *

Remus estaba de pie ante la puerta oculta en el lado muggle de Londres a San Mungo que estaba dentro de la quietud polvorienta y llena de telarañas de una tienda vacía. Todavía estaba enojado con ese maldito murciélago Severus Snape. Harry tenía derecho a saber acerca de sus padres por los amigos que mejor conocían a James y Lily. Harry también tenía derecho a saber que tenía un padrino; a pesar de que no estaba bien.

Tocó la puerta oculta de San Mungo con su varita, y fue admitido. Sirius estaba en el tercer piso en una habitación privada custodiada por un Auror que era bastante alto, incluso para un mago. El auror Baker de Baker era mestizo con cabello castaño rizado y dientes blancos y lisos. Medía casi dos metros, y tenía una sonrisa contagiosa que brilló sobre Remus.

—Sr. Lupin—Saludó el Auror de Baker.

—Auror de Baker—Asintió Remus—¿Ha estado el Sanador para ver a Sirius hoy? —.

El auror asintió—Si, ha venido. Sin embargo, el Sr. Black está despierto, así que espero que tengas una buena visita—.

—Gracias, Baker—El Auror le abrió la puerta y él entró.

Hace doce años, la misma fecha en que James y Lily encontraron la muerte con la varita de Voldemort, la vida de Sirius Black también terminó. Los Aurores lo habían encontrado en medio de una horrible escena en la que doce muggles habían sido destrozados por la locura de un hechizo oscuro. Ese mismo hechizo había borrado todo menos el dedo índice del mago Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius había sido arrestado en el acto por los asesinatos y arrojado sumariamente a Azkaban. Muchos, de hecho, se habían olvidado de Sirius, y eso había incluido a Remus Lupin, su único amigo que quedaba de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y toda la Orden del Fénix.

Una vez que Minerva supo de Albus que Sirius estaba en Azkaban sin el beneficio de un juicio, había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para sacarlo de ese lugar maldito. Minerva y los miembros de la Orden ahora buscaban activamente pruebas de que Sirius no había asesinado a esos muggles, y a su amigo, en una ira llena de dolor. Esa prueba estaba en encontrar a Peter Pettigrew, a quien Sirius había afirmado que todavía estaba vivo.

Desde el descubrimiento de Pettigrew mediante el uso del Mapa del Merodeador que los gemelos tenían, dio, lo que Sirius le había dicho a Remus, una mayor certeza.

En entrevistas posteriores con Minerva y su amigo Remus, Sirius pudo revelar que Peter había convencido a Sirius para que lo convirtiera en el guardián secreto de los Potter después de que Dumbledore los hubiera escondido en Godric's Hollow. Más tarde descubrió que fue Peter Pettigrew quien había traicionado a James y su esposa con Voldemort.

En pena y rabia, Sirius fue a buscar a Peter para enfrentarlo y matarlo por traicionar a sus amigos. Fue Peter quien lanzó el horrible hechizo oscuro que atrapó a doce muggles cercanos y los mató. Peter quería que Sirius también fuera asesinado, pero Sirius había evitado el hechizo. Había sido herido pero había permanecido consciente el tiempo suficiente para ver a Peter cortar su propio dedo índice, y luego tomar su forma de animago, que era una rata, y huir.

Sirius se había desmayado en ese momento, y cuando despertó ya estaba en las entrañas de Azkaban.

Sirius había enfrentado doce años de abuso a manos de guardias y dementores. Su único respiro de los Dementores había sido los pocos minutos al día que cambiaba a su forma de Animago, el Grim, un enorme perro negro. Su último respiro de los Dementores había llegado un día, el año pasado, cuando los Dementores desaparecieron misteriosamente de la horrible prisión. Nadie tenía ninguna explicación, pero a Sirius no le importaba. Fue un lavado de libertad para su mente maltratada.

Cuando finalmente fue liberado, apenas podía caminar solo porque los guardias se habían encargado de golpearlo y maltratarlo mágica y físicamente. Los huesos se habían roto varias veces, y él estaba lisiado. La condición en la prisión no era propicia para la salud y a menudo sufría de calor o frío extremo. No fue alimentado nutritivamente y subsistió con una dieta de engrudo y gachas de avena que apenas era granos molidos y proteínas misteriosas. Todo esto sirvió para debilitar su cuerpo hasta el punto de sufrir infinitamente varios dolores y escalofríos hasta que una neumonía se instaló en su pecho que los Sanadores no pudieron curar.

Sirius estaba débil pero tenía una sonrisa para Remus cuando llegó, y se tomaron de la mano por un largo momento para saludar.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Siri? —Preguntó Remus.

—Bien, supongo—Respondió el mago demacrado—Respirar es difícil hoy, así que el Sanador hechizo mis pulmones para ayudarme un poco. ¿Cómo estás y cómo está Albus? —.

—Estoy bien y Albus también—Respondió simplemente. Nadie le había contado a Sirius de Harry o de su adopción por Snape. La última información podría acabar con él.

—Nunca adivinarías quién vino esta mañana temprano, Remi—Dijo Sirius con un toque de la vieja sonrisa sardónica que había tenido cuando era niño. Remus sacudió la cabeza en cuestión—Quejicus—.

Remus frunció el ceño—¿Severus Snape estuvo aquí? No lo entiendo, Siri. ¿Por qué? ¿Vino a regodearse? —Remus estaba muy perplejo por decir lo menos. Estaba seguro de haber dejado atrás a un mago al que no le importaba el destino final de Sirius.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza—No, no creo que se regodeara. En su mayoría, solo parecía mirarme fijamente. Nunca me dijo nada. Sin embargo, sí habló con el sanador Smethwyck—.

—¿Sabes de qué? —Preguntó Remus. Sirius solo sacudió la cabeza—Le pregunté al Sanador pero no me dijo nada más que querer probar una nueva poción para fin de mes—Sirius se rio con ironía—¡Como si él pensara que hay alguna cura! —.

—No deberías decir eso, Siri—Advirtió Remus suavemente—¿Qué pasa si pueden curarte? —.

Sirius tosió por unos minutos, y luego se recostó exhausto contra sus almohadas—Incluso si pudieran, Remi, ¿qué tipo de vida tendría? Apenas puedo caminar, las pesadillas son horribles, y a veces... estoy... solo... me voy. No es un animago pero... desaparezco—.

Sus manos se curvaron fuertemente en la manta sobre su regazo. Estaba seguro de que esos “momentos en blanco” fueron cuando la locura se hizo cargo porque sus cuerdas vocales a menudo eran abusadas hasta el punto de la ronquera, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y por un tiempo hubo cosas rotas en su habitación. El personal del hospital había aprendido a mantener a raya todo lo rompible o a reforzar con hechizos lo que tenía que quedarse. La ventana había sido reemplaza con una Ventana Encantada, protegida por varias protecciones para mantenerla a salvo de los ataques de locura de Sirius. La ventana mostraba actualmente a Sirius una vista de la concurrida estación de tren de Hogsmeade.

Para terminar con la melancolía de Sirius, Remus comenzó a recordar los días más amables. Al final de su visita, hizo reír a Sirius.


	13. Halloween - 5 Al 10 De Octubre De 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Para el lunes 5 de octubre, Harry se había librado de la gripe con un montón de caldo de pollo (que aprendió tenía muchas propiedades mágicas curativas), pociones de nutrición (que Harry declaró sabían cómo escape de automóviles) y una fórmula especialmente fuerte de Poción Pimentónica solamente distribuida en San Mungo o por maestros de pociones calificados por Sanadores.

Harry dormía mucho, pero cuando estaba despierto, estudiaba sus libros de texto o jugaba al ajedrez con su padre. No se permitían visitas, aunque él no estaba ansioso por la reanudación de las clases, estaría muy contento de ver a sus amigos.

Ron seguía sin hablar con Harry y, a su vez, se negaba a hablar con Hermione, y ciertamente no con Draco.

Fred y George regañaron a Harry por convencerlos de que hicieran lo correcto y de mostrarle a la Directora el Mapa del Merodeador. Honestamente, lamentaba saber que se los habían quitado, pero luego los gemelos lo abrumaron con abrazos de bienvenida e incluso vergonzosos besos fraternales en sus mejillas.

Después de las clases y justo antes de la cena, el nuevo trío, que George había llamado graciosamente los Tres Mosqueteros por George, se habían convertido en exploradores de los increíbles áticos de Hogwarts. Fred les mostró uno de los muchos áticos que contenían los libros de disciplina de antiguos alumnos. Con los libros también había un conjunto de libros que registraban las tristes historias de algunos estudiantes que nunca terminaron la escuela. Algunos fueron expulsados, y algunos pocos habían muerto. Una estudiante de interés fue Myrtle Tremble, una nacida muggle como Hermione, que había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas.

Myrtle Tremble había sido una Ravenclaw hace unos 50 años que los otros estudiantes sabían que no era bonita. Hermione había encontrado una nota garabateada de Minerva McGonagall en la que la maestra descubrió que la joven era excepcionalmente talentosa en Transfiguración.

El día en los áticos de Hogwarts fue relativamente tranquilo, ya que Hermione aprendió más sobre los Fundadores, Harry aprendió más sobre los Merodeadores, y Draco encontró una pila de viejos números de _El Profeta_ con artículos que pertenecían a Hogwarts.

—¡Harry! ¡Hermione! Vengan aquí—Dijo Draco. Ahora rodeado de docenas de periódicos viejos y artículos recortados de los periódicos, encontró un artículo de interés.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Hermione

—¡Exorcismo exitoso! —Draco leyó el gran titular. Luego pasó a leer el artículo—Michelangelos Braden, una vez aprendiz de Inefable, y ahora un experto en fantasmas y Exorcización de fantasmas, ha logrado librar a una Olive Hornby del fantasma que la había perseguido durante casi veinte años. El Maestro Braden envió al fantasma a su área de muerte en Hogwarts, donde el actual director, Armando Dippet, le dio la bienvenida al fantasma. Se le citó diciendo—Hogwarts es el hogar de bastantes fantasmas, y como la señorita Tremble era una estudiante que lamentablemente murió aquí, estoy seguro de que ella encontrará un hogar con nosotros. Los lectores notarán que la señorita Tremble, hija de muggles, fue objeto de una desaparición en 1943 que terminó en el descubrimiento de su cuerpo en el baño de niñas del segundo piso. La causa de la muerte nunca se ha determinado, y cuando este reportero intentó entrevistar a la señorita Tremble, se encontró con la explosión acuosa de todos los baños, y la señorita Tremble me gritó que la dejara sola—.

Draco dejó caer el artículo, rebuscó entre otros y luego cogió uno nuevo—Cuerpo De Myrtle Tremble Descubierto En El Baño Por Un Estudiante—.

—Myrtle—Reflexionó Harry—¿Y ella todavía está aquí? —.

Draco asintió con la cabeza—Ella es la que el Maestro Braden exorcizó a Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasa si hablamos con ella y descubrimos cómo murió? ¡Quizás podamos resolver el misterio! —.

—Me pregunto si es Myrtle La Llorona—Reflexionó Hermione.

—¿Quién es Myrtle La Llorona? —Preguntó Harry

—Una fantasma. Ella ha embrujado el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Siempre lo inunda cuando está en pique, o siempre llora por lo terrible que es el mundo—Explicó Hermione.

Draco hizo una mueca—Bueno, ella murió como estudiante, así que supongo que no está contenta con eso—.

—Preguntémosle mañana—Dijo Harry—Tenemos que hacer la tarea y cenar—.

Draco suspiró. Prefería explorar que hacer la tarea. Hermione reconoció que el joven Slytherin estaba cerca de un puchero.

—Son ravioles esta noche, Draco—Le recordó con un ronroneo.

Draco levantó la vista con una sonrisa—¡Amo los ravioles! ¡Vamos! —.

Y con la promesa de carne maravillosa y ravioles de provolone, la exploración del día terminó.

* * *

**_10 De Octubre De 1992_ **

El resto de la semana presentó a los estudiantes una avalancha de tarea. Sin embargo, las detenciones disminuyeron y la pérdida de puntos disminuyó con la cantidad de estudiantes con sus mejores comportamientos. Harry se había retirado al santuario de las habitaciones de su padre en Hogwarts y se le había permitido ingresar a su laboratorio privado de pociones.

Un rincón del laboratorio se había convertido en un área cómoda donde Harry podía tumbarse con sus libros de texto y hacer su tarea. Al otro lado del laboratorio, el profesor Snape trabajaba en una poción sobre la que seguía murmurando y escribiendo notas. Harry prestó poca atención ya que estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad en Runas Antiguas donde debía traducir un fragmento de un viejo hechizo. Incluso la tos siempre presente de su padre había sido relegada a un segundo plano mientras Harry trabajaba.

Helios, la lechuza negra de Severus, llegó al laboratorio con una breve carta de la directora. Al mirar para ver qué Harry todavía estaba leyendo, rompió el sello, desdobló la nota y la leyó en voz baja.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> _Poppy ha ido a visitarme. Parece que fuiste programado para un examen al que no asististe. No soy amenazante, pero me gustaría que completaras tu examen al menos para que estés sano para tu hijo._
> 
> _Ponte en contacto con Poppy para volver a programar lo antes posible._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Minerva_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Severus dobló la nota pero por dentro estaba hirviendo. Sabía que Poppy, la matrona de Hogwarts, quería examinarlo, pero simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado. Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo. No tenía intención de contactar a la entrometida Sanadora, por lo que envió el recordatorio de la directora directamente a las llamas en la chimenea de su laboratorio.

* * *

—Harry, reúne tu tarea—Interrumpió Severus después de un rato. Harry levantó la vista para ver a su padre arrojando tubos de ensayo de varias pociones en un estante.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —Harry cerró su libro de texto de Runas Antiguas y comenzó a meter todo en su mochila.

—Tengo que salir. No puedes entrar a mi laboratorio a menos que esté aquí—Le dijo Severus bruscamente.

Arrojando su mochila sobre un hombro, Harry se apresuró hacia su padre. El ceño de su padre estaba fruncido, y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos o... en ese momento su padre tosió y Harry de repente temió lo peor.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? —.

—¿Hm? —Murmuró Severus distraídamente. Estaba mirando el diario de pociones en el que había estado escribiendo.

—Papá—Harry habló un poco más firmemente, pero fue la gran preocupación en la voz de su hijo lo que separó a Severus de sus pensamientos. Se enfrentó a su hijo. Harry extendió la mano para tocar la mano de su padre—¿Estás bien? —.

—Estoy bien, Harry. Solo tengo algunos asuntos en San Mungo, y luego debería estar...—.

—¿¡San Mungo!? —Ahora Harry estaba en pánico—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás muriendo? ¡Quizás debería ir...! —.

Severus atrapó a su hijo por los hombros—Harry, shhh. Cálmate. Como dije, estoy bien. No hay nada malo en mí—Luego tosió suavemente una vez e hizo una mueca.

—Estás tosiendo todo el tiempo—Harry respiró lenta y profundamente. Luego preguntó—¿Por qué vas a San Mungo si estás bien? —.

Severus no respondió de inmediato cuando notó que su hijo estaba espasmódicamente, preocupado, agarrando las mangas de su abrigo—Tengo...—Comenzó incómodo—Hay... un mago de Azkaban—.

—¿Sirius Black? —Preguntó Harry—He oído hablar de él...—Recordó todas las detenciones y pérdidas de puntos y “bromas” que él y sus amigos (que incluían a James Potter) habían plagado a otros estudiantes—…mucho. Él...—Harry frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de repente—Es amigo de ese mago Lupin que no te gusta—.

Severus asintió y soltó uno de los hombros de Harry. Pasó los dedos por el largo cabello del niño; un hábito que encontró tan relajante como Harry. Respiró hondo y luego dijo—¿Sabes que Sirius Black fue tu padrino? —Para su sorpresa, Harry asintió—¿Cómo lo supiste? Estaba seguro de que la información había sido eliminada mágicamente de todos los libros—.

—Hermione encontró un libro de historia que decía que mis padres hicieron de Black mi padrino. Fred y George y Ron y Draco dijeron que los prisioneros no llegan a ser padrinos, por lo que se lo llevaron—Relató de manera casual.

—¿Y no deseas conocerlo? —Severus preguntó, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por los pensamientos de Harry. ¿Ni siquiera tenía curiosidad por el hombre?

—Tenía curiosidad, papá, pero luego leí los libros en el ático. Sirius intimidó a mucha gente, incluso en su propia Casa. Sé que él también te lastimó, y eso no está bien. No quiero conocer a cualquiera que te haga daño—Harry pasó los dedos de una mano por la mano de su padre—Yo... sé que está muy enfermo y probablemente está muriendo, pero... creo que... bueno, ¿no le dolería saber sobre mí? —.

—Esa es una posibilidad, Harry—Severus estaba celoso. Sintió el surgimiento del monstruo de ojos verdes en su corazón, y no ayudó a calmar la sensación de pensar que Harry se sentía incluso un poco positivo hacia Black. Aun así, por mucho que no le gustara, Harry merecía saber de una conexión con sus padres. Necesitaba saber que James Potter no era todos los recuerdos negativos que él mismo tenía sobre elhombre. Después de todo, tanto Lily como James habían aprobado que adoptara a Harry. Eso era algo que nunca había esperado.

Severus agregó—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que extraña a sus amigos, y que le alegraría saber que está bien—Empujó a su hijo por las escaleras—Recoge tu capa de viaje y puedes venir conmigo a San Mungo—.

Harry sonrió—Gracias Papa—Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo y volvió a bajar—Eres más importante para mí que nadie, papá. No quiero que él ni nadie más me alejen de ti. Nunca—Rápidamente Harry abrazó a su padre, y luego corrió escaleras arriba.

Severus se permitió sonreír en silencio. Se sentía bien saber lo importante que era para su hijo. En ese momento una brisa que no tenía por qué estar en el aire quieto de su laboratorio rozó su mejilla. El aroma de las rosas secas y la lavanda flotaba en sus fosas nasales—Lily—Suspiró—Estarías orgulloso de él, Lily. Tú y James estarían orgullosos. Harry es un muy buen chico—.


	14. San Mungo Y Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry estaba asombrado de que existiera un hospital tan grande y ocupado como San Mungo dentro de una tienda abandonada en el Londres Muggle. El maestro de pociones fue reconocido por la recepcionista que los empujó a su destino. Su destino era el famoso Laboratorio de Investigación de San Mungo.

—Solo espérame aquí, Harry—Dijo el profesor Snape mientras veía a su hijo acomodarse en una silla en el pasillo—No tardaré mucho y luego, si todavía deseas hacerlo, visitaremos a Bl... Sirius Black—.

—Está bien, papá—.

Harry vio como su padre desaparecía en el Laboratorio de Investigación, y estaba solo. Al principio no fue terrible. Harry miró a su alrededor, saludó cortésmente a algunas enfermeras con túnicas rosa pálido y a los Sanadores de un azul majestuoso que pasaron junto a él. Sin embargo, el tiempo se volvió muy lento y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si su padre estaría consultando para siempre. Al principio trató de sentarse correctamente en la silla, luego se tumbó de lado sobre las tres sillas que estaban allí, luego las puso en el lugar de la otra.

Cansado de eso (que probablemente tomó dos segundos) Harry decidió caminar por el pasillo. El primer ritmo fue rápido. El segundo paseo contó sus pasos. Luego volvió a sentarse en su silla. Cuando se cansó de esa silla, cambió a una segunda. Se quedó allí solo unos minutos antes de ir a sentarse en la tercera.

Harry deseó haber traído un libro para leer, pero no lo había hecho, así que necesitaba entretenerse de otra manera.

Finalmente (después de lo que en realidad fue solo media hora) Harry se desplomó en los tres asientos y se durmió.

El profesor Snape reapareció en el pasillo una hora más tarde para encontrar a su hijo profundamente dormido y colocado incómodamente en las sillas alineadas contra la pared. Despertó a Harry que se estiraba rígidamente.

—¿Terminaste, papá? —Preguntó Harry

—De hecho—Sonrió Severus.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, papá? —Preguntó Harry adormilado.

—Todavía hay muchas enfermedades... enfermedades que nuestro mundo no ha conquistado, Harry. Una de ellas es una neumonía que debilita los bronquios y los pulmones. Creo que encontré una solución. Aunque preferiría probarlo con el paciente, primero, el protocolo dicta que comparta mis hallazgos con el Departamento de Investigación de San Mungo—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Si una poción va a salvar a alguien, debe usarse de inmediato. ¿Qué pasa si el paciente muere mientras... discuten con té y bollos? —.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Estoy pensando exactamente eso, Harry. Sin embargo, el sanador Hippocrate Smethwyck es extremadamente competente y fue a él a quien le hablé. Esta noche usará la poción en el paciente—Harry sonrió, se estiró nuevamente y gritó a un dolor muscular que no le había ido bien en la cama improvisada.

—Creo que deberíamos haberte traído algo para leer—Comentó Severus.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sacudió la torcedura—La próxima vez, supongo—.

Severus asintió—La próxima vez. ¿Estás listo para una visita? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Luego palmeó la rodilla de su padre—Si alguna vez quieres irte, papá, está bien para mí. No quiero que te enojes—.

Severus estaba desconcertado por las palabras de su hijo. Había esperado decirle lo mismo a Harry. Le calentó, nuevamente, saber que su hijo estaba pensando en sus sentimientos. La verdad era que no esperaba ver a Sirius Black ya que lo había visitado una vez antes. Esta vez, sin embargo, sus sentimientos realmente no importaban; la visita era para Harry.

Harry caminó por el pasillo al lado de su padre y se preguntó cómo sería conocer a este Sirius Black. Harry no había hablado con Remus Lupin a pesar de que su padre le había ofrecido dos veces llevarlo a conocer al hombre. Sin embargo, Sirius... Harry tenía curiosidad. Los registros escolares no habían sido amables con Sirius y lo habían pintado como un joven insensible e indiferente que consideraba a todos los que no eran un Merodeador, como alguien a quien intimidar. El hombre, el mejor amigo de James, todavía tenía el récord de detenciones obtenidas en un año; ¡la friolera de 213!

Aun así, Harry pensó que era importante encontrarse con un amigo de sus padres. Al menos para respetar el hecho de que James y Lily habían sido amigos de Sirius Black.

Los Snapes llegaron a la habitación privada de Sirius Black y por un momento, Harry dudó. No estaba seguro de qué esperar, así que estaba contento de tener a su padre cerca. Cuando deslizó su sudorosa palma en la mano seca de Severus, Severus no la dejó ir.

Entraron en la habitación.

Sirius Black parecía pequeño para Harry, para un adulto que era. El hombre tenía el pelo negro y revuelto, un extraño bigote y una barba que le rodeaban la boca, y a través de la camisa del hospital abierta del mago, Harry pudo ver una variedad de tatuajes extraños sobre el delgado pecho del hombre. Sirius estaba despierto y leyendo. Tan pronto como vio que había visitantes para él, casi sonrió, pero luego vio a su némesis de la infancia.

—Quejicus—Se burló Sirius.

—Expresa tu alegría al verme, Black. He traído a alguien para que te vea—Dijo el profesor Snape con una llanes mortal.

Sirius se levantó un poco más y luego se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar al niño pequeño con Snape. El cabello del niño le llegaba hasta los hombros y alrededor del cuello. En un elegante collar blanco, había una corbata que era inconfundiblemente de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, su estudio terminó cuando vio un par de anteojos terriblemente familiares y unos ojos verdes absolutamente brillantes.

—¿James? —Preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—Soy Harry—Se acercó un poco más a su padre.

—¿Harry? —Sirius sonrió lentamente—¡Harry Potter! —

Los labios de Harry se afinaron y cuidadosamente corrigió al mago—Harry. Potter. Snape—.

—¿¡Snape!? —Sirius palideció y luego miró a Severus—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Por qué dice que es un... un... Snape? —La voz de Sirius casi raspó el apellido.

—Harry...—Dijo Severus deliciosamente—Es mi hijo—.

La mirada de Sirius estalló enojada—¡Imposible! ¡James nunca lo permitiría! —.

—Lo hizo—Dijo Harry bruscamente—Tanto él como Lily me dijeron que el profesor Snape me amaría—.

La risa burlona de Sirius fue casi un ladrido—No lo creo, _muchacho_. James odiaba a Quejicus y él...—Sirius señaló acusadoramente—¡Llamó a tu madre una “sangre sucia”! —.

—Un niño que llama feo a otro niño. Sí. Eso nunca sucede—Harry rodó los ojos al recordar cuántas veces él y sus amigos se llamaban por nombres feos—Además, ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa—.

—¡Sangre sucia! —Escupió Sirius—Solo los Slytherins llaman a los nacidos muggles con un nombre tan terrible—.

—Mi mejor amigo es un Slytherin—Dijo Harry sin emoción.

Sirius farfulló, y luego gritó—¡Ningún hijo de James Potter tendría un Slytherin como amigo! —Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Severus—¡Lo estás deformando , _Quejicus_! —.

Harry miró a su padre y tiró de su mano para que Severus lo mirara—Quiero irme, papá. No me agrada—.

—¡James es tu padre, Harry! —Explotó Sirius—¡No Snape! ¡Snape es cruel, cobarde, y es malvado! ¡Es un Mortífago! —.

Harry, que había comenzado a salir de la habitación con su padre, se dio la vuelta abruptamente para soltar a Severus, y pateo el suelo ante el hombre enfermo que comenzó a toser por el abuso que estaba provocándose. Harry esperó hasta que la tos se relajó. Luego miró a Sirius—Severus Snape me _rescató_ de los Dursley y la bruja loca. Me compró una escoba para volar alrededor de su faro. ¡Tengo _AMIGOS_! ¡Severus Snape es _MI PADRE_ y _YO SOY SU HIJO_! ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo malvado, y nunca lo hagas otra vez... _NUNCA_ lo llames _COBARDE_! —.

Harry se alejó bruscamente, dejando al hombre demacrado y enfermo solo con su padre. Severus vio a su hijo irse con orgullo.

—Sal de aquí, Snape—Ordenó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer con cansancio en su cama—Te alegrará saber que me muero por seguir adelante—.

Severus se giró para enfrentar a su némesis. Miró a través de los ojos encapuchados y con aire de suficiencia—No te contentes con _“arrastrarte en esta espiral mortal”_ , Black—Luego se inclinó con sarcasmo—Que tengas una buena noche—Sirius cerró los ojos contra el mago vestido de negro. Severus sonrió y siguió a su hijo.

* * *

Después de salir de San Mungo, Severus los apareció en Hogsmeade. Ambos esperaron mientras la Aparición siempre mareaba a Harry—¿Papá? ¿Por qué ese hombre pensó que me parecía a James? —.

Severus lo estudió—Te pareces a James Potter, tu padre, pero también veo a tu madre Lily en ti, y no solo en el color de tus ojos—.

—Bueno—Dijo Harry pensativo—Está bien, supongo. Son mis padres. Pero, Fred y George han dicho que me parezco mucho a James. Fred dijo que es porque los dos tenemos lentes redondos—Harry se quitó las gafas que había tenido durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Las fulminó con la mirada—Papá, ¿los lentes nuevos cuestan mucho? —.

—En realidad no, Harry. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste un examen de la vista? —.

Harry parpadeó con admiración a su padre—¿Un qué? —.

Severus frunció el ceño—Un... examen de la vista. Un Sanador examina tus ojos y luego te prescribe lentes correctivos—Harry estaba absolutamente perplejo—¿Nunca... has tenido tus ojos examinados profesionalmente? —La mirada de Severus se entrecerró y sus ojos brillaron una vez más por esos malditos muggles.

—No, señor—Respondió Harry preguntándose si había dicho o hecho algo mal—Tía Petunia solo los recogía en una tienda de Segunda Mano. Seguí probándome lentes hasta que desapareció la borrosidad. Tía Petunia dijo que eran muy caros y que nunca los rompiera porque ella no iba a ir a reemplazarlos—Harry dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás de su padre, que estaba rechinando los dientes. Sus labios también se habían adelgazado, y Harry sabía que esto significaba que estaba muy enojado—¿Papá? ¿Dije algo malo? —Harry preguntó en un susurro.

Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz e hizo todo lo posible para borrar su ira, al menos de aparecer en su rostro—No... no, Harry...—Severus relajó la tensión en sus hombros y se agachó frente a su hijo—No estoy enojado contigo…—Hizo una mueca—Sin embargo, puedo visitar a los Dursley y enviar un enjambre de abejas asesinas para picar a esa vil tía tuya— _“Hasta la muerte”_ , su mente añadió en silencio.

Por un momento, Severus retiró el cabello de su hijo y luego lo atrajo a sus brazos. Harry echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Severus luego dejó ir a su hijo y se puso de pie.

—Como estamos en Hogsmeade, Harry, hay un ocularista que podemos ver—Declaró Severus.

—¿Puedo conseguir unas gafas nuevas? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Si eso es lo que necesitas, eso es precisamente lo que obtendrás—Le tendió la mano a su hijo. Harry tomó la mano de su padre y se puso a su lado.

Harry disfrutaba caminar con su padre, pero sabía que era demasiado viejo para tomar la mano del mago mayor. Sin embargo, estaba bien. Harry pensó que era su padre el que necesitaba tomar su mano para sentirse mejor. Sonrió mientras caminaban por la calle y hacia una tienda adornada por un par de ojos azules que parpadeaban a los transeúntes.

* * *

El sanador Armand Bletchley los saludó en la puerta. Era un mago afable que era bajo, un poco rotundo y de cabello rubio y rizado.

—¿Cómo está Miles, profesor Snape? —Preguntó el sanador.

—Muy bien, Sanador—Respondió Severus—Él está alentando a otros Slytherins a hacerse amigos de los estudiantes en otras Casas. Miles no desea que Draco Malfoy sea el único Slytherin con amigos “externos”—.

El Sanador Bletchley sonrió—Ahhh, mi pequeño diplomático, mi Miles—Juntó las manos una vez—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, caballeros? —.

—Acabo de descubrir que mi hijo, Harry, nunca ha tenido un examen de la vista; Muggle o Mágico. ¿Podrías hacerlo para él? —Severus empujó a su hijo un paso adelante.

El Sanador Bletchley se inclinó ante Harry y le sonrió—Maestro Harry, un examen ocular mágico es similar al de los muggles, pero se hace por arte de magia. Si toma asiento aquí, veremos cómo está su vista—.

Harry se sentó y el Sanador se quitó las gafas. La primera vez que el sanador Bletchley agitó su varita hacia él, Harry se encogió, pero su padre estaba justo detrás de él y le apretó el hombro. Hubo más varita agitandseo; el Sanador emitió algunos sonidos ininteligibles, y luego una serie de runas surgieron de la varita del Sanador sobre la cabeza de Harry. El Sanador frunció el ceño ante las runas, las estudió y luego movió su varita a través de ellas para que se desvanecieran.

El sanador Bletchley le sonrió a Harry y luego a su padre—La buena noticia es que Harry, aquí, tiene un problema con su vista que puede corregirse con magia—Harry se iluminó ante la noticia—La mala noticia es que no hay un Sanador aquí en Escocia o Gran Bretaña que haga este trabajo. El oculista que se especializa en este trabajo vive en Grecia, en la ciudad mágica de Port Murem—.

—Estamos familiarizados con el lugar—Asintió Severus con una leve sonrisa a su hijo.

—Si eres amable, puedo concertar una cita, pero mientras tanto, Harry, necesitarás usar un par de lentes correctivos que no sean estos—El sanador rápidamente desapareció los viejos marcos y vidrios.

—¿Harry? —Le preguntó su padre—¿Estarías bien usando los anteojos temporales hasta que te corrijan los ojos? —.

—¡Por supuesto! —Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—¿Puedo obtener marcos de alambre? —.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras—Acordó Severus.

—Mira a tu izquierda, Harry, y verás una pared de marcos para que elijas. Los marcos de alambre están hechos de cobre, latón, plata y peltre—Indicó el Sanador.

—Eso suena caro—Murmuró Harry con vacilación.

Severus no permitiría que el dinero se interpusiera en lo que su hijo necesitaba—Ve y elige algunos cuadros mientras preparo tu cita—.

Harry se deslizó de la silla de examen y se acercó a la pared de marcos mientras su padre se encargaba de su cita. Estudió los marcos y trató de no pensar en los metales de los que estaban hechos.

Redondo, ovalado, rectangular, cuadrado. Algunos con pequeños pergaminos, o galones en las piezas de unión , o algunos incluso estaban decorados con puntos de joyas preciosas. Las joyas, los pergaminos y los galones eran demasiado elegantes para Harry. Pensó que podrían ser para chicas. Seleccionó un par de marcos ovalados en cobre, marcos rectangulares en peltre y un par de latón brillante y pulido que tenían forma cuadrada.

Harry los trajo a Severus—¿Papá? Encontré tres que me gustan. ¿Me ayudarás a elegir un par? —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Autor:** Una explicación podría ser en orden con respecto a Sirius Black. Los poderes de Animagus a un lado, estoy basando la condición de Black en esos prisioneros encarcelados en la peor prisión de Estados Unidos, Alcatraz. La atención médica era deficiente, en el mejor de los casos, y la odontología era casi inexistente. Se sabía que los guardias solían abusar físicamente de los prisioneros más allá de su deplorable vida cotidiana. Aunque no he encontrado pruebas de ello, no tengo dudas de que el abuso sexual de los guardias era parte de ese abuso. Por lo tanto, si se considera que Sirius Black estuvo prisionero durante 12 años, acosado por dementores y maltratado por guardias, y viviendo en una prisión donde las condiciones eran aún peores que Alcatraz, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Por lo tanto, es completamente plausible que una neumonía que no puede curarse por medios mágicos conocidos, pueda estar matándolo.


	15. Buscando A Myrtle Tremble, Fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_10 De Octubre De 1992 - Noche_ **

Harry no era una niña, por lo que no se saltaría, pero era un niño, un niño muy feliz con anteojos nuevos de montura de peltre en una agradable forma ovalada y con lentes que mejoraron su visión. Entonces, tan pronto como él y su padre atravesaron las pesadas puertas de hierro de Hogwarts, corrió con abandono por la pendiente. Fue recibido por sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione y Draco.

—¿Dónde estabas, Harry? —Preguntó Draco.

—¡Tienes lentes nuevos! —Comentó Hermione con una sonrisa—Te ves maravilloso con ellos—.

—Gracias, Hermione—Respondió Harry—Mi padre y yo fuimos a San Mungo para que pudiera llevar un medicamento en el que estaba trabajando en el laboratorio de investigación. Luego visitamos a ese prisionero de Azkaban—.

—¿Sirius Black? —Preguntó Draco en un silencio—Escuché que es un mago muy oscuro y asesinó a muchos muggles. ¿Es un gigante o un vampiro? —.

Harry se rio entre dientes—¡Nahhhh! Black es solo un mago. Sin embargo, Fred y George dijeron que podría no ser culpable de asesinato—.

Draco se burló—Lo dudo. Toda la familia de Black era un grupo de Magos Oscuros—.

—¡Pero Sirius estaba en Gryffindor! —Protestó Hermione.

Severus llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar el argumento de la joven bruja de que Sirius Black era un buen mago—Una casa no hace que una bruja o un mago sean oscuros, señorita Granger. ¿O cree que yo y el señor Malfoy somos oscuros simplemente porque somos Slytherins? —.

Hermione miró boquiabierta a su maestra y luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—¡No, señor! No quise decir eso. Solo quise decir que toda la familia de Sirius Black era malvada pero se separó de ellos. No creo que haya asesinado a esos muggles. Era amigo de los padres de Harry—.

Severus no estaba convencido por su argumento apaciguador. Pasó junto a la bruja y entró en el castillo—Teniendo en cuenta que ese Gryffindor casi me mata, señorita Granger, no me gusta creer en las protestas de su inocencia—.

* * *

**_San Mungo: La Habitación Privada De Sirius Black_ **

El sanador Smethwyck llegó justo antes de la hora de acostarse del paciente para administrarle la medicación a Sirius Black. Sirius, acostumbrado a beber tantas pociones, no cuestionó esta hasta que el muy mal sabor permaneció en su lengua como Cello Mágico derretido.

—¿Qué es eso por el dedo sangriento de Merlín? —Exigió Sirius mientras tosía, jadeaba y trataba de quitarse el sabor de su boca.

— _¡Aguamenti!_ —El sanador Smethwyck llenó un vaso con agua de su varita y se lo entregó a su paciente—Lo siento, solo puedo darte agua, Sirius, pero me dijeron que esta bebida reaccionará con cualquier otro líquido. Al menos...—Él sonrió cuando Sirius volvió a caer en su cama y comenzó a roncar fuertemente—...te pondrá a dormir—Smethwyck reorganizó a su paciente y luego lo acomodó—Si el trabajo del Maestro de Pociones es tan excelente como él afirmó, mañana serás libre de irte a casa—.

* * *

**_10 De Octubre De 1992 - Una Hora Antes Del Toque De Queda_ **

Hermione, Harry y Draco habían encontrado un lugar para relajarse juntos después de explorar el lugar en una de las muchas habitaciones curiosas de Hogwarts. Su ático estaba cerca de la Torre Ravenclaw y estaba adornado con hendiduras o los más espeluznantemente llamados “agujeros de asesinato”. Estas ventanas sin adornos daban las tres vistas sobre el patio principal, la puerta principal y Hogsmeade.

Recolectando alfombras, muebles, libros y varias baratijas que parecían interesantes, Harry, Draco y Hermione habían hecho suyo este lugar. Hermione había encontrado una estantería en un ático, y libros en varios áticos simplemente tirados a la basura. Harry había encontrado al menos cinco sillas diferentes que tenían una estética de diseño diferente. A Harry le gustaban por representar todos los colores del arcoíris. También había encontrado su mueble favorito, que era un cojín plano muy grande tapizado en seda amarilla lavada con pesadas borlas doradas en las esquinas. Draco había encontrado varias alfombras con patrones abstractos y un magnífico tapiz de un antiguo laberinto.

La luz provenía de frascos que contenían la especialidad de Hermione, un fuego azul que podía crear con solo concentración y un movimiento de su varita. Draco conocía un hechizo de calentamiento y lo usó para mantener la ropa y los muebles calientes mientras se sentaban juntos.

El mejor artefacto en su ático era una ventana encantada que Harry había encontrado cuando buscaba muebles. La ventana tenía una raya extraña en la esquina superior derecha, pero aparte de ese defecto, funcionaba bien. Draco había programado la ventana encantada para mostrarles la hermosa vista de Hogsmeade por la noche.

—Falta una hora para el toque de queda—Comentó Draco mientras se deslizaba en su silla hasta que su trasero estaba justo al borde—Vamos a hacer algo—.

—Podríamos estudiar para la prueba de Encantamientos el lunes—Respondió Hermione alegremente donde yacía boca abajo sobre el cojín amarillo.

—Nada de estudio—Murmuró Draco.

— _Estudiamos_ para el examen Hermione. Si estudiamos más, nuestros cerebros estarán dormidos para el examen—Se quejó Harry. Había estado rastreando el laberinto del tapiz, y no había encontrado una solución para sus muchos giros y retrocesos.

—Podemos ir a buscar al fantasma en el baño—Dijo Draco de repente sentado.

—Myrtle La Llorona—Dijo Hermione—Está en el baño de chicas del segundo piso—.

—Le pregunté a papá sobre ella—Intervino Harry—Dijo que se llamaba Myrtle La Llorona porque siempre lloraba o hacía berrinches—.

—¿Sabía el profesor Snape de qué murió Myrtle? —Preguntó Hermione

—Papá me dijo que creía que fue Tom Riddle quien la mató, ahogándola en uno de los baños—Respondió Harry.

—¿¡Tom Riddle!? —Draco se puso de pie de un salto—¿Sabes quién era? —Tanto Hermione como Harry sacudieron la cabeza—Era Voldy. Mi padre me habló de él. Expulsó a Hagrid y hechizó a muchos estudiantes nacidos muggles por diversión—.

—¡Eso es cruel! —Gritó Hermione.

Draco asintió—Era el Señor Oscuro, Hermione. Diría que la crueldad fue su especialidad—Hizo una mueca al pensar en su tía Bellatrix que casi había matado a Harry. Esperaba que su tía loca se estuviera muriendo de frío en un témpano de hielo en Siberia.

—Tom Riddle y Voldy y lo que sea—Murmuró Harry caminando hacia la puerta de su ático—Vamos a buscar a Myrtle y hablemos con ella—Harry desapareció por la puerta. Un momento después, Draco y Hermione se apresuraron a seguirlo.

* * *

El baño de chicas del segundo piso hacía tiempo que no se usaba porque estaba claramente embrujado. No es que alguien le tuviera miedo al fantasma, había tantos alrededor de Hogwarts que uno se acostumbraba a ellos, Myrtle Tremble, también conocido como Myrtle La Llorona, era un fantasma que muchos consideraban simplemente molesto.

Myrtle gemía, lloraba, hacía berrinches y muchos de esos berrinches terminaban inundando el baño. Ella reventaría inodoros, rompería los lavabos y explotaría la tubería. Los elfos domésticos, esas criaturas inteligentes, a menudo arreglaban lo que podía arreglarse mágicamente, y Filch, el conserje, fregaba el agua que inundaba el piso.

Esa tarde, Myrtle estaba de muy buen humor y estaba dando vueltas por el baño de chicas, deslizándose entre los cubículos y acomodándose frente a los espejos cuando tres curiosos estudiantes entraron cuidadosamente a su baño.

—¡Este es mi baño! —Declaró Myrtle mientras flotaba directamente hacia la cara de Draco. Gritó y se revolvió hacia atrás tan rápido que se topó con Hermione.

—No queremos entrometernos—Comenzó Hermione mientras empujaba a Draco fuera de ella.

—Solo queríamos visitarte—Dijo Harry.

—Nadie quiere visitarme—Ella hizo un puchero.

—Nosotros si— Draco frunció el ceño, ya pensando que tal vez esta idea de visitar a un fantasma había sido una estupidez.

Myrtle se detuvo agresivamente ante Harry y Draco—¡Este es un baño de chicas! Ambos son muchachos—.

—Por favor, Myrtle—Hermione trató de apaciguar a la fantasma. Ninguno de ellos quería hacer que comenzara a llorar—Realmente queríamos visitarte y dado que las chicas nunca usan este baño, está bien si Harry y Draco lo visitan—.

—Oooh, Harry Potter—Susurró.

Los ojos de Harry rodaron—No soy famoso, ya sabes—Suspiró—Y soy Harry Snape—.

Draco añadió inútilmente—Harry Potter Snape si está en problemas—.

—Cállate, Dragón—Sonrió Harry. Draco le sacó la lengua rápidamente a su mejor amigo.

—Soy Hermione. ¿Cómo sabes sobre Harry? —.

Myrtle flotó hasta el techo, cantó una pequeña melodía, luego flotó frente a Harry—Nicholas habla de ti—Sonrió tímidamente. Para incomodidad de Harry, ella agitó las pestañas y se acercó tanto que podía sentir su inquietante y fantasmal frialdad—Les dijo a todos que mataste a Tom Riddle y Quirinus Quirrell—.

Harry retrocedió cuando su brazo rozó el suyo. Se frotó la parte superior del brazo con la otra mano—No maté a Voldy—Dijo él—Mis padres y mi padre hicieron eso. Y, Quirrell fue un accidente. No sabía qué se iba a quemar cuando lo tocara—.

—Ooooooh, quisquilloso, ¿no? —Myrtle se rió y flotó hacia arriba y alrededor del techo. Luego se lanzó hacia Draco y ahora coqueteó con él—Yo también te conozco, Draco Malfoy. Tu papá habla con el Barón Sanguinario _toooodoooo_ el tiempo—.

—¿Y? —Myrtle flotó de un lado a otro tan cerca de Draco que dio unos pasos hacia atrás, nuevamente—Mi padre es un Slytherin y todos saben que el Barón Sanguinario solo habla con Slytherins—.

Myrtle se giró tan rápido y empujó una cara enojada hacia Draco que cayó hacia atrás. Ella gruñó—Bueno, el Barón me habla, _cara de hurón_ , y yo soy una Ravenclaw—.

Harry se agachó justo cuando un grifo se abrió como un corcho de champán y golpeó un espejo cerca de Hermione. Se lanzó a un lado justo cuando se hizo añicos. Mientras la tubería donde estallaba el grifo bañaba a Harry con agua fría.

Tan rápido como la ira de Myrtle se desvaneció, barrió el baño y comenzó a llorar—Sin embargo, soy un fantasma—Gimió—Y él tiene que hablar conmigo. ¡Nadie que viva quiere hablar conmigo! —.

Ella gimió y con un giro voló hacia el techo. Hermione no iba a lidiar con un fantasma llorón que tenía cambios de humor—Myrtle, queremos hablar contigo. Por eso estamos aquí. Por favor... ¿nos hablarías? Sería maravilloso si lo hicieras—.

Myrtle flotó frente a Hermione y estudió a la joven bruja. Sus fantasmales ojos plateados miraban los grandes ojos marrones de Hermione con curiosidad—¿Realmente quieres solo hablar conmigo? Nicholas tiene tantas historias interesantes. El Barón te hablaría, Draco, y él también es muy interesante—.

Harry dijo—Pero tú eres el único fantasma que fue exorcizado, Myrtle—Myrtle fulminó con la mirada a Harry con advertencia, por lo que agregó rápidamente—Eso te hace más interesante que cualquier fantasma en el castillo—.

Myrtle sonrió brillantemente mientras barría, y casi al lado de Harry—¿En serio? Harry, ¿crees que soy interesante? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Oh, sí. He estado leyendo todo sobre ti y cómo esa horrible Olive Hornby te hizo exorcizar a Hogwarts para que nunca pudieras irte—.

—Eso fue realmente terrible—Coincidió Draco.

—Olive se rió de mí—Myrtle sollozó enojada.

Hermione luego agregó su propio conocimiento—Olive Hornby era una chica mala, Myrtle. Encontré sus registros de detención y sus puntajes de sus TIMOS y EXTASIS—.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Preguntó Draco.

—Realmente lo hice. ¿Sabías que estuvo muy cerca de fallar sus TIMOS y sus padres _pagaron_ para que volviera a tomarlos? Luego, apenas pasó sus EXTASIS. El peor trabajo que Olive Hornby tiene en el Ministerio es el de Empleado de licencias—Continuó Hermione con un toque de desprecio por la bruja que nunca había conocido.

Myrtle se rio—Olive Hornby era una loca perezosa... y ella era terriblemente terrible... terriblemente malvada. ¡Me hizo llorar mucho! —Myrtle gimió de repente—¡y luego me exorcizó! —.

—¿Ves? ¡Bruja miserable! —Declaró Harry con simpatía, que parecía calmar al fantasma molesto.

—¡Hephaestus me dijo que si Olive Hornby llegara a Hogwarts la mordería solo por mí! —Encantada, Myrtle se rió y voló hacia el techo.

—¿El Dios Del Fuego? —Preguntó Draco perplejo.

—¡Oh no, tonto! Ese es el nombre del monstruo—Corrigió Myrtle—Lamenta mucho haberme matado, y le dije a Hephaestus que no se preocupara por eso porque realmente es un tipo muy agradable—.

—Pensé que Tom Riddle...—Hermione no pudo decir “asesinada”.

—¡Ese chico horrible! —Escupió Myrtle—Le dije varias veces que saliera del baño de chicas, pero él no me escuchó, y luego...—Como si le dijera un secreto, se deslizó hacia Draco—¿Sabes lo que hizo ese chico horrible? —.

Draco sacudió la cabeza cuando Harry y Hermione se acercaron para poder escuchar—Él... llamó... a Hephaestus... y...—Myrtle los sorprendió a todos mientras gritaba— _¡Me mató!_ —.

Los baños explotaron de repente y el agua brotó como cascadas de cada uno de los puestos. Con un gemido, Myrtle se zambulló en una de las cascadas del baño y desapareció.

—¡Esto es horrible! —Hermione gritó mientras miraba el agua en el suelo.

Harry había caído contra una agrupación octogonal de sumideros que todos estaban llenos, derramándose y convirtiéndose en cascadas. Trató de levantarse, resbaló y luego se levantó nuevamente. Al hacerlo, se enfrentó a un juego de llaves sobre uno de los sumideros. Una llave había sido forjada en la forma de un animal de aspecto feroz.

—¡Una serpiente! —Declaró Harry.

El descubrimiento de Harry, desafortunadamente, palideció en comparación con la inundación que actualmente estaba convirtiendo el baño de chicas del segundo piso en una gran bañera. Hermione estaba ocupada murmurando sobre el desastre, y Harry estaba resbalando. Draco, con una sensación de autoconservación, agarró a sus amigos de las manos y los arrastró fuera del baño.

—Es casi el toque de queda—Les informó Draco—Voy a mi sala común. ¡Buenas noches! —.

Draco se apartó de sus amigos con un gesto, y luego se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a las mazmorras.

Hermione bostezó—Me estoy cansando. Vamos—Hermione se alejó hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Por un momento Harry la vio irse. Luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del baño de chicas del segundo piso y bajó la vista hacia el piso. El agua goteaba debajo de la puerta. Con eso se olvidó de su interesante descubrimiento y corrió para alcanzar a Hermione.


	16. Club De Duelo - Lunes 26 De Octubre De 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Todo el cuerpo estudiantil estaba lleno: se hizo un anuncio al final del desayuno de que todas las clases de la mañana habían sido canceladas y que todos los estudiantes debían reunirse en el Salón de la Armería. Muy pocos terminaron el desayuno ya que todos especularon de qué se trataría la reunión. Tan pronto como terminó el desayuno, todos los estudiantes salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al Salón de la Armería.

El Salón de la Armería no era menos impresionante que cualquier otra área de Hogwarts. Al igual que el Gran Salón, se extendía a lo largo de un campo de Quidditch (500 pies) con un techo de catedral y una alfombra roja en el centro. A ambos lados había altas ventanas de cristal que representaban las coloridas historias de Merlín, el Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros, los Caballeros de San Jorge y la primera Gran Reunión de 862 que fue la unión de todas las brujas y magos en Europa.

Entre cada una de las ventanas altas había armaduras de todas las grandes épocas de magos. Entre esas armaduras estaban las de los Caballeros del Rey Arturo, incluida la del Rey.

El Salón de la Armería conectaba dos áreas principales de Hogwarts: el Gran Salón, los dormitorios de los estudiantes y las viviendas del resto del personal docente que no eran Jefes de Casas, los elfos domésticos, la Enfermería, la Biblioteca de Hogwarts y el Patio de Merlín que estaba fuera del alcance de los estudiantes. Era esta otra área, donde el anterior Director Albus Dumbledore vivía con su acompañante Remus Lupin.

Hoy había una gran plataforma en el centro del Salón y había bancos debajo de las altas ventanas entre la armadura para los estudiantes. Cuando los estudiantes entraron, fueron invitados a ver a dos de sus maestros, Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy luchando magníficamente uno contra el otro.

Inmediatamente, los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor de la plataforma tan cerca como la sala protectora les permitió. Todos los ojos observaron, y no hubo más zumbidos de especulación. De un lado a otro cuando los hechizos y escudos se lanzaban, sus ojos rebotaban en síncopa. Finalmente, con una serie de tres maleficios (Piernas de Gelatina, GinanTonic y Hueso de la Risa) y un final _“¡Expelliarmus!”_ , el profesor Snape envió a Lucius volando hacia atrás en su derriere a lo largo de la plataforma.

—¡Me rindo, Severus! —Gritó Lucius.

Harry aplaudió a su padre, quien se inclinó rígidamente hacia Lucius, y luego se acercó con gracia hacia él y le dio una mano.

>> Gracias, Severus—Murmuró Lucius. Luego miró a todos los estudiantes—El Señor Oscuro, el que no debe ser nombrado, Voldemort...—La mayoría de los estudiantes se encogieron—Tom... Riddle. Un mago oscuro está muerto—Subió la plataforma—El hecho de que un mago oscuro esté muerto no significa que ahora puedas sentarte de brazos cruzados comiendo dulces mientras un elfo doméstico cocina tus comidas para engordarte. Muchos de mis estudiantes han comentado que como el peligro ha pasado, no hay necesidad de aprender magia defensiva—Suspiró y se detuvo—No ayuda que nuestro propio Ministerio de Magia haya enfatizado recientemente la necesidad de tal defensa, y muchos de ustedes ya no ven a mi clase como importante—Su mirada plateada recorrió a todos los estudiantes—La defensa es el arte de aprender a defenderte de cualquier amenaza. Esto es protegerte a ti mismo, a tus hermanos y hermanas. Todavía hay facciones en nuestro mundo que te lastimarán. Te lastimarán a ti, a tu familia y amigos, o incluso tu propia propiedad. Depende de ti saber cómo defenderse de aquellos que no te desean ningún bien—.

Lucius luego se inclinó hacia el profesor Snape, quien recogió el discurso—Por lo tanto, el profesor Malfoy y yo hemos comenzado este Club de Duelo para perfeccionar tu Magia Defensiva. No solo aprenderás a batirte en duelo para el torneo de campeonato que se celebra actualmente en Nueva Zelanda, sino que también recibirás instrucciones sobre la habilidad de Hechizos No Verbales—Esto se encontró con repentinas exclamaciones de oohs y aahs.

Una mano se levantó tímidamente, y no era Hermione. Lucius asintió con la cabeza al estudiante—¿Sr. Longbottom? —.

—Señores, ¿qué hay de lanzar sin una varita? —

El profesor Snape trató de no burlarse de la frustración. En cambio, respondió—Esto es un duelo, Sr. Longbottom, un duelo con varitas. El talento de lanzar un hechizo sin varita no es algo que se enseña en Hogwarts debido al hecho de que es raro que una bruja o mago posea ese grado de enfoque—.

Neville asintió entendiendo, y se le unieron una docena de otros estudiantes que también asintieron.

Los profesores Malfoy y Snape comenzaron a separar a los estudiantes en parejas y cada uno de ellos ascendió a la plataforma de duelo para mostrar su habilidad en hechizos y escudos que habían aprendido. Finalmente Harry y Draco estaban en la plataforma de duelo. Draco sabía más hechizos ofensivos, pero a Harry le había ido bien en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con varios tipos de escudos además de los hechizos defensivos de Segundo Año. Sin embargo, el primer hechizo que lanzó Harry fue el que su padre había lanzado...

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Grito Harry.

Draco no solo fue arrojado hacia atrás, sino que se cayó sobre la tetera y aterrizó pesadamente sobre su espalda. El profesor Snape fue a ayudar al niño a ponerse de pie, pero Draco se alejó y saltó con un lanzamiento sin aliento de...

— _¡Serpensortia!_ —Una serpiente fue arrojada desde el extremo de la varita de Draco.

—¡Draco! —Espetó su padre. Lucius intentó desvanecer a la serpiente, pero varios estudiantes altos de Séptimo Año lo bloquearon inexplicablemente. Para sorpresa y cautela de todos, Harry comenzó a silbarle a la serpiente...

—Sya- hassa- she. Sya- hasi-heth. Sya- hasi-heth—.

Lucius se quedó boquiabierto cuando un escalofrío de miedo recordado se deslizó por su columna vertebral. El profesor Snape estaba tan familiarizado con el sonido del lenguaje como Lucius, aunque ninguno sabía el significado. El profesor Snape se paró frente a Draco, y lanzó— _¡Evanesco!_ —La serpiente desapareció de la plataforma.

Justin Finch-Fletchley de Ravenclaw miró a Harry—¿A qué estás jugando, Snape? —.

—¡Te iba a atacar! —Harry se defendió.

—¡Sí, porque le dijiste a la serpiente que me atacara! —Justin gritó de vuelta. Luego se dio la vuelta, empujó a los estudiantes detrás de él y abandonó el Salón de la Armería.

—Yo... yo... no lo hice—Murmuró Harry. El miedo corrió por su columna de repente mientras se preguntaba qué había sucedido. Dejó de respirar aterrorizado y cayó al suelo.

—¡Harry! —Severus hizo a un lado a Draco y corrió hacia su hijo. Se arrodilló a su lado. Mientras intentaba revivirlo, Lucius hizo pasar a los estudiantes a sus dormitorios.

* * *

Cuando todos los estudiantes pasaron junto al mago de cabello rubio, Lucius agarró a Draco por el cuello y lo llevó a un lado cerca de una armadura del siglo XV; el yelmo se volvió hacia padre e hijo como para escuchar—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? —Demando.

—¡Harry me golpeó! —Draco se defendió flojamente.

—Ah. ¿Entonces ese insulto justificó la invocación de una serpiente venenosa? —Preguntó Lucius sarcásticamente.

—¡Era solo una serpiente, padre! —Draco lloró mientras trataba de arrancarse del agarre de su padre en el cuello de su túnica.

—Era un Krait Azul, niño tonto—Gruñó Lucius. El ceño de Draco se frunció perplejo—Una de las serpientes más letales del mundo, Draco. Si hubiera mordido a alguien aquí, Severus ni siquiera tendría tiempo para pensar en preparar un antídoto—.

Draco, dándose cuenta de repente de lo que casi había hecho, se hundió en las garras de su padre. Se sintió mareado—Casi mato a Harry—Lucius soltó a su hijo, que tropezó un poco, y luego se volvió hacia la plataforma de duelo para mirar a su amigo—Padre, Harry estaba hablando Lengua Pársel—.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza—Desafortunadamente estoy familiarizado con el sonido de ese idioma, Dragon—.

—Porque Voldy era un Lengua Pársel—Susurró Draco—Padre, ¿eso significa que Harry es malvado? —.

* * *

Harry parpadeó mientras respiraba hondo. Su cabeza y hombros estaban siendo sostenidos por el brazo de su padre—Papá, le dije a esa serpiente que dejara a Justin solo. ¿Nadie escuchó eso? —

—No, Harry. Hablabas un idioma que ninguno de los estudiantes entendía. Se llama Lengua Pársel o Lengua de las Serpientes—Harry no tenía idea de lo que su padre le estaba diciendo—Tú... eres capaz de hablar con las serpientes... las serpientes son capaces... de hablarte, hijo—.

—¿Eso es malo, papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba del abrazo de su padre.

Severus sacudió la cabeza—No, Harry, no lo es. Es simplemente un talento extremadamente raro—Él suspiró—Desafortunadamente, hay muchos que creen que la capacidad de hablar Pársel es un arte oscuro debido al hecho de que era un talento que tenía Voldy—.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y gimió—¡Todos van a creer que soy Oscuro ahora! —.

Severus quería asegurarle a su hijo que la opinión de la gente no cambiaría solo porque Harry ahora era un Lengua Pársel pero no podía. No sería la verdad, y él nunca le mentiría a su propio hijo.

—Harry, eres una buena persona y tienes amigos que conocen tu compasión...—.

—El tío Severus tiene razón, Harry—Insistió Draco mientras se acercaba a su amigo—Mi padre me dijo que es solo porque Voldy podía hablar con las serpientes que un talento tan raro se consideraba malo—.

Hermione, que debería haberse ido con todos los demás estudiantes, había regresado—Salazar Slytherin era un Lengua Pársel, Harry. ¿Quizás eres un descendiente? —.

Severus resopló. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió a la bruja—Hay bastantes siglos entre nosotros y Salazar Slytherin, señorita Granger. Casi todos los niños con un familiar de sangre pura podrían estar relacionados con uno o todos los Fundadores—.

—La Lengua Pársel no se originó con Salazar Slytherin—Corrigió Severus mientras ayudaba a su hijo a ponerse de pie—Merlín tenía el talento de hablar no solo a las serpientes, sino también a las Aves, los Caballos, los Dragones, los Thestrals y los Unicornios, entre los más notables. La Dama del Lago le otorgó el Don de Hablar a los Animales—.

Harry levantó un poco los brazos, saltó de la plataforma y se golpeó los muslos con las manos—Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Cómo es que debo tener un talento que todos piensan que es malo? —.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y agarró la mano que Draco sostenía para ayudarla a bajar de la plataforma—En serio, Harry, ¿puedes sonar más llorón? —.

Severus se rió suavemente y sonrió. En voz baja, susurró—Cinco puntos por una observación precisa, señorita Granger—.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la bruja de cabello espeso—¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione? TODOS PIENSAN que es malo. Papá lo dijo—.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—Pero no lo es, Harry. Es realmente genial que puedas hablar con las serpientes—.

Harry hizo una mueca al recordar a Justin Finch-Fletchley corriendo fuera del Salón de la Armería—Justin cree que intenté hacer que la serpiente lo matara—.

Severus se colocó detrás del trío de amigos—Suficiente. Es hora de almorzar, y luego los veré a todos por Pociones—Le dio un codazo a la espalda de Harry—Ve—.

Harry, Hermione y Draco entraron al pasillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. En esta área del castillo rara vez se veían estudiantes, así que cuando un sonido sibilante los detuvo, les hizo temblar en la espalda.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Draco cuando el silbido regresó, luego se desvaneció.

—Suena enorme—Susurró Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco.

Harry ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando. Luego respondió sombríamente—Está diciendo que tiene hambre—.


	17. ¿Quién Dejó Salir Al Basilisco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione, Harry y Draco estaban charlando sobre la serpiente de Draco, Lengua Pársel, y el duelo en general cuando fueron interrumpidos en su caminata por el agua en el corredor del segundo piso que venía del baño de chicas abandonadas. No lejos de la puerta del baño de chicas estaba la figura de un hombre.

—¡Es el Sr. Filch! —Harry dijo de repente mientras se deslizaba un poco, y luego se agachó junto al hombre. Con un poco de vacilación, tocó el cuello del hombre sintiendo un pulso. Cuando sintió un latido estrepitoso, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Simplemente noqueado...—.

Hermione interrumpió mientras se alejaba cautelosamente de un carmesí que coloreaba el agua en el piso—No del todo, Harry. El Sr. Filch está sangrando—.

Harry se puso de pie—Draco, llama a Madame Pomfrey y yo iré al Gran Comedor—Decidió Harry—¿Estás bien con quedarte aquí, Hermione? —.

Ella asintió—Estaré bien, Harry—Hermione se agachó junto al señor Filch y le tocó el hombro. Mientras los muchachos salían corriendo, la bruja ordenó—¡Dense prisa! —.

Si Harry y Draco la escucharon, Hermione nunca lo sabría. En segundos estuvo sola con el cuidador, y el agua seguía fluyendo lentamente desde el baño.

Durante unos minutos, Hermione se quedó dónde estaba, pero luego comenzó a examinar a Filch. Ella pensó que él debía haberse resbalado en el agua y luego golpearse la cabeza. Hermione encontró una herida reveladora en el templo más cercano al piso. Su atención fue repentinamente desviada del hombre herido cuando notó que el flujo del agua había aumentado. La bruja suspiró exasperada; Myrtle realmente había creado un desastre.

Dando un paso con cuidado, abrió la puerta del baño preparándose para llamar a Myrtle cuando vio que el enorme lavabo octogonal cerca de la puerta se había partido como un pastel. Una sección había desaparecido y había un agujero oscuro en el piso. Hermione vaciló pero nuevamente su curiosidad la molestó. Desafortunadamente, una barra de jabón de manos vieja y errante que había caído al piso, envió a Hermione directamente a la oscuridad. Ella gritó de terror cuando cayó... cayó... y nunca pareció detenerse.

Saliendo de esconderse en uno de los retretes del baño, Myrtle La Llorona flotó con cautela por el suelo mojado del baño hasta el agujero oscuro revelado por los lavabos abiertos. Cuando los gritos de Hermione se desvanecieron, el fantasma observó cómo el fregadero perdido se levantaba de la oscuridad con un sonido áspero y rechinante. El lavabo una vez perdido se instaló en su lugar, y los demás se unieron para ocultar la oscuridad.

Hermione se había ido.

* * *

Draco regresó al segundo piso con Madame Pomfrey, quien fue inmediatamente a ver al Sr. Filch. No muy lejos estaba Harry con su padre, el profesor Malfoy, y la directora. Remus Lupin con Albus Dumbledore los habían seguido por curiosidad.

Una vez en la meseta de agua corriente, el Sr. Filch y Madame Pomfrey, Harry fue al lado de su padre, y Draco fue a apoyar a su padre. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero observaron. No se les ocurrió preguntarse dónde estaba Hermione.

Se estaba produciendo una especie de discusión entre los dos Jefes de Hogwarts, y Severus se volvió hacia su hijo—Harry, quédate aquí. Necesitamos descubrir qué ha agitado al Viejo—.

Harry solo asintió cuando Lucius y su padre entraron en la discusión.

—Harry—Susurró Draco—El agua está quieta—Harry bajó la mirada hacia el piso mojado del corredor—¿Dónde está Hermione? —Preguntó Draco preocupado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Tal vez ella detuvo la fuga—Dijo Harry mirando a la puerta del baño.

—La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta—Murmuró Dumbledore mientras miraba preocupado al Squib herido.

—¿De qué estás balbuceando, Albus? Filch simplemente resbaló y cayó—Espetó Snape.

—Tomé el té hace unas noches con Sybill, y ella tuvo la visión de que la Cámara de los Secretos se abriría y revelaría su mayor secreto—Respondió Albus sin darse cuenta.

Severus miró hacia arriba con exasperación—¿Sybill tuvo una visión? La mujer es un fraude, Albus. Una charlatana escabechada de jerez—Castigó al hombre mayor—En cuanto a la Cámara de los Secretos... es un mito—.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías, Severus? —Exigió Remus mientras fruncía el ceño al Maestro de Pociones por un insulto percibido hacia Albus.

—Lee tu historia, Lupin—Fulminó Severus—La única vez que se menciona la Cámara es en el libro _“Hogwarts: Una Historia”_ de 1901—.

—Y cualquiera que lo haya leído sabe después de hacer un poco de su propia investigación, que el libro está lleno de agujeros y falacias—Agregó Lucius.

—Sin embargo, solo uno que haya conocido a Tom Riddle como estudiante sabría que ha buscado la Cámara—Respondió Albus—Y el monstruo que vivía dentro de ella—.

—Eso todavía no hace que la Cámara sea una realidad, Albus—Afirmó Severus.

—No, no es así, muchacho—Suspiró Albus con exasperación—Pero cuando Tom Riddle mató a la pobre Myrtle Tremble en su búsqueda, le dio a la Cámara de los Secretos una cierta verosimilitud—.

—¿Qué? —Exigió Severus con incredulidad.

—¡Albus! —Jadeó Minerva—Tom era muchas cosas pero era un estudiante modelo aquí—.

—Antes de convertirte en un malvado bastardo—Interrumpió Remus cáusticamente.

Minerva frunció el ceño brevemente a Remus por su intrusión—Se determinó que la araña de Hagrid causó la muerte de Myrtle al asustarla—.

Albus sacudió su cabeza canosa—Realmente deberías hablar con el fantasma, querida...—.

Minerva miró al viejo mago—Albus, el pasado de un fantasma no importa en este momento. Debemos atender al Sr. Filch. ¿Poppy? ¿Cómo está? —.

La sanadora de Hogwarts no apartó la vista de su paciente cuando ella respondió—Argus se fracturó el cráneo en el suelo. Detuve el sangrado de la herida en su sien. Podré curar la fractura una vez que lo tenga en la enfermería—.

—Gracias, Poppy—Suspiró Minerva—Remus, lleva a Albus de vuelta al Gran Comedor para que ambos puedan terminar de comer. El Sr. Malfoy y el Sr. Snape deben ir a sus clases de la tarde. Lucius, Severus, si necesitan terminar el almuerzo, pueden. Voy con Poppy a la enfermería para asegurarme de que Argus se recupere adecuadamente—.

Madame Pomfrey tenía al cuidador en una camilla que levitaba. Las dos brujas, y el insensible Sr. Filch salieron por el pasillo y desaparecieron de la vista al final.

Severus y Lucius estaban a punto de decirles a sus hijos que regresaran a sus clases cuando Harry notó—Papá, Hermione está desaparecida. Se quedó aquí con Filch pero ahora se ha ido—.

—Y el agua dejó de correr—Continuó Draco.

—La niña tiene esa desafortunada curiosidad de Gryffindor—Consideró Lucius—Tal vez ella está en el baño y encontró una manera de detener la inundación—.

—¿Lo descubrimos, mi amigo reflexivo? —Sonrió burlonamente Severus con molestia mientras empujaba hacia el baño. La especulación solo retrasó la investigación; Al menos en este caso.

Lucius siguió a Severus, y los muchachos lo siguieron. Ambos adultos revisaron los puestos, y Draco y Harry solo miraron a su alrededor. Harry, frustrado, llamó al fantasma.

—¿Myrtle? ¿Puedes venir aquí? —Preguntó educadamente.

El fantasma subió por el piso y miró a Harry, quien retrocedió un paso—¿Enviaste esa horrible serpiente, Harry? —Ella acusó.

—¿Qué serpiente? —Preguntó Draco.

—La que me mató, oscuro-oscuro—Dijo con acidez y se movió tan rápidamente en la cara de Draco que se resbalo con una pastilla de jabón. Su trasero golpeó el duro piso, y gruñó—¡Ow! —.

—¿Cómo es que no te hizo daño? —Pregunto Harry.

Myrtle no respondió. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y flotó hacia el techo tarareando algo desafinado.

—Harry, ella es un fantasma—Su padre lo iluminó—Myrtle es impermeable a aquellas cosas a las que un ser vivo sería vulnerable—.

—Señorita Tremble—Comenzó Lucius con una sonrisa y un toque de encanto—Encantada de conocerla. ¿Por casualidad vio si esta serpiente hizo que el Sr. Filch se cayera y se lastimara? —

—¡Ooooh, tu cabello es bonito! —Arrulló Myrtle mientras flotaba hacia abajo. Su mano fantasmal rozó varios mechones de su cabello, y él se estremeció ante su fría cercanía—Vi a ese monstruo horrible, mago bonito, pero Hephaestus es monstruosamente enorme—.

—¿Hephaestus? —Preguntó Severus.

—La serpiente por la que preguntas—Myrtle frunció el ceño—¡Presta atención! —.

Severus frunció el ceño oscuramente. Habría hechizado a esa impertinente idiota si no fuera un fantasma.

—Si la serpiente te mató, ¿por qué no los mató? —Preguntó Harry

—Ooohhhh—Gimió el fantasma mientras tejía delante de ellos—El agua venía de todas partes de los lavabos, y ese Squib estaba tan enojado con “esos niños entrometidos”—Luego barrió dramáticamente frente a la cara de Harry—¿Cómo debería saberlo? —.

—No entiendo...—Harry dijo suavemente.

Lucius y Severus sospecharon algo mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Lucius postuló—Una serpiente que mata...—.

—Ya no, hombre bonito—Myrtle habló coquetamente mientras frotaba su hombro contra el de él. Ella ignoró su estremecimiento ante su toque frío. Myrtle rodeó sus ojos con los dedos como gafas—Pero cuando lo vi... Sus ojos... ahhhhh... y miré directamente a esos encantadores ojos con joyas...—Lloró y gimió—... ¡Morí! ¡Pobre, pobre Hephaestus! —.

Myrtle se alejó volando de los cuatro magos y sus gemidos llenaron el baño, que desafortunadamente resonó con sus angustiados gritos.

Draco y Harry la vieron revolotear sobre ellos gritando y llorando, pero Lucius y Severus la ignoraron mientras hablaban en voz baja entre ellos.

—¡Detenga ese maullido superfluo, señorita Tremble! —Ordenó Severus. El ruido cesó instantáneamente, y de repente, un fantasma contrito flotó hacia él. Ella hizo un puchero de disculpa—Tengo una pregunta importante para usted con respecto a esa serpiente—.

—¿Sí señor? —Ella asintió con una pequeña voz.

—Cuando viste esa serpiente hoy, ¿qué tan grande era? —Exigió Severus.

Para su sorpresa, el fantasma cambió abruptamente a la forma de una serpiente tan grande que envió a Lucius a su espalda, Severus agarró a su hijo y se agachó para cubrirse, y Draco corrió hacia la puerta. Tan rápido como la enorme serpiente se alzaba sobre ellos en una forma plateada y escamosa, Myrtle estaba de regreso, primitiva y adecuada, con sus manos ligeramente sobre su abdomen. Ella estaba sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

—Así de grande—Se rió.

Los cuatro magos se levantaron y regresaron al área cerca de los lavabos octogonales donde Myrtle flotaba con aire de suficiencia. Estaba tarareando otra melodía que, aunque fuera de tono, sonaba muy parecido a “Rule Brittania”.

—Eso... fue innecesario, señorita Tremble—La oscura voz de desaprobación de Severus, se apoderó de ella.

—¿Qué fue eso, papá? —Preguntó Harry

—Hephaestussss...—Myrtle cantó desde uno de los retretes.

Lucius fue el mago vivo que respondió—Eso fue un basilisco—.

Draco, todavía preocupado por lo que le pasó a Hermione, finalmente preguntó—Myrtle, ¿viste a Hermione? —.

La mano de Myrtle cubrió su boca mientras gemía suavemente, y luego señaló el lavabo octogonal. Nadie parecía saber lo que estaba indicando. Harry, sin embargo, caminó hacia el fregadero y vio el mismo grifo extraño que había visto unos días antes. Luego examinó todos los grifos.

—¿Qué estás viendo, Harry? —Severus le preguntó a su hijo.

—Los grifos—Señaló—Todos son iguales excepto este. Tiene una serpiente—.

Myrtle miró entre Lucius y Severus que se habían reunido más cerca para ver el grifo de la serpiente. Harry de repente poseía una compulsión que no podía evitar, se apoyó en el borde del fregadero y murmuró—Nah neh sthahhh yehhh—.

Con un clic y luego un sonido de algo moviendose, el fregadero contra el que Harry se apoyó se hundió justo debajo de él. Se tambaleó al borde, y justo cuando Severus iba a agarrar a su hijo, Harry cayó. Chilló, gritó, y luego extrañamente se rió a carcajadas.

—¡EWWWWWWW! —Su risa fue seguida por un sonido de disgusto muy distante—¡PAPÁ! ¡Profesor Malfoy! ¡Draco! —.

—¡Harry! —Gritó Severus cuando más de la abertura fue descubierta por los otros lavabos alejándose del centro—¿Estás bien? —.

—¡SÍ! ¡Es una caída viscosa...! ¡Veo la bufanda de Hermione! ¡Vamos! —Llamado Harry.

—Un encanto repelente de suciedad, creo, Severus—Sugirió Lucius. Severus asintió, giró su varita sobre sí mismo y lanzó un hechizo rápido para evitar que la suciedad se adhiriera a él o su ropa. Luego, sin más preámbulos, saltó a la abertura y desapareció.

—¿Severus? —Llamó Lucius en la oscuridad.

—Tío Severus, ¿estás bien? —Gritó Draco.

—¡Estamos sin lesiones! —Respondió la distante voz del Maestro de Pociones minutos después—¡Draco, tú primero! ¡Lucius, espera dos minutos y luego bajas pero Invoca algunas escobas primero! —.

—¡Es divertido, Draco! —Gritó Harry alentador.

—Adelante, Dragón—Dijo Lucius—Asegúrale a tu tío que tendré cuatro escobas conmigo. Ve—.

Draco miró por encima del borde, tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y saltó. Soltó un grito agudo que terminó en una carcajada.

Lucius había convocado las escobas y las había encogido. Metiéndolas en un bolsillo, levantó la vista justo cuando sintió que bajaba la temperatura en el aire; la fantasma lo estaba mirando.

—¿Sí, Myrtle? —Preguntó Lucius.

Ella agitó su dedo bruscamente hacia él—No le hagas daño a esa gran serpiente, ahora, hombre bonito. Hephaestus es bastante amable y lamenta mucho lo que me hizo—.

—Podría matarnos a cualquiera de nosotros accidentalmente—Respondió Lucius.

Ella se encogió de hombros y flotó hasta el techo—No lo mires a los ojos entonces. ¡Tranquilo! —.

—Hm—Gruñó Lucius—En efecto—Miró por encima del borde. Por mucho que eligiera deliberar y analizar, su hijo estaba en la oscuridad y no sería un padre apropiado si no lo seguía. Luego saltó a la oscuridad, y su voz hizo eco—¡Ohhhhh malditooo... MERLÍN! —.

Myrtle observó la oscura apertura, y luego flotó cerca. Ella susurró—So-flusss sea-ahhh flowwwww—Sonriendo y riendo, observó cómo todos los lavabos volvían a su lugar, y cuando el último se levantó de la oscuridad... todo estaba como estaba antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Autor:** Las dos palabras de Pársel son _Abierto_ tal como las pronunció Harry y _Cerrado_ tal como las dice Myrtle La Llorona. Ambas palabras fueron traídas por el traductor de Pársel.


	18. La Cámara De Los Secretos - Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry tocó el fondo después de viajar por un largo túnel que tomó algunos giros y vueltas desgarradoras. Aterrizó con un crujido horrible y estaba seguro de haberse roto algo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de debajo de sus pies, y no de sí mismo.

— _¡Lumos!_ —Gritó y el extremo de su varita se iluminó, dándole un poco de luz.

Estaba rodeado por miles de esqueletos de roedores, conejos, topos, topillos y otros animales pequeños. Al escuchar las voces de su padre, Draco, y del Sr. Malfoy por encima de él, les gritó para que supieran que estaba bien. Por supuesto, tuvo que agregar su reacción a los esqueletos que crujían debajo de su paso. Se giró, alejándose del final del túnel, y vio una familiar bufanda roja y dorada de Casa; era de Hermione. Harry la recogió, dobló y metió en su túnica.

En ese momento hubo un fuerte crujido cuando su padre se unió a él. Se giró y tuvo la intención de abrazar al mago, pero Severus lo detuvo y recitó un hechizo de limpieza.

—Ni siquiera deseo adivinar qué podría estar haciendo que ese túnel sea resbaladizo—Reflexionó Severus secamente.

Un grito que se convirtió en una risa resonó sobre ellos, y Severus se giró justo a tiempo para atrapar a su ahijado.

—¡Guau! —Exclamó Draco—¡Quiero hacer eso otra vez! —.

—En otra ocasión—Dijo Severus mientras miraba cuidadosamente a su alrededor—Tenemos un basilisco del que preocuparnos—.

—¿La serpiente gigante? —Preguntó Harry.

—Se llama basilisco, Harry. Y este debe ser muy antiguo a juzgar por la proyección que Myrtle nos mostró—Dijo Severus.

Lucius se unió a ellos y agregó suavemente—Su mirada literalmente mata, pero Myrtle me informa que este basilisco, Hephaestus, es... _amable_ . Nos ha pedido que no lo lastimemos—.

Severus resopló—Si está entre la vida de mi hijo y el basilisco, me temo que perderá, Lucius—.

—De acuerdo—Estuvo de acuerdo Lucius. Señaló un amplio agujero en una serie de rocas colocadas más bien hechas por el hombre—Creo que nuestra única opción es ir por ese camino—Con su varita en mano, Lucius se escabulló por la salida. Draco siguió a su padre.

Severus estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando escuchó un crujido de uno de los miles de esqueletos bajo sus pies—¿Papá? ¿Qué es este lugar? —.

El Maestro de Pociones miró por encima del hombro y respondió—Ciertamente es un basural para el basilisco. Ven ahora, hijo. No queremos quedarnos atrás—.

Harry y Severus atravesaron la entrada para encontrarse en un largo balcón sin rieles de piedra lisa y desgastada. La piedra de arriba estaba aserrada en una serie de estalactitas bien gastadas pero aún afiladas. Lucius y Draco estaban examinando lo que parecía ser la piel de una serpiente que había mudado recientemente.

—¡Eso es enorme! —Se maravilló Harry.

—Treinta metros de largo—Respondió Lucius—Disculpa mi avaricia, Severus, pero solo una cuarta parte de esta piel te permitiría retirarte y abrir tu propia botica—.

Severus tocó cuidadosamente la piel; era suave como la seda de Acromántula, no seca y arrugada como lo sería una piel de serpiente estándar—Esta piel fue mudada muy recientemente—Levantó la vista hacia las escarpadas estalactitas—El basilisco usó las estalactitas, ya que arroja la piel raspándola contra ellas—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras tocaba la piel con cuidado.

—Por la sensación de la piel, Harry—Respondió Severus—Todavía está flexible. Tampoco se ha desmoronado hasta convertirse en una ceniza plateada que haría dentro de un período de 48 horas a menos que se conserve—Con su varita, que estaba en su mano en preparación para la defensa, agitó la varita en un círculo gentil y dijo— _Conservare_. Volveré por esto—.

—¿Vas a retirarte, papá? —Los ojos de Harry parecieron brillar, y Severus sonrió.

—Quizás, Harry. La vida en la isla parecía ser agradable para los dos el verano pasado—.

Lucius ya había apartado su atención de la piel, sabiendo que el Maestro de Pociones no podía apartarse del tesoro que habían encontrado. Lo dejó confundido sobre cómo iban a descender del estante que estaba muy por encima del suelo debajo de ellos. Estaba a punto de sugerir las escobas que tenía en el bolsillo cuando Draco se rió de un hallazgo.

—¡Un tobogán! Debe ser así como el basilisco llega hasta aquí—Señaló en el extremo más alejado de la plataforma donde se conectaba a un tobogán espiral corto pero útil, obviamente realizado a lo largo de los siglos por el movimiento del basilisco gigante.

Lucius atrapó a su temerario hijo debajo de los brazos y tiró de su espalda justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar al “tobogán”—Los adultos primero, Dragón. Si es seguro, entonces puedes bajarlo—.

—Las escobas, Lucius—Severus frunció el ceño con desaprobación mientras extendía su mano libre por una de las escobas. Una oleada de tos lo interrumpió, y él fulminó con la mirada a todas las miradas preocupadas. Ignorando su tos, continuó—Hasta que sepamos dónde está el basilisco, ese tobogán tiene demasiadas áreas ocultas para que podamos ver el área correctamente—.

Draco hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño al que le quitaron su dulce favorito. Lucius lo miró brevemente—Severus tiene razón, Dragón. Nuestra seguridad es lo primero—Él agrandó las escobas y las entregó. Con Severus a la cabeza, pronto volaron cautelosamente hacia el piso de la caverna. Una vez que cada uno cayó al suelo, las escobas fueron devueltas a Lucius, quien las encogió y las guardó en su bolsillo. Luego miraron a su alrededor.

Todo era curiosamente suave y ondulante en esta caverna. Severus notó que en muchos lugares había espirales extrañas y concéntricas excavadas en el piso. Se preguntó si el basilisco había pasado muchos siglos más solo en esta caverna. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado en una especie de prisión a medida que crecía hasta el tamaño que el fantasma les había mostrado. Por supuesto, Severus se preguntó, _“¿por qué el basilisco ya no estaba en esta caverna como prisionero?”_

—Severus, estos... “rieles” en el piso...—Señaló Lucius.

—El basilisco fue encarcelado aquí—Entonó Severus.

—Lo fue—Acordó Lucius—Pero observa...—Proyectando un pálido resplandor azul desde el extremo de su varita, Lucius trazó uno de los surcos más profundos que conducían hacia el centro de la caverna y hacia una gran puerta de bronce. Todos caminaron por la ranura hasta la puerta y la iluminaron con sus varitas.

La puerta era redonda y estaba impresa en la roca que la rodeaba como si en el momento de la instalación, hubiera estado lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir la piedra circundante. En la superficie de la puerta había anillos concéntricos que rodeaban la cabeza de una serpiente. Uno de los anillos contenía el cuerpo de una serpiente.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo abrir esta puerta—Comentó Lucius frustrado.

Draco habló—Tal vez se abre de la misma manera que lo hizo el lavabo del baño. Harry, habla con la serpiente como lo hiciste antes—.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y dijo—Ábrelo—No pasó nada—Um... eso no fue todo—Murmuró—Déjame intentar de nuevo—Harry miró a la serpiente en el centro de la puerta, respiró lentamente y luego pronunció—Nah neh sthahhh yehhh—La pequeña serpiente se deslizó alrededor de la serpiente central y luego la cabeza de la serpiente se presionó hacia adentro. Con un gran ruido, la puerta de bronce se abrió en las profundidades de la piedra.

Lucius y Severus pudieron caminar uno al lado del otro y lo hicieron. Sus hijos estaban detrás de ellos.

La puerta entraba en una caverna aún más grande que la anterior, pero estaba hecha por el hombre. En el centro de la habitación había un camino de piedra de azulejos antiguos en el patrón de un mosaico que representaba una gran serpiente persiguiendo siluetas de aldeanos corriendo delante de ella. El agua se diluyó ligeramente sobre este camino de corrientes que fluían a ambos lados del camino. Flanqueando estas corrientes estaban los cuerpos sinuosos de serpientes altas en forma de “S”. Las coronas de sus cabezas sostenían el techo y, apretadas en sus mandíbulas con colmillos, había grandes antorchas que iluminaban la cámara. Al final de este camino había una gran cabeza de piedra del mago que había construido esta Cámara de los Secretos; Salazar Slytherin. Las corrientes que burbujearon a lo largo del camino no terminaron con el camino, sino que bordearon una gran área de piso decorada en un patrón abstracto de mosaico verde y blanco. Las corrientes se desvanecieron debajo de la enorme cara del fundador de Slytherin.

Severus atrapó a Harry por la parte superior del brazo antes de que pudiera pisar el camino mojado—Encantos pegajosos, creo, o todos nos resbalaremos—Indicó la delgada capa de agua que ondulaba de un lado a otro, más bien como una serpiente, sobre el camino y alternaba de regreso a cada corriente como parte de su flujo natural.

Los dos adultos enseñaron el hechizo a cada uno de sus hijos y luego observaron diligentemente (como lo haría un maestro) cómo Harry y Draco aplicaban el encanto a sus pies.

Los cuatro entraron al camino justo cuando Hermione salió de la boca de la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin y gritó—¡No se muevan y cierren los ojos! ¡Dense prisa! —.

—¡Hermione! —Harry quería correr hacia su amiga, pero Severus atrapó a su hijo por la cintura y lo levantó, poniéndolo contra él.

—Cierra los ojos, Harry—Siseó en el oído del chico—¡Ahora! —.

—¡Reggie! —Llamó Hermione a alguien más allá de ella—¿Los ayudarías, por favor? ¡No conocen el hechizo! —.

Fuertes pasos golpearon el camino y salpicaron la delgada capa de agua cuando el dueño de ellos se acercó—Está bien—La voz suave del mago era calmada—Este es un hechizo que encontré en el diario de Salazar...—Su voz se convirtió en un silbido de Lengua Pársel y Harry sintió un suave bálsamo deslizarse por sus párpados, y por lo tanto sus ojos. Severus pronto sintió la misma sensación, pero frunció el ceño y no abrió los ojos de inmediato. Escuchó, con mucho cuidado, mientras el mago desconocido realizaba el hechizo en los ojos de Draco y luego de Lucius.

—¡Severus, abre los ojos! —Ordenó Lucius. Había asombro en su voz.

Severus soltó a su hijo, luego lentamente abrió los ojos. Parpadeó maravillado al ver al mago que estaba delante de ellos; Regulus Black.

Regulus era más bajo que Lucius y Severus ya que medía un metro y medio de alto. Era delgado pero su constitución era musculosa. Su cabello negro ónice, le llegaba hasta los hombros cuando era niño, ahora estaba justo por encima de su codo. Su cabello, que alguna vez había sido un desastre rizado, ahora se envolvía alrededor de él como una ondulante ola de tinta china. Se inclinó ante Lucius pero le sonrió, un poco preocupado, a Severus.

Severus quedó absolutamente paralizado al ver al mago delante de él. Por mucho tiempo había asumido que Regulus, el portador de la Profecía a su Señor Oscuro, había desaparecido. Muchos de los Mortífagos, incluido Severus, habían pensado que Regulus había sido asesinado por Voldemort por traerle una profecía que predijo su muerte.

—¿Severus? —La sonrisa de Regulus desapareció—Por favor... no te enojes con...—Regulus se encontró fuertemente abrazado por el hombre más alto de negro. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la espalda de Severus y le devolvió el abrazo con sus manos palmeando torpemente la espalda del mago.

El Maestro de Pociones se apartó abruptamente, luego agarró los hombros del mago con fuerza en sus manos—Debería hechizarte mil veces por el dolor que me hiciste pasar—Gruñó. Luego acercó al hombre más pequeño una vez más—... _hermano_...—Jadeó, su voz apenas un susurro de alivio a su angustia.

Harry palmeó la espalda de su padre consoladoramente—¿Papá? —Preguntó en voz baja—¿Quién es él? —.

Severus se apartó y le sonrió a su hijo—Alguien que pensé que había perdido para siempre—Su voz era suave, ligeramente dolorida, mientras miraba al hombre más bajo delante de él—Harry, este es Regulus Black, mi... mejor... amigo—Regulus se inclinó un poco para estrechar la mano de Harry, pero luego el Maestro de Pociones continuó con su introducción—Regulus, este es mi hijo Harry Potter... Snape—.

Regulus terminó su gesto y estrechó la mano del pequeño—Harry Potter. Entonces, ¿eres hijo de James Potter? —.

—Era mi padre biológico—Afirmó Harry mientras deslizaba su mano posesivamente en la mano de Severus—El profesor Snape es mi verdadero padre ahora. Soy Harry Potter Snape—.

Regulus se enderezó para darle a Severus una mirada curiosa—¿Eres el padre de Harry, Severus? —.

Severus se puso rígido—El niño necesitaba un padre y yo estaba dispuesto a proporcionar lo que necesitaba—Harry fulminó con la mirada a su padre.

Lucius se rió entre dientes—Permíteme interpretar, Regulus. Se _necesitaban_ mutuamente—.

Regulus sonrió, y sus ojos azules brillaron a sabiendas—Sí. Eres un chico con suerte, Harry—.

Hermione se interpuso entre ellos—Uhm... no quiero interrumpir, pero estoy bastante segura de que puedo escuchar a Hephaestus venir. ¿Están todos a salvo, Reggie? —.

Regulus se volvió para mirar a la pequeña bruja—Todo a salvo, pequeña señorita. Vamos, muchachos. Déjenme presentarles a Hephaestus—.

Todos se enfrentaron a la enorme cara de Salazar Slytherin justo a tiempo para presenciar la llegada de un enorme basilisco tan ancho como el camino de mosaico que estaba flanqueado por las dos corrientes que fluían. La bestia se deslizó hacia ellos ignorando el hecho de que cuatro magos sostenían sus varitas hacía él.

Regulus miró por encima del hombro y miró—¡Guarden sus varitas! ¡Hephaestus es perfectamente gentil! —.

Lentamente, Severus y Lucius bajaron sus varitas pero no las guardaron. Draco y Harry miraron a sus padres en busca de orientación, e hicieron lo mismo con sus varitas. La bestia se deslizó junto a Hermione y la empujó muy cuidadosamente con su nariz. Hermione acarició la corona que era de las plumas más suaves.

Hermione saludó a sus dos amigos—Harry, Draco, vengan a conocer a Hephaestus—.

Observados por sus padres, los dos muchachos caminaron lentamente hacia el enorme basilisco que estaba frotando la cresta de su nariz contra el brazo de Hermione. Harry extendió su mano y la pasó suavemente por la nariz finamente escamada.

—No es viscoso—Se maravilló Harry.

—Claro que no, tonto—Se rió Hermione.

Draco, tomando el coraje de Harry, dio unas palmaditas en el lado cercano del basilisco. La bestia respiró lentamente, luego exhalo—¿Está... ronroneando? —Su pregunta fue recibida por un profundo retumbar dentro del basilisco mientras este colocaba su cabeza entre Harry y Draco.

Severus cautelosamente se acercó a la bestia. Estaba ronroneando. Perezosamente abrió un párpado para revelar la joya más hermosa por ojo. Era un arco iris que brillaba en las antorchas sostenidas por cada una de las serpientes de piedra—Un arco iris de... fuego—Se dio cuenta Severus—Así que, Hephaestus—El basilisco dejó escapar un suave resoplido justo cuando Harry se arrodilló para rascar la formidable barbilla.

—¿Por qué estamos... no... muertos? —Preguntó Severus mientras observaba el párpado cerrarse sobre la preciosa joya de ojo.

Regulus se acercó, se agachó junto a Harry, le sonrió y comenzó a rascar detrás de una de las orejas afiladas de Hephaestus que estaba adornada con un mechón de piel llena de plumas.

—Dos hechizos, realmente, Severus—Comenzó a explicar Regulus—Uno coloca un escudo protector que se extiende desde el ojo de la bruja o el mago hasta cada célula del cuerpo. El otro hechizo es para Hephaestus como protección adicional sobre sus ojos; como un par de gafas, supongo—.

—¿Y si no nos hubieras embrujado? —Preguntó Severus deliberadamente.

Regulus hizo una mueca y se agarró el vientre con la mano libre. Justo cuando iba a responder, fue Hermione quien respondió—Las peores náuseas del mundo, profesor—Ella hizo un puchero—Vi a Hephaestus antes de que Reggie se acercara a mí. ¡No quiero volver a enfermarme así nunca más! ¡Gracias a Dios que tenía la poción adecuada para eliminarlo! —.

Lucius finalmente se unió al grupo reunido alrededor de la cabeza del basilisco. Estaba cerca de Draco, así que colocó su mano contra el costado de la bestia—Domesticaste un basilisco, Regulus. ¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo que te fuiste? —.

Regulus se levantó—Creo que alguna explicación está en orden. Ven, toma un poco de té—.

El Mortífago una vez perdido, caminó por el sendero y atravesó la boca de Salazar Slytherin. Hermione aplaudió—¡Oh! ¡Esperen a que vean esto! —Luego se giró y corrió tras Regulus, sus pies golpeando alegremente el camino mojado de mosaico.


	19. La Cámara De Los Secretos - Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Lunes, 26 de Octubre De 1992_ **

Después de entrar en la estatua de Salazar Slytherin por la boca, un pequeño puente se arqueó con gracia sobre la unión de las dos corrientes. De cada lado había un deslizamiento hacia abajo en el agua, que actuaba como un camino para que el basilisco descendiera a una parte inferior de la Cámara de los Secretos donde Hephaestus hizo su hogar.

Una vez sobre el pequeño puente, Regulus abrió una pesada puerta interior de roble manchado y con nervaduras de hierro, y condujo a sus inesperados invitados a una gran sala que les dejó sin aliento colectivamente.

El verde esmeralda era el color dominante, pero había tonos de azul, crema y plata como acentos. Todos los muebles estaban tallados, eran de roble pesado teñido de cerezo oscuro y tapizados en un rico tapiz de vegetación. A su alrededor había una impresionante variedad de libros y pergaminos. Donde no había libros, las paredes habían sido revestidas con paneles de cálidos y oscuros revestimientos de roble color miel y un sofisticado papel tapiz con sutiles franjas de azul sombreado. Una gran ventana encantada daba al pacífico Bosque Prohibido y a la cabaña de Hagrid.

En una esquina, un gran escritorio del mismo roble tallado, teñido de cereza. Sus pies eran serpientes impresionantes o tal vez basiliscos para soportar su peso. Sobre su superficie había un montón de pergaminos, tintas y plumas. Había un pergamino desenrollado junto a otros pergaminos que todavía estaban enrollados. Cerca del escritorio había una puerta interior abierta que conducía a un suntuoso corredor que conducía a otras habitaciones, incluida la propia habitación de Regulus.

Un fuego ardía en una gran chimenea adornada y calentaba la habitación. Cerca, dos elfos domésticos estaban preparando un elaborado té. Regulus se acercó y les dio las gracias. Los elfos domésticos entraron en el pasillo interior y se alejaron.

—¿Los elfos domésticos sabían de ti? —Exigió Severus con un filo herido en su voz.

—Los elfos domésticos me encontraron y me trajeron aquí—Corrigió Regulus—Ven. Siéntate—El mago procedió a servirles té sin usar ninguna magia. Luego se sentó en una silla grande que se había adaptado a su cuerpo muchas veces.

Severus sostuvo su taza de té pero no bebió del líquido humeante—El Señor Oscuro no ocultó su disgusto contigo, Regulus. ¿Qué pasó? —.

—Lo explicaré, pero vayamos un poco más atrás—Dijo suavemente. Regulus luego miró a Harry—Lo que revelare puede angustiarte, Harry. Si deseas hechizarme, espera hasta que termine mi historia—.

>> En el verano de 1980, estaba en Hogsmeade contemplando mis errores. El Señor Oscuro ya había mostrado su desagrado conmigo una vez antes, como recuerdas—Miró entre los dos magos.

Lucius respondió—Peter Pettigrew, el malvado adulador, afirmó que tenía cierta influencia sobre su hermano Sirius, y rechazó al Señor Oscuro cuando le ordenó que lo trajera a nuestro redil—.

—Ese bastardo siempre se inclinaba y rascaba a Voldy—Murmuró Severus sombríamente.

—¿Voldy? —Preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione dijo—Así lo llamamos cuando el padre de Harry todavía tenía la Marca Oscura—.

Draco agregó—Dumbledore siempre decía su nombre frente al tío Severus y le dolía—.

—Deliberadamente—Frunció el ceño Harry.

Los labios de Regulus se adelgazaron—Nunca me agrado ese viejo entrometido—.

—Eso es—Advirtió Severus—Sin embargo, fue Dumbledore quien hizo posible que dejara a Voldy...—.

Lucius resopló burlonamente—¡Y luego te hizo volver como espía! —.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—Dumbledore me dio un traslador a Nueva Zelanda, Lucius. Podría haberme ido, pero decidí pelear. Y, no lo olvides, Albus escribió una fuerte carta al Wizengamot en respuesta a mi “buen carácter” para que nadie cuestionara mi adopción de Harry—Se enfrentó a Regulus que había estado observando el intercambio con curiosidad—Albus es un mago defectuoso, Regulus, y no ha actuado a menudo en beneficio de los que lo rodean. Aun así, tengo un afecto a regañadientes por el hombre—.

—¡Todavía eres suave, hermano! —Rió Regulus. La cara de Severus estaba tormentosa en presencia de la risa de Regulus. Tomó un sorbo de té; agresivamente.

—¿Fuiste golpeado? —Incitó Harry. Quería escuchar más de la historia.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza—En cierto sentido, Harry, pero no con puños. Maleficios y maldiciones. Ese día aprendí a nunca rechazar abiertamente a... _Voldy_ —Harry sonrió levemente, y el mago mayor le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué esperabas encontrar en Hogsmeade, Regulus? —Preguntó Lucius.

—¿Redención? ¿Escape? ¿Un perdón? —El mago más joven sacudió la cabeza y tomó un sorbo fortificante de su té—Realmente no puedo decirlo, Lucius. Todavía estaba cojeando del castigo de Voldy, y finalmente me di cuenta de lo loco que se había vuelto. También me di cuenta de que me había vuelto tan psicópata como ese maldito Peter Pettigrew en un deseo de ser lo que mis padres querían que fuera—Terminó su té—Te vi, entonces, Severus. Quería hablar contigo, pero desapareciste en el Cabeza De Puerco antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar contigo afuera. Aun así, te seguí y te vi reuniéndote con ese viejo—Sus ojos azules brillaron con admiración—Fuiste un mago inteligente al convencer a Voldy para que te permitiera _espiar_ a Dumbledore y su Orden como lo hiciste—.

—Sin embargo, todavía estoy en esta maldita escuela—Murmuró Severus—Enseñando a los imbéciles—.

Regulus se echó a reír y Lucius sonrió. Harry intervino—¡Pero dijiste que nos retiraríamos, papá! —.

—Lo hice, Harry, pero la piel de basilisco ya no es mía. Le pertenece a Regulus—.

—Oh, tómalo, Severus—Regulus agitó una mano negligentemente—Hephaestus desprende piel cada diez años, así que recogí su última piel—Señaló un armario entre dos estanterías—Las cenizas de plata llenaron 237 botellas y vendí una al año desde que estuve aquí—.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron avariciosamente sobre el pequeño y modesto gabinete que tenía una fortuna detrás de sus puertas—¿Cómo llegaste a estar aquí? —.

—De vuelta al Cabeza De Puerco...—Dijo vacilante—Yo, como algunos otros en la sala común, escuché a Trelawney mientras gritaba justo antes de que comenzara a decir su visión. Me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar y habría escuchado toda la profecía, pero Aberforth me atrapó y me tiró de inmediato de su pub—Se encogió de hombros—Aun así, había escuchado suficiente y estaba seguro de que si le decía a Voldy, me recompensaría permitiéndome irme—.

Severus frunció el ceño al ver que Regulus recordaba su imprudencia—Revelaste la profecía en una reunión, Regulus, y exigiste ser liberado de la Marca Oscura de Voldy. Nuevamente, ¿no deberías haber sido clasificado en Gryffindor con ese tipo de bravuconería imprudente? —.

Regulus frunció el ceño—Muérdete la lengua, Severus. Soy Slytherin hasta el día de mi muerte—.

Las cejas de Lucius se alzaron—Muerte que estábamos seguros conociste cuando ambos, tu prima y Voldy comenzó a lanzarte la Maldición Cruciatus—Su mirada plateada se entrecerró—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás más allá del velo? —.

—Debería haberlo estado, Lucius—Estuvo de acuerdo Regulus—No puedo decir cuántos huesos rotos sufrí sin mencionar el dolor en los nervios. Me dejaron para morir cuando Avery y Mulciber me dejaron cerca de los terrenos de los Thestrals en el Bosque Prohibido. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que los dos elfos domésticos de Grubblyplank atendieran a los Thestrals y tan pronto como esos dos magos se fueron, los elfos domésticos se acercaron a mí—.

—¿Los elfos domésticos te devolvieron la salud? —Preguntó Severus.

Regulus sonrió con aire de suficiencia—Y tú, Severus. Los elfos domésticos se llevaron una docena de pociones de tu laboratorio privado. Madame Pomfrey también tiene dos elfos domésticos asistentes que son extremadamente capaces con la magia curativa—.

—¿Me robaste? —Severus jadeó incrédulo.

—Los elfos domésticos lo hicieron, hermano—Respondió Regulus—Después de encontrar a Hephaestus, seguí tomando algunas—.

—¿Qué estaba mal con el basilisco? —Preguntó Draco.

—Esa caverna con la puerta de bronce—Mencionó Regulus—Ahí es donde Salazar lo mantuvo. No creo que el mago haya esperado que Hephaestus creciera tanto como lo hizo y la caverna se convirtió en una prisión para él. Sufría desnutrición que causó la formación de manchas de hongos en sus escamas. Su dieta era prácticamente ratones de campo, y ratas... plagas de las mazmorras. Dejé a Hephaestus libre con la advertencia de que debía evitar a los residentes del castillo. Después de revisar los diarios de Salazar para encontrar los hechizos protectores, los modifiqué un poco, y así la protección es permanente—.

Un resoplido detrás de ellos los alertó de un visitante inesperado; Hephaestus El basilisco todavía era bastante grande (desde su cresta hasta el lugar donde se “se erguía” tan alto como cualquier hombre), pero se había reducido a una bestia más elegante que se deslizaba por los muebles y los libros, hasta que llegó a Regulus y acostó su cabeza sobre su rodilla.

Regulus acarició la cabeza con evidente cariño, y luego buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un puñado de bayas. Con una lengua bífida, Hephaestus lamió delicadamente las bayas de la palma plana del mago.

—Es más pequeño—Se maravilló Harry.

—Una especie de hechizo reductor que forma parte de las protecciones alrededor de la cámara aquí—Respondió Regulus. El basilisco siseó y Regulus devolvió los sonidos mientras miraba a cada persona en la habitación y señalaba.

—¿Qué están diciendo ustedes dos? —Preguntó Lucius.

Harry respondió—Nuestros nombres. Regulus nos presentó a Hephaestus—.

—Puedes llamarme Reggie, Harry—Sonrió Regulus—Hephaestus también me preguntó si alguno de ustedes tiene fruta—Se rió entre dientes mientras rascaba el hocico de la bestia—He aprendido que los basiliscos rara vez comen carne, y Hephaestus es muy aficionado a las frutas. La granada es su favorita—.

—Invoquemos un poco—Dijo Draco ansioso por jugar ahora con el basilisco. Levantó su varita y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Hermione lo atrapó por el antebrazo.

—Sin magia—Advirtió la bruja—Reggie me dijo que hay una protección que te dejará sin sentido si usas magia—.

—¿Ninguna? —Cuestionó Lucius—¡Qué barbárico! —.

Regulus rió. Hephaestus le siseó durante un largo momento, y luego Regulus habló en lengua Pársel al basilisco, y tiró ligeramente del mechón de pelo que delimitaba los cuernos que al principio parecían orejas. Regulus tradujo más o menos—Hephaestus cree que la dependencia de un mago de la magia para todo, es pintoresca—.

—Reggie—Preguntó Harry vacilante—¿Puedo hablar con Hephaestus? —.

—Por supuesto, Harry—Asintió el mago.

Harry se acercó al basilisco que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos de fuego. Harry se sentó en el suelo frente al basilisco.

Severus se inclinó hacia delante—Harry, ten cuidado con los colmillos. Todavía son mortales—.

Harry asintió, luego comenzó a hablarle al basilisco— _Hola. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte pero no puedo pensar en ninguna de ellas_ —.

— _Está bien, Harry-cría. Me complace conocer a otro que habla mi idioma. ¿Tienes fruta? —_ Hephaestus bifurcó la lengua con la esperanza de detectar el dulce.

— _No, pero tal vez Reggie-cría pueda conseguir algo. Reggie-cría nos dijo que amas las granadas. Me gustan las naranjas_ —.

— _Una granada tiene un sabor que me hace temblar las escamas_ —El basilisco cuidadosamente colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry, y mientras rascaba la corona, la bestia hizo ese extraño ruido retumbante que Draco había identificado como ronroneo— _Hephaestus, ¿Querías... matar a Myrtle?_ —.

— _Nunca, Harry-cría. El maestro Salazar me dijo que siempre protegiera las crías en Hogwarts, pero luego la cría podrida viene a Hogwarts a buscarme. Habla mi lengua, y conoce viejos hechizos en mi lengua, y estaba indefenso_ —El basilisco dejó escapar un suspiro agitado para indicar su pesar por lo que había hecho.

—¿Harry? —Incitó Severus suavemente mientras extendía la mano hacia su hijo—¿Estás bien? —Había visto las facciones de Harry pasar de eufórico a triste, y la tristeza lo perturbaba.

—Lo estoy, papá—Asintió Harry—La cría podrida... quiero decir, Voldy... conocía hechizos de lengua Pársel y solo vino a Hogwarts para encontrar a Hephaestus—Pasó las puntas de los dedos por la nariz del basilisco con comodidad—Hephaestus lamenta mucho lo de Myrtle. Salazar lo trajo aquí para proteger a todos en el castillo—.

Regulus se inclinó hacia delante para poner su mano contra el costado del basilisco—Cría podrida es el nombre que se nos ocurrió para Voldy. El llamado Cría Podrida eligió ir por las escamas de Hephaestus dañándolo y mi Marca Oscura como se dijo—Se levantó, se acercó a su escritorio y recogió un pergamino. Manejándolo con cautela, lo trajo al grupo. Sentado en su silla, desenrolló el pergamino.

>> Este es un documento fascinante que Salazar transcribió del original, que se perdió en el tiempo. Estos son hechizos que Merlín creó usando Lengua Pársel—Explicó Regulus—Una notación hace referencia al documento original que tiene otros hechizos en otras lenguas de animales, pero Salazar solo podía transcribir el idioma que conocía—Pasó el dedo por el apretado guión, y cuando sus dedos tocaron la tinta, brilló para resaltarlo—La mayoría de los hechizos son mundanos, como para encender las antorchas, pero el que encontré más interesante es el hechizo de Aliento de Dragón. Merlín lo llamó el hechizo de Ma-a-king, pero Salazar escribió en sus notas que el nombre original era más preciso en lo que hace—Regulus comenzó a leer las viejas palabras para que todos pudieran escuchar...

_> > En las aguas profundas y oscuras está el dragón del mundo, nuestro centro de todo lo que ES. El hechizo del Aliento del Dragón despierta a este gran dragón viejo y lo exhorta a respirar en el aire una “niebla de ilusión”; una gran magia que puede esconder ejércitos, construir puentes donde no los hay e incluso traer muerte a los desprevenidos. Una advertencia a los magos: llamar al Aliento del Dragón destruirá al que despierte al dragón. Exigir el Aliento del Dragón es renunciar a un alma a la eternidad dentro del propio dragón—._

>> Merlín es el único mago que vivió para llamar al Aliento del Dragón dos veces—Dijo Regulus en un susurro de asombro mientras enrollaba el pergamino.

Todos estaban callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hephaestus levantó la cabeza y le dio un codazo a la rodilla de Severus, apartándola. Al hacerlo, el basilisco descubrió una pequeña pila de periódicos. Severus inclinó la barbilla ante los periódicos de _El Quisquilloso_ y _El Profeta_.

—Veo que has estado al tanto de las noticias. ¿Por qué te quedaste escondido, Regulus? —.

—Mi libertad es el misterio, Severus—Respondió Regulus con seriedad—Estoy oficialmente en la lista de desaparecidos, aunque varios Mortífagos testificaron de mi tortura y muerte a manos de nuestro Señor Oscuro—Mordió bruscamente una tarta helada, se tragó el bocado y luego dijo—Mi familia me prometió a Voldy al momento de mi decimotercer año. Nunca profesé creer en sus palabras, ni lastimé ni maté a nadie, muggle o mago. No quiero soportar un juicio, y ciertamente no deseo pasar el resto de mis días en Azkaban—.

—Hablaremos con Minerva y Albus en tu nombre—Aseguró Lucius—Ambos tienen una influencia considerable con el Ministro y el Wizengamot—.

—Te lo agradezco, Lucius, pero insisto en que debes mantener en secreto donde estoy—Requirió Regulus con firmeza.

—Nadie lo sabrá, Regulus—Insistió Severus.

Regulus suspiró aliviado—Gracias—Sonrió—Mis hechizos de memoria son los peores—.

Harry se había estado preocupando por su taza de té mientras escuchaba la historia de Regulus. Finalmente habló lentamente, como si estuviera dando pasos en un campo de minas terrestres—Tú... escuchaste la profecía—.

Regulus había estado hablando con Lucius y Severus, pero dirigió su atención a Harry. Su corazón se hundió cuando supo que el niño se dio cuenta del asesino que era—Lo hice—Dijo suavemente.

Harry levantó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes atraparon los ojos azules de Regulus—Le dijiste a Voldy sobre la profecía—.

Regulus recitó las palabras que marcaron para siempre su alma— _El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando muera el séptimo mes... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce…—._

Harry tocó la cicatriz del rayo en su frente; la cicatriz que Lucius se mostró inflexible acerca de que era Sowelu, la runa de la protección de una madre.

—Gracias a ti... Voldy quería matarme, pero en cambio mató a mis padres—Harry frunció el ceño oscuramente y el trueno se agitó en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

Severus se movió rápidamente para arrodillarse sobre una rodilla frente a su hijo, su posición rompiendo la línea del ojo del niño con Regulus. El mago de negro atrapó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas—Mírame, Harry—Harry todavía estaba tratando de quemar al mago perdido con su mirada, así que Severus levantó su mano, atrapó la barbilla del niño y forzó su mirada hacia la suya—Es una cosa horrible lo que _Voldemort_ le hizo a tus padres, pero sé esto... _Voldemort_ es el único que decidió que la profecía significaba que eras tú. Regulus erró terriblemente al recitar esas malditas palabras a _Voldemort_. Su alma nunca será liberada de lo que hizo—.

Lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor que Severus pensó que nunca vería de su hijo por sus verdaderos padres, se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y secó suavemente las lágrimas—Piensa en mí, Lucius, y luego ve a Regulus. Todos éramos niños jóvenes y asustados. Todos aprendimos que servimos a un loco que simplemente quería una excusa para aterrorizarnos, torturarnos y matarnos. _Voldemort_ nunca valoró a ninguno de nosotros. Él deseaba la inmortalidad. Tus padres... tu madre, tu padre... fueron poderosos incluso en la muerte. Destruyeron a _Voldemort_ y nunca volverá a lastimar a nadie—.

Las lágrimas de Harry ahora humedecían su cuello, pero aún no había soltado los sollozos que tenía en el pecho. Su voz vaciló mientras hablaba—Pero, si él... si no le hubiera dicho a Voldy... no habría... tía Petunia y tío Vernon... Dudley y su asqueroso amigo Piers...—.

—Ya no están en tu vida, mi hijo más querido. ¿Por qué es eso? —Incitó Severus suavemente.

—Tú. Eres mi papá ahora. Mamá y papá dijeron que me amarías...—Harry sollozó, y Severus pudo ver que estaba perdiendo la batalla por su dolor.

—Te amo, Harry. Con todo mi corazón y mi alma—.

Y las lágrimas de Harry finalmente estallaron. Echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y Severus lo atrapó. Mientras Harry sollozaba un dolor que nunca había esperado en el cuello de su padre, no tenía idea de que Severus se había derrumbado sobre su espalda para poder atraer a Harry con fuerza hacia él.

Harry lloró por los padres que nunca conocería, quienes, ahora entendía, sacrificaron sus vidas por él para que pudiera vivir. En el fondo de su alma les prometió, y le prometió a su nuevo padre, que ganaría su amor y honor, y lo mantendría como un tesoro para siempre en su corazón.

Regulus no podía sentarse y observar el dolor del niño. Se arrodilló y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Severus, y la otra sobre la espalda de Harry.

—Querido Harry, lo siento, pero tal sentimiento no es suficiente para devolverte a tus padres y borrar la vida que tenías antes de que Severus te adoptara. Mantendré mi dolor quemado en mi alma por lo que te hice—Su cabeza cayó y su largo cabello le rozó las rodillas.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre, y luego estudió al mago a su lado. Podía sentir la pena de Regulus como un calor interminable. No tenía las palabras correctas, pero cuando extendió su mano hacia el cabello negro y lo revolvió, Harry supo que a veces las palabras eran insuficientes.

* * *

Después de la indulgencia del té, los pasteles bonitos, la conversación con Regulus e incluso con Hephaestus, los niños jugaron con la Ventana Encantada al solicitar diferentes vistas de Hogwarts y sus terrenos. Lucius y Severus examinaron la biblioteca de libros y los pergaminos dentro de la sala de estar.

—... ¿y todo esto pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin? —Preguntó Lucius asombrado, mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre un conjunto de pergaminos que habían sido escritos por Plinio el Viejo.

—Todo lo que encontré aquí perteneció a Salazar—Respondió Regulus con un poco de orgullo—Esta biblioteca es una maravillosa colección que incluye escritos de Merlín, Morgana le Fay y muchos más de los filósofos que tenían magia. También tenía los diarios de Nicolas Flamel; algo que Dumbledore desearía tener sin duda—Regulus echó un vistazo a una puerta poco común, extrañamente ubicada cerca de la chimenea.

—Sin duda—Murmuró Severus de acuerdo. Notó la dirección de la mirada de Regulus y se preguntó qué descubrimientos podrían estar más allá de esa puerta.

—Lucius, ¿sigues siendo un devoto de las runas? —Preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa.

—Mucho, Regulus. Todavía compro todos los libros de runas que puedo. ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó el aristócrata que durante mucho tiempo tuvo una fascinación por la magia antigua.

Regulus los condujo a un gabinete que estaba sellado herméticamente para proteger el contenido interior. En el interior, en tres estantes se exhibieron las legendarias tabletas de cobre de Odín. Lucius sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban ante la vista.

—¡Imposible! Las Tablas de Odín son un mito... ¿realmente son ellas? —Lucius jadeó.

Regulus asintió mientras abría el gabinete (un curioso candado que requería que Regulus pasara la punta de su dedo índice en un patrón extraño) y sacó una de las tabletas y se la entregó a Lucius—Un hechizo de traducción no funcionará en ellas, y mi nórdico antiguo es insignificante en el mejor de los casos. Puedes leerlos, ¿verdad, Lucius? —.

Las runas del Antiguo Futhark fueron golpeadas contra el cobre en líneas precisas, y sí, Lucius podía leer las palabras que el propio Wodan había inscrito. Incapaz de aguantar más, se dejó caer con gracia para sentarse en el suelo en posición de loto.

—Puede que te guste, Severus—Regulus metió la mano en el gabinete para sacar un gran tomo que contenía páginas separadas que eran trozos de pergamino que habían sido convertidos en dibujos—Las obras y recetas toxicológicas de Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim—.

Cautelosamente Severus aceptó el libro, y sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando abrió el libro con un dibujo de un cardo hace mucho tiempo extinto—Paracelso... el primer Maestro de Pociones reconocido. Regulus, su trabajo en toxicología fue la base de nuestras pociones médicas. El valor de esta colección... ¡no tiene precio! —.

Severus se acercó a su silla y se dejó caer en ella mientras comenzaba a leer.

—Regulus—Harry se había alejado de la Ventana Encantada—¿Siempre has podido hablar con las serpientes? —.

—Lo he hecho, Harry. Hephaestus ha sido mi amigo y compañero durante casi doce años. Si no hubiera podido hablar con él, estoy seguro de que me habría vuelto loco—.

—Entonces, ¿eres un hablante de pársel natural? —Regulus asintió con la cabeza—Yo también. Podía escuchar a Hephaestus cuando estaba buscando comida—.

—Cada vez que los elfos domésticos tienen una nueva cosecha de granadas, él sale de la Cámara—Dijo Regulus simplemente—Hephaestus tiene un colmillo dulce por las “Granadas de España” de vez en cuando y por muy grande que sea, es difícil evitar que deambule por el castillo—Llevó al joven mago a un sofá y se sentaron—Entonces, ¿tú también hablas pársel? —.

Harry miró tristemente a sus pies—Sí. Nunca se lo habría dicho a nadie, pero toda la escuela me escuchó cuando hablé con una serpiente durante la clase de duelo. Todos pensaron que le estaba diciendo que atacara a Justin—.

—Hm, sí. Cometí un error similar cuando era estudiante, pero hablé Pársel en frente de mi hermano Sirius. Sus amigos me maldijeron más tarde cuando pidieron que me expulsaran, ya que hablaba el “lenguaje del mal”—Regulus habló con simpatía.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron—Realmente me molesta que todos piensen que todo lo relacionado con las serpientes es malo. Mi papá me dijo que Merlín podía hablar con las serpientes, y que él no era malo—Sonrió suavemente mientras miraba al Basilisco que ahora estaba mirando a Hermione y Draco jugar con la Ventana Encantada—Hephaestus no parece malvado—.

Regulus se levantó, caminó hacia una estantería, seleccionó un libro y luego se lo llevó a Harry. El niño leyó el título en relieve dorado en la portada—Merlín Y El Regalo De Hablar Con Animales—.

Regulus se recostó junto a Harry—Un cuento infantil pero enseña la leyenda de cómo Merlín recibió el regalo y varios incidentes en los que habló con animales—Le quitó el libro a Harry y lo abrió. Harry se inclinó para ver que estaba ilustrado con obras de arte en blanco y negro que fluían suavemente. Regulus comenzó a leer, y su voz atrajo la atención de Draco y Hermione desde la ventana. Cada uno se sentó en el suelo para escuchar la historia. El basilisco encogido los siguió, y luego apoyó la barbilla en el brazo de la silla de Regulus.

>> Myrddin era solo un niño de diez años cuando recibió el don de hablar con los animales—.

>> A Myrddin le gustaba pescar, y su lugar favorito para pescar era Silver Lake; un lago notable en el que la magia a veces bendeciría a alguien. Myrddin, que ya estaba aprendiendo las muchas artes arcanas, esperaba que con toda la pesca que hiciera pudiera ser tan bendecido…—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Myrddin es la ortografía galesa de Merlín. Hay fuentes en conflicto que dan un apellido para el mago, pero parece que el apellido era Myrddin Gwyn o Myrddin Emrys como el más probable. Decidí facilitar las cosas y simplemente dirigirme a él por la ortografía galesa de su primer nombre, Myrddin.
> 
> Gales también fue considerado el hogar ancestral de Merlín y, por lo tanto, el centro del mundo. Se supone que la mitología del dragón de Merlín es un dragón real, el nuevo Dios o una cueva escondida muy por debajo de la caverna más profunda del mundo. En un mito leí que la mascota de Merlín era el dragón (real) que sostenía a todo Gales e hizo que la tierra fuera más rica que cualquiera que la rodeara.
> 
> En el Capítulo 20; espero que disfrutes la pequeña historia que Regulus encontró, que creé en honor a Merlín.


	20. Merlín Y El Don De Hablar Con Animales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Myrddin era solo un niño de diez años cuando recibió el don de hablar con los animales—.

>> A Myrddin le gustaba pescar, y su lugar favorito para pescar era Silver Lake; un lago notable en el que la magia a veces bendeciría a alguien. Myrddin, que ya estaba aprendiendo las muchas artes arcanas, esperaba que con toda la pesca que hiciera, pudiera ser tan bendecido—.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Myrddin era un niño desaliñado y delgado de diez años con el pelo largo y rojo que se trenzaba desordenadamente cada mañana. Llevaba pantalones de cuero, una larga camisa de algodón con cinturón y un trozo de cuerda alrededor de la cintura, e iba descalzo. Llevaba una bolsa de cuero encerada, vacía, colgada de un hombro, y una caña de pescar que había hecho con un palo largo y ligeramente torcido. Lo había colgado con un trozo de cuerda larga y delgada y un trozo de metal que había doblado para engancharlo. Era su orgullo y alegría._
> 
> _Este fue el instrumento que mantenía consigo, y con el que su madre se alimentó._
> 
> _Cada día, Myrddin se aventuraba en las profundidades del Bosque Sagrado y tomaba un camino desgastado hacia Silver Lake. Había sido una leyenda que los visitantes verdaderamente bendecidos del lago recibirían un regalo. Tal regalo era tan aleatorio que Silver Lake nunca estuvo lleno de peregrinos que esperaban recibir tal bendición._
> 
> _Silver Lake no era un lago muy grande, pero estaba enclavado en un pequeño valle rodeado de un anillo de hadas de árboles. Las flores florecían con profusión fragante, y había muchos lugares donde un pescador podía sentarse a la orilla, apoyarse contra un árbol y pescar._
> 
> _Myrddin tenía un lugar favorito donde establecerse, calentado por el sol antes de llegar por la mañana, por lo que era un lugar agradable para él. Instalaría su caña de pescar clavando el extremo en la tierra y apoyando su ángulo apilando algunas piedras del lago debajo. Luego se sentaba, se desataba un pañuelo que contenía su almuerzo, y comía los restos que había escabullido de la olla de su madre y el pan duro cuando estaba disponible._
> 
> _Por un momento, Myrddin observó cómo las ondas de la brisa bailaban contra la superficie del lago. Libélulas de muchos colores volaban aquí y allá, y un pájaro cantor cantaba su canción en las ramas de un árbol cerca de él._
> 
> _Más tarde, su escasa comida, la larga caminata y el placer del día trabajaron contra sus párpados. Se dejaron caer, luego cayeron, y Myrddin, que había estado despierto antes de que el sol se hubiera puesto en el horizonte, durmió con cautela._
> 
> _Momentos antes del final de la mañana, el joven pescador se despertó con la sensación sobrenatural de que su caña de pescar había sido despertada por negocios. La conciencia inundó su sangre cuando atrapó su caña de pescar y fue recompensado con la pesadez de una lucha. La pelea fue mínima, pero Myrddin aún tuvo cuidado. Habían pasado semanas desde que había atrapado un pez gordo, y quería llevárselo a su madre con todo su orgullo de llevar comida a casa._
> 
> _El pez, una de las criaturas sagradas de los lagos, luchó contra el anzuelo en su boca mientras el niño luchaba contra él. Luego, cuando Myrddin cayó hacia atrás sobre su fondo, el pez se retorció fuera del agua en un salto final y aterrizó a sus pies._
> 
> _¡Myrddin dejó escapar un grito de alegría! El pez, casi tanto grande como él mismo, lo alimentaría a él y a su madre durante una semana. Con tal comida en sus vientres, se asegurarían de evitar la plaga que se extendía como un miasma verde, grasiento y repugnante por las ciudades, pueblos y aldeas._
> 
> _Justo cuando iba a meter su botín en su saco, el agua del lago hirvió siniestramente. Myrddin observó la espuma de las aguas y luego se echó hacia atrás para inclinar la cabeza y los hombros ante el Espíritu del Lago, Lady Nimüe._
> 
> _—Myrddin—Su voz burbujeó como agua dulce en la brisa sobre sus oídos._
> 
> _—Lady Nimüe, me siento honrado por su presencia—Se puso de pie y se inclinó._
> 
> _El espíritu se rió delicadamente—Eres un niño muy educado. Veo que has atrapado a uno de mis hijos—._
> 
> _Myrddin, con el corazón hundido en un repentino conocimiento previo, miró al pez caído al suelo—¿Su h-hijo, mi Lady? —Preguntó débilmente._
> 
> _—Si lo dejas ir, seguramente te recompensaré, joven Myrddin—Ronroneó con su voz salpicada de agua._
> 
> _¡Oh, Myrddin estaba en un dilema! Si se quedaba con el pescado seguramente lo alimentaría a él y a su madre durante el mes de la peste. Evitaría el hambre con la que se habían familiarizado demasiado en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, este pez no era un pez simple; pertenecía a la Dama del Lago. Si lo guardaba, ya no sería bienvenido a pescar. De hecho, su madre, ya pálida y delgada por falta de comida, probablemente perecería cuando la plaga llegara a su pequeño pueblo._
> 
> _Sin embargo, Myrddin sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal cuando trataba con los espíritus poderosos con los que vivía. Con gran tristeza, por silencioso que fuera, recogió el pez, se agachó y dejó que volviera a la seguridad de las aguas._
> 
> _—Lamento haber atrapado a su hijo, Lady Nimüe—Myrddin habló con todo el respeto que pudo reunir._
> 
> _—Eres un niño tan bueno, joven Myrddin. Ven. Entra en los bordes de mi casa y permíteme otorgarte este Regalo. Ven, niño—._
> 
> _Con cautela, el joven entró en el borde del agua, contento de sus pies descalzos, ya que sus zapatos gastados nunca habrían sobrevivido a la humedad. Mientras estaba de pie dentro del agua helada, el Espíritu se inclinó hacia adelante y otorgó a sus labios juveniles el primer beso que lo tocó._
> 
> _Myrddin sintió de inmediato que se desmoronaría como la seda, o que saltaría al aire y volaría mientras la magia de Lady Nimüe se extendía por él para finalmente tocar su alma._
> 
> _—¿Qué has hecho? —Myrddin preguntó aturdido por la dicha._
> 
> _—Te he dado la Voz para hablar con todos los animales, mi buen niño. Nunca más volverás a pescar en mi lago, ni cenarás a mis hijos, pero tú y tu bendita madre vivirán. Búscate en el bosque un ciervo que espera. Habla con él, cuéntale tu necesidad, y él se acostará con tu cuchillo. Envíame el espíritu del ciervo mientras deja de latir su corazón, y agradécele por su sacrificio. Esto debes hacerlo, por siempre—Las aguas que rodeaban al Espíritu se sacudieron, giraron y formaron espuma, y Lady Nimüe desapareció en ellas._
> 
> _Myrddin estaba solo. Ni siquiera el pájaro cantor cantó. Una parte de él todavía deseaba ese pescado, pero se le había encargado algo más. Dejando atrás Silver Lake, se trasladó a las profundidades más grandes del Bosque Sagrado hasta que llegó al ciervo. Era una bestia temible y magnífica, y Myrddin tembló. Las astas sobre su cabeza eran afiladas y podían terminar fácilmente con su pequeña vida._
> 
> _—¿Eres el ciervo del que me habló la Dama del Lago? —Aunque se escuchó en galés, lo que escuchó el ciervo fue su propio idioma. Él inclinó su gran cabeza y lentamente se arrodilló sobre sus rodillas ante el niño._
> 
> _—Estoy aquí para comenzar su viaje, joven Maestro. Es una bendición alimentarlo a usted y a su madre—La voz del ciervo retumbó suavemente en el corazón de Myrddin. No quería quitarle la vida a la bestia, pero el ciervo yacía sobre la tierra revelando la vulnerabilidad de su garganta para el niño._
> 
> _Myrddin hizo lo que le había dicho Lady Nimüe, pero lloró al quitarle la vida al gran ciervo. Le habló a su espíritu, le dio las gracias y lo envió a la Dama del Lago._
> 
> _Myrddin y su madre comieron bien, y ambos sobrevivieron a la plaga que se extendió por la tierra. Muchos fueron tomados pero siempre había carne en la olla y pan. Y, desde entonces, cuando Myrddin se convirtió en el gran mago de los reyes, habló con todos los animales, ya sean pájaros, ardillas o serpientes._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

Regulus cerró el pequeño libro y se lo dio a Harry—Entonces, ya ves, Harry, el don de conocer el idioma de las serpientes es raro. Una bendición de La Dama del Lago, que reside en tu corazón—Tocó el corazón latiente del niño—No importa lo que piensen los demás... es tu amabilidad lo que realmente recordarán. Y, Justin, también recordará esto—.

Harry giró el precioso libro en sus manos y levantó la vista para ver que su padre y el profesor Malfoy estaban sentados cerca. También habían escuchado a Regulus leer la historia.

—Gracias, Regulus—Dijo Harry suavemente.

—Guarda ese libro, Harry. Hay muchas historias de Merlín creciendo y hablando con los animales. Aprendió a adoptar sus formas con la serpiente blanca que llamó Snow—.

Harry agarró el libro contra su pecho, se levantó de su asiento en el sofá y se acercó a donde estaba sentado su padre ante la gran chimenea, frente a Lucius. Se apoyó contra el brazo de la silla y fue recibido por la calidez del brazo de su padre mientras se movía por su espalda para abrazarlo con un solo brazo.

—Papá, no soy malvado—Susurró Harry mientras le mostraba tímidamente su regalo de manos de Regulus.

Con su otra mano, Severus hizo a un lado su largo flequillo que tendía a colgar sobre su frente, y a veces cepillaba sus ojos—He conocido la amabilidad de tu corazón, Harry. El mal nunca sobreviviría dentro de él—Sin hacer caso de los que lo rodeaban, el Maestro de Pociones se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre la frente de su hijo. En un susurro, solo para el oído de Harry, dijo—Y, si fueras malvado, nunca hubieras tocado mi corazón—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Myrddin es la ortografía galesa de Merlín. La mayoría de las fuentes académicas dan a Gales como su lugar de nacimiento.
> 
> La Dama del Lago era la Guardiana de Excalibur, y la Reina de la Isla de Avalon. Fuentes académicas le han atribuido varios nombres, pero mi conocimiento mientras crecía era de ella como Lady Nimüe, que no solo era la amante de Merlín en el ocaso de sus años, sino que también se convirtió en el instrumento de su muerte cuando él trató de atar sus poderes.


	21. Segundo Año De Harry, Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_26 De Octubre De 1992 - Noche_ **

Regulus había sido dejado en la Cámara de los Secretos junto con su gigantesco amigo Hephaestus. Harry tenía su libro de historias maravillosas que contaban sobre la infancia encantada de Merlín mientras hablaba con animales, y aprendió muchas cosas maravillosas sobre la magia.

No habían salido de la Cámara de los Secretos (a través de un pasaje oculto que conducía a la torre de la Directora) hasta cerca de la cena, lo que significaba que todos se habían perdido las clases de la tarde. No se pudo evitar una reunión con Minerva, ya que era probable que los estuvieran buscando.

La armadura se hizo a un lado para permitir que el grupo ascendiera a la oficina de la directora, y cuando Lucius abrió la puerta, Minerva casi saltó de su escritorio para saludarlos a todos con preocupación. Estuvo a punto de abrazarlos, pero se detuvo y solo los examinó a todos.

—¿Qué les pasó a todos ustedes? —Exigió mientras transfiguraba algunos libros en sillas para los estudiantes.

Lucius, portavoz designado, le dijo—Después de que usted y el Sr. Lupin llevaron al Sr. Filch y su gata a la enfermería, descubrimos que Miss Granger había desaparecido. La curiosidad nos llevó al baño donde hablamos con Miss Tremble, el fantasma. En nuestra discusión supimos que la señorita Granger cayó en... la Cámara de los Secretos—.

—¿La Cámara de los Secretos es real? —Preguntó maravillada.

Severus asintió—Así es, directora. Sin embargo, gran parte está inundada, lo que destruyó la biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin con la que nos encontramos—.

—Oh querida, tal vez Madame Pince la bibliotecaria...—Comenzó la directora.

—Imposible, Profesora—Interrumpió Lucius suavemente—Después de trabajar a través del laberinto, Severus y yo decidimos sellar la entrada—.

—La mayoría de esos libros eran de Artes Oscuras, profesora McGonagall—Dijo Severus—Y el Ministerio probablemente los confiscaría para su eventual destrucción—.

—Pero, qué pérdida—Suspiró la directora mientras se sentaba lentamente en la única silla desocupada que quedaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de los estudiantes callados—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que agregar? —Preguntó mirando por encima de sus gafas a cada uno de ellos. Uno por uno guardaron silencio y sacudieron la cabeza en negativo—Está bien, entonces—Agitó la mano para sacarlos de su oficina—La cena comenzará pronto. Coman una buena comida y luego vayan a la cama. Todos necesitarán recuperar el trabajo que se perdieron—.

Draco, Harry y Hermione estaban preparados para escapar, pero Severus los detuvo—Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Snape, 50 puntos cada uno por conseguir un maestro en lugar de explorar solos—Luego atravesó a Hermione con sus ojos—Señorita Granger, 30 puntos de Gryffindor por irse sola, y asegurarse de que se requiriera un rescate que finalmente nos pusiera en peligro a todos—.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada—¡Eso no es justo! —.

—Señorita Granger—Dijo Lucius, con un tono de advertencia en su voz—Debe contener su curiosidad y desarrollar un sentido de autoconservación—.

Hermione miró a su Jefe de Casa para algo de entendimiento, pero no encontró nada cuando Minerva agregó—Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero debería haberse quedado en el pasillo para esperar el regreso de sus amigos y nosotros. Estoy de acuerdo con los profesores y los puntos se mantienen. Ahora, váyanse—.

Hermione cerró la boca ante cualquier protesta, giró sobre sus talones y salió. Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos se despidieron de sus padres y siguieron a Hermione.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina se cerró en silencio, y Severus estiró las piernas. Lucius se levantó, pero la mirada de Minerva los detuvo a ambos—En cuanto a ustedes dos... Ambos perdieron sus clases de la tarde. Mañana solo conferencias—Minerva se levantó de su silla y se paseó—Sé que hay más en su historia que una cámara inundada y libros empapados—Ella volvió su aguda mirada hacia Lucius. De los dos hombres, a ella siempre le había resultado más fácil romper el silencio Slytherin de Lucius en lugar de Severus, que no se rompería incluso si la muerte fuera inminente—¿Qué los mantuvo a todos allí tanto tiempo? —Lucius se recostó en su silla y desvió la mirada. Severus, tan tranquilo como siempre, no hizo ningún gesto para revelar lo que sabía—¿Fue un laberinto en el que estaban perdidos? —Ella caminó despreocupadamente hacia la chimenea—Me parece curioso que ambos hayan seguido a sus hijos a la cámara. Draco, me di cuenta, tiene una racha de exploración Gryffindor en él—.

—¡Él no la tiene! —Lucius se sentó indignado—Harry se había caído, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Severus estaba justo detrás de su torpe hijo—.

Los ojos de Severus ardieron oscuramente al mago mayor—Mi hijo fue atrapado por sorpresa cuando ese sumidero desapareció de debajo de él, Lucius. Lo seguí a lo desconocido porque prometí no volver a dejar que se enfrentara a una amenaza potencial solo—Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron, y su breve sonrisa fue rápida y acusadora, mientras ronroneaba—Recuerdo que era tu hijo el que quería “deslizarse” de nuevo en la cámara y también girar en el tobogán en espiral en la antecámara—.

—¿Estuvieron los dos en un parque de diversiones? —Minerva preguntó bruscamente. Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada.

—La cámara estaba lejos de ser divertida, Minerva—Severus criticó.

—Entonces ilumíname, Severus, ¿qué fue? —Minerva respondió sin problemas mientras se sentaba con toda la gracia de una reina en su silla.

Lucius era invariablemente el que se rompía, pero Severus conocía a Minerva como una colega más tiempo que su amiga, y decidió que merecía alguna idea de lo que era la “Cámara de los Secretos”.

—La Cámara de los Secretos no es más que lo que fue la Biblioteca de Rowena Ravenclaws, la Sala de todo de Godric Gryffindors y el Jardín de Helga Hufflepuffs. Está debajo de las mazmorras, y sospecho que en parte debajo del Lago Negro cuando se inundó—Comenzó Severus—Todavía fuertemente protegido después de todos estos siglos, es un laberinto y uno con muchas entradas y salidas, y muchas más que habían sido selladas—.

—Nos perdimos—Murmuró Lucius.

—¿Y el monstruo legendario? ¿Tuviste un encuentro con él? ¿Qué era? —Preguntó Minerva mientras ponía su atención en el Maestro de Pociones.

—Un basilisco, creemos—Suspiró Severus como si hubiera perdido millones de galeones—Huesos que se desmoronaron hasta convertirse en un polvo inutilizable cuando los encontramos en la antecámara—.

Minerva estaba decepcionada—¿Y la biblioteca que tenía Salazar Slytherin? —Ella preguntó esperanzada—¿Fue realmente destruida por las inundaciones? —.

Lucius asintió y Severus respondió—Lo que vimos de la habitación real estaba casi desnudo y sufrió inundaciones, y hubo daños estructurales adicionales durante todo el proceso de asentamiento—Sacudió la cabeza—Sospecho que los verdaderos tesoros de la colección de Salazar Slytherin residen en una de las muchas habitaciones de las mazmorras. Un laberinto por derecho propio que supongo que nadie ha explorado por completo—.

—Minerva—Intervino Lucius—Realmente ha sido un día increíblemente largo, y me gustaría saber cómo está Narcissa. ¿Podemos irnos? —.

—Puedes, Lucius—Asintió Minerva—Severus, ¿me aseguras que sellaste la cámara? —.

—Los dos lo hicimos, Minerva. Después de una caminata muy larga, eso estaba mojado, fíjate, Lucius y yo decidimos que había mucho daño y que no necesitábamos que los estudiantes errantes se perdieran allí—.

Con un profundo suspiro, Minerva les dio las buenas noches a los dos magos y no miró mientras salían de su oficina.

* * *

—Una conferencia, encantadora—Se quejó Severus mientras salía a la escalera de caracol.

—Narcissa ha estado acaparando chocolate últimamente—Reflexionó y siguió a su amigo—Mejor veo que coma algo nutritivo para la cena o nuestro hijo nacerá necesitando un sanador dental—.

Una vez en el corredor, Severus se inclinó hacia Lucius—Voy a buscar esa piel el sábado. ¿Te importaría ayudar? —.

Lucius sonrió y asintió—Después de la cita de Narcissa con el Sanador a las 10:30 am. Entonces soy libre de ser tu asistente, Severus—.

* * *

**_29 De Octubre De 1992 - Jueves Por La Mañana_ **

El talento de Harry de ser un hablante de pársel, y mandar una serpiente para atacar a Justin Finch-Fletchley recorrió el cuerpo estudiantil en un tiempo récord, pero sus amigos los gemelos Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Draco y Hermione, recordaron a los estudiantes qué buena persona era Harry. El jueves durante el almuerzo, Justin Finch-Fletchley, escoltado por la Primer Año Luna Lovegood, se disculpó con Harry.

—¿Realmente no le estabas diciendo a esa serpiente que me comiera? —Preguntó Justin mientras lo invitaban junto con Draco, a sentarse a almorzar.

—No, no lo estaba—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—No tenía idea de que era venenosa. Solo le dije que se quedara dónde estaba—Miró a Draco—Sacaste la serpiente de su almuerzo y estaba un poco enojada por eso—.

—Hm—Reflexionó Draco—Nunca pensé realmente que había venido de ningún lado. Solo pensé que... estaba allí—.

—Muchos de los hechizos que estamos aprendiendo cambian un objeto a otro, o Invocan algo de otro lugar—Dijo Hermione—La profesora McGonagall nos ha enseñado que, incluso si se conjura un vaso, lo crean las moléculas en el aire y la energía de la magia de uno—Ella ignoró algunas de las miradas en blanco.

Justin estaba impresionado—¿Cómo es que no estás en Ravenclaw, Hermione? —.

—El profesor Snape dice que lee un libro y luego hace lo que dice sin pensar—Dijo Neville. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y él comenzó a meter tomates de su ensalada en su boca.

Draco se rió—¡Es verdad, Hermione! Leíste todo sobre la poción multijugos e ibas a prepararlo hasta que Harry te delató—.

—Eso no fue muy agradable, Harry—Reprendió Hermione con tristeza.

—Bueno, no estabas pensando, Hermione—Se defendió Harry—¡Honestamente! ¿Poción multijugos? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? —.

—Podrías haberte convertido en un lindo gato—Sonrió Luna—Gran cola espesa, cabello anaranjado. ¡Qué hermoso! Y mucho más agradable que un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados—.

Draco rió, luego se puso serio—Además, Hermione, tuviste suerte. Todo lo que obtuviste fue una conferencia y un ensayo para hacer. El profesor Snape podría haber tomado cien puntos y darte detención—.

—Solo quería ver si podía prepararla...—Se quejó Hermione.

—¡Ese no es el punto, Mione! —Declaró Harry—No tienes el poder de tomar ese riesgo. Eso es lo que papá estaba tratando de decirte. No estas Quinto Año, estas en Segundo Año. Deja de intentar adelantarte tanto a todos que ¡te matarás a ti misma antes de cumplir los veinte! —.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, comenzó a decir algo pero estaba demasiado conmocionada; demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo.

Draco le dio a la bruja un abrazo con un solo brazo—Vamos, Hermione. Todos sabemos que eres brillante, pero a veces en tu búsqueda de brillantez piensas algunas de las cosas más tontas—.

Hermione se quitó el brazo de Draco, recogió su almuerzo y se acercó al final de la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco—¿Qué dije? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Eres tan sutil como una Bludger, ¿lo sabes? —.

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione, y la vio sollozar. Eso solo lo mató. Recogió su plato, se apartó de la mesa y bajó a disculparse.

Por un momento sus amigos observaron, pero luego se volvieron cortésmente cuando Draco abrazó a Hermione.

>> Justin—Dijo Harry atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el joven. Estaba sosteniendo el libro que Regulus le había dado—Se trata de Merlín creciendo y hablando con animales. La Dama del Lago le dio el Regalo de la Voz y él podía hablar con cualquier animal, incluidas las serpientes. Aquí hay una buena historia sobre Merlín conociendo a una serpiente albina que llamó Snow. Snow le enseñó a Merlín la magia de convertirse en los animales con los que habló—.

Los ojos de Justin se abrieron. Estaba impresionado—¿Aprendió a convertirse en un animago de una serpiente? ¡Eso es genial! —.

—Te dejaré prestado mi libro por un momento, pero lo quiero de vuelta en una semana, ¿de acuerdo? —Realmente no quería dejar que nadie leyera su libro, ni siquiera tocarlo, pero Harry pensó que Justin necesitaba entender realmente que hablar con serpientes no era algo malo.

Justin gentilmente tomó el libro de Harry. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, Luna colocó su mano sobre él—Deberíamos tener tiempo para la historia en Ravenclaw, Justin. ¿No sería divertido? —.

Justin sonrió suavemente a la pequeña Primer Año, y Harry estaba prácticamente abrumado por los celos que estallaron en su corazón ante tal vista. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no comenzar una pelea después de haber hecho las paces con el niño.

—Creo que la hora del cuento sería perfecta, Luna—Coincidió Justin—Puedes ayudarme y leer también—Luego se volvió hacia Harry—Gracias, Harry, por confiarme tu libro y dejarme saber que... bueno, no querías lastimarme con esa serpiente—.

Harry sonrió y suspiró aliviado por haber conquistado a ese demonio dentro de él. Justin se levantó de la mesa y regresó a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna se quedó dónde estaba y agarró su mano.

—Tus ojos brillaron, Harry—Dijo.

—Ellos... ¿qué...? ¿Brillaron? —Estaba más que perplejo. Ahora pensaba que tal vez algo estaba mal con ellos. Los tocó con la punta de los dedos.

Luna se rió y besó su mejilla—No tengas celos de Justin, Harry. Me trata como una hermana pequeña en nuestra casa porque hay algunos que piensan que soy rara—.

Harry suspiró aliviado, y luego sacudió uno de los delicados aretes de rábano de Luna—No eres extraña, Luna, solo única. Creo que está bien—Fue recompensado con una sonrisa que lo iluminó por dentro y por fuera. Apretando la manita de Luna, rápidamente se zambulló en su almuerzo.

Ginny Weasley se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa al lado de Fred y George. Ella fulminó con la mirada a Luna—Escuché que no intentaste el Quidditch porque estabas asustada, Luna—.

Luna debería haberse ofendido pero no lo hizo. Ella le sonrió a Ginny, y respondió—¡Estoy aterrorizada de volar, Ginny! Ahora, si volara en la parte trasera de un Thestral o por mí misma... eso sería otra cosa—.

Las orejas de Harry se alzaron cuando Luna habló—¿Pueden las brujas y el mago realmente volar sin una escoba? —.

—La historia dice que Morgan Le Fay volaba, pero no he oído que nadie más lo haya hecho—Suspiró Luna tristemente.

—Eso es un mito—Dijo Ginny.

—Un mito…—Interrumpió Fred.

—…Se crea a partir de un grano…—Expandió George.

—…De verdad—Terminó Fred.

—Nunca descartes un mito, Ginnikins—Reprendió George a su hermana pequeña.

Fred tiró de un mechón de su cabello—Nunca se sabe cuándo podrías ser parte de uno—.

—No sean tontos, payasos—Sonrió Ginny. Ella había soportado su parte de burlas de todos sus hermanos, pero los amaba sin cesar y sabía que la amaban. Puso el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla en la mano mientras miraba melancólicamente a Harry. Ella deseaba tanto que él le prestara atención.

—Uhm, Harry—Comenzó Ginny—¿Cómo celebran los muggles Halloween? —.

Bajó la cabeza para mirar su comida—No sé, Ginny. Nunca lo celebré—.

—Oh... uh...—Las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon, y apuñaló su comida. Ya no capaz de soportar las posibles burlas de alguien más que podría incluir a Harry. Se apartó de la mesa y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Harry la miró perplejo—¿Qué hice? —.

—Es lo que no hiciste, pequeño Snape—Respondió George.

—A Ginnikins le gustas, Harry—La cabeza de Harry volteó hacia los gemelos, y estaba tan sorprendido que su rostro quiso caerse. Fred sonrió

George explicó—Ginny ha leído todo sobre El-Niño-Qué-Vivió, y eso incluye cuándo fuiste y mataste a Quirrell y Voldy. Eres un héroe, Harry—.

—¡No maté a Voldy! —Espetó Harry, frustrado por tener que decirle a todos que no había sido él quien había matado a ese monstruo. Su voz bajó a un gruñido—Y, Quirrell fue un accidente. Me iba a matar, y levanté las manos para defenderme—Levantó las manos ante su rostro para demostrar y luego las dejó caer—No sabía qué se iba a quemar así—Ver sus manos convertir la cabeza del mago en cenizas fue algo horrible y fue una de esas cosas que atormentaron sus pesadillas. No había nada heroico en lo que había sucedido.

Fred palmeó el brazo de Harry—Sabemos que no lo hiciste, amigo—.

—Estaba asustado, Fred. Quirrell mató a mi padre justo frente a mí, y él iba a hacer lo mismo conmigo. ¿Qué tiene de heroico eso? —Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a su primera clase para alejarse de todos cuando Luna puso su mano sobre su brazo para detenerlo.

La voz de Luna era suave mientras liberaba su sabiduría—Ginny te adora, Harry. Todos lo hicimos. Es lo que nos enseñaron. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que solo había un chico normal detrás de la leyenda. Ella quiere ser tu amiga, y ella no sabe cómo hacer eso—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Pero Ginny siempre es tan pegajosa y me dice cosas tontas—Miró a Fred y George—Lo siento, muchachos, pero Ginny realmente me irrita—.

—Luna tiene razón, Pequeño Snape. Ella solo quiere un amigo, y sí, te quiere—Dijo George.

—¿Por qué es mi culpa? —Harry se quejó—¡No sé qué hacer! —.

Luna se levantó del banco y le tendió la mano a Harry—Vamos, Harry. Vamos a buscar a Ginny—Harry tomó la mano de Luna pero dudó—Somos sus amigos, Harry—La convenció—Y Ginny está molesta. Vamos a ser sus amigos—.

En ese momento el sol se derramó a través de las nubes en el techo encantado y un rayo cayó como un halo alrededor de Luna; Ella era un ángel. Harry se levantó y juntos fueron a buscar a la única chica Weasley.


	22. Los Nargles No Son Felices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Luna no tuvieron que recorrer mucho para encontrar a Ginny; ella estaba en el vestíbulo de entrada, en la base del primer escalón de las escaleras móviles. Ginny estaba acurrucada con las rodillas sobre la frente y el pelo rojo sobre sus hombros y rodillas.

—Ohhh, esos traviesos Nargles—Siseó Luna suavemente—No están contentos con Ginny—.

—¿Ginny? —Preguntó Harry vacilante.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y se mortificó al ver que el Niño-Que-Vivió la había perseguido. Entonces, vio a Luna, y resopló—¿Qué quieren ustedes dos? —.

Luna le dio un codazo a Harry—Ve a sentarte a su lado—Susurró.

Harry caminó hacia Ginny, se deslizó por la pared y ahora estaba doblado como ella—Estaba preocupado por ti—.

—No, no lo estabas—Ginny espetó miserablemente—¡No te gusto en absoluto! —.

—Me gustas, Ginny—Dijo sinceramente—Sin embargo, lo haces tan difícil. ¿Quieres adorarme o ser mi amiga? —.

—Yo...—Ginny sollozó, y Luna le entregó un pañuelo que ella aceptó—Leía mucho sobre ti, Harry. Sé tú color favorito, la canción que más te gusta de las Brujas de Macbeth, y que quieres ser un Auror cuando dejes Hogwarts. Sé todo sobre ti y me ignoras. ¡Te gusta Luna más que yo! —.

—Awww, Ginny—Suspiró Harry mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello—¡Hermione me mostró algunos de esos artículos en _Corazón De Bruja_ , y son ridículos! Nunca le atinan a mi color favorito, no sé quiénes son las Brujas de Macbeth y ¿por qué querría ser Auror? —.

—¡Porque tu papá lo fue! —Ginny soltó.

—Sí, mi papá sí, pero yo no soy James Potter—Respondió Harry. Golpeando sus muslos con las palmas abiertas, rodó los ojos con una bocanada de aliento frustrado. Estaba un poco perdido en cuanto a qué decir o hacer. Se volvió hacia Luna y esperó que ella pudiera ayudarlo.

—También leí esos artículos, Ginny—Corrigió Luna suavemente—A nadie le gusta la canción “Light my Dragon” porque es mala para los dragones. Y fue James Potter el que siempre quiso ser Auror y fue realmente bueno en eso. Atrapó a muchos magos malos. En cuanto a los colores—Ella se rió y tiró de uno de sus aretes de rábano secos—Bueno,¡ la revista ha escrito sobre cuatro colores diferentes hasta ahora! —.

—Luna es mi amiga... tuya también, Ginny. Y, todo lo que se escribe sobre mí es una tontería. Soy solo yo. ¿No te gusto solo yo? —Preguntó Harry sinceramente.

Ginny asintió con tristeza y se secó las lágrimas nuevamente—Pero parece que no te gusto, Harry—.

Harry suspiró profundamente—Porque sigues pensando que soy este héroe gigante que puede vencer a todos los Magos Oscuros del mundo, y no lo soy. Diablos, ¡finalmente obtuve mi libro Invocado sin que me golpeé en Encantamientos! —Él sonrió y le dio un codazo en el hombro.

—Fred y George me dijeron que no eras un héroe...—Ginny miró rápidamente a Luna, y Harry no perdió la mirada incierta de la chica que cruzó sus rasgos pecosos—¿Qué hay de Luna? —.

Harry le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a Luna que debía sentarse al otro lado de Ginny. Luna lo hizo así—Luna es mi amiga, Ginny. Tal vez me guste más, pero no sé por qué es _eso_ . Como no sé, sé que al menos es mi amiga. ¿Puedes ser mi amiga? —.

Ginny sollozó un poco más y luego miró a Luna—¿No eres su novia*? —.

Luna sonrió amablemente—¡Oh sí! ¡Soy una niña, y soy amiga de Harry! Al igual que Hermione. Tú también deberías ser su novia, Ginny—.

Ginny logró una pequeña risita mientras sacudía la cabeza—Sin esperanza—.

Harry empujó su hombro con el suyo—Vamos, Ginny. Sé amiga mía y de Luna, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Harry y Luna ayudaron a Ginny a ponerse de pie—Vamos a clases, Ginny—Dio a Luna un pequeño saludo—Te veremos en el almuerzo, ¿verdad? —.

—Estaré allí—Acordó Luna—¡Tus Nargles están felices ahora, Ginny! —Luna aplaudió, se dio la vuelta y saltó a su primera clase.

—Es extraña—Reflexionó Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza.

La cabeza de Ginny se ladeó a un lado pensativa mientras veía a Luna desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Harry, pero uhm... ¿no debería ir ella arriba a clase? —.

—Supongo—Dijo Harry comenzando a subir las escaleras—Tal vez ella sabe un secreto que nosotros desconocemos. Luna es una Ravenclaw, ya sabes. Escuché que puede hablar con estas escaleras ya que Rowena Ravenclaw las encantó—.

* * *

Harry se sentó en la clase de Pociones y escuchó obedientemente mientras su padre daba una conferencia sobre la diferencia entre comprar ciertos ingredientes y cosechar los suyos. Cada pocas oraciones, el profesor Snape tosía lo más discretamente posible. Cuando se tomaba un descanso, se estaba dosificando con una poción antitusiva o bebiendo agua.

Le preocupaba que durante la noche pareciera que su padre había tosido de forma intermitente a toser regularmente. El profesor Snape también era ágil, y Harry había discernido círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

—Harry—Susurró Hermione con la voz más baja que pudo—¿qué le pasa al profesor Snape? —.

—No creo que haya dormido anoche—Susurró Harry.

—¡Diez puntos de Gryffindor! —El profesor Snape de repente se quebró—Cada uno—Tosió tanto que tuvo que regresar a su escritorio a buscar agua. Después de tener suficiente para calmar la tos, se volvió—Hablen en el almuerzo, si lo desean, pero no en mi clase—.

* * *

La clase de pociones finalmente terminó con al menos 50 puntos más perdidos de Gryffindor y 47 de Slytherin. Todos también tenían un buen ensayo largo para trabajar. El profesor Snape obviamente no estaba de humor conciliador. Aun así, Harry iba a desafiar al dragón en su guarida y hablar con su padre.

Harry empacó su mochila lentamente, y cuando el último estudiante se fue, caminó hacia donde estaba su padre sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos.

—No te devolveré tus puntos, Harry—Dijo Severus con cansancio.

—Está bien, papá. Solo estoy preocupado por ti—Harry puso su mano sobre la espalda de su padre—¿Qué pasa? —.

Severus levantó la cabeza y volvió a llenar su vaso con agua. Tomó otro trago—Esta tos...—Severus estaba seguro de que podía adivinar lo que estaba mal, pero no quería que su hijo se preocupara—Es simplemente molesta—.

—¿Te mantuvo despierto anoche? —Severus asintió con la cabeza. Un momento después tosió cansado y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos con resignación—Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, papá—.

Al parecer, con un esfuerzo supremo, Severus levantó la cabeza y deslizó cariñosamente los dedos por su mejilla—No quiero que te preocupes, Harry—.

—Ya lo _estoy_ , papá—Harry sonrió débilmente—Has estado tosiendo desde mi cumpleaños, y estás bebiendo esa poción cada hora. Por favor, ¿no irías a ver a Madame Pomfrey? —.

Severus miró profundamente a los ojos de su hijo y tocó muy ligeramente los pensamientos de Harry; el chico estaba más que preocupado. Harry estaba asustado... no por sí mismo sino por Severus Snape, _por su padre_.

Severus se inclinó hacia Harry y besó su frente—Prometo que veré a Madame Pomfrey al final de las clases hoy. ¿Irás a tu próxima clase, ahora? —.

Harry sonrió—Sí. Te veré más tarde, papá—Se giró hacia la puerta para irse, pero luego se detuvo y se volvió un poco—Te amo, papá—Luego salió corriendo al corredor, sus pasos se desvanecieron.

Severus suspiró y se enderezó la columna para estar listo para su próxima clase; la última del día—Yo también te amo, Harry—Susurró en el aula vacía.

* * *

Llegó la cena, y Harry perdió el apetito cuando vio que su padre no estaba en la mesa de los maestros. Realmente no escuchó nada de la conversación, y solo comió algunas picadas simbólicas antes de excusarse para salir corriendo del Gran Comedor y hacia la Enfermería.

Al abrir ambas puertas de la enfermería, esperaba ver a Madame Pomfrey examinar a su padre, pero él no estaba allí. La sanadora también estaba notablemente ausente. En su lugar estaba su aprendiz, una Hufflepuff de Séptimo Año llamada Cydra Ann Seacliffe.

—¿Dónde está mi papá? —Exigió Harry.

—¿Quién es tu padre? —Preguntó Cydra Ann.

—Severus Snape. Tiene tos y me dijo que vendría a ver a Madame Pomfrey cuando terminaran sus clases. Entonces, ¿dónde está? —Harry habló rápidamente mientras sus ojos miraban las camas vacías.

Los ojos de Cydra Ann se abrieron de par en par—¡Oh! ¡Eres Harry Snape! Hace unos minutos envié una lechuza con un mensaje para ti—.

—Lo perdí—Espetó Harry. Su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que iba a estallar.

—Ven conmigo, señor Snape. Puedes hablar con Madame Pomfrey—Cydra Ann lo hizo pasar a la oficina, se arrodilló frente a la chimenea para hacer una llamada de Flu y llamó a las llamas verdes—San Mungo, Madame Pomfrey, por favor. Tengo a Harry Snape conmigo—.

Pasó un momento, y luego la cabeza verde de la enfermera de Hogwarts apareció en las llamas.

—¡Harry, querido! Ahí estás. A tu padre le gustaría verte—Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Cómo está mi papá? ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¿Está bien? —Las preguntas de Harry fueron rápidas hacía la cara verde.

—Señorita Seacliffe, envíe a Harry de inmediato, ¿podría? —La cara verde había desaparecido y Cydra Ann se puso de pie. Arrojó otro puñado de polvos Flu a las llamas.

—Simplemente entra en las llamas, Sr. Snape—Animó la aprendiz.

Sin más preguntas, Harry lo hizo y fue atrapado en el otro extremo por Madame Pomfrey, quien evitó que cayera de bruces.

—¿Mi papa? —Preguntó.

—Ven por aquí, Harry—Dijo Madame Pomfrey liderando el camino por un corredor prístino—Pronto estará dormido—.

Solo por un momento Harry se detuvo—¿Dormido? —Luego corrió para alcanzarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Traductor:** *Aquí es un juego de palabras que quizás llegaron a ver alguna vez en The Big Bang Theory. Luna dice que es Girl Friend de Harry, mientras Ginny pregunta si es su Girlfriend. La palabra toda junta hace referencia a novia o pareja mientras separada solo indica una amiga del sexo femenino. De ahí que Luna conteste así. Sin embargo, por la traducción se pierde el juego de palabras pero no puede dejarse las palabras en inglés sin que se pierda el sentido de la oración.


	23. ¿Dormido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape estaba en una habitación privada donde yacía sobre una cama con una extraña vejiga flotando a la derecha de su cabeza. La vejiga inhalaba y exhalaba al ritmo del pecho del mago. Sobre su rostro había una máscara que estaba conectada a la vejiga.

En el umbral de la puerta, Harry se detuvo cuando su corazón se congeló en su pecho. _“¿Qué pasa? Era solo una tos, ¿no?”_

La cabeza de Severus se volvió ligeramente sobre la almohada. Estiró una mano hacia su hijo—Harry—Su voz fue amortiguada por la máscara.

Al oír su nombre, Harry corrió hacia su padre. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el mago, pero Madame Pomfrey lo atrapó y lo puso de pie.

—Cuidado, Harry, el pecho de tu padre está muy débil en este momento.

Harry finalmente agarró la mano que Severus le tendió—¿Papá? Fue solo una tos, papá. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —.

—Estaré bien, Harry—Los ojos del mago parpadearon fuertemente mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto.

Harry agarró la mano de su padre con fuerza—No... papá... tienes que volver conmigo. Papá, quieres volver a casa conmigo, ¿verdad? —.

—Harry—Susurró Severus a través de la máscara—Yo... prometo... estar bien... estaré en casa con... contigo—Harry sacudió la cabeza y deseó poder arrastrarse junto a su padre—Te… amo… Harry—.

—Yo también te amo, papá. Por favor... no te vayas... por favor—Le rogó Harry.

—Prometo... regresar...—Los ojos de Severus se agitaron, y luego se cerraron. Para horror de Harry, la mano de su padre se aflojó en la suya.

—¡Papi! ¡NO! —Grito Harry.

Madame Pomfrey separó a Harry de su padre y casi lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

—Oh querido, ahora detén estas lágrimas, Harry—La Sanadora se agachó para que estuviera a la altura de los ojos, y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo grande y suave—Sopla cariño—Dijo mientras sostenía el lino hasta su nariz. Harry lo hizo.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi papá, Madame Pomfrey? —Preguntó Harry mientras sollozaba sus lágrimas.

—Cáncer de pulmón—Dijo Madame Pomfrey. Todo el color desapareció de la cara de Harry—El cáncer es raro en nuestro mundo, pero existe en el mundo muggle, y Severus tenía un abuelo y su padre, todos perdidos por la enfermedad. Sus dos tías también murieron de cáncer de seno—.

—¿Voy... voy a perder a mi papá? —Preguntó Harry con una voz tan pequeña y perdida que la Sanadora se dio cuenta de lo joven que era.

—No, querido, no lo harás—Sonrió.

—¿Qué estaba respirando esa cosa sobre él y por qué está dormido? —Preguntó Harry mirando por encima del hombro a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su padre.

—En primer lugar, el cáncer dañó gravemente los pulmones de su padre, por lo que tuvimos que extraerlos. La vejiga es una bolsa de respiración que está encantada con oxígeno fresco para respirar por tu padre—La sanadora se puso de pie—Está dormido porque le darán una serie de pociones para eliminar cualquier otro cáncer en su sistema, y luego una poción para desarrollar nuevos pulmones. Todo es doloroso y será más fácil para él sí está dormido—.

—¿Papá estará bien mañana? —Preguntó Harry mientras dejaba que Madame Pomfrey le tomara la mano y lo escoltara de regreso a la sala de espera.

Ella sacudió su cabeza—No, querido. El cáncer es difícil de erradicar, incluso en nuestro mundo, y por lo tanto debe tratarse con delicadeza y minuciosidad. Además, el crecimiento de órganos completamente nuevos en el cuerpo es solo cuestión de esperar. Tu padre volverá contigo en Navidad—.

—Mientras tanto, Cissy y yo seremos tus guardianes, y visitaremos a tu padre cada fin de semana—Dijo Lucius.

Harry levantó la vista hacia la voz familiar y vio que Lucius y su esposa Narcissa no solo estaban allí en la sala de espera, sino que Draco también estaba allí. Draco corrió hacia Harry y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio al tener a las personas que consideraba familiares a su alrededor—Tengo miedo, Draco—Jadeó Harry.

—Yo también, Harry. El tío Severus ha estado ahí... ¡por siempre! Vamos—Draco atrajo a Harry hacia su madre. Narcissa tomó una de las manos del niño entre las suyas—Está bien—Sonrió Draco al ver a Harry endurecerse ante el toque de su madre—Mi madre va a ser tuya por un tiempo. Abraza muy bien—.

Narcissa le sonrió a su hijo—Gracias, Dragón. Harry, querido niño, ¿te gustaría venir a casa con nosotros esta noche? —.

—No hay clases mañana—Agregó Lucius—Te tendremos a ti y a Draco a tiempo para la fiesta de Halloween con todos tus amigos—.

—¿Papá estará bien si lo dejamos? —Preguntó Harry justo cuando bostezaba—Estoy realmente cansado—.

Lucius respondió—Severus estará bien, Harry. Los sanadores que lo cuidan son los mejores, te lo puedo asegurar, y cuidarán muy bien a tu padre—.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio, luego se hundió cuando otro bostezo sacudió su cuerpo.

Narcissa se levantó y se alisó la barriga—Eso está decidido, entonces—Draco escoltó a su madre desde la sala de espera. Lucius miró a Harry, que parecía indeciso pero triste. Extendió su mano—Ven, Harry. Los elfos de la cabaña hacen un delicioso pastel de pollo—.

Harry le sonrió a Lucius, le tomó la mano y salió de la sala de espera. Justo antes de que doblaran la esquina hacia el Flu en la recepción, Harry miró por encima del hombro hacia la habitación de su padre.

—Buenas noches, papá—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Sé que este fue un capítulo terriblemente corto, pero había tanta emoción que podía escribir. Perdí a mi propio padre por una combinación de cáncer de pulmón, neumonía e insuficiencia renal. Eso fue hace más de 20 años. Incluso hoy todavía lo extraño, y recuerdo el día en que ya no podía respirar bien.
> 
> Mi papá fumaba, al menos 5 cigarrillos al día, a veces más. Fumaba desde que tenía once años hasta su último año a los 54. Los cigarrillos sí destruyeron sus pulmones, pero también era alcohólico y alérgico a casi todo lo que lo rodeaba. Este tipo de alergia generalizada es rara. ¿A qué NO era alérgico mi padre? Tabaco, nicotina y alcohol.
> 
> Si fumas, considera dejar de hacerlo. No vendré a predicarte el evangelio de no fumar, pero espero que dejes de hacerlo.
> 
> Todos somos muggles, ya ves. No tenemos el tratamiento que Severus Snape está recibiendo.


	24. 31 De Octubre De 1992 - Banquete De Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry no pudo apreciar la cabaña de los Malfoy en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Compartió una habitación con Draco y ahí fue donde se derrumbó cuando el agotamiento y la preocupación por su padre lo llevaron a un estado de paz somnoliento.

Los Malfoy compartieron la cena y hablaron en voz baja de Severus. Todos estaban al tanto de su pequeño visitante arriba que dormiría toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó tarde con Draco, y se unieron a sus padres para el desayuno. El desayuno estaba en un pequeño jardín debajo de una glorieta protegida por todos lados de los elementos. Dos elfos domésticos se encargaban de la cabaña, pero fue Lucius quien les sirvió el desayuno a todos.

Una vez que se completó el desayuno, se hizo una visita a San Mungo, y aunque el paciente durmió todo el tiempo, Harry se sintió renovado después de pasar un rato tranquilo hablando en voz baja con su padre.

Narcissa se había quedado en la cabaña, y Lucius se encontró con dos muchachos entusiasmados que discutían sobre Halloween, la fiesta y lo que Harry sabía del lado muggle de la fiesta.

Lucius, que se estaba cansando justo al mediodía, decidió un almuerzo rápido y ligero en un lugar de Hogsmeade llamado Pottingers Cafe. Tenían bocadillos, y Lucius vetó el jugo de calabaza que ambos pidieron. Draco trató de decirle a su padre que estaba lleno de vitaminas (lo cual era) y él respondió con la cantidad de azúcar en el jugo horrible (que tenía). Lucius se decidió por la leche, y mientras comían, decidió que un viaje a un parque temático mágico estaba en orden.

El parque temático estaba en Gales y se llamaba Reino Mágico de Gulliver. Se compró un traslador de ida y vuelta en la oficina de correos de lechuza, y pronto estaban en camino.

Muchas de las diversiones eran muy parecidas a las que montaban los niños, excepto que la Montaña Voladora era un circuito para las escobas voladoras, había un tren anticuado acosado por todos lados con una variedad de maleficios inofensivos lanzados por magos malvados y brujas dentadas. Los niños salieron riéndose de las Maldiciones de Cosquillas, o con Piernas de Gelatina, narices grandes, ojos saltones, bocas diminutas.

Había una casa embrujada real que era un laberinto dentro con varias salidas diferentes. La mejor salida era un resbaladizo tobogán de agua que escupía a los exploradores a través de la ventana más alta y hacia un colchón de aire que los rebotaba hasta que alcanzaban un tobogán de aire que los dejaba caer al suelo.

Además, había varias montañas rusas, paseos en forma de canales de troncos, tiovivos. También hubo una franja de entretenimientos de habilidad de los dardos Muggle para lanzar varios hechizos para arrojar agua, levitar objetos o soplar botellas de leche con aire.

Lucius se dejó convencer por algunos juegos de habilidad y oportunidad. Para Draco ganó un dragón plateado que estornudaba humo, y para Harry ganó un juego de pasteles de acuarela.

Eran ya las seis en punto, y Lucius trató de declarar que una siesta estaba en orden cuando llegaron a la cabaña, pero ambos niños se negaron con súplicas y sobornos. Lucius se rindió, pero solo después de aceptar un soborno de hacer todas las camas en la cabaña Malfoy de parte de su hijo, y Harry había prometido desmalezar y desgnomizar el jardín.

* * *

**_El Banquete De Halloween De 1992_ **

Lucius entregó sus cargos a Hogwarts a las siete, con energía y estómagos que exigían más. Lucius vio como Draco y Harry corrían hacia el castillo para encontrarse con sus amigos. Lucius bostezó y se apareció de nuevo hacia Narcissa y la cabaña.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Ginny y Neville, que habían convencido a Ron para que se uniera a ellos, tomaron el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los maestros.

Harry contó lo que pudo de su padre, y Hermione explicó qué era el cáncer de pulmón. Todos estaban adecuadamente sorprendidos.

—Lamento lo de tu papá, Harry—Dijo Ron. Había estado callado todo el tiempo.

—Gracias, Ron—Respondió Harry. Realmente no había esperado que Ron dijera nada. Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro; ambos extrañan su amistad pero cada uno se pregunta si alguna vez podría repararse.

—Harry... yo... uhm...—Ron tropezó con sus palabras.

—No puedo disculparte, Ron—Dijo Harry suavemente—Estás juzgando a los Slytherins por los pecados de sus padres, y eso está mal. Ya has visto que algunos de esos Mortífagos no querían ser torturadores y asesinos. Conoces a mi papá y conoces al papá de Draco. Incluso tu papá es amigo del profesor Malfoy, ahora—.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero...—Ron dudó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

George habló—Todo está cambiando, Ronnikins, y debes aprender que no puedes juzgar a las personas sobre si les gustan las serpientes o los leones—.

Fred agregó—No eres débil, hermano pequeño, perezoso quizás, pero no eres débil. Necesitas pensar...—.

Hermione interrumpió—Es ajedrez, Ron—Sonrió—Sabes que ningún juego es igual porque cada oponente es diferente. La vida es así... miles de facetas siempre cambiantes, y necesitas ver eso—.

Ron asintió—Sí... sí, eso tiene sentido, Mione—Él sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se puso seria cuando miró a Harry—Lo siento, Harry. Lo que dije fue irreflexivo... no hay excusa, pero intentaré ser mejor. Solo quiero a mis amigos de regreso porque los extraño a todos. Tú también, Draco. Eres un molesto hurón, pero te quiero como mi amigo de todos modos—Se rió suavemente hacia Draco.

Harry definitivamente quería protestar, pero Draco lo detuvo y le habló al oído—No puedes cambiar con lo que todos crecieron de la noche a la mañana, Harry. Mantengamos a Ron con nosotros y aprenderá que no todos los Slytherins son malos—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a Draco, pero luego se quedó callado mientras pensaba en las palabras de sus dos amigos. Quería soluciones instantáneas para cosas rotas, pero sabía que la realidad era que no había soluciones instantáneas. Había dormido en un armario durante once años porque a nadie le importaba ver qué estaba mal delante de ellos. Su propio padre se habría ido de su lado debido a una enfermedad muggle que, aunque la magia podría curarlo, no podría hacerlo de la noche a la mañana. Miró profundamente a los ojos de Ron y pudo ver que el niño quería que sus amigos volvieran.

Harry asintió y Ron dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo—También te extrañamos, Ron—.

Como se arreglaron, no fue perfecto porque ninguno de ellos era perfecto. Estaban creciendo y aprendiendo, y Harry estaba seguro de que si él, Hermione y Draco mantenían a Ron como amigo, le enseñarían que la vida no era simplemente blanco y negro.

Harry rió. Tal filosofía era cosa de su padre; era una cosa de adultos y ya había tenido suficiente. Tenía a su amigo de regreso, y en Navidad ya tendría a su padre de regreso.

Con el Cuarteto reformado, la Fiesta de Halloween introdujo todos los maravillosos e indulgentes alimentos que cualquier niño pudiera pensar. Los vítores se alzaron al ver el botín decadente, y por encima de ellos, el claro cielo nocturno proyectado en el Techo Encantado se desvaneció cuando un cielo más oscuro y tormentoso tuvo prioridad.

Las nubes blancas y esponjosas se convirtieron en tenues mechones que posiblemente podrían ser fantasmas. Bajaron del cielo llevando consigo multitud de chirriantes murciélagos voladores, calaveras chirriantes y calabazas risueñas. ¡Los dulces envueltos en las coloridas hojas de las cuatro casas llovían desde el techo cada vez que alguien decía “¡Boo!”.

La niebla rodó por el suelo en el Gran Comedor y los gritos y las risas surgieron de varias mesas cuando los fantasmas de las Casas, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, el Barón Sanguinario, el Fraile Gordo y La Dama Gris aparecieron en la niebla. El poltergeist Peeves se rió, voló, arrojó coloridos limos desde arriba sobre los estudiantes desprevenidos. Afortunadamente, todos los prefectos tenían un hechizo para eliminar el limo.

* * *

**_La Oficina De La Directora_ **

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Minerva, ella no estaba prestando atención cuando terminó de calificar. Una aclaración nerviosa de garganta la alertó del hecho de que su visitante no era un estudiante. Ella levantó la vista.

—¡Sirius Black! —Dejó caer la pluma, se levantó de su silla y corrió alrededor de su escritorio hacia él. Su abrazo fue breve, pero fuerte, y transmitió cuánto lo había extrañado—¿No te enviaron a Grimmauld Place hasta que encontraran a Peter Pettigrew? No escapaste, ¿verdad? —.

Él sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron—Hagrid atrapó a la pequeña rata—Respondió—Esta noche. Inmediatamente llevó a la bestia al Ministerio, y fui liberado hace aproximadamente una hora—.

—¿Hagrid? Uno creería que mantendría a la rata como mascota. ¿Cómo supo de Pettigrew? —Preguntó ella, instándolo a sentarse con ella cerca de su chimenea.

—Parece que es muy bueno atrapando animales—Se rió suavemente—Moody instó a los Aurores a que contrataran a Hagrid. Moody afirmó que Hagrid era el único que podía atrapar al vil Mortífago—Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos y el aire en la habitación se volvió incómodo. Sirius habló de nuevo—Estoy buscando a Remus y Albus. ¿Entiendo que están viviendo aquí? —.

—Sí. En los cuartos de invitados a través del Salón de la Armadura. Puedes ir a ellos desde aquí sí lo deseas—Ofreció Minerva. Ambos se acercaron a las llamas, y Minerva arrojó el polvo Flu a las llamas—Cuartos de Albus Dumbledore—Una vez que las llamas naranjas se volvieron verdes, ella gritó—Caballeros, tienen una visita. ¿Puedo enviarlo? —.

—Por supuesto, Minerva—Llegó la voz de Remus.

Sirius estaba a punto de saltar, pero Minerva lo detuvo—Sirius, ¿está todo bien? —.

Sirius hizo una pausa, le sonrió a Minerva y luego sacudió la cabeza—Tengo que averiguar por qué Snape tiene a James—Con esa curiosa declaración, saltó al Flu y desapareció.

* * *

**_La Casa De Albus En Hogwarts_ **

Sirius, nunca agraciado en sus pies, especialmente después de doce años en Azkaban, tropezó a través de las llamas verdes y en los brazos de su amigo, Remus. Remus lo atrapó, ayudó a estabilizar al hombre, y Sirius hizo una mueca. Los Sanadores le habían arreglado la pierna, pero aún en el fondo de los músculos, tendones y huesos que se habían roto muchas veces, todavía le dolía.

—¡Sirius! Tu encierro ha terminado, ya veo—Comentó Remus.

Sirius se rió entre dientes mientras se arreglaba el chaleco y se cepillaba un poco de hollín—Hagrid atrapó a Pettigrew, la pequeña plaga—.

—¿Hagrid? —.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza—Hagrid puede ser tan listo como un ladrillo, pero él conoce a los animales, y los Aurores lo contrataron para atrapar a Peter en su forma de Animago—Remus lo llevó a una silla y Sirius miró a su alrededor—Que agradable lugar—.

La sala de estar, como la apodó Albus, contenía varios de sus artilugios que sonaban, oscilaban o marcaban, y una pared de libros. Curiosamente, había retratos vivos de algunos de los Directores de Hogwarts pasados, y el manto de la chimenea contenía al menos una docena de fotografías en movimiento de Sirius, James, Remus, Harry, Severus y todos los maestros.

Sirius vio una foto de James bailando con Lily el día de su boda.

—Extraño a James y Lily—Suspiró Sirius.

—Yo también—Remus sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Sabes que Quejicus trajo a Harry a visitarme a San Mungo? —Remus sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. En lugar de profundizar en su declaración, volvió a mirar a su alrededor—¿Dónde está Albus? —.

—En la cama, dormido—Respondió Remus—Se cansa fácilmente. Albus quería ir al Banquete de Halloween, pero se durmió antes de que pudiéramos ir. Sin embargo, podría despertarse. Su patrón de sueño es errático—.

—¿Que está mal con él? —.

—Demencia—Respondió Remus—No se parece mucho a la demencia muggle. Esta también afecta la magia. La magia de Albus ha disminuido en fuerza, afortunadamente, porque tiene problemas con episodios de magia accidental cuando se enoja, y su magia también está... goteando—.

—Eso es horrible—Dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba para fijar su mirada en una foto de Harry con, desafortunadamente, Severus—Quejicus es el padre de Harry ahora—Sacudió la cabeza tensamente.

Los labios de Remus se adelgazaron—Lo sé. Albus respondió por el canalla durante la adopción. No sé por qué lo haría, pero una carta de él incluso con capacidad disminuida es inviolable—.

—¿Él lo hizo? —Remus asintió con la cabeza. Sirius se volvió—¿Intentaste impugnar la adopción? —.

—Por supuesto que sí—Respondió Remus acaloradamente—Tan pronto como me enteré, hablé con Minerva, pero ella dijo que Snape _“ama a Harry”_ —Se burló sombríamente—Luego fui al Ministerio, y esto fue antes de la carta de Albus, me dijeron que necesitaba pruebas de la incompetencia de Severus Snape siendo padre. Albus me dijo que Severus se preocupaba mucho por Harry; tal vez incluso lo amaba—.

Sirius resopló—¡Ja! Como si supiera algo sobre el amor. Recuerdas lo peligrosa que era su obsesión con Lily—Sacudió la cabeza y se paseó—Nunca pensé que la alejaríamos de él, pero ese imbécil finalmente mostró sus verdaderos colores cuando llamó a Lily sangre sucia—Sirius sonrió brillantemente ante el viejo recuerdo de Severus Snape colgado boca abajo, con su humillación expuesta para que todos se rieran.

Remus hizo una mueca, al principio, pero luego sus labios se adelgazaron—Snape está en San Mungo—.

Sirius terminó su sonrisa, se sentó y acercó su silla a su amigo—¿Lo está? ¿Sabes por qué está allí? —.

Lentamente, Remus negó con la cabeza—Está enfermo, es todo lo que averigüe. Minerva no me ha dicho nada, y Albus está molesto con el retrato de Dilys Derwent ya que no dirá nada. También tiene una copia de su retrato en San Mungo—.

—¿Qué pasa con los estudiantes? —Preguntó Sirius—Son geniales con los chismes—.

—Aparte del hecho de que Snape está enfermo, no hay otros chismes—Se levantó Remus y convocó una copia de _El Profeta_. Lo dobló hasta que se reveló un artículo muy pequeño—Lee esto, Sirius—.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos al leer el artículo y luego lo leyó en voz alta—Severus Snape, maestro de pociones y maestro de pociones en Hogwarts está en San Mungo durante una estadía prolongada. Según las fuentes, la directora Minerva McGonagall, el maestro de pociones tiene algunos problemas respiratorios relacionados con varios ingredientes que usa en clase. Estará bien y se espera que reanude sus deberes en Navidad—Sirius tiró el papel al suelo—¿Eso es todo? Estoy decepcionado. _El Profeta_ siempre ha sido bueno para los mejores chismes. ¿Por qué no hay más? ¿Problemas de respiración? —.

Remus sonrió. Su amigo parecía más lúcido ahora que estaba fuera del hospital, libre de confinamiento y volviendo de Azkaban. Tal vez con Sirius en su corte ambos podrían convencer a Harry de lo horrible que era Snape, y aún era. Quizás ninguno de ellos podría adoptar a Harry, pero estarían seguros de que viviera en una casa donde la gente realmente se preocupaba por él. Tal vez los Weasley. Eran gente decente.

—Remmie, ¿quién cuida a Harry mientras Quejicus se relaja en San Mungo? —Preguntó Sirius dejándose caer en su silla.

Remus pensó un momento, su ceño se arrugó mientras se golpeaba la barbilla con el dedo—Tanto la directora como el Jefe de Casa tienen la custodia parental temporal del estudiante durante el período. No veo que Harry vaya a ningún lado, y los estudiantes no pueden ir a Hogsmeade hasta el Tercer Año. Ah, y él está en el equipo de Quidditch y las prácticas y los juegos son los fines de semana. ¿Por qué? —.

—Necesitamos hablar con Harry—Declaró Sirius con fuerza—Con Quejicus fuera, tendremos mucho tiempo para mostrarle al niño el error que ha cometido. Si la ley no ha cambiado desde que me mudé con los Potter, Harry tiene el derecho, el único derecho, de decidir no ser ¡El hijo de Quejicus! —Él aplaudió triunfante y sonrió.

Remus sonrió levemente cuando sus ojos se arrugaron de esa manera que los niños pequeños desconfiaban; se parecía al lobo que era, pero luego el lobo desapareció—Puedo revisar la ley pero ¿y si nos equivocamos? —.

Sirius estaba a punto de gritar en negación cuando fue interrumpido por una voz amable—¡Sirius! ¡Hijo mío, estás justo a tiempo para el Banquete de Halloween! —Albus se había despertado de su siesta y había entrado en su sala de estar, vestido con una túnica naranja adornada con terciopelo negro.

Sirius miró a Remus, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Remus, como siempre, no sería un impedimento para preocuparse.

* * *

Harry realmente se estaba divirtiendo en el Banquete de Halloween. Por supuesto que había mucha comida, pero había socialización entre los estudiantes, y una banda llamada Slithering Serpents había llegado al mediodía, durante la comida principal para proporcionar música, y luego todos los dulces habían sido mágicamente puestos en un buffet, y todas las mesas fueron retiradas para bailar. Los años más jóvenes tenían que irse a las 10 p.m., pero al menos podían bailar o como Ron, comer hasta que les cayera azúcar por las orejas. Madame Pomfrey estaba parada en la puerta del Gran Comedor repartiendo Poción Calmante Estomacal para cualquiera que lo necesitara.

Aunque nunca antes había bailado, Harry se animó a pedirle a Luna que bailara, y cuando Ginny le pidió que bailara, se encogió de hombros y lo hizo. Al menos entonces la música era rápida y no era un requisito sostenerla.

Sin embargo, la fiesta terminó, y algo amargamente para Harry. Albus Dumbledore llegó con su compañero Remus Lupin, y con él estaba Sirius Black; el hombre que había llamado a su padre, cobarde.

Harry tenía la intención de comer algunas tartas de melaza más, pero después de ver a los recién llegados perdió el apetito. Intentó socializar con sus amigos, pero Black y Lupin lo miraban fijamente.

—Me pregunto qué está haciendo Sirius Black aquí—Comentó Ron—¿No debería estar en Azkaban? —.

—Diría que probablemente atraparon una rata—Reflexionó Fred con una sonrisa. Ron lo miró perplejo.

George aclaró—Peter Pettigrew es un animago no registrado, Ronnikins. Una rata—.

—Más precisamente, una rata llamada Scabbers—Se rió Fred.

—¿Ese asqueroso familiar de Percy? —Preguntó Hermione con disgusto. Nunca lo había visto, pero Percy se quejó de que se había ido hace mucho—Pensé que lo había perdido—.

George asintió con la cabeza—Scabbers escapó después de que el período comenzó el año pasado—.

Draco preguntó—Entonces, si la rata fue atrapada, ¿eso significa que Pettigrew estaba vivo? ¿Y Black está libre? —.

Fred sonrió—Parece que sí, pequeño Malfoy—.

—Siguen mirándote, Harry—Señaló Luna—¿Son Legeremantes tratando de quitarte secretos de tu mente? —.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó—Legere... ¿qué? ¿Lectores de mente? —Envió una mirada oscura de vuelta a los dos curiosos y los dos adultos desviaron la mirada.

— Legeremantes, Harry—Dijo George—Una disciplina mental mágica que le permite a un mago discernir las emociones o los pensamientos más importantes en tu mente—.

—No es técnicamente una lectura mental—Agregó Fred.

—¿Y tienes que ser observado para que funcione? —Preguntó Harry mirando por encima del hombro. Black y Lupin lo miraban de nuevo.

Hermione corrigió—Leí que un Legeremante tiene que mirarte directamente a los ojos, Harry. Creo que solo te están mirando—.

—Bueno, es espeluznante. Voy a volver a Gryffindor—Decidió Harry. Atravesó el piso en dirección a la entrada del Gran Comedor y fue seguido por sus amigos.

El séquito se detuvo de repente cuando Sirius Black se paró justo frente a ellos.

—Harry, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en el hospital el otro día...—.

Harry lo interrumpió—No me importa para qué estás aquí, Black—Se burló tan irrespetuosamente como pudo, y Sirius dio un paso atrás—Me voy a la cama y tú estás en mi camino—.

—El mío también—Dijo Ron.

—Vete, Black—Despidió Draco.

Harry pasó junto a Sirius, y sus amigos, en apoyo de él, hicieron lo mismo. Fred y George permanecieron donde estaban; los gemelos estudiaron a Sirius, y él a su vez los estudió.

—Irrespetuoso... pequeña mierda…—Murmuró Sirius mirando a Harry y su grupo de amigos.

—Puede ser un pedazo de sílex afilado—Coincidió Fred.

George explicó—Harry se preocupa por su padre, señor, y aunque todos le han dicho lo contrario, todavía piensa que lo va a perder—.

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a George—Quejicus lo está convirtiendo en eso—Escupió el hombre mayor—Y ese gran murciélago maloliente solo tiene a Harry porque Quejicus sabe que irritaría a James horriblemente—.

Tanto Fred como George, como Harry y algunos de sus amigos, habían leído las hazañas de los Merodeadores. Muchos se limitaron a la intimidación, pero los bromistas mismos, apreciaron algunas de las bromas que los Merodeadores hicieron mientras no interrumpieran la clase o la hora de comer con ellas.

También habían leído la desesperación del profesor Slughorn en comentarios que escribió sobre los Merodeadores y varios de sus Slytherins, incluidos los cuatro odiadores de Gryffindor hacia Severus Snape.

—Señor—Abordó Fred con cuidado—El profesor Snape ha crecido. Ha cambiado—.

George asintió lentamente—Es un maestro duro, y a nadie realmente le gusta, pero no solo ha protegido a Harry, ha hecho lo mismo por todos nosotros—.

Para sorpresa de George, Sirius lo agarró por el cuello de su túnica y lo sacó del Gran Comedor y lo llevó al vestíbulo de Entrada. Remus retiró las manos de Sirius del niño.

—Siri, ¡él no es un muñeco de trapo! —Reprendió Remus—Déjalo ir—.

—Dime—Exigió Sirius—Dime qué ha hecho el _gran imbécil_ por ti... o por cualquiera—.

George se estaba arreglando la ropa cuando Fred se acercó a su hermano y respondió—Nos ha enseñado sobre pociones. El profesor Snape sabe que experimentamos, así que supervisa nuestros experimentos—.

—No lo olvides, Gred—Recordó George—El profesor Snape nos compró muchos ingredientes que no podíamos pagar—.

—Se trenza el cabello—Ofreció Fred descaradamente y Sirius miró al chico como si él hubiera pasado doce años en Azkaban.

George se rió—Sí, bueno, él hace muchas cosas por los niños en su casa que no todos los demás Jefes hacen—.

—Los Slytherins son malvadas, serpientes intrigantes...—Comenzó Sirius.

La sonrisa de Fred se desvaneció cuando el acero se deslizó en su voz—No. Estás equivocado—.

George explicó—Gred y yo, y Percy, Bill y Charlie saben...—

Fred negó con la cabeza a su gemelo—No tanto, Percy, Forge. Es un poco retorcido como Ron—.

—Correcto, Gred—Acordó George con su hermano, luego se volvió hacia los dos magos mayores—Nuestros hermanos y nuestros padres saben que el profesor Snape es un buen hombre—.

—Adoptó a Harry porque lo ama y se preocupa por él como lo haría cualquier padre con un hijo—Insistió Fred—Si solo vas a mencionar una estúpida enemistad que tenías cuando eras niño e intentar que Harry piense de la misma manera, solo lo lastimarás—.

George se acercó a los dos hombres y sus ojos estaban duros—Y como su padre está enfermo, Fred y yo cuidaremos de Harry—.

—Si quieres alejar a Harry de su padre, lastimando al profesor Snape, George y yo estaremos sobre ti como limo de Peeves—Finalizó Fred.

Al mismo tiempo, los gemelos se volvieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y dejaron a los dos detrás de ellos.

—Ese bastardo los hechizó a todos—Murmuró Sirius sombríamente.

—¿Qué? —Se quedó boquiabierto Remus—Sirius, no confío en Snape, pero él no usaría magia con esos niños—.

Sirius se volvió hacia su viejo amigo, y Remus se echó hacia atrás cuando vio la locura brillando en sus ojos—¿Mortífago, Remus? Apuesto a que el viejo Greyback está feliz de tenerte cerca. ¿Quieres darle a Harry, eh? Le gustan los niños... igual que tú—.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron en estado de shock cuando Sirius le recordó muy bien lo que el hombre lobo Greyback le había hecho, cuando tenía solo cuatro años de edad. Era algo que Remus había confesado a sus amigos con la esperanza de que nunca volverían a mencionar ese horrible secreto.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, cambió a su forma de animago y salió del castillo como una raya grasienta y negra.

—Siri... ¿qué te hicieron? —Remus susurró.

—Doce años en Azkaban, muchacho—Dijo Albus acercándose a él—Ha recuperado su salud, pero ¿se curará su mente alguna vez? —.

—Albus—Remus se giró y miró a los ojos llorosos que a menudo estaban nublados por su demencia. Por el momento solo podía ver la claridad que había convertido al mago mayor en uno de los mejores—¿Me equivoque con Snape? —.

—Severus, mi muchacho, y sí, lo hiciste—Albus le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—Yo también, y tantas veces recuerdo esas décadas con pesar sabiendo que solo aumente su dolor. Remus, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que Harry está siendo criado por el mago más amable y afectuoso que conocemos? —.

—Pero, Albus, es Snape—Se lamentó Remus.

—“Quejicus”, como Sirius insiste en llamarlo burlonamente, ese niño inseguro y enojado se ha ido. A pesar de lo que tú y tus amigos le hicieron, y que perdoné imprudentemente, se ha convertido en un hombre de fuerza e integridad que no tiene comparación con la de ningún otro mago que conozca. ¿No escribí esto en mi carta al Wizengamot en apoyo de su adopción de Harry? —.

Remus asintió miserablemente cuando el hombre mayor deslizó su brazo a través del mago más alto para apoyarse en su apoyo—También deberías estar agradecido con Severus por traer a Sirius de vuelta a la vida—.

Remus se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron en cuestión—¿De qué estás hablando, Albus? —.

Albus se rió entre dientes y lo empujó de nuevo para que se moviera—Puede que haya perdido algunas de mis canicas, joven, pero no estoy tan débil como se podría pensar. Severus comenzó a buscar una cura para Sirius en el momento en que los Sanadores en San Mungo admitieron la derrota con su persistente neumonía—.

—Snape. ¿Fue Snape quien encontró una cura? —Preguntó Remus con incredulidad. Albus asintió y se palmeó el antebrazo—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Snape haría eso? Odia a Sirius—.

—Severus odia lo que era Sirius, niño—Suspiró Albus con tristeza—Es muy consciente de que Sirius, no importa lo que haya sido en ese momento, no merecía lo que recibió de manos de los de Azkaban. Severus también cree que Harry debería tener el derecho de saber que dos personas que aún amaban a sus padres, viven—.

Remus sacudió la cabeza—Sirius, tal vez, pero aún no ha dejado que Harry me vea—.

—Querido muchacho, ¿incluso has considerado que no es Severus quien impide que se encuentren, sino Harry? —Remus estaba horrorizado y dispuesto a negar lo que dijo el viejo cuando su mirada se oscureció—Miras fijamente al niño, Remus, y no es agradable. Harry es un niño perspicaz y si te ve como una amenaza para él, para cualquiera que él se preocupe, o para su padre, no querrá tener nada que ver contigo—.

—Pero él confía en ti, Albus, y yo estoy contigo...—.

Albus sacudió la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por la barba—Harry _no confía_ en mí, Remus. Fui yo quien lo envió con su tía Petunia, y fui yo quien le permitió permanecer en una situación desagradable por el “bien mayor”—Hizo una mueca amarga.

Durante un largo momento, ambos caminaron por los pasillos a lo largo del exterior del castillo que les permitía ver la claridad de los cielos oscuros y las estrellas que brillaban arriba.

>> James me visita—Dijo Albus casualmente.

—James está muerto, Albus—Le recordó Remus, pensando que la demencia de Albus estaba regresando.

—Soy muy consciente de ese hecho, Remus—Respondió Albus con rigidez—Es de su sombra de la que hablo. Es extraño, pero parece más fácil ver los fantasmas de aquellos que han pasado más allá del Velo—Reflexionó Albus—James sí me visita, y él está, por el momento, preocupado por Severus. Él y Lily, ya ves, aprobaron a Severus, por lo que siguió adelante con la adopción. James ahora se preocupa de que Severus no viva para su hijo—.

Remus se detuvo, conjuró un banco y luego atrajo al viejo mago a sentarse a su lado—Espera, Albus, me estás haciendo sentir que soy el que tiene una mente dispersa. ¿Cómo sabes que James y Lily aprobarían a Snape? —.

Albus se encogió de hombros mientras se apoyaba contra las piedras del castillo. Él sonrió—¿De qué otra manera? Lily y James me hablaron—.

Remus suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra la pared—Sirius nunca creería eso de James. Ni de Lily—.

—Supongo que Sirius no puede considerar nada desde su muerte, muchacho—Albus se sentó y volvió a acariciar el antebrazo de Remus—Es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que Sirius no lastime a Harry ni a Severus—Él se puso de pie—¿A dónde fue Sirius, Remus? —.

El corazón de Remus se hundió. Recordó la ira del hombre que lo visitó hace horas. Recordó la alegría que tenía Sirius al pensar que Snape podría morir, y que él y Sirius podían separar a Harry de alguien que le importaba. Un odio que permitió... tal como permitió tantas cosas que James y Sirius habían hecho cuando eran niños.


	25. En Los Salones Del Príncipe Mestizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus se sintió arrastrado a la profunda oscuridad. Lo asustó, pero justo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir bruscamente, la oscuridad se volvió gris y luego se desvaneció, y se encontró con pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas, una camisa de algodón con mangas largas enrolladas hasta los codos y caminando por una playa de arena. descalzo. Justo al borde de su vista, las olas rodaban suavemente de un lado a otro.

Se detuvo cuando sintió un tirón en sus pantalones—Hey, señod, ¿me ayuda a construid un castillo de adena? —.

Un niño pequeño con cabello oscuro rebelde y una sonrisa que se hizo eco de la de sus ojos negros le sonrió. El niño llevaba un pequeño traje de la Royal Navy sin la gorra y la chaqueta. Sus pies estaban descalzos y cubiertos de arena. Severus también notó que la sonrisa del niño se vio perturbada por un prominente colmillo que causaba el ceceo. Severus había tenido una vez un colmillo que Madame Pomfrey había tratado usando un poco de magia. El ceceo que una vez tuvo desapareció.

—¿Pod favod, ayuda? —Rogó de nuevo—Quiedo hacer que el mejod castillo pada mi papi—.

Severus se arrodilló en la arena junto al niño—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —Preguntó mientras el niño le daba un pequeño cubo de plástico para recoger arena.

—Sevwus. Papi me llama Sevvie, pero mamá me llama Sevwus podque dice que tengo un... nombde... honodable y debo estad orgulloso de ello—El niño sonrió y, usando su cubo de plástico azul, corrió hacia la orilla del agua, recogió un poco de arena pesada y húmeda, corrió hacia atrás y se dejó caer junto a su ser adulto.

Durante un tiempo trabajaron para construir la arena en la vaga forma de un castillo. Cuando el adulto-Severus sacó su varita para fortalecer las paredes, el pequeño Sevvie aplaudió.

—¡Eres astuto, señod! ¡Yay! —Sevvie aplaudió con sus gorditas manos y siguieron trabajando.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Sevvie? —Preguntó Severus.

—Tengo cuatdo. Mi papá dice que eso significa que soy un hombre grande, ahora. Tengo que visitadlo en la fábrica y vedlo dadle órdenes a todo el mundo podque es bueno en eso y quiero ser como mi papá un día. ¿Cuántos años tienes, señod? —.

—Tengo treinta y dos—Respondió Severus. El pequeño Sevvie parpadeó hacia él con admiración.

—Ah, ¿casado? Mis padres se casadon hace mucho tiempo. Papá es viejo—.

Severus sacudió lentamente la cabeza—No, no me he casado pero sí adopté a un niño pequeño—.

—¿Como yo? —Preguntó Little Sevvie esperanzado.

—Harry es mayor, pero sí, me recuerda a ti. Quizás tú y él puedan jugar juntos algún día—Reflexionó Severus.

—Me gustaría—El pequeño Sevvie cavó un foso alrededor de su castillo con los dedos—Podríamos hacedle rey del castillo porque mi madre me dice que soy un... Príncipe—El niño pronunció la última palabra con cuidado, y con la misma gravedad que su madre siempre había dicho su apellido de soltera; algo noble y no merecido.

De repente, la cabeza del niño se levantó—Ella viene—Se puso de pie. Severus se levantó y se preguntó quién era “ella” que molestaba al niño—Me tengo que id, señod. No puedo decidle a donde porque aún no lo sé. Gracias por seguid conmigo. ¡Adiós! —.

Severus vio como el niño corría por la playa de arena. El agua del océano se arrastraba más cerca del castillo de arena, erosionando sus cimientos. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien, pero no había nadie más en la playa. Cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar, casi chocó con una niña de unos ocho años de edad, vestida con un vestido azul de lunares y tendiendo una toalla en la arena.

—Lily...—Severus sintió que le temblaban las rodillas al reconocer a la chica pelirroja que no había visto como un espíritu adulto durante tanto tiempo.

—Hola—Saludó ella—Soy Lily—Ella sacó una cesta de picnic—Mi madre hizo unos sándwiches de ensalada de pollo. ¿Quiere uno, señor? —.

Una vez más, Severus se sentó en la arena y tomó el emparedado que le ofrecieron. Lo mordió y estaba especiado con especias ligeras, pollo húmedo y pan casero. La madre de Lily siempre había hecho los mejores bocadillos.

—Está muy bien, Lily. Gracias—Dijo suavemente.

—De nada—Respondió ella amablemente—Me encanta el océano. Ojalá pudiéramos venir aquí más a menudo, pero Tunie odia el agua salada en el aire y provoca un alboroto tan terrible—Lily se rió—¡Le tiene miedo a las pecas! —.

Severus solo podía recordar un viaje al océano, y eso fue cuando tenía cuatro años. Había sido un momento maravilloso, y recordó que sus padres habían sido de lo más amorosos. Luego sonrió ante la salpicadura de pecas sobre la nariz de Lily y sus mejillas. Se había olvidado de eso. Se habían desvanecido con los años, pero nunca desaparecieron por completo. Harry tenía el más leve roce de pecas que solo aparecía en el verano cuando jugaba al sol.

—No pareces preocupada por las pecas—Comentó Severus mientras terminaba su sándwich.

—¿Harry tiene alguna peca? —La voz de Lily había madurado, y Severus se sorprendió al ver sentada ante él a la adulta Lily que solo había visto en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Seguía sentada sobre la toalla y miraba hacia el océano.

—Las tiene, pero las he visto solo en verano—Respondió suavemente, casi con timidez.

Lily volvió sus ojos hacia él—¿Qué te preocupa, Severus? —.

—Le prometí a Harry que regresaría, Lily, pero es un proceso delicado para volver a crecer mis pulmones... él no conoce los peligros—Susurró Severus.

Lily presionó su mano sobre la suya que estaba cavando preocupada en la arena—Por eso he venido, Severus. James también está aquí—.

Severus levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. De repente se sintió inseguro acerca de si debía esquivar un maleficio, o si debía darle la bienvenida al hombre muerto.

Lily se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano—¡Severus, tonto! James solo se preocupa por Harry, y si recuerdas, él quería que cuidaras a Harry—.

Severus resopló suavemente—Sí, sobre eso... yo... a James nunca le gusté, Lily. Lo sé aquí...—Se tocó la sien de su cabeza—Que James me aprueba. Aquí, sin embargo...—Él puso su mano sobre su corazón, y suspiró—Nos odiamos, Lily. Mantuve ese odio y lo cuidé como un viejo amigo—.

Lily suspiró—Severus, eres tan duro contigo mismo. Nunca dejas ir nada. La gente cambia cuando crece, e incluso más después de la muerte. La muerte quita toda la negatividad que teníamos cuando estábamos vivos, y descubre el Alma—

—¿Incluso tú, Lily? Pareces no haber cambiado para mí—Su voz era segura mientras la miraba. Lily estaba quieta mientras la recordaba.

—¡Incluso yo! —Ella se movió hasta que estuvo sentada en una elegante posición de loto sobre la toalla—Severus, mírame. Mírame como si nunca me hubieras visto antes. No me veas como esa criatura idealizada que tienes en mente—Ella colocó las puntas de sus dedos sobre cada una de sus mejillas—Ahora mírame—.

El cabello de Lily se acortó un poco, sus ojos una vez que una esmeralda brillante se desvaneció hasta que el color no fue más que una pizca de verde grisáceo veraniego. Sus pecas todavía estaban salpicadas por la nariz y las mejillas, pero la piel, una vez tan clara y libre de imperfecciones, estaba seca, y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla que había sufrido durante un duelo con una bruja oscura. Severus le tocó el cabello y observó cómo se desvanecía a un tono más tenue y de fresa, que tenía algo del marrón que había venido de su propia madre. Su figura también estaba más completa, femenina, desaparecida la niña de la juventud.

>> Como cuando estaba viva...—Susurró Lily, y ella cambió de nuevo pero había una suavidad en su cabello que no tenía en la vida, y la cicatriz en su mejilla desapareció. El corte bob permaneció, al igual que las curvas de una mujer mayor—Y ahora estoy muerta—.

Severus se apartó del contacto de Lily y siguió estudiándola mientras el pasado nadaba intrusivamente ante su mente. Cerró los ojos contra las imágenes, las palabras, pero permanecieron y le recordaron el pasado.

... Lily cotilleando sobre él a sus amigas—¡Es tan grasiento! —La risa de Lily cortó como cualquier cuchillo podría—¿Bañarse? ¿Severus? —Más de su risa—¡Su familia ni siquiera puede pagar el agua de tan pobres! —.

>> ¡Severus, tengo amigos! —Lily se alejó de él en el Tercer Año—¿Estudiamos más tarde? —Pero ella nunca lo hizo. Lily lo olvidó muchas veces.

—¡Me olvidaste! —Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y atravesaron los de Lily—¿Como pudiste? —.

—Yo era una niña, Severus. Una niña irreflexiva para quien eran importantes los amigos que hice—.

—¿Y yo? ¿Nunca te importé? —Exigió Severus.

Lily negó con la cabeza—No, no me importabas. Y, lo sabías, Severus. En el fondo, sabías que me importaban más mis amigos en Gryffindor. No podía ser visto continuamente merodeando a tu alrededor—.

—Condonaste lo que los Merodeadores me hicieron—Dijo sombríamente mientras el dolor irradiaba en su sangre.

Lily bajó la cabeza avergonzada—Sabes que lo hice, Severus. ¿Cuántas veces me atrapaste con ellos o riéndome junto con todos los demás? —.

—Tú...—Su voz se ahogó, pero forzó su voz a través del viejo, viejo dolor—... me importaste, Lily. Eras mi amiga—.

—Y no te merecía, Severus—.

—¡No, no lo hacías! —Espetó el Maestro de Pociones—¡Ahora recuerdo cómo usaste mis palabras, mis secretos, mi vergüenza para reírte con tus amigas! —.

—Pero lo peor que hice, fue casarme con James Potter—Dijo Lily en voz baja.

Severus quería golpearla, romper algo, pero Lily, la Sombra de ahora, estaba dejando al descubierto todo lo que realmente sabía de la chica que había sido; esos terribles defectos que había escondido. Se paseó y maldijo la arena que hizo que su paso fuera inseguro.

>> Severus—Llamó Lily. Él dejó de pasearse pero estaba más lejos de ella. Lily se levantó de la toalla y corrió tras él. Pronto estaba caminando a su lado—Severus, era una niña horrible. Quería ser conocida y tratada bien por todos en Gryffindor, y quería que me mirara el chico más guapo de mi Casa—Ella atrapó su mano y lo detuvo caminando—Crecí, sin embargo, Severus. Enterré todas esas cosas y las terribles palabras que te dije, y las que dije sobre ti, y tuve en mi mente la cosa horrible que me dijiste...—.

Severus bajó la cabeza y, en la voz enojada de ese joven adolescente, gritó—¡No necesito la ayuda de pequeños sangresucia como ella! —Se apartó de Lily.

—Estaba enojado, entonces, Severus, cuando me llamaste así. Lo usé como escudo mientras crecía para mantenerte alejado de mí—Insistió Lily—Sabía lo que eras y que Albus confiaba en ti, pero estaba segura de que para entonces me habrías aborrecido tanto como a James—.

—Sin embargo, no lo hice—Afirmó Severus suavemente.

Lily sonrió mientras levantaba la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos—Oh, pero lo hiciste, Severus. Cada vez que me veías con James, y durante todo mi embarazo con Harry, me odiabas porque todavía veías a esa tonta y pequeña niña que pisoteaba cada sentimiento que alguna vez tuviste por ella—.

—No, Lily—Reiteró Severus—Eso es lo que yo vi Te vi convertirte en una mujer hermosa que amaba a su esposo y esperaba ser la madre de sus hijos. Entonces supe que nunca me mirarías de la misma manera que hacías con James—Él levantó sus manos y rozó suavemente sus labios con los nudillos de sus dedos. Su sonrisa era melancólica pero veraz—Tuvimos nuestro tiempo, Lily, y fue cuando éramos niños estando en un parque abandonado entre nuestras casas—.

—¿No me odiaste, Severus? —Preguntó Lily mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha—¿Ni siquiera cuando me burlé de ti o me casé con James? —.

Severus sacudió la cabeza lentamente—Me decepcionaste. Tus palabras me lastimaron pero nunca te odié, Lily. Cuando era niño te vi a través de un velo de seda sin estigmas ni lagunas, pero cuando crecí, elegí seguir viéndote como una criatura que podría adorar—.

Lily se rió—¡Oh, Severus, si no estuviera muerta tendría una cabeza del tamaño de una sandía! ¡No soy nada para adorar! —.

—Lily, eras mi amiga—Dijo con resolución—Y eso es lo que guardo en mi corazón—Dijo Severus mientras le tocaba la mejilla, y luego inclinó la cabeza para que su frente estuviera frente a sus labios. Casualmente, rozó sus labios con la suave piel—Permíteme mi visión velada—.

Lily asintió y ella cambió. El color de sus ojos era una vez más un verde enjoyado, su cabello era rojo intenso sin una pizca del color de su madre, y su piel era tan suave como lo había sido cuando tenía ocho años y conoció a Severus.

Juntos caminaron uno al lado del otro y la playa y el océano se desvanecieron para ser reemplazados por los terrenos de Hogwarts—Severus, ¿perdonarías a James? ¿Al menos por el niño que solía ser? —.

—Puedo, Lily, pero lo haría solo por Harry. Todavía no me gusta James—Respondió con rigidez.

Lily se rió entre dientes—No esperaría que lo hicieras, Severus—.

—¡Snape! —Saludó un adulto James Potter cerca del Lago Negro—¡Ven a ver lo que mi hijo está haciendo ahora! —.

Severus frunció el ceño pero luego aumentó su paso hasta que estuvo al lado del mago más bajo que aprovechó ese momento para agacharse en la orilla del agua—¡Esto es demasiado fascinante! ¡Ven, Lily, también querrás ver esto! —Lily corrió y luego cayó de rodillas junto a James.

James agitó su mano sobre el espejo negro del agua, y se agitó. Mientras todos miraban, Harry estaba subiendo la escalera de caracol a la oficina de la directora.

_—¡Sr. Snape! ¿Cómo está? Entre—Dio la bienvenida Minerva._

_—Estoy bien, señora... uhm... profesora... er, directora—Harry tropezó._

_—Profesora está bien, cielo. ¿Cómo te va? —Ella dirigió al niño hacia una silla frente a su chimenea._

_—Extraño a mi papá—Dijo simplemente._

_—Lamento saber sobre el cáncer de Severus. Me complace que en nuestro mundo podamos hacer algo al respecto—La directora sonrió y se sentó frente a Harry, quien estaba agarrando su túnica nerviosamente—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, señor Snape? —._

_—Tengo que dejar el Quidditch...—._


	26. Harry Renuncia - 2 De Noviembre De 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¡Sr. Snape! ¿Cómo está? Entre—Dio la bienvenida Minerva.

—Estoy bien, señora... uhm... profesora... er, directora—Harry tropezó.

—Profesora está bien, cielo. ¿Cómo te va? —Ella dirigió al niño hacia una silla frente a su chimenea.

—Extraño a mi papá—Dijo simplemente.

—Lamento saber sobre el cáncer de Severus. Me complace que en nuestro mundo podamos hacer algo al respecto—La directora sonrió y se sentó frente a Harry, quien estaba agarrando su túnica nerviosamente—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, señor Snape? —.

—Tengo que dejar el Quidditch...—Soltó, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho—Quiero decir... no quiero, pero las prácticas y los juegos son todos los fines de semana, y ahí es cuando quiero visitar a mi papá—Respiró hondo, y tomo un momento para mirar las llamas en la chimenea—Él me necesita—Susurró.

—Entiendo, Sr. Snape, y sé que todo el equipo estará triste de verlo partir—Minerva sonrió levemente—¿Quizás el año que viene? —.

Harry miró a la directora y sonrió—Sí. El año que viene sería genial. Entonces, ¿está bien? —.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry—Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano—No dejes que te preocupe. Ahora, ¿por qué no comes algo antes de perderte? —.

—¡Sí, profesora! —Harry se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó y se volvió—Draco se queda en el equipo de Slytherin, profesora McGonagall—Cuando se volvió para prestarle atención, Harry sonrió con aire de suficiencia—¡Y es genial! —.

Salió rápidamente de la oficina y Minerva se echó a reír. Tan “genial” como fuera el Sr. Malfoy, dudaba que él pudiera derrotar a sus leones.

* * *

Harry se sintió... bien. Saltó al suelo desde los últimos escalones de la escalera de caracol y se sorprendió de lo ligero que se sentía su corazón. Sabía que echaría de menos el Quidditch, pero saber que no estaría obligado a las prácticas, los juegos y a su propia Casa para ganar atrapando la Snitch, lo hizo sentir como si se hubiera quitado una túnica pesada.

Harry realmente quería que sus fines de semana estuvieran libres para visitar a su padre, pero fue agradable saber que sus compañeros Gryffindors no lo buscarían para la Copa de la Casa. Podía hacer su tarea, estudiar y volar como lo haría cualquier niño; ¡por diversión!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de romper un silbido, casi chocó con Albus Dumbledore. Harry se detuvo y observó un momento mientras el anciano deambulaba por el pasillo tocando piedras alternativamente o llamando a Remus en varias pinturas.

—¿Señor? ¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Harry preguntó mientras la preocupación por el viejo, abrumaba su sentido de precaución con respecto al viejo Director.

—¡Oh! ¡Harry! —Sonrió el director—Parece que perdí a Remus. ¿Lo has visto hoy? Túnicas marrones, cabello color arena, y últimamente irritable—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Albus suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Harry tomó una decisión y corrió al lado del anciano, se acurrucó bajo el brazo del mago y se apretó contra el costado del anciano. Estaba bastante sorprendido por lo ligero que se sentía el viejo.

—Señor, hay un banco justo aquí, y podemos sentarnos—Harry lo condujo por el corto camino hacia un banco de piedra contra la pared del pasillo.

—¿Conoces el encantamiento amortiguador, Harry? —Preguntó el mago mayor—No soy muy útil con los encantos más fáciles—.

—Nos han enseñado en la clase de Encantamientos, señor, pero aún no lo he dominado. ¿Debería intentarlo? —Preguntó Harry

Albus sonrió con cansancio, asintió y sus ojos azules brillaron—Si lo intentaras, estaría muy agradecido, Harry—.

—Está bien. Aquí está la pared donde puede apoyarse si quiere—Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el hombre mayor estaba situado apoyado contra la pared, sacó su varita, la apuntó al banco y quedó encantado cuando el encanto funcionó perfectamente la primera vez—¡Lo hice! —.

Albus se sentó y suspiró ante la comodidad que ahora le ofrecía—Remus me dice que estoy goteando magia, Harry. Sospecho que acabas de recibir un toque—.

Harry se sentó junto al viejo Director y notó que sus pies aún no tocaban el piso. Se resistió a dejar que sus pies se balancearan en el aire. Durante un largo momento, el hombre y el niño permanecieron callados. Harry no se sintió incómodo pero surgieron preguntas en su mente que nunca había podido preguntarle al viejo mago.

—¿Señor? ¿Podría hacerle algunas preguntas? —La voz de Harry era baja, y no se dio cuenta de que sus pies habían comenzado a balancearse debajo del banco.

—Por supuesto, Harry—Se rió suavemente—Creo que mi mente está más clara ahora de lo que ha estado durante... bueno, durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decirte? —.

—¿Sabías que mis parientes eran malos conmigo? —Preguntó casi sin rodeos, pero luego retrocedió como si pudiera ser golpeado por su impertinencia.

Albus suspiró con pesar. Luego habló gentilmente—Lo sabía. Minerva me había dicho que eran personas horribles, pero recuerdo que aunque fui invitado a la boda de tus padres, los Dursley no lo fueron—.

Harry fulminó con la mirada acusadoramente a Albus—Me hicieron daño—Declaró—Me odiaban. Y me diste a ellos. ¿También me odiabas? —.

Harry era un niño. Doce años de edad, y había madurado pero de una manera sesgada que le permitía sobrevivir solo. No entendía la enfermedad que tenía Albus Dumbledore, y ciertamente no entendía que era muy probable que Albus hubiera comenzado a sufrir bajo los delirios de su demencia desde que los padres de Harry: James Potter y Severus Snape, habían sido estudiantes.

—No... no, nunca te odié, niño—Albus respiró profundamente con su edad. Por un momento volvió a ponerse la túnica sobre las rodillas y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el ritmo; una especie de tic que había encontrado le aclaró la mente cuando amenazaba con nublarse con la demencia—Creía en la Profecía, Harry, que... sé que era una tontería hacerlo, pero…—Puso su mano sobre su corazón—Estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo todo lo que era necesario para el bien mayor—.

—Usted lastimó a mucha gente, señor—Dijo Harry suavemente, pero con simpatía.

—Me temo que muchos fueron... asesinados... debido a mis delirios de grandeza—Una lágrima cayó por su arrugada mejilla.

Harry se puso de pie y buscó en su bolsillo. De su padre había aprendido el valor de mantener siempre un pañuelo limpio en el bolsillo. Se lo entregó al Director. Albus le sonrió agradecido a Harry, luego se secó los ojos.

Harry tomó el pañuelo del Director, y reprimió una mueca de diversión cuando el niño le cubrió la nariz con el lino y ordenó, como un padre—Sople—Albus tomó el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz, y así se quitó la tristeza. Harry asintió, luego se recostó—Le pregunté a papá una vez por qué los adultos siempre parecen hacer eso cuando los niños lloran, y él dijo que es una buena manera de...—Frunció el ceño al recordar la redacción exacta de su padre—... “descartar la tristeza del alma”. ¿Se siente mejor, señor? —.

Albus asintió—Un poco, Harry. Gracias—.

Harry asintió, luego miró al suelo—¿Puedo preguntar... es por ti que mataron a mis padres? —.

Albus apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Sus palabras llegaron lentamente, como si necesitara pensarlas. Finalmente, su vieja voz tenía un tono ronco de lágrimas no derramadas—No maté a tus padres, pero sí me culpo—Harry parpadeó y, en esos ojos verdes, Albus vio el dolor de un niño que intentaba comprender cosas pasadas y eventos que solo conocían las personas que los vivieron. El tragó. No le importaba si Harry lo odiaría pero quería que él... lo supiera—Era mi responsabilidad mantener a salvo a los de la Orden del Fénix. La Orden era un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas que tomaron la decisión proactiva de luchar contra un enemigo que nuestro Ministerio y el Wizengamot no reconocerían. En mi... compulsión.... para hacer lo que era necesario... para luchar contra Voldemort... y para mantenerlos a salvo... mis decisiones se hicieron cada vez más…—Sus palabras le fallaron, y contuvo un suspiro tembloroso al sentir que una vez más le estaba fallando al niño.

Harry tocó ligeramente el hombro del anciano, pero luego agregó la presión suficiente para que Albus pudiera sentirlo—Estaba enfermo, señor—Dijo Harry con conocimiento—Y... y nunca fuiste un muy buen general—El ceño de Harry se frunció cuando ahora pensó cuidadosamente sobre sus palabras—¿Hiciste... hiciste _algo_ para ayudar a James y Lily? —.

Albus asintió y se pasó los dedos por la barba—Les di mi hogar en Godric's Hollow. Estaba bajo un hechizo _Fidelius_ , lo que significaba que estaba escondido para todos los que no tenían la ubicación. En ese momento tus padres vivían en Potter Manor y no estaba bajo _Fidelius_ —.

Harry entrelazó los dedos con los dedos del viejo y se recostó contra la piedra. Una parte de él no quería saber nada sobre el pasado, pero otra parte sintió que Albus tenía que hablar de ello.

Albus miró la pequeña mano en la suya. No, este niño no era el héroe que había imaginado, pero era más valiente que todos los niños en Hogwarts. Él sonrió con tristeza y permitió que sus pensamientos viajaran a los de una noche oscura donde el viento cantaba un canto fúnebre a través de las piedras y los monumentos de un cementerio muy antiguo custodiado por una estatua horrible que era la imagen de un ángel de la muerte enojado.

> **_Flashback_ **
> 
> La cierva Patronus lo había llevado a este lugar de desolación definitiva, y Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el mago más temido de todos, se estremeció de miedo. En sus huesos sintió que era aquí, entre estas viejas piedras y árboles que nunca conocerían la vida, que la guerra se acercaba. La muerte lo perseguía y tocaría al viejo mago mil veces antes de sucumbir a su edad.
> 
> —¡Muéstrate! —Exigió a través del grito del viento triste. Ante él, las sombras comenzaron a moverse, y aunque quería huir de las sombras de este lugar, se mantuvo firme.
> 
> —¡Por favor, no me mates, Director! —Gritó una voz desde la oscuridad que le era familiar a su oído. Para su desconcierto, las sombras se convirtieron en el joven mago que había contratado recientemente para enseñar Pociones en Hogwarts; Severus Snape. El dolor rayó las mejillas de la cara del joven, y sus ojos se enrojecieron. Y, notó Albus con cierto desagrado, la túnica negra sin lavar que NO era la túnica de un maestro de Hogwarts, estaba manchada de sangre.
> 
> —¡Director, le doy mi rendición! —Severus se acercó y Albus observó cómo extendía su varita con la punta mortal apuntando hacia su pecho y el mango hacia Albus. Cuando Albus aceptó la varita y la guardó con seguridad, la cierva Patronus se acercó delicadamente al Maestro de Pociones.
> 
> —Sé que eres un Caballero Oscuro, Severus. ¿Cómo tienes la capacidad de crear un Patronus? —Exigió Albus.
> 
> —Mortífago—Corrigió el joven mago mientras miraba su vil túnica—El Señor Oscuro nos llama sus Mortífagos ahora—Severus tocó la cabeza plateada de la gama de luz—Ella es lo último de mi humanidad, Director—Severus luego apartó la vista del patronus, y se desvaneció cuando el viento le quitó su último control sobre la tierra.
> 
> >> Quiere matarla—Dijo Severus con voz ahogada mientras apartaba la vista del desaparecido Patronus.
> 
> Albus sacudió la cabeza—La profecía no se refería a una mujer. Hablaba de un niño nacido a fines de julio—.
> 
> Severus contuvo un grito de frustración mientras gritaba—Sí, pero... ¡cree que es su hijo! —.
> 
> —¿ Y le permitirías morir si salvara a Lily? —Exigió Albus enojado.
> 
> Los puños de Severus se apretaron con fuerza mientras caía de rodillas—Director, no... tiene la intención de cazarlos ahora, matarlos. Escóndela, escóndelos a todos. ¡Te lo ruego! —.
> 
> —Si Tom descubre tu traición, también te querrá muerto, Severus—Dijo Albus, lo que el hombre más joven sabía muy bien.
> 
> —Estoy listo para morir—Declaró Severus con resignación al viento que revoloteaba con despreocupado capricho a través de las piedras, los monumentos y el cruel Ángel de la Muerte—Director, por favor, haga que esté a salvo... haga que Lily y su familia estén a salvo—Severus bajó la cabeza justo cuando una nube de tormenta se rompió y comenzó a empapar todo, incluidos los dos magos, con una fuerte lluvia.
> 
> —Los salvaré, Severus. Lily vivirá pero...—Incluso en el oscuro y abusivo toque de la lluvia, sus ojos azules brillaron como el acero—¿Qué me darás a cambio, Severus? —.
> 
> Severus, que no había esperado sobrevivir esta noche con vida, levantó la cabeza para mirar al mago que lo miraba con la ardiente denuncia de los Dioses Antiguos—Yo…—.
> 
> —¿Qué me darás a cambio de sus vidas, Severus? —Exigió Albus, indicando que no quería una simple baratija, sino una promesa del alma del joven; algo que ni siquiera Voldemort había exigido.
> 
> —¡Cualquier cosa! —Los relámpagos estallaron en el cielo, y los truenos sacudieron la tierra cuando la figura del Ángel de la Muerte fue golpeada de tal manera que el drapeado de la tela de piedra reveló por completo su horrible y esquelético rostro. En ese momento, Severus se preguntó, ¿acababa de vender su alma a un hombre... o algo peor? Aun así, repitió—Cualquier cosa, director. Te doy cualquier cosa—.
> 
> **_Fin de Flashback_ **

Albus sacó sus dedos de los de Harry cuando sintió que ya no merecía la pequeña comodidad que le ofrecía—Estaba demasiado seguro de mis acciones al ocultar a tus padres, Harry. Debería haber sido más diligente con dos de mis mejores hombres, que habían hecho lo mejor para socavar a Voldemort. Nunca se me ocurrió que Sirius confiara en Peter Pettigrew... una acción que casi nos destruyó a todos—.

Harry levantó la vista hacia la vieja cara, que ahora sin vergüenza permitía que las lágrimas cayeran de sus pálidos ojos azules a sus mejillas y finalmente a su barba. Podía sentir el dolor y la vergüenza que el viejo llevaba en su alma. Estaba seguro de que era correcto que el Director asumiera la culpa de la muerte de sus padres, pero ¿qué había hecho el hombre por su otro padre, Severus?

Harry había visto la forma en que los estudiantes reaccionaban alrededor de su padre, y también había escuchado muchas de las horribles historias que corrían por el castillo sobre los dos Mortífagos (que ahora eran maestros en la escuela) y sobre qué sangrientas travesuras harían con sus compañeros

Lo que Severus Snape había sido en el pasado, no era lo que era el padre de Harry ahora. Fue su maestro quien lo encontró cerca de la muerte en un hospital muggle. Había sido su maestro a quien le importaba, lo que le impedía regresar a la casa de los Dursley. Había sido un padre quien lo abrazó cuando tuvo miedo, y luego lleno de tristeza. Había sido un padre el que había tomado una muerte por él y luego se unió a los fantasmas de sus padres para destruir el mal que acechaba a todos los magos.

Harry vio como sus pies se calmaron. Luego rompió el incómodo silencio entre él y el hombre mayor—Mis cosas desaparecieron, señor—.

Albus giró la cabeza para mirar al niño pequeño y frunció el ceño perplejo—¿Recientemente? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, señor. Quiero decir el año pasado. Mi baúl y todas mis cosas desaparecieron. Fue mi padre... uhm... el profesor Snape quien lo reemplazó todo—.

Albus cerró los ojos mientras intentaba recordar el año pasado que fue Director de Hogwarts. Vio que sus pensamientos comenzaban a fragmentarse, a desvanecerse. Una vez más, se tocó la rodilla y tarareó una tonta melodía que devolvió sus pensamientos al orden. Vio el viejo recuerdo y se encogió por dentro; era una cosa tan monumentalmente estúpida la que había hecho.

— _Creí_ que me habías dejado... a nosotros... el mundo mágico. Yo... tomé represalias enviando tus cosas de vuelta a los Dursley—Albus dudó mientras el pasado vagaba ante su ojo interior.

—¿Hiciste un berrinche? ¿Estabas enojado porque pensaste que había abandonado a todos? —Harry preguntó lentamente, y con escepticismo—¿¡Realmente creíste que un niño de once años, sin control de su magia, iba a regresar a Privet Drive !? —Harry estaba de pie y miraba al hombre mayor—¡Fui secuestrad! ¡Ella trató de matarme! Y, pensaste que yo... me fui a... ¿c-c-casa? —Harry estaba tan enojado que temblaba. Sabía en el fondo que el Director estaba enfermo, y probablemente no sabía lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, no importaba. Harry había estado herido, todavía estaba herido. Entonces, Harry se giró y salió corriendo.

—Lo siento, Harry—Susurró Albus con tristeza—Creí...—Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Solo una nota sobre la demencia. Escribo lo que personalmente sé de la enfermedad, pero aprendí que puede afectar a las personas de manera diferente. Albus realmente creía en la profecía, que Harry era el Salvador, y que todo lo que estaba haciendo para destruir a Voldemort era por el “bien mayor”. Le dolía mucho... muchísimo... la gente. Cuando recuerda lo que hizo, le duele. Es difícil responsabilizar a una persona que sufre de demencia por lo que hizo porque, de acuerdo con la legislación de los Estados Unidos, la persona que sufría “no estaba en su sano juicio”; por lo tanto, no es culpable.


	27. Mientras Severus Duerme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus se alejó de los fantasmas de James y Lily. Por mucho que quisiera seguir mirando a su hijo, fue desgarrador verlo vivir sin él. Estar cerca de los fantasmas de los padres del niño, hizo que Severus se sintiera misteriosamente como si él también estuviera muerto.

Severus podía sentir que Harry vendría a visitarlo y eso siempre era un poderoso recordatorio de que estaba vivo, y simplemente dormía.

_—Hola, papá—La voz de Harry gritó en su mente._

Severus había estado caminando en el Bosque Prohibido cuando un claro iluminado por rayos de sol a través de las extremidades lo llamó. Había un gran árbol contra el cual asentarse, y Severus lo hizo.

—Es bueno verte, Harry—Suspiró Severus ante la voz de su hijo—¿Cómo ha estado tu semana? —A pesar de que Harry no podía escuchar su yo en el sueño, lo hizo sentir normal hablar cuando alguien venía de visita. Fue interesante que escuchaba y sentía a todos los que vinieron a verlo.

_—Renuncié al Quidditch, papá. Espero que no te importe, pero todas las prácticas y los juegos eran los días que quiero visitarte los fines de semana. Te extraño mucho—._

Severus levantó su mano cuando sintió el plumaje del cabello de su hijo rozarlo. Él sonrió—También te extraño, Harry. Conocí a tus padres aquí. Ellos te cuidan todo el tiempo. Pensé que estaría celoso de James y Lily, pero no lo estoy. Es... bueno saber que tienes a alguien vigilándote. Espero que no te importe—.

_> > ¿Papá? —Severus sintió la nerviosa vacilación en la voz de su hijo—Hablé con el profesor Dumbledore esta semana. Fue... bueno, creo. Me estaba hablando de muchas cosas de adultos que... bueno, realmente me sentía como un niño pequeño. No me refiero a doce como ahora, sino como si tuviera... cuatro. Es como si quisiera que todo lo que él me dijo, pasara por mi cabeza como si no entendiera, pero lo hice. Da un poco de miedo cuánto entendí—._

Severus se sentó al sentir el calor de una lágrima contra su brazo. ¿Qué había dicho ese viejo para hacer llorar a su hijo?

_> > El profesor Dumbledore me lo dijo, papá... prometió mantenernos a salvo y especialmente a mi madre, pero no lo hizo. Lo siento—._

Más lágrimas se unieron a la primera para la consternación de Severus—Harry, no es algo por lo que debas disculparte. No fue tu culpa—Severus deseó que su hijo pudiera escucharlo. Deseó poder sostenerlo y consolar a Harry.

_—El profesor Dumbledore lo siente, y le creo... pero...—Severus volvió a sentir las lágrimas, pero ahora estaban acompañadas por la seda del cabello de su hijo contra su muñeca—Envió mis cosas de vuelta a los Dursley y me enojé con él porque CREÍA que era lo que quería. Sé que está enfermo, papá, y su memoria está desordenada...—Harry sollozó, y luego Severus estaba seguro de que su hijo gateó hasta su cama de hospital a su lado—Solo desearía no haber sido tan curioso. Quiero dormir lejos de todo como tú—._

Severus se sintió torturado de una manera que nunca había sido por una maldición, cuando escuchó a su hijo llorar. Después de unos minutos oyó la voz de Lucius alejando a Harry, calmando sus lágrimas y enviándolo fuera de la habitación. Momentos después sintió que le levantaban la cabeza sobre la rodilla de Lucius, y luego sintió que le cepillaban el pelo.

_—Los hechizos de limpieza son convenientes, amigo mío, pero conducen a la pereza. Su cuidador voluntario no ha pensado en peinarle con un peine desde que se fue a dormir—._

Severus sonrió cuando el peine rozó agradablemente su cuero cabelludo. Peinarse era uno de esos pocos placeres en los que el Maestro de Pociones siempre se había entregado antes de que comenzaran las clases. Era una forma de calmarse antes de tener que enfrentarse a todas esas pequeñas brujas y magos.

Preparaba su propio champú y acondicionador que tenía salvia, consuelda y un toque de Pimenta dioica (pimienta de Jamaica) para que fuera exclusivamente suyo. Había hecho lo mismo por Harry, aunque prefería la raíz de arándano y la hoja de olmo de arce en lugar de la consuelda y la pimienta de Jamaica.

_> > Tendré que traer tu champú la próxima vez que te visite, Severus—Mientras trabajaba un nudo particularmente terco a través del peine—El hechizo o encantamiento de limpieza que usa tu cuidador voluntario está convirtiendo tu cabello en un desastre—._

El sueño-Severus hizo una mueca cuando sintió que le tiraban de su cabello real.

_> > Honestamente, ¿qué hace ese ingenioso voluntario cuidador? ¿Lanzar un hechizo de limpieza desde la puerta y esperar lo mejor? —Dijo Lucius—Tu cabello está lejos de ser grasoso, mi amigo—._

Le había molestado, hasta cierto punto, cuando los estudiantes se rieron a sus espaldas llamándolo un “murciélago de pelo grasiento”. ¡Nunca tuvo el pelo grasiento!

_> > Creo que podría ordenar un baño de esponja para ti esta semana, Severus. Tu cuidador es una bruja bastante bonita, incluso si tiene miedo del aterrador Maestro de Pociones—Se rió Lucius._

Severus se encogió—Ordena el baño para ti, tú... cabra—Suspiró—Se supone que debes estar esperando otro hijo con tu esposa, Lucius. ¿No deberías estar...? —.

_> > Creo que finalmente me estoy enamorando de mi esposa, Severus—Lucius sacudió la cabeza y su cabello rozó la mejilla del mago dormido._

—¿Te estás enamorando? —Severus resopló—Me resulta difícil de creer. ¿No eres tú quien se jactó de todas las brujas que...? —.

_—Extraño, ¿no es así, Severus? Sospecho que estás resoplando burlonamente en este momento—Lucius había levantado la cabeza de Severus sobre su regazo para peinarle. Ahora puso suavemente la cabeza del hombre sobre su almohada—Narcissa ha cambiado, amigo mío. Desde que Bellatrix fue enviada a la prisión mágica de Siberia, ha sido diferente. Ha sido... refrescante no haber tenido a mi esposa embarazada odiándome por... por “forzar a un niño sobre ella”—._

Severus frunció el ceño. Nunca había sabido esto.

_> > Con la verdadera muerte de Voldemort... y, gracias por lo que hiciste, Severus... Narcissa ha sido una mujer más amable. Siempre fue una belleza innegable, pero tenía esa lengua afilada que me recordaba a su hermana loca—._

Lucius se rió y se hizo eco dentro de Severus ricamente, llena de vida. Un sonido que no había escuchado de su amigo desde la primera vez que lo había conocido. Fue relajante y curó una lágrima en su humanidad.

_> > ¡Yo! ¡Enamorarme de mi propia esposa! Estoy seguro de que tendrías la réplica sarcástica perfecta para mí por ser un mago tan tonto, pero te ignoraría. No he considerado a otra bruja como una conquista desde que Narcissa me dijo, una sonrisa en su bello rostro, de nuestra bendición—._

Severus se rio para sí mismo. Era interesante estar en este estado, ya que supo de inmediato cuando la gente le mentía, y Lucius estaba diciendo la verdad.

_> > Narcissa está lista para ser tan diferente que disfruta su embarazo. Era algo que los dos estábamos extrañando con Dragon...—._

Severus luego sintió el calor de la mano de su amigo sobre su pecho sobre su corazón.

_> > Narcissa traerá a Harry el próximo fin de semana para visitarte, Severus. Hasta entonces, duerme tranquilo—._

Severus le deseó a su amigo una despedida silenciosa, apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol y cerró los ojos. Al menos dormido siete días solo se sintió como una hora en su extraño mundo de sueños. Se dejó llevar más por su mente y durmió pacíficamente.

—¿Señod? ¿Hey, Señod? —.

Severus se despertó con la sensación de pequeñas puntas de dedos tocando el dorso de una mano. Antes de él estaba el “Pequeño Sevvie” de cuatro años. El niño le sonrió mientras descansaba sobre sus rodillas y su trasero sobre sus talones. Cuando le sonrió al niño, el niño comenzó a cambiar. Perdió a grasita de bebé, y la delgadez que marcó los años magros acababa de comenzar. El niño, ahora de unos seis años, era más alto que el de 4 años. Llevaba, con posesividad, un viejo reloj de oro familiar.

>> Quería mostrarte mi reloj—Habló cuidadosamente como un niño que es consciente de un ceceo que atrajo a otros a su diferencia—Mi Pá, me lo dio—.

El Severus mayor tomó el reloj con la gravedad que se le ofrecieron. Mientras estudiaba el reloj de su padre, también recordó con dolorosa claridad cómo la madre y el niño comenzaron a distanciarse de Tobías Snape, convirtiendo al “pequeño Sevvie” en Severus.

—Es un buen reloj, joven—Dijo el Severus mayor con gravedad.

El pequeño Severus retiró su reloj—¿Era tu hijo el que escuché, Señod... Señor? —.

—Harry—Severus asintió—Mi hijo, sí—.

El pequeño Severus miró su reloj. Su voz era melancólica mientras hablaba—Esto me recuerda que mi Pá me ama. ¿Tu Harry tiene algo que le recuerde que lo amas? —.

Severus asintió al pensar en el reloj que le había regalado a Harry en su cumpleaños. También recordó que su hijo quería un chaleco. Él sonrió. Un chaleco sería el regalo de Navidad perfecto para este año.

>> Señod, ¿sabes algo sobre el béisbol? —Preguntó el pequeño Severus con una sonrisa.

—Ciertamente lo hago—Asintió el Severus mayor mientras sus ojos negros brillaban de alegría. Desde el momento en que podía hablar, Tobías le había hablado a menudo a su hijo, de su amor por el béisbol estadounidense. Se preguntó si podría organizar un juego en sus sueños.

* * *

**_Noviembre, 1992_ **

El resto de noviembre continuó y fue una serie de fines de semana para Harry, los días en que pudo visitar a su padre. Harry le contó a su padre cómo le iba en cada una de sus clases y que a nadie le gustaba el maestro sustituto de Pociones que la directora había encontrado.

Madame Ellen Clorista reclamaba una herencia de España pero de las preguntas de Draco y Hermione (quienes habían estado en varias áreas de España) su reclamo era dudoso.

Harry le dijo a su padre que incluso dudaba que la mujer fuera una verdadera maestra de pociones porque ella les enseñó a todos desde el libro de texto del Primer Año y constantemente preguntaba a sus alumnos (en forma de cuestionario sospechoso) cuáles eran los ingredientes. Harry también se rió cuando le informó a su padre dormido que se habían quedado sin ingredientes porque Madame Clorista se olvidó de pedir más. No sabía que el Severus “del sueño” que siempre escuchaba a quien lo visitaba hablando con él, también se rió; luego se desesperó por todas las lecciones de recuperación que tendría que hacer.

Al no ser adulto, Harry le transmitió a su padre dormido todos los chismes importantes que uno necesitaba saber sobre los estudiantes. Cosas como Gregory Goyle amaba tanto el chocolate que lo metió en clase hasta que lo puso muy enfermo. Harry se enteró de que había una poción específica que no solo ayudaba a aliviar el malestar estomacal, sino que se ocupaba del envenenamiento de la indulgencia excesiva.

Pansy Parkinson estaba tratando de unirse al chico Slytherin más inteligente de segundo año con el apellido Tarkanian. Seamus Finnigan se había hecho famoso por tragarse accidentalmente un bocado de guijarros cuando demostró cómo su hermana se estaba deshaciendo de su acento irlandés. Neville Longbottom habló con el helecho alto en el dormitorio del Segundo Año del niño; sobre su extraño tío Algy. El helecho se estaba volviendo MUY grande. El chisme se completó con la última historia de una de las bromas o inventos de los Mellizos. El último invento fue una pastilla dulce que lo hacía “vomitar” a uno.

En sus sueños, Severus se encogió ante las payasadas y los inventos de Fred y George Weasley. Tenían talento, se reconoció a sí mismo, pero era una maravilla que aún no se hubieran volado o envenenado a alguien.

* * *

**_20 De Noviembre De 1992 - Un Viernes_ **

Un viernes por la mañana, Harry se peinó su cabello, que ahora estaba debajo de los omóplatos, y permitió que Hermione lo atara con una cinta de terciopelo negro. No quería que le recogieran el pelo, pero la bruja insistió. Por supuesto, después de que Luna felicitó su cabello, fue más fácil de tolerar.

El viernes tenía Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas, Herbología y Pociones dobles.

En Encantamientos hubo una prueba práctica para evaluar la memoria muscular en los movimientos de la varita. A Harry le fue bien en al menos el 75% de la prueba. Hermione, por supuesto, fue perfecta. Ron estuvo bien durante el 50% de la prueba, pero luego se sintió frustrado e hizo cualquier movimiento que quisiera. Draco fue más alto que Harry en el 90% de la prueba. Vincent Crabbe chamuscó las cejas del profesor Flitwick y falló. Además, la clase terminó temprano cuando el diminuto profesor fue a la enfermería para tratar sus quemaduras.

Runas Antiguas era donde finalmente tenía que recurrir en su traducción de un fragmento de un hechizo. Harry acertó, y la profesora Babbling le dio 20 puntos a Gryffindor por un trabajo muy bien hecho. Draco también tuvo éxito en su traducción y obtuvo 20 puntos para Slytherin.

Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de la clase no entendió bien sus fragmentos, por lo que el hechizo seguía siendo un rompecabezas. La profesora Babbling barajó los fragmentos para que todos tuvieran uno nuevo, y la traducción comenzó de nuevo.

El almuerzo fue después de clase, y Harry casi corrió al Gran Comedor para reunirse con sus amigos. Draco corrió con él agarrando su nuevo fragmento del hechizo de Runas Antiguas. Durante el almuerzo discutieron cuál podría ser el hechizo. Draco estaba seguro de que era un hechizo que te hacía más inteligente por un corto tiempo, y Harry estaba seguro de que era un hechizo para hacer tus sueños lo que quisieras que fueran por una noche. Ron supuso que era un hechizo para que tus enemigos vomitaran babosas todo el día, y Hermione les dijo que todos eran idiotas. Ginny se preguntó si el hechizo podría ser para Quidditch, y Luna estaba segura de que el hechizo debía revelar el “Escondite perdido del esquivo pero a cuadros zizzer-zazzer-zuzz”. Fred y George decidieron que el hechizo era para un dulce nuevo y grotesco.

Herbología fue después del almuerzo y fue un encuentro con el Lazo del Diablo, cómo tomar un trozo y volver a plantarlo. Para el Cuarteto, la lección fue “No confíes nunca en el Lazo del Diablo”.

Mientras intentaba volver a plantar el Lazo del Diablo, la muñeca de Harry fue atrapada por varios pequeños zarcillos, apretados y magullados. Draco tenía la intención de tomar algunos fragmentos de su Lazo del Diablo, pero se metieron en un combate de lucha libre donde Draco casi fue estrangulado. Hermione fue demasiado cautelosa al acercarse a su planta y fue atrapada por el gran Lazo del Diablo en maceta de Pansy Parkinson. Ron arrojó algunos epítetos que cuestionaban la ascendencia de los orígenes del Lazo del Diablo y rápidamente tomó sus recortes y casi cortó algo importante en su anatomía; afortunadamente, el Lazo del Diablo solo le destrozó la túnica y la corbata.

La profesora Sprout puso a todos los que tenían peleas con sus plantas desagradables en su lugar. Sin embargo, fue Neville Longbottom quien encantó a su Lazo del Diablo, quien terminó con 50 puntos para Gryffindor. Realizó todas las tareas a la perfección y sin incidentes adversos.

Pociones Dobles fue la última clase del día. Su instructor sustituto era la dudosa Madame Clorista; una bruja demasiado delgada que llevaba un vestido de muselina pesada, un delantal monótono. Mantuvo su cabello castaño y liso en un moño apretado, y sus gafas siempre le caían por la nariz, así que seguía empujándolas hacia arriba.

Hoy debería haber sido un día para preparar una poción, pero cuando Madame Clorista finalmente ordenó los ingredientes, fueron los equivocados. La llamada Maestra de Pociones había ordenado los ingredientes, de una lista de ingredientes que Severus usó en su laboratorio. Ella decidió hacer una conferencia básica sobre la cosecha de los propios ingredientes. No hace falta decir que fue una conferencia que habían escuchado del profesor Snape en su Primer Año, y todos estaban aburridos.

A mitad de la clase, justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de asentir, la puerta de la clase de Pociones se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué haces aquí, bellaco? —Exigió Madame Clorista.

El estudiante, un prefecto de Séptimo Año, respiraba con dificultad. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, luego anunció—¡Harry Snape debe ir a la oficina de la directora de inmediato, señora! —.

Temiendo lo peor, que había perdido a su padre, Harry no se quedó para preguntas. Alejándose de su escritorio salió corriendo del aula. Un momento después, Draco lo siguió. Con un encogimiento de hombros hacia Ron, Hermione se apartó de su escritorio y se fue. Ron resopló. Con un aire de desinterés (en Pociones o Snape, nadie lo sabía) se apartó de su escritorio y trotó tras sus amigos.


	28. 20 De Noviembre De 1992 - Algo Malo Viene Hacia Aquí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus, todavía en el mundo de sus sueños, yacía debajo de un círculo de árboles de hojas pesadas que apenas permitían que el sol brillara sobre él. Estaba fresco donde estaba, y tenía una cama de musgo para acostarse.

Había visitado a Lily y James para ver a su hijo en el desayuno, y luego se había ido a su bosque. Justo cuando se estaba preparando para hacer algunos cálculos aritméticos en su cabeza con respecto a la piel de basilisco que lo esperaba cuando despertara, sintió que algo se le caía por la cara; de repente no podía respirar.

Severus luchó y deseó tener su varita, pero no estaba en la realidad de este sueño. La fuerza sobre él era implacable y enojada también. Apenas podía distinguir las palabras, pero conocía la voz.

_—... ¡no es tuyo, Quejicus! Tú... bas... pelea... adelante... Quejicus... una lección... ¡mío! ¡Es mío! —._

¡Sirius Black!

Severus luchó más fuerte y sintió un dolor aplastante en el pecho donde sus nuevos pulmones todavía se estaban formando. El dolor era cegador pero no podía permitirlo. ¡Necesitaba respirar! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Le prometió a Harry que regresaría! ¡No perdería esta pelea!

* * *

Sirius había tratado de hablar con Harry en la escuela, pero se había enterado de que el estúpido chico había dejado el Quidditch. Además, ese canalla de Malfoy era su guardián.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente obstaculizó sus esfuerzos fue su amigo, Remus. Remus había logrado mantenerlo alejado de la escuela informando a varios retratos que luego le dijeron a la directora de sus planes.

Sirius quería saber por qué Remus lo había traicionado, y de hecho tenía planes esa mañana para confrontar al hombre lobo, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea brillante cuando escuchó a algunos estudiantes hablar sobre su ausente maestro de Pociones. Sirius, en su forma Animago de Grim, había girado la cola, y luego salió de Hogwarts para visitar San Mungo.

Había sido sorprendentemente fácil llegar al Maestro de Pociones. Un cuidador voluntario le había dicho el número de la habitación después de la promesa de comprarle una bebida en el bar de Rosmerta en Hogsmeade. Había esperado que los Aurores vigilaran al Mortífago, pero no había ninguno. Solo otro cuidador voluntario que se encargaba de lavar el bastardo.

—Probablemente la mayor cantidad de jabón que hayas visto en tu vida, Quejicus—Se burló Sirius con una carcajada apagada ante su broma.

Una vez que el cuidador voluntario, una linda brujita con cabello rubio y una figura para hacer llorar a un hombre, se fue, Sirius entró en la habitación del hombre dormido.

Severus parecía tan tranquilo e inocente mientras dormía como un niño. Su bata de noche era negra, pero dormía debajo de sábanas blancas y una suave manta blanca. Su almohada de suave pluma de ganso también era blanca. Sirius sacó esta almohada de debajo de la cabeza del mago, y luego, con una carcajada enloquecida, dejó a un lado la vejiga de respiración y golpeó la almohada sobre la cara del mago.

Al principio no hubo lucha, pero a medida que la almohada impedía el aliento, y Sirius presionó cada vez más fuerte mientras gritaba grandes imprecaciones, el cuerpo de Severus comenzó a sacudir a Sirius, casi tirando de él, y de hecho lo arrojó hacia atrás. Severus, aún dormido por las pociones que le daban a diario, trató de respirar, pero no fue solo la almohada lo que lo asfixió; sus nuevos pulmones aún no estaban completos y Severus solo podía jadear como un pez fuera del agua.

Sirius se levantó de donde cayó, golpeó nuevamente a Severus en la cara con la almohada, saltó a la cama y dobló una rodilla en el vulnerable pecho.

Severus gritó en la almohada por el dolor en su pecho, y Sirius gritó en voz alta—¡Muere, murciélago grasiento y sin alma! ¡Como deberías haberlo hecho cuando estábamos... **_ulp_**! —.

—¡SIRIUS! —Remus irrumpió en la habitación del hospital y cerró la cintura del mago loco en sus brazos. Tiró tan fuerte que ambos cayeron hacia atrás y golpearon el suelo en un revoltijo de piernas, y Sirius soltó una maldición de rayo azul.

Los asistentes y sanadores se derramaron en la habitación. Uno de los asistentes envió un Patronus (una anguila) para los Aurores mientras los Sanadores trabajaban en el paciente.

La vejiga que respiración volvió rápidamente a su lugar, y el cuerpo de Severus tragó grandes bocanadas de aire acogedor. Tres sanadores lanzaron hechizos de diagnóstico para determinar lesiones y evaluar el daño, si lo había, a los nuevos pulmones.

Severus debería haberse quedado dormido con la cantidad de pociones en él, pero luchó a través del mundo de los sueños, hacia la conciencia y el terrible dolor que era como el fuego, en su pecho.

Dos Aurores llegaron en ese momento y se llevaron a Sirius y Remus con ellos. Una vez que el paciente se estabilizara, se resolvería lo que había sucedido.

Un Sanador retrocedió cuando una poción para el dolor fue puesta en su mano. El sanador Smethwyck atrapó las manos de Severus y le habló con calma—Poción para el dolor, Severus. Es solo para el dolor—.

—¡No quiero dormir! —Gritó Severus mientras su pecho seguía ardiendo—¡Por favor, no me hagas dormir! —.

—No—Coincidió el sanador Smethwyck—Solo por el dolor, para que podamos calmarte. Por favor, Severus, bebe la poción—.

Severus le arrebató el frasco al Sanador, lo olisqueó y se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz rota—¡Maldito perro! —Gritó Severus.

—¡Silencio! Severus, bebe la poción y te quitará el dolor y podremos tratar tus heridas—Aseguró el sanador Smethwyck con firmeza.

—¡Quiero a mi hijo! —Exigió Severus después de beber la poción. En unos momentos sintió que el fuego en su pecho se desvanecía—¡Harry! —.

—Haré que alguien traiga a tu hijo, Severus, pero tienes que calmarte ahora. Tenemos mucho trabajo por reparar...—El sanador Smethwyck miró a uno de los Sanadores junior.

El Sanador junior levantó la vista—Los pulmones están magullados, Sanador, pero podemos curar eso. La tercera costilla está rota, al igual que su nariz. ¿Consejo? —.

El sanador Smethwyck frunció el ceño bruscamente—Una unión muggle, Dolbridge. No podemos mezclar Crece-huesos para costillas con las pociones de reconstrucción pulmonar—Tocó el hombro de Severus—Volverás a dormir...—Vio que Severus estaba a punto de protestar, y levantó la mano en respuesta—Después de que hayas visto a tu hijo—Miró a uno de los asistentes que estaba ayudando a “evanescer” y enderezar la habitación—Pickering, ¿llamarías por Flu a Madame Pomfrey? —.

—También quiero ver a Minerva McGonagall—Severus hizo una mueca cuando su costilla rota se movió con su agitación.

El sanador asintió, y palmeó ligeramente el hombro de su paciente—Shhhh, Severus. Sanador Gilman, inmoviliza al Maestro Snape antes de que esa costilla pinche el nuevo pulmón—El sanador Gilman asintió hacia el Sanador Smethwyck, y lanzó un hechizo para inmovilizar la mitad superior del cuerpo de Severus. El sanador Smethwyck continuó con sus órdenes—Pickering, avise a Madame Pomfrey de la situación y que el padre del niño pregunta por él. También solicite que la directora se ponga a disposición—.

Pickering, una pelirroja grande y fornida con la cara llena de pecas, asintió—Estoy en eso, Sanador—.

* * *

**_El Ministerio De Magia - Oficina De Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro Temporal_ **

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en San Mungo, Remus? —Exigió Kingsley. Sirius estaba en una celda cercana, a punto de ser evaluado por un Sanador convocado de San Mungo.

—Albus me dijo que me fuera—Dijo Remus con tristeza. Kingsley frunció el ceño. Remus continuó—Albus estaba agitado desde temprano en la mañana, y seguía diciéndome que tenía que irme. Simplemente pensé que todo era parte de su demencia, así que traté de interesarlo en leer o mirar nuevos patrones de tejido. Quiere aprender a tejer suéteres—.

—Albus te lo dijo—Repitió Kingsley con escepticismo, e ignorando el comentario sobre tejer.

—Albus insistió, Kingsley. Francamente, estaba frenético acerca de que yo me fuera justo antes de llegar allí—Se estremeció—No tenía idea de que Sirius iba a tratar de matarlo—.

Kingsley paseó, luego frunció el ceño ante el tono apacible en la voz del hombre—No voy a echar la culpa a tus pies, Remus, así que ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. En este momento estoy preocupado por Snape y Sirius—.

—¿Snape está bien? —Preguntó Remus.

—Tengo un informe preliminar de que sufrió algunos moretones y posiblemente una costilla rota o dislocada. Sabré más cuando terminen de curarlo—Dijo Kingsley—No puedo volver a poner a Sirius en Azkaban...—Kingsley suspiró con frustración—Es una sentencia de muerte—.

—Hogwarts...—Comenzó Remus pero su voz se apagó cuando captó la mirada que el Ministro le estaba enviando.

—Hogwarts es una Escuela de Magia, Remus, no es un vertedero para esos problemas que serían más fáciles de cepillar debajo de la alfombra—Kingsley asintió para sí mismo—Sirius será ubicado en San Mungo hasta que podamos encontrar una mejor instalación para él. Y, dado que nunca debería haber ido a Azkaban sin un juicio, nosotros, el Ministerio, pagaremos la cuenta y yo supervisaré su cuidado—.

Remus suspiró y habló suavemente—Simplemente quería a Sirius en casa conmigo—.

—Visita—Kingsley pronunció la advertencia bruscamente.

* * *

**_Hogwarts, Oficina De La Directora_ **

Harry llegó a la puerta de la oficina de la directora. No pensó en tocar, pero cuando empujó contra la puerta no se movió. Entonces, llamó varias veces, telegrafiando su preocupación. Eso le dio tiempo a sus amigos para ponerse al día mientras cada uno subía corriendo la escalera de caracol. Justo cuando Ron llegó, la puerta se abrió, y Harry prácticamente cayó.

—¿Está bien mi papá? —Preguntó Harry a la habitación.

Madame Pomfrey atrapó a Harry y le sonrió—Está bien, querido. Tu padre fue... herido... y en el proceso se despertó. Le gustaría verte a ti y a la directora antes de volver a un sueño reparador—.

Harry pronunció la palabra “herido”. Draco habló y preguntó—Señora, ¿qué quiere decir con tío Severus siendo herido? —.

Madame Pomfrey miró a la directora. Minerva conjuró una silla, ya que a sus rodillas ya no les gustaba agacharse, y se sentó frente al Cuarteto—Severus fue atacado—Explicó en voz baja. Harry vaciló y Hermione lo estabilizó mientras Draco apretaba los dedos y sus mejillas se enrojecían de ira—Sirius Black intentó matar a Severus—.

—Matar... ¿por qué...? —Harry se sintió mareado y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Lo mataré! —Espetó Draco. Ron tocó el hombro de Draco.

—¿Atraparon a Black? —Preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué le harán? —Preguntó Hermione

—No me importa—Harry forzó su voz a trabajar—Quiero ver a mi papá. Ahora—.

Hermione le dio un codazo en el hombro a Harry y siseó—Modales, Harry—.

—¿Por favor? —Él corrigió suavemente.

* * *

Hermione y Ron se quedaron atrás en Hogwarts con Madame Pomfrey, quien les hizo saber que estarían al día con lo que estaba sucediendo a través del retrato de Dilys Derwent, quien también tenía un retrato en San Mungo. Lucius Malfoy recogería a Draco y Harry una vez que terminaran sus clases, y los llevaría a casa para cenar con él y con Narcissa.

La directora siguió a un asistente, no la cuidadora voluntaria que esperaba, hacia la habitación de Severus. A cada lado de ella, ambos en posesión de una de sus manos, estaban Harry y Draco.

Al entrar en la habitación, ambos muchachos dudaron al ver a Severus. Un asistente sostenía la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus brazos, mientras el sanador Smethwyck envolvía las costillas del mago. Un yeso de aspecto extraño que parecía una especie de apoyo de crecimiento, estaba adherido a su nariz.

Severus vio a Harry e intentó abofetear al asistente y al Sanador, pero descubrió que estaba atrapado en su lugar cuando el Sanador les ordenó a todos que esperaran.

—Solo será un momento—Hipócrates Smethwyck les hizo saber—No podemos arriesgarnos a mezclar un poco de curación con las pociones utilizadas para volver a crecer los pulmones, por lo que los métodos muggles servirán para su costilla y su nariz—Él asintió con la cabeza al asistente que ayudó a Severus a volver a su cama. El Sanador revisó la envoltura alrededor del pecho, se aseguró de que la vejiga para respiración funcionara correctamente y se dirigió a los visitantes de Severus—Solo estaré aquí en la esquina—Les informó mientras se sentaba en una silla disponible.

Harry fue el primero en ver a su padre y en agarrar su mano—Papá, ¿estás bien? Me dijeron que Sirius Black te atacó—.

Severus trató de resoplar con burla, pero descubrió que eso era imposible. Su otra mano tentativamente tocó el soporte que mantenía su nariz rota en su lugar.

—Lo hizo, Harry, pero no logró el objetivo de eliminarme de tu vida—Dijo Severus suavemente.

—Nadie puede hacer eso, papá—Suspiró Harry con una sonrisa melancólica. Luego tembló—No me dejes. Ahora no, ¿está bien, papá? —.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo—Respondió Severus con firmeza—Tú y yo haremos un castillo de arena este verano, y tengo algunas ideas con las que me ayudarás—.

Harry sonrió—¡Por supuesto! —.

—Ahora, en cuanto al Quidditch, quiero que sepas que está bien que lo hayas dejado a un lado por ahora. Tus visitas son muy importantes para mí—Dijo Severus mientras quitaba suavemente la mano de Harry y le revolvió el cabello ligeramente.

—¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

Severus asintió cuidadosamente y sonrió brevemente—No solo puedo escucharte durante tus visitas, sino que James me mostró una forma muy tortuosa de observarte durante el día. Debo admitir que me pareció divertido cuando vi al señor Crabbe chamuscar las cejas de Filius en tu clase de Encantamientos. Sin embargo, me alegra que haya sido divertido para ti—.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó por varias razones—¿Viste a mi papá... yo... mi James? ¿Y puedes ver todo lo que hago? —Para su total sorpresa, los ojos oscuros de su padre brillaron con diversión—¡Papá! ¡Será mejor que no me veas ducharme! —Harry lo regañó.

—Afortunadamente, ni a mí ni a James nos importa ver tus abluciones, hijo mío, así que nunca temas—Respondió Severus—Le he estado enseñando a James sobre el béisbol y ha logrado reunir un impresionante equipo de antepasados Potter—.

—¿Fantasmas, Severus? —Minerva ya no podía quedarse callada.

Severus levantó los ojos hacia la directora—Sombras, Minerva. Lily, James y los otros que he encontrado son más sustanciales que los fantasmas de Hogwarts—Se miró torpemente a sí mismo y luego pasó una mano por los vendajes que envolvían sus costillas. Ahora que había despertado de ese mundo, cuestionó los encuentros que había experimentado con las Sombras. Se preguntó si podrían no ser verdaderos fantasmas, sino Sombras creadas por sus recuerdos para... entretener su mente—También parecía haber encontrado un... recuerdo de mí mismo. Un niño. Una... forma más feliz. Parece “olvidar” quién soy cada vez que nos encontramos—.

—Esos son solo sueños, tío Severus—Declaró Draco.

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron pero no respondió de inmediato. Después de un incómodo momento de silencio, se encogió de hombros—Sueños, tal vez. Me ayuda a pasar el tiempo—.

—He visto a Lily... mi madre... en mis sueños, papá—Dijo Harry. Él estrechó la mano de su padre en la suya nuevamente—James también. ¿A quién tienes en tu equipo de béisbol? —.

Severus le sonrió levemente a su hijo y le revolvió el pelo—Bueno, mi padre está allí. Tobías es un lanzador genial. Trajo a mi abuelo que corre notablemente bien, ya que solo recordé historias de él después de que perdió las piernas. No tenía otros parientes para jugar, así que Tobías encontró a un joven un hombre de América con el nombre de Addie Joss que encontró algunos jugadores con los que jugó—.

Minerva conjuró una silla para sí misma cuando Draco fue a pararse junto a Harry para que ambos pudieran escuchar sobre el béisbol. La discusión continuó hasta que el sanador intervino.

—Odio romper esto, pero Severus, estás empezando a tener un pico, y necesito que tus pociones comiencen pronto—Dijo el sanador Smethwyck.

—Está bien—Suspiró Draco—Le diré a mi padre que dijiste hola, tío Severus. Estamos ansiosos por verte en Navidad—Hizo un gesto y dio un paso atrás hacia la directora.

—Te extrañaré todos los días, papá—Susurró Harry para que solo su padre pudiera escucharlo—Te quiero—.

—Te amo mucho, Harry—Palmeó la cama—Ven aquí y dame un beso—Harry se subió a la cama y con cuidado envolvió sus brazos alrededor del brazo de su padre, y luego besó su mejilla. Severus besó rápidamente su frente—Adiós, papá—.

Harry se bajó de la cama del hospital, se alejó de su padre y atravesó la puerta del pasillo. Draco estaba justo detrás de él.

Una vez que Severus estuvo solo con Minerva, le hizo señas para que se acercara—¿Severus? —Ella preguntó—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —.

—Black. ¿Sabes lo que le sucederá? —Preguntó Severus casi rotundamente.

Minerva negó con la cabeza—Todavía no he escuchado nada, pero supongo que volverá a Azkaban—Severus sacudió la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que el Sanador intervino deteniendo los movimientos de su cabeza—¡Severus, intentó matarte! —.

—Black está loco, Minerva. Posiblemente incluso en su juventud. No puedo decirlo. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que estuvo injustamente en Azkaban durante doce años. Ninguno de nosotros puede imaginar lo que eso le hizo a su mente y cuerpo. Si tienes alguna influencia, asegúrate de que no regrese. Lo matará—Miró ferozmente a nadie en particular—No tendré su muerte en mi conciencia—.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, Severus—Minerva le palmeó el hombro más cercano—Tu solo recupérate y vuelve con nosotros—.

El sanador Smethwyck estaba a punto de darle a Severus la poción que lo haría dormir, cuando se detuvo, y le dio a la directora una sonrisa sardónica—Y, Minerva. ¿Ellen Clorista? ¿Sabes que no es una Maestra de Pociones sino que es Eleanor Hamboldt? ¿Una artista estafadora extremadamente pobre? —.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Minerva jadeó—Haré que la retiren de inmediato. Pero, ¿quién se hará cargo de tus clases, Severus? —.

—Lupin—Severus puso los ojos en blanco y bebió la poción para dormir—Sé que Lupin no era el mejor en Pociones, pero se apegará al plan de estudios y no hará que maten a nadie. También lee mejor que esa tonta de Hamboldt. Volverá a abastecer adecuadamente mi gabinete de ingredientes—Sus párpados revolotearon cuando la droga entró en vigor, y luego con un suspiro, volvió al sueño curativo.

Minerva salió de la habitación del hospital del joven mago, y entró directamente en un pequeño grupo de Lucius Malfoy, su hijo Draco que se apoyaba contra la pierna de su padre, y Lucius abrazando a Harry que lloraba lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Nervios y agotamiento, sin duda—Reflexionó Lucius.

Minerva asintió y le tendió la mano a Draco, quien la tomó solemnemente—Los veré a todos en casa. Ven, Draco—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Autor:** Addie Joss fue el mejor lanzador de béisbol de la Liga Americana para Cleveland. También era el tío de mi abuela Marcella Joss-Pribek. Tobías, un amante del béisbol estadounidense, probablemente lo conocía.
> 
>  **Nota del Traductor:** He escrito un fic donde Sirius es el malo de la historia, y he leído otros donde Sirius es bastante gris tirándole a negro, pero cuando leí este fic la primera vez, fue la única ocasión en que quise meterme en una historia y golpearlo con un periódico y castrarlo. ¡Nadie se mete con Sev siendo papi!


	29. Un Interludio Hasta Navidad - Parte I De V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de saber que su ex padrino había intentado matar a su padre, Harry pensó que no tendría más que pesadillas cuando durmiera. Sin embargo, las pesadillas se mantenían a raya con los juegos de béisbol donde veía a sus dos padres jugar uno frente al otro, o jugaba en la playa con una versión más joven de su padre de unos cinco años. Hacían castillos de arena o nadaban todo el día bajo la atenta mirada de Severus.

Durante el día, Harry iría a sus clases, luego a las comidas, y él y sus amigos en los últimos tiempos hablarían sobre las visitas a Hogsmeade que habían comenzado para todos los años superiores, de Tercer Año en adelante, a principios de septiembre.

La nevada comenzó con ráfagas la segunda semana de Noviembre, y Hermione fue la primera en especular sobre la belleza nevada de Hogsmeade durante el almuerzo.

—He visto fotografías y Hogsmeade es una ciudad pintoresca estilo Peter Pan—Suspiró—Debe ser un sueño con la nieve cayendo—.

Ron se rió entre dientes—Hasta que todos caminen a través de él, y los caballos y los carruajes ensucian las calles, entonces es un desastre lodoso—.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ron—¿Has estado en Hogsmeade? —.

Draco fue quien respondió—He estado en Hogsmeade en invierno. La primera nieve está bien, y luego Ron tiene razón; la nieve se vuelve turbia y gris una vez que la gente la golpea—.

—Carruajes—Murmuró Harry mientras bebía su leche—¿Dijiste carruajes, Ron? —.

El pelirrojo asintió—Con caballos. Thestrals o Aethenor si eres realmente rico—.

Draco se burló—Nadie usaría caballos alados en carruajes, boca babosa. Usamos caballos con nuestros carruajes—.

—Cara de hurón—Murmuró Ron sin rencor.

—¿Por qué no coches? —Preguntó Harry—¿Las brujas y los magos nunca usan autos? —.

Tanto Ron como Draco hicieron expresiones iguales, que eran muecas. Ron luego dijo—Por supuesto, papá tiene que ir en auto. Es azul y dijo que se llama Fern Angel—.

—Ford Anglia—Corrigió Hermione—Honestamente, ¿las brujas y los magos son tan débiles con los objetos muggles que tienen que pronunciar mal todo a propósito? —Hermione había tomado los estudios muggles como un curso electivo para ver las diferencias entre los dos mundos, pero había tantas cosas en las que se equivocaban, que se estaba desencantando de la clase.

—¡No, no lo hacemos! —Ron se defendió.

Draco agregó—Mucho de lo que tienen los muggles no tiene sentido, Hermione. Quiero decir, todavía suena como un cuento de hadas cuando escucho sobre el ' _“alunizaje”_ —Él se rió entre dientes, y Harry y Hermione lo miraron—¿Por qué tomar tantos problemas cuando puedes usar una poción para liberar tu espíritu a las estrellas? Por supuesto, es una poción oscura para que el Ministerio no te permita hacerlo, pero...—.

Luna intervino—No te olvides del Aborigen Yiri. Mi papá dijo que fueron los primeros en viajar a la luna hace casi 2.000 años—.

—Leí sobre el Yiri—Se entusiasmó Draco. Por una vez, Luna había desenterrado alguna oscura leyenda que tenía sentido—Sus magos eran _Espíritus_ _Viajeros_ que cruzaban el tiempo y el espacio en el mundo de Ensueño—.

—Al igual que tu padre, Harry—Asintió Luna mientras tocaba la mano de Harry. Sintió que su corazón se elevaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Luna? —Preguntó Harry esperando que ella no quitara su mano de la de él.

—Es el sueño curativo en el que los curanderos ponen a sus pacientes durante los procedimientos prolongados. Luego, los pacientes existen en un lugar de sueño que les permite más que los fragmentos de sueños simples—Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y desafortunadamente le quitó la suya para terminar su comida—El Sanador conocido como Altijira creó el hechizo con la poción para deslizar a un paciente en este tipo de Sueño Curativo. Me pregunto si tu padre está soñando con Nargles y el Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados—.

Harry se rió suavemente—Papá dijo que estaba jugando béisbol—.

—Pero él podría viajar a la luna—Draco devolvió su discusión al alunizaje Muggle—Mucho más seguro y mucho menos costoso que algunos cuentos de hadas que probablemente inventaron los muggles—.

Hermione resopló—¡Cuento de hadas! ¡El alunizaje no fue un cuento de hadas! Y, los muggles fueron a la luna—.

Harry interrumpió—¿Por qué no autos? —.

Draco estaba preparado para una discusión con Hermione cuando Harry hizo su pregunta—Bueno, los autos causan mucha contaminación, pero la magia hace que muchos autos simplemente no funcionen. Los caballos y los carruajes son mucho más eficientes. ¡Y deberías ver nuestros barcos! —.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó—¡Barcos! ¿Tienen barcos? —.

Draco y Ron asintieron. Draco respondió—Todo de madera, como solían tener los muggles, pero nuestros barcos pueden sumergirse. Durmstrang, en Bulgaria, tiene una flota completa de barcos, dos para la escuela, pero el resto son para importación y exportación. Mi padre tiene una compañía que fabrica pernos de seda de Acromántula, y se exporta por barco—.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Harry

Draco asintió con la cabeza—Los Malfoy han estado en el negocio de la fabricación de telas durante tres siglos. Sin embargo, mi padre vendió la mayoría de las empresas de telas para poder especializarse en la cría y adiestramiento de Aethenor y el Pavo Real Malfoy—.

—¿Qué es el pavo real Malfoy? —Preguntó Hermione

—¿Un pavo real? —Se encogió de hombros Ron.

—Más que eso—Se burló Draco—Padre ha pasado años perfeccionando la raza, que _no_ es un pájaro albino sino un pavo real perfectamente blanco como la nieve—.

—Todo el mundo dice que son albinos—Insistió Ron mientras miraba un poco de brócoli que apareció en su plato de almuerzo. Fred y George intentaban mejorar su dieta en Hogwarts, que tendía a ser de panqueques con almíbar, pollo frito en el almuerzo y puré de papas y salsa para la cena. En otras palabras, sus hábitos alimenticios eran horribles.

— _Son_ ignorantes—Murmuró Draco. Echó un vistazo alrededor del Gran Comedor—Harry, ¿a dónde fue Luna? Ni siquiera la vi irse—.

Harry aplastó el resto de su sándwich de tocino, lechuga, pavo y tomate—Luna se fue a la Torre de Astronomía. Dijo que hay algo llamado Copos Flutter-bye que quiere atrapar y que solo aparecen al mediodía—.

—Luna es un copo—Se rió Ron.

Harry levantó la vista hacia el pelirrojo—Eso es un insulto, Ron. No seas malo—.

Ron suspiro—Lo siento, Harry. Solo quise decir que Luna es divertida porque cree en todas estas criaturas imaginarias—.

—¡Y crees que jugarás Quidditch para los Chudley Cannons! —Replicó Draco con una risa de triunfo.

—¡Oye! ¡Podría! ¿Quién dice que no puedo? —Protestó Ron.

Hermione intervino—Nadie dijo que no pudieras, Ron. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas. Solo tienes que dejar de deslizarte en las clases, inventando cosas en Adivinación o durmiendo en Historia de la Magia—.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, apuñaló el florete de brócoli y se lo metió en la boca.

Neville sonrió y tartamudeó valientemente—Y tú también deberías hacer tu propia tarea, Ron—Se rió con cautela hasta que Harry le sonrió, Hermione asintió y Draco le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Ron solo se encorvó un poco más y se comió otro florete de brócoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Nota del Autor:_** Los aborígenes de Australia tenían, y tienen, Espíritus Viajeros, chamanes (magos) llamados Yiri que entran en un estado conocido como Tiempo de Sueño que afirman que cruza el tiempo y el espacio. Sus historias durante el furor por el alunizaje afirmaron que Altijira (que a veces es hombre, a veces un dios) viajó a la luna muchas veces y sin la necesidad y el gasto de una nave espacial. Por supuesto, la mayoría del mundo simplemente pensó que se trataba de cuentos fantásticos. Pero, ¿quién puede decir que no son verdad? Si quieres saber más, busca Tiempo de Sueño (Dreamtime) en Wikipedia o Mitología aborigen.


	30. Un Interludio Hasta Navidad - Parte II De V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_27 De Noviembre De 1992 - Viernes, Malfoy Cottage_ **

Al final de las clases el viernes, Harry y Draco se despidieron, y luego se dirigieron una vez más al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ninguno de los dos estaba en problemas. Ambos iban a la cabaña Malfoy para el fin de semana. Narcissa, que se había vuelto extrañamente más doméstica en su segundo embarazo, había prometido cocinar para los tres niños (uno de esos “niños” era Lucius). Sería la primera vez que Lucius saboreaba la cocina de su esposa, y aunque tenía dudas y esperaba que Narcissa no los envenenara inadvertidamente, hizo todo lo posible para mantener sus comentarios cáusticos para sí mismo.

Lucius estaba completando la calificación de una prueba escrita para sus clases de EXTASIS cuando Harry y Draco entraron al aula. Los indicó a sus escritorios.

—Lean, caballeros, estoy un poco atrasado en la calificación de estas pruebas—Explicó el profesor Malfoy. Luego agitó la mano y la puerta del aula se cerró en silencio detrás de ellos.

Harry y Draco se acercaron a sus escritorios para mirar el material de lectura provisto; los dos libros parecían libros de texto. Draco se encogió de hombros, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y agarró un libro. Harry hizo lo mismo cuando encontró uno como el libro de Draco en su escritorio.

Los libros no eran del todo libros de texto, sino copias del mismo libro que explicaban las habilidades del combate cuerpo a cuerpo para los magos. Ambos niños fueron inmediatamente absorbidos por el texto y los dibujos lineales que se movieron para demostrar la técnica.

—¿Listos? —Lucius sonrió mientras asustaba a ambos estudiantes de sus libros mientras iba a recogerlos para el viaje a la cabaña.

—¡Padre! —Exclamó Draco mientras sostenía su libro—¡Esto es genial! ¿Vamos a aprender esto? —.

—Lo harán, Dragón y Harry. Este fin de semana no va a ser todo volar, aunque si pasas al capítulo 13 verás que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo también se puede hacer en escobas—.

—¡Genial! —Dijo entusiasmado Harry—Pero, ¿cuándo necesitaríamos esto, profesor? Quiero decir, entiendo que un mago puede perder su varita mágica, pero me refiero solo a la lucha—.

Con unos pocos golpes hábiles y remolinos de su varita, Lucius hizo que sus mochilas flotantes cayeran del suelo y sus capas de invierno fueron convocadas desde los ganchos junto a la puerta donde las habían colgado. Cuando respondió la pregunta de Harry, se pusieron sombreros, guantes, capas y sus mochilas, y salieron del aula.

—La técnica de lucha como se demuestra en sus libros, no solo lo prepara para la posibilidad de que algún día necesite tal habilidad, sino que también entrena su cuerpo y lo mantiene en forma. Por lo tanto, es hora de que, caballeros, se unan a las filas de magos y brujas que hacen más que volar sobre sus escobas—Lucius le guiñó un ojo a Harry—O preparar sus pociones—.

—¿Mi papá se mantiene en forma así? —Preguntó Harry

—Severus es bastante notable en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su amor es el florete...—Ambos muchachos fruncieron el ceño con perplejidad—El estoque. Esgrima. No he visto a nadie igual a la letalidad de los movimientos de Severus. Él traduce esos movimientos a su trabajo de varita y duelo, y es por eso por lo que, si alguna vez compite, recibirá los máximos honores. Genial, estoy seguro de que declararías, Harry—.

—Sí, sí—Sonrió Harry.

—¿Y tú, padre? —Preguntó Draco, sus ojos gris plateados brillando hacia Lucius.

Lucius casi tropezó en su camino hacia las puertas de Hogwarts cuando vio el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de su hijo. Nunca había visto a su hijo verse deseoso de que su padre fuera su... héroe. Lo sorprendió e instantáneamente lo hizo querer ser un mejor padre para Draco, para que fuera igualmente aceptable para su segundo hijo.

—Puñetazos, Dragón—Él sonrió, se quitó el amuleto que tenía alrededor de su cuello y sostuvo la pieza redonda de cobre para que los niños la tocaran. Una vez que lo hicieron, ordenó—Malfoy Cottage—.

* * *

**_Malfoy Cottage, Hogsmeade_ **

La cabaña Malfoy estaba ubicada al borde de Hogsmeade en cuatro acres de tierra verde y exuberante, que actualmente estaba cubierta por una franja de nieve brillante. Había un camino de entrada que se dividía cerca de la casa, con una parte que conducía al amplio porche delantero y la otra que conducía a una cochera donde vivían dos caballos cerca del buggy que Lucius usaba cuando él y Narcissa necesitaban ir a la ciudad de Hogsmeade. Los magos no siempre viajaban por Flu o Aparición, y los que elegían lo contrario, montaban caballos o carruajes.

La cabaña en sí no era una mansión Malfoy, pero todavía era una vista impresionante. Al estilo de una casa de campo francesa, tenía dos pisos de altura con techos largos, altos e inclinados de pizarra gris pálido que resistían la acumulación de nieve y escombros. El frente de la cabaña era acogedor en su amplio porche delantero con una barandilla baja que era una serie de piquetes redondos, y luego dos columnas de soporte a cada lado. El porche había sido protegido con hechizos para mantener alejado el frío o el calor y mantener una temperatura agradable. La cabaña en sí era completamente blanca y parecía haberse desvanecido en sus alrededores de nieve si no fuera por la riqueza de la vida vegetal en el porche delantero que aprovechaba el ambiente inteligente y mágicamente mantenido en el porche.

Fueron recibidos por los dos elfos domésticos que vinieron con la cabaña, hermanos, que habían sido llamados Kili y Fili. Fili recogió mochilas, capas, guantes y bufandas (y fue casi enterrado por los artículos) y se fue con su carga. Kili los condujo a la cabaña y a la sala principal, que era una gran sala de estar calentada por un fuego crepitante.

—Algo huele bien—Comentó Lucius con una agradable sorpresa. Había esperado ser expulsado de su casa por el humo que salía de la cocina; y, _¿dónde estaba ubicada esa cocina?_

Narcissa entró por una puerta de la sala a la que Lucius nunca había prestado mucha atención. Su esposa estaba vestida con un vestido imperio de seda y gasa color lavanda con un delantal de muselina sobre la parte superior. No llevaba joyas ya que había declarado que todas las joyas irritaban su piel. Su cabello rubio miel estaba en un moño suave que tenía varios rizos gruesos que se habían escapado durante la preparación de la cena. No le importaba a Lucius. Le sonrió a su bella esposa, y podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en su alma. Una vez más, sintió que se enamoraba de su esposa, y la sensación lo hizo aturdirse.

Caminando hacia Narcissa, la atrajo a sus brazos, la besó más a fondo e ignoró los “ews” de su primogénito y su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, Cissy? —Preguntó Lucius.

Los ojos azul plateado de Narcissa brillaron—Poniendo a prueba mis lecciones de cocina. La cena está lista...—Miró a Draco y Harry—... ¿si son aventureros? —.

Draco respondió con entusiasmo—¡Lo soy, madre! —.

—También tengo hambre—Respondió Harry, un poco más tranquilo.

—Bueno, estoy muerto de hambre—Dijo Lucius mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Narcissa.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Vengan, entonces! —Narcissa hizo pasar a todos hacia el comedor, que era un área soleada con una pared de ventanas que daba al jardín lateral. Afuera había nieve, pero cada alféizar estaba adornado con hermosas flores, y el helecho Asperagus que flotaba con toques de plumas.

>> He cocinado mazorcas de maíz, pan de maíz, con mantequilla fresca, pastel de carne glaseado con una salsa de mermelada barbeque, vegetales mixtos y su elección es leche, jugo de naranja o jugo de manzana y arándano—Ella le sonrió encantadoramente a Lucius—No vino esta noche, querido, ya que no puedo tomar nada—.

Lucius miró todo el festín. Mientras ayudaba a su esposa a sentarse en su silla, le preguntó—En verdad, Cissy, ¿hiciste todo esto? ¿Quién fue tu maestro? —.

—Siéntate, Lucius—La instó. Los muchachos estaban listos para comer. Lucius se sentó, desplegó su servilleta sobre su regazo y se sirvió un poco de pastel de carne—Dado que hiciste que Arthur Weasley se pusiera en contacto en el Ministerio, decidí hacer las paces con Molly Weasley. Eso fue un mes después de que anuncié nuestra bendición. Solo tenía la intención de tomar el té, pero Molly adivinó mi condición y me dio varios libros útiles para leer, y fui yo quien comentó lo deliciosa que olía su cocina. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba ayudando a hornear un pastel de cerezas y crumble. Al final de mi visita, Molly se ofreció a enseñarme a cocinar, y acepté—.

—¡Madre, este pastel de carne está bueno! —Draco masticó no muy delicadamente.

—Gracias, Dragon, pero por favor no hables con la boca llena—Narcissa reprendió suavemente mientras comenzaba su comida con las verduras.

—Cissy, nunca he comido pastel de carne en mi vida, y creo que ahora es mi comida favorita—Declaró Lucius. Luego miró a su invitado—¿Harry? ¿La comida es de tu agrado? —.

—Lo es, señor. Es realmente muy bueno, Sra. Malfoy—Harry sonrió pero sus pensamientos estaban con su padre—Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ¿cómo va a comer papá si está dormido? ¿Podrá caminar cuando se despierte? —.

—Magia, Harry—Le recordó Lucius.

—¿Pero cómo? —Preguntó Harry en un tono cortés.

Lucius mordió un trozo de pastel de carne, tragó, se aclaró la garganta con la acidez del jugo de arándano y respondió—Hay curanderos que se especializan en el movimiento del cuerpo que llamamos terapeutas musculares. Hay hechizos para mover las piernas, el brazos y mantener los músculos flexibles en un paciente estacionario. Sin embargo, esos hechizos requieren la aplicación y supervisión de alguien entrenado para hacerlo. Su padre tiene un terapeuta muscular que lo visita dos veces al día para aplicar esos hechizos—.

Harry asintió con aprobación. Narcissa continuó—La alimentación es generalmente por arte de magia, pero el sanador Smethwyck mantiene el uso de la magia al mínimo para que no interfiera con el crecimiento de los nuevos pulmones de Severus. Madame Pomfrey, que es bastante hábil en la creación de Pociones de Nutrición para los estudiantes, ha creado un conjunto específico de Pociones de nutrientes para Severus—.

—Genial—Aprobó Harry nuevamente.

—No es tan suntuoso como este Festín—Intervino Lucius—Pero las pociones mantendrán a tu padre nutrido. Espero que quiera un buen rib-eye para Navidad—.

* * *

La cena fue un éxito, y Narcissa estaba encantada de que no hubiera sobras que valiera la pena mencionar. Kili y Fili limpiaron el comedor y la cocina, y sirvieron un postre checoslovaco llamado Kolache que estaba ligeramente glaseado con una cucharada de mermelada de frutas en el centro. Narcissa había usado frambuesa, mora y fresa, todo fresco gracias a la magia de los elfos domésticos del mercado.

Narcissa se acomodó en su bordado (una habilidad que se había enseñado a si misma cuando era niña). Los elfos domésticos siempre habían hecho bordados en su casa, o los habían comprado en París. Narcissa había quedado fascinada por las finas costuras y había decidido hacerlo ella misma. Bellatrix nunca había apreciado su trabajo, y se deleitaba en denigrarlo siempre que era posible. A Andrómeda le había gustado el bordado después de que Narcissa comenzó a enseñarse a sí misma, y juntas se volvieron bastante artísticas.

La futura madre estaba bordando botines, batas y sábanas para bebés. Sus diseños eran flores que fluían y vides frondosas, pero también había figuras caprichosas de Dragones bebés, Aethenors, Kneazles, Crups e Hipogrifos.

Lucius solía leer por las tardes, pero su rutina había cambiado cuando se convirtió en instructor en Hogwarts. Se mudó a su estudio justo al lado de la sala de estar y trabajó en las cuentas. También hizo una Llamada Espejo al mago en Malfoy Manor que estaba cuidando sus pavos reales blancos Malfoy y su Aethenor.

Draco tenía varios juegos para jugar, pero sus padres le habían enseñado que la noche era para jugar tranquilamente o leer. La elección fue obvia, ya que ambos niños se sentaron a leer los libros de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que Lucius les había dado al final de las clases en Hogwarts.

A las diez en punto, Lucius salió de su estudio, envió a Draco y Harry a la cama, y en lugar de leer su libro, sacó a su esposa de sus bordados, la llevó al sofá y comenzó a demostrarle cuánto la amaba, y deseaba. A las diez y media, Lucius y Narcissa subieron a su habitación para continuar sus actividades en el sofá, en la privacidad de su habitación.

Y todos durmieron en paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** el Aethenor de JK es un Pegaso domesticado. El Pegaso es salvaje, el Aethenor no lo es. Durante mucho tiempo elegí a Lucius como el creador y criador de un Aethenor completamente blanco (no albino) tal como lo hizo con su Pavo Real “Blanco Malfoy”.
> 
> Las madres embarazadas que he conocido hacen algo conocido como “anidación” en el que se vuelven más amables y domésticas. Creo que con el surgimiento de la Era de Voldemort y la maldad de su propia hermana Bellatrix, a Narcissa no se le permitió el lujo de anidar durante su embarazo con Draco. Lucius era un mujeriego, pero fue lo que le enseñaron que a los hombres ricos de sangre pura se les permitía hacer. Nunca pensó, hasta hace poco, que podría haber estado lastimando a Narcissa con sus pecadillos.


	31. Un Interludio Hasta Navidad - Parte III De V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_¡Ejercicio! 28 De Noviembre De 1992_ **

Kili y Fili despertaron a Draco y Harry en el miserable amanecer a las 5 de la mañana. Draco trató de volver a dormir, pero Kili desapareció sus sábanas y camisa de dormir. Fili hizo lo mismo con Harry y su pijama cuando no se movió lo suficientemente rápido al baño.

Los hermanos elfos domésticos mantuvieron a los dos muchachos a través de duchas, un toque de tostadas secas y agua, y vistiéndose con un par de pantalones cortos negros y camisetas blancas. Los elfos domésticos luego llevaron a los niños a una segunda cabaña mucho más pequeña a la que se llegaba al pasar por la cocina en la cabaña principal, saliendo por la puerta trasera y por un camino pintoresco de baldosas planas de travertino.

—¿De dónde vino esto? —Gruñó Draco cuando llegaron al frente de la segunda cabaña.

—¿Nunca lo has visto? —Preguntó Harry

Draco se encogió de hombros—Estaba ocupado con otras cosas, Harry—.

—¡Ahí están, caballeros! —Lucius los saludó en la puerta de la segunda cabaña.

Llevaba un mono negro que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo; una taza suave sobre su sensible anatomía le proporcionó cierta modestia. Aun así, ¡Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza por el mago, ya que parecía que no tenía ninguna! Se había trenzado el cabello, por lo que colgaba por la nuca. Hizo un gesto a Harry, le dio la espalda al frente y trenzó el cabello del niño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejar que tu cabello crezca, Harry? —Preguntó Lucius mientras terminaba la trenza.

—Papá dijo que no podía dejarlo pasar por debajo de mis codos, señor—Respondió Harry. Estiró el brazo para tocar la trenza—Gracias—.

Draco estaba mirando alrededor de la única habitación que se había convertido de un espacio habitable en el sueño de un mago para un gimnasio. Algunos dispositivos parecían familiares, pero había una plataforma de duelo contra la pared, un maniquí hexagonal, una canasta alta de muchos objetos, para los cuales Draco no tenía idea para qué eran. Además, había guantes de boxeo en la pared, y para Severus estaba su estoque.

—Estiramientos primero—Ordenó Lucius—Sigan mi ejemplo—.

Con los niños frente a él, Lucius comenzó una serie de ejercicios de estiramiento que dejaron a Harry y Draco sin aliento cuando terminó el estiramiento.

—¿Cuándo podemos golpearnos, padre? —Preguntó Draco con un gemido entrecortado.

—¡No quiero... ser golpeado! —Protestó Harry con la misma respiración.

Lucius no estaba para nada sin aliento—Todavía no hay boxeo. Primero, aprenderán a bailar—.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ambos muchachos lloraron de asco al mismo tiempo.

—Juego de pies, caballeros—Sonrió Lucius—La clave para el boxeo, para cualquier pelea, incluso con varitas, está en tu juego de pies. Debe ser rápido, delicado y controlado. Es tu juego de pies el que sentará las bases para tu defensa corporal. No sería suficiente para enfrentar a un oponente, y luego tropezar como un dragón borracho sobre tus propios pies—Luego guiñó un ojo—Y, en lengua vernácula, tal juego de pies también se conoce como... baile—Lucius luego lentamente comenzó a moverse de su pie derecho a su izquierdo y de regreso a su derecha—Síganme, caballeros—.

Cuando Draco y Harry saltaban bruscamente de un lado a otro, Lucius comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y a aumentar la distancia entre sus pies.

Harry y Draco hicieron todo lo posible para seguirlo, pero cada uno perdió la noción de en qué pie estaban, y antes de darse cuenta, estaban chocando entre sí.

Lucius desaceleró sus movimientos hasta que Draco y Harry se levantaron—Sigamos, caballeros. Si no se caen durante diez minutos, les permitiré volar esta tarde—.

Ambos muchachos escucharon “volar” como recompensa y por eso, enfocaron su concentración en la tarea.

Dos minutos después, los pies de Harry se tambalearon pero no se cayó. Simplemente desaceleró su paso, luego alcanzó a Lucius y Draco, y volvió a igualar su velocidad y la alteración en la distancia de los pies derecho e izquierdo que Lucius había lanzado.

Cinco minutos y los pies de Draco vacilaron, y casi tropezó, pero evitó hacerlo. Usando el truco anterior de Harry, siguió moviéndose hasta que estuvo de nuevo sincronizado con su padre y su mejor amigo.

Lucius se detuvo después de exactamente diez minutos, y los dos niños cayeron al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

—¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! Harán tus ejercicios de estiramiento antes y después de la lección principal. ¡Entonces, estiramientos, caballeros! —.

Con resoplidos, gruñidos y murmullos, los dos amigos se pusieron de pie, hicieron sus estiramientos y Lucius los despidió con agradecimiento. Recogieron sus capas, bufandas y guantes, pero ninguno tenía la intención de ponerse la ropa abrigada, pero Lucius insistió, advirtiéndoles que sería fácil resfriarse a pesar de que se sintieran calientes. Una vez vestidos, el mago mayor los vio salir lentamente de la segunda cabaña: el gimnasio.

Una vez afuera, Harry le habló suavemente a Draco—No te ofendas, pero ya no creo que me agrade tu padre, Draco—.

—Yo tampoco—Siseó Draco mientras se movía para colocar un brazo sobre la parte posterior del hombro de Harry para que pudieran apoyarse uno contra el otro—¿Crees que podríamos enviarle una lechuza a Charlie para dárselo de comer a un dragón? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes, luego siseó de dolor—Ow—.

—Sí—Se lamentó Draco.

* * *

Narcissa le dio la bienvenida a Draco y Harry con un segundo desayuno, uno de verdad, que consistía en panqueques con moras y nueces, tocino crujiente, jugo de naranja y leche. Este banquete fue devorado con prontitud por los dos amigos. Lucius llegó cerca del final del desayuno, elegantemente vestido de gris paloma con toques rojos en su corbata de seda y un chaleco rojo intenso.

A Lucius no le gustaban los panqueques, así que tenía gachas de avena con frutas y nueces.

Draco cruzó sus cubiertos sobre su plato vacío, reprimió un eructo y le sonrió a su madre, luego a su padre—¿Podemos ir a volar ahora? —.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza—Cuidado con los límites, caballeros—Cogió a su hijo por la mitad cuando comenzaron a irse—Dragón, hazme un favor y cuida a tu madre. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender y no estaré en casa hasta las cinco—.

—Profesor Malfoy—Preguntó Harry preocupado—¿Visitaremos a mi padre hoy? —.

—Eso haremos, Harry. Solo un poco más tarde de lo habitual—Soltó a su hijo y los despidió—Váyanse ahora. Déjanos en paz—.

Draco trotó hacia su madre, le besó la mejilla y luego los muchachos salieron del comedor.

—Lucius, hoy estás muy hermoso—Comenzó Narcissa. Él asintió gentilmente a su esposa, y sus ojos brillaron perversamente—No es el momento de la reunión mensual de sus inversores, entonces, ¿qué devastación están haciendo hoy? —.

Lucius sorbió su té y sonrió en secreto a su esposa—Solo diré que es algo en lo que he estado trabajando, y para que todo salga según lo planeado hoy, entonces mis esfuerzos serán revelados en Navidad—.

Narcissa se rió un poco—Cuando algo no sale... ¡ooh! —Su taza de té golpeó su platillo cuando su mano voló hacia su panza.

—Querida, ¿estás bien? —Lucius voló inmediatamente de su silla y al lado de su esposa—¿Cissy? —Esperaba protestas de dolor, pero la expresión en el rostro de su esposa era de asombro—Cissy, ¿qué pasa? —.

En respuesta, Narcissa tomó la mano de su esposo y la puso con la palma de la mano sobre su abdomen hacia su lado izquierdo. Un momento después, Lucius se dejó caer en cuclillas que lo acercó al vientre de Narcissa, cuando sintió una rápida patada en la palma de su mano.

—Toda una chica mañanera, ¿verdad? —Lucius habló con deleite.

—¿Ella? —Cuestionó Narcissa en broma.

—O él—Admitió Lucius—Es posible que no tengamos problemas para despertarlo por las mañanas como lo hacemos con nuestro Dragón—Ante una patada de respuesta que pareció confirmar su declaración, Lucius se echó a reír.


	32. Un Interludio Hasta Navidad - Parte IV De V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_La Casa De Los Gritos_ **

Severus continuó soñando mientras sus pulmones crecían a su tamaño completo y se fortalecían. Dentro de sus sueños, la llanura era plana, con césped cortado y gradas en el borde para una audiencia invisible. Los jugadores de béisbol en varios puntos del campo esperaron pacientemente mientras los dos capitanes discutían en el montículo del lanzador. Todos los jugadores, excepto uno, vestían uniformes resplandecientes de béisbol de la era de 1900. El equipo de James estaba vestido con rayas blancas con rojo y oro, y el equipo de Severus también vestía uniformes blancos, pero los suyos tenían rayas plateadas y verdes. Sin embargo, Severus llevaba sus pantalones negros, un abrigo largo sobre una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro.

—... sin uniforme, ¡Potter! —Se burló Severus.

—¡Vamos, Snape! —James se quejó—Todos los demás llevan un uniforme. ¡No seas tan tonto! —.

—¡Mi sueño, Potter! —Espetó Severus—Puedo usar _lo que quiera_ , y no hay manera... ¡oye! —Severus sintió el cambio en su ropa y se miró horrorizado, ya que ahora llevaba un uniforme que combinaba con el de sus compañeros de equipo. James soltó una carcajada—¿Qué hiciste, Potter? ¡Este es mi mundo! ¡No puedes afectarlo! —.

—No soy yo, Snape—Se rió James con una sonrisa radiante que Snape quería quitarle de la cara—¡Mira! —Señaló detrás de Severus a la única persona sentada en las gradas. Severus se giró para ver a Lily saludando con la mano.

—¿Lily? —Gruñó con sombras de traición. James solo se rió más, y Severus se alegró de que el árbitro, Bill Klem, gritara para que comenzara el juego. Fue al refugio donde pudo mirar a Lily, quien le sonrió con picardía.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Severus—Reprendió Lily con una sonrisa—Todos deberían usar un uniforme—.

—¿Como hiciste esto? —Severus preguntó—Nadie más que yo puede afectar este entorno—.

—Realmente no puedo, Severus. Solo... empujé lo que querías hacer al frente. Simplemente no usarías un uniforme porque James quería que lo hicieras—.

Severus se quejó incomprensiblemente, pero luego estudió a Lily. Frunció el ceño contra el sol que brillaba arriba. El tinte del cabello de Lily se estaba atenuando, convirtiéndose cada vez más en su color natural. Incluso vio algunos mechones del castaño de su madre. Ninguna protesta por su cambio llegó a sus labios cuando descubrió que Lily, en su verdadera apariencia, era tan agradable como esa versión en la que a menudo pensaba.

De repente, todo a su alrededor desapareció para ser reemplazado por el claro en el Bosque Prohibido donde Severus prefería estar cuando llegaran los visitantes. Estaba solo en el claro pero sabía que tenía un visitante en San Mungo en su habitación. Una brisa que presagiaba cautela, revoloteaba las hojas por el suelo, y Severus se estremeció al saber que había nieve en el mundo despierto, pero el otoño se cernía sobre el suyo.

—¿¡Quién está ahí!? —Gritó al silencio. Severus de repente sintió una mano agarrar la suya, y la sacudió, tratando de sacudirse, pero luego escuchó...

_—¡Hermano! —._

—¿Regulus? ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no esté contento con tu visita, pero alguien podría...—.

_> > Poción multijugos, Severus—Se escuchó la alegre sonrisa que alejó ligeramente todas sus preocupaciones—Espero que no te importe que tenga que... pedir prestado... de tus suministros de nuevo—._

Severus caminó hacia su árbol y se acomodó en sus raíces—Me pregunto…—.

_> > Invoqué un cabello de un muggle afuera de San Mungo. El pobre hombre probablemente pensó que un pájaro le estaba picoteando la cabeza—._

_> > Escuché lo que hizo mi hermano, Severus—Severus sintió que su cabello revoloteaba cuando Regulus pasó los dedos por su cabello—Lo siento. ¿Cómo podría alguien sobrevivir a lo que hizo en Azkaban y no volverse loco? —._

—Nunca me ha gustado tu hermano, Regulus—Suspiró Severus—Sin embargo, creo que su mentalidad estaba sufriendo incluso cuando éramos estudiantes. Hizo mucho para lastimarme, pero sus... bromas crueles no se limitaron a mí. ¿Recuerdas a la chica Ravenclaw, con la mejilla amoratada izquierda...? Simplemente por eso falla…—.

_—Kingsley hizo que Sirius fuera puesto en el pabellón Janus Thickey al lado de los padres de Neville Longbottom—Suspiró Regulus—Quería visitarlo pero dudo que sea aceptable para mi regreso—._

Severus no solo podía escuchar el arrepentimiento y la tristeza en la voz de su viejo amigo, sino que podía sentirlo como una brisa fría e invernal que le daba escalofríos a su entorno. Eso se desvaneció en minutos cuando el calor de su amistad, su hermandad regresó.

_—Te veré de nuevo, Severus. Mejórate, hermano mío. Mejórate—._

* * *

**_El Bosque Prohibido, En La Mente Del Príncipe Mestizo_ **

Severus dejó el claro en el Bosque Prohibido una vez que perdió todo sentido de Regulus. A pesar de que el mago había tomado la precaución de aparecer en público bajo Multijugos, todavía era un riesgo. Sin embargo, con ese riesgo asumido, Regulus había dejado su santuario debajo de Hogwarts para visitarlo. Solo unos minutos que en realidad eran probablemente una hora; El tiempo era difícil de medir en este mundo de sueños. Los días para la próxima visita de su hijo solo parecieron horas, pero su tratamiento parecía que había durado muchas décadas.

Y, para ser sincero, fue francamente desconcertante encontrar sus sueños continuamente ocupados por Lily Potter y su esposo James. Su opinión había cambiado del odio que había tenido hacia el chico James a una tolerancia a regañadientes para el hombre había vivido. Ahora, en este mundo, en este Ensueño en el que Severus estaba escondido, él y James discutieron sobre cualquier cosa posible, pero estaban de acuerdo cuando se trataba de Harry. Severus pensó que debería reírse, pero luego no pudo cuando se dio cuenta de que estas dos personas habían pasado hace mucho tiempo a la historia. Cuando este hecho levantó su cabeza insidiosa, Severus tuvo la horrible sensación de que la Muerte estaba cerca esperando su oportunidad con el Maestro de Pociones.

Las visitas de aquellos que se preocupaban por él, le recordaron a Severus que el sanador Smethwyck esperaba que se uniera a su hijo y amigos cuando llegara la segunda mitad de diciembre. Pudo pensar cómodamente en el futuro; veranos en Prince Lighthouse Island en Grecia, viendo crecer a Harry, y Severus había aceptado el hecho de que incluso estaba anticipando el nacimiento del hijo de Narcissa.

Regulus, sin embargo. Severus no estaba seguro de qué pensar cuando se trataba del mago que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo como su hermano. Una historia que nadie, ni siquiera Lucius conocía.

El Bosque Prohibido se oscureció cuando los pensamientos de Severus volvieron al pasado. Tan repentino como la idea de ese recuerdo había pasado por su mente, se escapó de su jaula para darse a conocer. Severus podría fácilmente haber llevado el recuerdo al olvido, pero por una vez, quiso ver ese pasado otra vez; no importa lo horrible que haya sido.

Severus seguía siendo el adulto que era, pero en cuestión de minutos escuchó el ruido de las ramas y el susurro de las hojas, y se vio a sí mismo como adolescente en su túnica corta y de segunda mano, sus zapatos que estaban sujetos a sus pies por un hechizo adherente y calcetines en los dedos porque eran más largos que sus propios pies.

El recuerdo adolescente de sí mismo, se abría camino a través del bosque siguiendo los talones de un Remus Lupin igualmente adolescente. Lupin exudaba agotamiento, presionado hacia su meta por miedo; miedo a lo que el adolescente no sabía. Su curiosidad lo había atraído esta noche después de haber escuchado a James y Sirius hablar en voz baja al principio del día sobre su amigo y la Casa de los Gritos que residía en el extremo más alejado de Hogsmeade.

El adulto Severus siguió a su yo más joven, sabiendo con un peso de plomo en su corazón, que no podía cambiar su memoria de lo que esta noche tenía. Podía sentir la anticipación que sentía su yo más joven, la exaltación de que finalmente atraparía a uno de los Merodeadores por la comisión de alguna travesura que les causaría problemas.

El recuerdo giró hacia adelante, y el adulto Severus estaba ahora en el túnel debajo del Sauce Boxeador mientras su joven recuerdo continuaba.

—La muerte está por delante, muchacho estúpido—Siseó el adulto Severus.

El niño no podía escuchar a su yo mayor, y ciertamente no era consciente de él. Vio una puerta delante de él que estaba seguro conducía a la Casa de los Gritos. Lupin estaba detrás de ella. El joven Severus dio un paso adelante, y luego el túnel hizo eco con un aullido sobrenatural que lo detuvo en seco. Para su horror, la puerta de madera se astilló y se encontró cara a cara con una pesadilla; la Muerte en forma de hombre lobo. Los ojos dorados brillaron con el deseo de su sangre. El joven Severus dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una raíz. Cayó hacia atrás cuando la bestia rugió de nuevo y avanzó amenazadoramente sobre él.

—¡Remus! ¡No! ¡Atrás! —Antes de que el joven Severus pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, el campeón de Quidditch lo agarró por debajo de los brazos—¡ATRÁS! ¡REMUS! —James Potter tiró tan fuerte del mago más ligero, que su agarre le estaba causando moretones. La voz de James hizo que el hombre lobo se detuviera el tiempo suficiente para que los dos chicos finalmente pudieran escapar corriendo por el túnel hacia el agujero debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Salieron con James agarrando a Severus dolorosamente por la muñeca.

El hombre lobo lo había seguido para que ninguno de los dos dejara de correr. Justo cuando parecía que la Muerte aseguraría a ambos muchachos, una sombra desaliñada los atravesó y, aunque ninguno de los dos miró hacia atrás, oyeron al horrible Grim atacar al hombre lobo. Un sonido terrible que hizo que el joven Severus sondease las profundidades de su miedo adrenalado y corriera más rápido detrás de James Potter.

El adulto Severus parpadeó y cuando abrió los ojos, el recuerdo había vuelto a girar, y ahora estaban en la oficina del Director, Albus Dumbledore.

—¡Director! —Protestó James—Snape sabe lo que es Remus. ¡Se lo dirá a todos! —.

—Maldita sea, lo haré Potter—Gruñó el Joven Severus—¡Tu amigo es un maldito hombre lobo y casi me mata esta noche! —.

—No dirás _nada_ , Severus—Ordenó el Director suavemente pero con un filo en su voz que hizo que sus entrañas se agitaran con cautela—James, por favor vuelve a Gryffindor. Envíame a Sirius y Remus cuando regresen—.

—Sí, señor—Antes de irse, James le dirigió a Severus una mirada extraña que decía que lo lamentaba. Los labios de Severus se estrecharon de ira, al darse cuenta de que el arrepentimiento era solo por lo que el Slytherin había descubierto esa noche sobre Remus Lupin. James casi salió corriendo de la oficina para escapar de la ira que hervía bajo la piel del Joven Severus.

—Severus—Dijo Albus bruscamente capturando la atención del Slytherin—Vas a…—.

—¡Intentaron matarme! —Severus soltó bruscamente—¿Por qué no les está haciendo nada? —.

—Cálmate, Severus. No hay nada que hacer, y lo sabes. Remus está aquí bajo mi protección, y no permitiré que tu ira por esta broma provoque la destrucción del joven por parte del Ministerio—Albus lo fulminó con todo el poder de sus años avanzados—¿Me entiendes, jovencito? No dirás nada de esta noche a nadie—Ante la incredulidad del Severus más joven, el mago mayor de repente sonrió y se convirtió en el director afable del que todos en Slytherin se burlaban—No tomaré ningún punto de Slytherin esta noche, Sr. Snape, pero es tarde, y necesita irse a la cama. Creo que la profesora McGonagall tiene un examen de Transfiguración mañana. Debería descansar adecuadamente para ello—.

Furioso, confundido y profundamente herido, el joven Severus salió de la oficina del Director.

Una última vez, el recuerdo avanzó hasta que se abrió como un loto en la escena de dos niños en la sala común de Slytherin.

El joven Severus no se había ido inmediatamente a la cama como le ordenó el Director. Permaneció ante las brasas de la vieja chimenea en la sala común, llorando en silencio mientras el terror de la noche jugaba ante sus ojos. No sabía que tenía compañía hasta que un joven Regulus se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo a sus brazos.

—Dime, Severus—Susurró Regulus—Prometo guardar tus secretos—.

El joven Severus era cauteloso de revelar cualquier parte de sí mismo a otro, pero esta noche había sido su punto de ruptura. Sabía que no podría hablar con Lily de esto; ella estaba lista para alejarse de él. Estaba desesperado, entonces, por tener a alguien cercano con quien poder hablar claramente; Alguien que lo entendería.

—Por favor, dime, Severus. Estás temblando y sé que no todo es por ira. ¿Qué pasó esta noche que te tiene tan nervioso? —.

Aferrándose a la gentil oferta de amistad y confianza de Regulus, Severus habló de la noche. No dejó nada sabiendo que nunca volvería a hablar de esta noche, y de todo lo que presenció, y luego de lo que el Director le había hecho.

Cuando sus últimas palabras terminaron roncamente, Regulus apretó su agarre y palmeó la espalda de Severus—Nunca repetiré esto, Severus. En este secreto dejo que nuestras vidas se entrelacen como hermanos. ¿Aceptarás esto a su vez? —.

Severus se alejó un poco y levantó su oscura mirada hacia la triste solemnidad de su amigo—Somos como hermanos, Regulus—Y luego Severus sollozó en el hombro de su hermano el terror, el dolor, la traición de la noche hasta que el agotamiento lo hizo dormir.

Al encontrarse nuevamente en el claro del Bosque Prohibido, Severus se sentó entre las raíces de su árbol favorito.

—Hermano—Suspiró—Conocerás la libertad. Te lo prometo—Severus luego cerró los ojos para dormir hasta que su hijo viniera a visitarlo.


	33. Un Interludio Hasta Navidad - Parte V De V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_28 De Noviembre De 1992 - Temprano En La Noche_ **

Como Lucius prometió, llevó a Harry a visitar a su padre en San Mungo. Draco estaba libre este sábado por la noche y también lo visitaría. Los tres caminaron por San Mungo liderados por la cuidadora voluntaria que había sido asignada a Severus Snape.

Melanie Gulliver era una mujer bonita con cabello rubio, ojos azules y una figura sin mancha por los encantos de Glamour; una magia no permitida en San Mungo. Melanie conversó dulcemente mientras informaba a los Malfoy y Harry sobre el estado de su paciente.

—Escuché que Sirius Black está aquí—Mencionó Draco.

—Esta—Confirmó Melanie—El Ministerio lo llevó al pabellón Janus Thickey. Ahora está en Bloqueo Silencioso ya que no puede dejar de insultar, gritar o amenazar a cualquiera que se acerque—.

—¿Se hará algo por el hombre? —Preguntó Lucius, más por curiosidad que por una razón para preocuparse.

—Escuché que hay un Sanador que ha estado trabajando con un Mortífago en Siberia...—Comenzó Melanie.

—¿Bellatrix Lestrange? —Lucius preguntó con cierta repulsión.

Melanie asintió nuevamente sin aparente conocimiento de quién era Bellatrix Lestrange para Lucius Malfoy—La Familia Black tiene una racha de locura ancestral muy amplia, y la locura de Sirius Black solo se vio exacerbada por su tiempo injusto en Azkaban...—Melanie, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sobre un tema con demasiado conocimiento para un cuidador voluntario, dejó de hablar. Luego agregó en voz baja y avergonzada—... eso he oído—.

—Caballeros—Comenzó Lucius con cierta urgencia—Necesito hablar con el sanador Smethwyck, así que entren y visiten a Severus. Me reuniré con ustedes más tarde—.

—Muy bien, padre—Juntos, Draco y Harry entraron a la habitación de Severus, pero no sin antes mirar por encima de sus hombros para ver a Lucius caminar con determinación por el pasillo.

Harry se apartó de la puerta para prestarle atención a su padre.

_—¡Hola, papá! Soy yo, Harry—Harry tomó la mano de su padre suavemente sobre la suya. Con su otra mano, tocó con mucho cuidado el yeso que sostenía la nariz rota mientras se curaba lentamente._

En el mundo de sus sueños, Severus “despertó” al placer de que su hijo lo visitara—¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? —Podía sentir los dedos de su hijo sobre su nariz—Cuidado, Harry. Podría estornudar—.

_—Me pregunto si el tío Severus puede estornudar mientras duerme—Reflexionó Draco mientras se movía para pararse junto a su mejor amigo—Hola, tío Severus. ¿Estás jugando béisbol? —._

_—Le conté todo a Draco y Ron, papá—Dijo Harry—Ron pensó que todo sonaba tonto—._

_—Creo que suena bien, tío Severus. Tal vez podamos jugar un juego durante el verano—Sugirió Draco._

_—¡Eso sería genial! —Estuvo de acuerdo Harry, sus rasgos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva._

En el mundo de los sueños de Severus, la alegría de su hijo se extendió por el bosque, con el aumento de la luz del sol que caía a través de las hojas de los árboles. Una suave brisa, que Severus identificó como su ahijado, giraba caprichosamente por el suelo del bosque. Escuchó con agradable comodidad mientras los dos muchachos hablaban sobre el béisbol y cómo crearían un equipo, y luego sobre Quidditch el domingo siguiente. Draco estaría jugando para Slytherin, y su familia y Harry lo estarían animando.

_> > Slytherin está jugando contra Hufflepuff—Explicó Harry—Así que podre animar a Slytherin—._

La brisa se calmó y las nubes se cruzaron ante el sol. Severus se sentó preocupándose por lo que su hijo le iba a decir.

_> > Papá, recibí una carta de Remus Lupin...—Comenzó Harry tentativamente._

_—Lupin le ha estado diciendo a todos sobre cómo te rescató de Sirius Black—Interrumpió Draco._

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Severus—¿Lupin me rescató? —.

_—Sí, bueno—Dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Draco por interrumpir—Lupin dice que fue el Director quien le dijo que necesitabas ser salvado—Harry se encogió de hombros—Nadie nos dijo nada, así que no sé si es verdad. Pero, la carta, papá. Lupin quiere que vaya a tomar el té con él y el Director—._

_—No debería ir, Harry—Murmuró Draco._

_—Tal vez no... ¿papá? —Preguntó Harry con un pensamiento repentino—¿Tal vez debería esperar hasta que estés bien para que puedas venir conmigo? —._

Por lo general, Severus cerraría esa noción sin consideración. No evitaría que Harry visitara a Lupin, pero no deseaba estar cerca del hombre. Este mundo de sueños cambió sus reacciones. Harry no lo dijo, pero había una parte de él, más allá de ser curioso, que quería conocer a Lupin finalmente. Para ver por sí mismo si era realmente tan malo como su padre pensaba que era. Severus pudo sentir la necesidad de su hijo de encontrarse con Lupin por sí mismo y saber si había algo que le gustara de Lupin.

Severus respiró hondo y exhaló—Sí. Sí, Harry. Espérame y visitaremos a Lupin juntos—Se aseguraría de que Harry conociera a Lupin, pero eso no significaba que tenía que disfrutar la visita.

_—¿Padre? —La voz de Draco llena de preocupación, estalló en la contemplación soñada del Bosque Prohibido de Severus—¿Qué pasa? —._

_—Caballeros, vayan a la sala de espera—Ordenó Lucius con moderación—Necesito hablar con Severus—._

Severus sintió que su hijo se iba y se sintió como si alguien lo estuviera alejando. También podía sentir el miasma de las caóticas emociones de Lucius. Él también sintió curiosidad por la información que tenía el aristócrata.

_Como se había convertido en costumbre, Lucius se movió para sentarse y sostuvo la parte superior del cuerpo de Severus contra la suya para poder peinar el cabello del mago dormido. El cuidado de su amigo lo consoló. Habló en voz baja—Severus, dudo que alguien te lo haya dicho, pero Sirius Black está aquí. Está en el pabellón Janus Thickey bajo lo que ellos llaman un Bloqueo Silencioso. Está rodeado protecciones de silencio y una protección que lo mantiene en su habitación. Kingsley no permitiría que los Aurores lo devolvieran a Azkaban—._

Severus se echó hacia atrás cuando sintió los dientes del peine que Lucius empuñaba contra su cuero cabelludo. Las raíces de su árbol favorito se movieron para sostenerlo cómodamente—Azkaban mataría a Sirius pero no antes de que lo destruyera—Declaró Severus.

_> > Esto es lo que me perturba, mi amigo. Hablé con su sanador, Hipócrates Smethwyck, y él me dice que un sanador especializado en la Mente Mágica ha estado trabajando en Siberia, en mi querida cuñada—Lucius hizo una mueca._

Severus sintió el disgusto de Lucius como un escalofrío que había atravesado el calor de la luz del sol.

_> > Smethwyck estaba muy contento de decirme que “la Sra. Lestrange ha hecho grandes avances bajo la curación del sanador Beiwe Hu”. ¡Grandes avances, de hecho! ¿No sabe que Bellatrix ejerció su locura como un látigo y que nunca permitiría a nadie tocarla. El único “gran avance” que la arpía podría afectar es su propia libertad—._

Severus asintió con la cabeza—Su locura es lo que atrajo a Voldemort a su lado. Sospecho que el Mago Oscuro estaba a menudo... excitado... por la crueldad de tu cuñada—.

_> > La habilidad del sanador Beiwe Hu no es nada para la locura retorcida de mi cuñada. Ella lo interpretará y se reirá de él en la oscuridad. Severus—Lucius dejó de peinar el cabello de su amigo—¿Qué pasa si Bellatrix logra escapar debido a la “clemencia”? —._

Severus se incorporó bruscamente cuando la visión del Bosque Prohibido fue reemplazada bruscamente por la vista del cementerio Riddle y su horrible centinela, el Ángel de la Muerte. Las sombras, las sombras verdaderas, de los Mortífagos de antaño, y un Lord Voldemort muy guapo y carismático flotaban ante el Maestro de Pociones.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba a su lado ante los Slytherins que esperaban el doloroso toque de su amo. Ella sonrió perversamente para revelar los dientes que había afilado recientemente; sus fauces se parecían a las de un tiburón sediento de sangre. De hecho, ella seguía mordiéndose los labios, lo que hacía que los riachuelos de sangre enrojecieran sus labios peligrosamente. Lord Voldemort, un hombre completamente hermoso, que incluso entonces mostraba un toque de su propia locura al detenerse junto a Bellatrix y no besarla, sino lamiendo su propia sangre de sus labios.

El joven Severus sabía que no debía mostrar emoción, ni siquiera fingir fervor por su futuro maestro. Sin embargo, al sofocar sus propias emociones, era muy consciente de la enfermedad de Lucius, que lo había traído cuando el joven recién casado estaba junto a su padre con los ojos rasgados. Al lado de Severus, traído al Señor Oscuro por sus padres, Regulus apenas controlaba su miedo no solo a Lord Voldemort sino a todos esos magos y brujas que lo despreciaban prejuiciosamente.

Antes de que ninguno de los jóvenes lo supiera, ambos gritaron de agonía cuando Lord Voldemort forzó su sigilo debajo de la piel de sus antebrazos. Lucius ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer una mueca de asco por el dolor que le había causado a su amigo. La sonrisa de Walburga Black fue una mueca mientras veía a su sobrina Bellatrix estallar en carcajadas y bailaba sobre los dos magos afectados mientras firmaban sus almas con su nuevo maestro.

Era un recuerdo que vilipendió y aterrorizó tanto a Severus, que Lucius sintió su estremecimiento.

_Lucius recostó cuidadosamente a su amigo en su cama y luego puso su mano sobre el corazón del hombre—Calma, amigo mío. Prometo mantenerte a ti y a Harry a salvo. Sueña con cosas agradables. Sueña bien—._

La pesadilla del cementerio Riddle se desvaneció, y Severus se encontró en la comodidad de su laboratorio privado. Dejando atrás el espectro de ese recuerdo, se trasladó a su gabinete de ingredientes donde reunió los ingredientes para una poción calmante simple. Cuando se perdió en la meditación de la elaboración de pociones, no se dio cuenta del final de su visita con Lucius.

* * *

**_El Interludio Termina_ **

El domingo, los Malfoy y Harry vitorearon a Draco en Slytherin. Muchos Gryffindors veían a Harry como un traidor hasta que los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Hermione e incluso Neville se alejaron de la caja de Gryffindor para animar a su amigo. Luna estaba lista allí.

Draco voló tras la Snitch como un demonio en una escoba, pero no solo por sus padres, quería mostrarles a sus amigos lo bueno que era. Draco atrapó la Snitch pero Slytherin desafortunadamente perdió por un pequeño punto; Hufflepuff hizo más goles. Draco parecía completamente inconsolable hasta que Lucius invitó a todos a comer chili dogs en un vendedor de la esquina y helado de postre en la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Narcissa estaba agotada para entonces, así que Lucius hizo que todos vinieran a la cabaña. Narcissa fue a acostarse mientras Lucius se unía a los niños en un juego de Atrapa La Snitch.

Narcissa se despertó con un antojo a las diez en punto, que envió a Lucius a Cornwall para hablar con Jamie Oliver (chef muggle) para que cocinara varios oggies picantes para su esposa. Mientras dirigía ese recado, Kili y Fili, los elfos domésticos cocinaban el mismo plato para los niños. Comenzaron a comer su segunda cena justo cuando Lucius llegó con los oggies deseados. Narcissa estaba encantada e inmediatamente se durmió una vez que terminó.

Todos los jóvenes finalmente cayeron en el piso de la sala. Draco estaba acurrucado con Hermione, Harry estaba encajonado entre Luna y Ginny, y Fred, George, Ron y Neville estaban apilados en un montón de brazos y piernas cerca de la chimenea. Lucius atenuó las lámparas de aceite perfumadas y deseó a los niños un silencioso buenas noches.

* * *

El resto de noviembre pasó casi borroso y solo fue puntuado por Harry por las visitas a su padre. Contaba los fines de semana y no podía esperar a que su padre despertara y volviera con él.

Los Malfoy tendrían su Baile de Invierno antes del día de Navidad el 23 de diciembre. Todos los amigos de Draco y Harry fueron invitados. Lucius trabajó con los niños para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran equipados adecuadamente, y Narcissa, ahora en su sexto mes, había llevado a todas las chicas a su modisto favorito en París para asegurarse de que todas estuvieran vestidas adecuadamente para el baile de invierno.

El veintiuno de diciembre trajo el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad y el final de la escuela hasta el 4 de enero. Al final del día 21, Harry no se quedó para despedirse de sus amigos cuando Lucius lo llevó directamente a San Mungo, donde despertarían a Severus de su sueño profundo.

Harry estaba emocionado de ver a su padre, pero hizo todo lo posible para no comenzar a saltar. Se aferró a la mano de Lucius Malfoy en la habitación de Severus en San Mungo y observó, conteniendo la respiración, mientras el sanador Smethwyck y sus dos sanadores junior le quitaban la vejiga de respiración y ayudaban a los nuevos pulmones de Severus a respirar por primera vez.

Los pulmones funcionaron bien, pero cuando se lanzó el Hechizo Despertador, Severus no se despertó. El sanador Smethwyck luego probó la Poción De Vigilia Mágica de Wakeman, y eso tampoco funcionó.

Harry soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo, pero apretó los dedos de Lucius—¿Qué está pasando, Sanador? —Preguntó Lucius con fuerza.

El sanador Smethwyck se volvió—Sr. Malfoy, ¿podría llevar al niño a la sala de espera? —.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry con voz baja y muy preocupada.

—Ven, Harry—Instó a Lucius—Los Sanadores necesitan trabajar sin que veamos—Prácticamente arrastró al niño desde la habitación de su padre. Justo cuando se iban, un Sanador asiático se apresuró a entrar en la habitación.

Una vez en la sala de espera, Lucius cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar—Profesor Malfoy—La voz de Harry se elevó hasta una histeria que apenas estaba reteniendo—¿Por qué mi papá no se despierta? —.

Lucius se paseó un momento, luego miró hacia la habitación de Severus en busca de respuestas que no llegaban—No puedo decirlo, Harry. Simplemente no sé por qué no está despertando—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Autor:** Oggies, más formalmente conocidos como Empanadas de Cornualles son sinónimos de Cornwall. Consiste en una masa de corteza llena de carne de res, colinabos, cebollas y papas. Esta empanada se hornea para cocinar los ingredientes de relleno. Está fuertemente asociado con los mineros de Cornualles, que los llevarían con ellos para comer mientras trabajan. El pastel es conocido por su capacidad para mantenerse en buen estado. Jamie Oliver es originario de Cornwall y tiene un restaurante allí que mantiene la tradición de los platos de Cornwall.


	34. ¡Despierta Papá!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_21 De Diciembre De 1992_ **

El sanador Smethwyck entró en la sala de espera media hora después de haberle pedido a Lucius que sacara a Harry de la habitación de Severus. Los dos adultos hablaron suavemente, y Harry trató de parecer que no estaba escuchando, pero hizo todo lo posible para entender lo que el Sanador le estaba diciendo al Profesor Malfoy. Esto es lo que escuchó:

Las palabras del sanador Smethwyck estaban salpicadas de su tolerante simpatía—... normal... solo toma... lo intentaremos... pero si Severus no está...—.

Las palabras de Lucius fueron agudas y preocupadas—¿Y si... eso no tiene sentido... no puedes... morir? —.

Tan pronto como Harry escuchó la palabra “morir”, perdió toda pretensión de no escuchar y entró en la conversación de adultos—¿Qué le pasa a mi papá? ¿Por qué no se despierta? —Le exigió al Sanador.

—Harry—Advirtió Lucius al niño de la rudeza en su demanda.

—Lo siento, Sanador, pero por favor...—Harry rogó que entendiera.

El Sanador se dirigió a Harry—Esto no es inesperado, Harry. Es un riesgo que el paciente acepta cuando se requiere la regeneración de un órgano—Harry frunció el ceño. Una parte de él estaba segura de que quería entender, pero otra (parte más joven) de sí mismo no—El Ensueño o Tiempo de Sueño es un sueño curativo que se invoca con un hechizo y una poción. Permite al paciente crear y manipular un entorno que mantenga la mente estimulada—.

—Dijo que era un riesgo—Empujó Harry—Nadie me dijo que había un riesgo. ¿Cuál es el riesgo? —.

—El riesgo está en el mundo de los sueños, Harry—Respondió el sanador Smethwyck suavemente—Se vuelve adictivo, y si la atracción del sueño es demasiado fuerte, no podemos despertar al paciente—.

—¿Y papá podría morir? ¡Le escuché! —Harry lo acusó—¡Le escuché decir la palabra “morir”! ¿Mi padre va a morir? —.

Lucius intentó envolver a Harry en un abrazo, pero el niño se encogió de hombros y se acercó agresivamente al Sanador.

>> Quiero la verdad, Sanador—Exigió Harry con la autoridad de alguien mayor que él—¿Mi padre morirá si no puede despertarlo? —.

El Sanador dudó, y Lucius intentó una vez más atraer a Harry a sus brazos. El Sanador levantó una mano para detener las acciones de Lucius—Sí, Harry—Dijo el sanador Smethwyck solemnemente—Si no despertamos a tu padre, él permanecerá en el Mundo del Sueño y morirá—.

—No—Dijo Harry bruscamente. Una vez más, Lucius trató de contener al niño, pero se sacudió las manos que le tocaban los hombros—¡No! Mi papá no me va a dejar. ¡Prometió que volvería! —Harry salió corriendo de la sala de espera.

Lucius estaba listo para perseguirlo, pero el Sanador lo detuvo—Dele al niño algo de tiempo a solas con su padre, Sr. Malfoy. Sabemos que Severus está al tanto de cualquiera que entre en su habitación, por lo que es posible que despierte por su hijo—.

Los labios de Lucius se estrecharon mientras miraba el pasillo vacío más allá de la puerta abierta a la Sala de Espera. De mala gana se dejó caer en una silla, y luego dejó caer la cabeza en su mano mientras murmuraba una oración a Merlín, en una antigua lengua de galés.

* * *

Severus se encontró en la maldita Cabaña de los Gritos donde Lupin había cambiado una vez al mes a su forma de hombre lobo cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts. La puerta estaba cerrada y las ventanas habían sido tapiadas. Había escuchado el llamado a despertar de su sueño, pero rápidamente se encontró atrapado dentro de la Casa de los Gritos. Había pateado la puerta, había intentado romper los tablones de madera que cubrían las ventanas, y finalmente había gritado con ira y luego con desesperación.

—Tranquilo, Snape—.

Severus se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara, no con la forma sólida de la sombra de James Potter, sino con la forma plateada y fantasmal—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Potter? —.

—Soy un fantasma, tonto—Espetó con ironía.

—Eso puedo ver—Se quejó Severus—¿Por qué me molestas ahora? —.

—Debido a que estás molestando tanto a los Sanadores que no puedes escuchar a mi hijo llorar y hablar contigo—Respondió James rotundamente—Ahora, escucha a Harry y deja de preocuparte. Tienes que cuidar a mi hijo y él te sacará de aquí—James se desvaneció, y Severus quería ir tras él y golpear al hombre... al fantasma... pero no pudo.

De repente, ahora no solo estaba atrapado en la Casa de los Gritos, sino que el sonido de su corazón se alzó como un trueno. Severus podía sentir que su hijo estaba en la habitación de su hospital, pero su corazón latía tan rápido y tan enojado que no podía escuchar si Harry estaba diciendo algo.

Al caer al suelo en posición de loto, Severus cerró los ojos y se concentró en calmar sus latidos y bajar el volumen hasta que ya no pudo oírlo. Pronto su corazón se calmó, y el trueno se desvaneció hasta que todo lo que escuchó fueron los sollozos casi silenciosos de Harry; se permitía el llanto cuando ya no podía contener su desesperación, y no quería que nadie lo escuchara llorar.

—Harry—La voz de Severus se ahogó pero forzó la debilidad a un lado—Harry, estoy aquí. Por favor... shhh, hijo—.

_—Papi, tienes que despertar... despierta...—Harry rogó suavemente a través de los sollozos e hipidos—Me prometiste que volverías. He esperado tanto. Por favor, despierta—Un nuevo brote de lágrimas, inclinó a Harry hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre la mano de su padre._

Severus sintió las lágrimas como una lluvia caliente que se insinuó en la habitación cerrada de la Casa de los Gritos. Las lágrimas de la lluvia cayeron con fuerza, y en grandes gotas que pronto el mago empapó su piel. Sin embargo, no se movió, y se concentró en su hijo hasta la última gota de su voluntad y su magia.

_—Harry—._

La suave voz no era la de su padre y la mano que le tocaba la espalda tampoco le era familiar. Harry se apartó bruscamente de la voz y el toque, y puso su varita en su mano.

Harry miraba a través de los ojos llenos de lágrimas la cara de un hombre con cabello rubio sucio y despeinado, ojos marrones lodosos y arrugas de edad alrededor de los ojos y la boca. El hombre era bajo pero aún más alto que Harry. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

_—Harry, soy Regulus. Reggie. Vine a visitar a Severus—._

_—¿Reggie? —Preguntó Harry mientras sollozaba, y parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar sus ojos—No te pareces a Reggie—._

_El viejo sonrió—Multijugos, Harry. Dime por qué estás llorando—._

_—Papá... él… él no se despierta. El médico dijo que si no lo hacía, moriría. No quiero perderlo—Harry sollozó de nuevo e intentó contener las lágrimas, pero podía sentirlas goteando sobre sus mejillas—¿Qué hago, Reggie? —._

_—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre tu varita, Harry? —Preguntó Regulus mientras se sentaba al lado del niño—Me dijiste que le iba bien con tu magia, pero que algún día te ayudaría a sanar a la gente—._

_—Pero no conozco ningún hechizo de curación—Hipotecó Harry._

_—¿Estabas en la habitación cuando el Sanador intentó despertar a tu padre por primera vez? —Preguntó Regulus. Harry asintió con la cabeza—Entonces escuchaste el hechizo que usaron para despertar a un paciente. ¿No? —._

_—Lo hice, pero no sé qué fue—Respondió Harry miserablemente._

_—Sí, sí lo sabes—Sonrió el viejo Regulus bajo Multijugos—Escuchaste al Sanador, escuchaste el hechizo. Ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate—._

Severus podía sentir tanto a Regulus como a Harry. Podía oírlos y la lluvia había cesado—¡El hechizo es _Excita Dormientis_ , Harry! —Gritó Severus—¡Lánzalo, Harry! ¡Despertaré! —

_—Lo escuché—Dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa—¿Excite Dorments? ¡Excita Dormientis! ¡Eso era todo! —Él abrió los ojos—¡Lo tengo, Reggie! —._

—¡Buen chico! Lanza el hechizo, entonces. Apostaría toda la finca Black que Severus se despertará por ti—Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Unos pasos en el pasillo lo alertaron de que había alguien cerca—Me tengo que ir. Lanza el hechizo, Harry—.

Sin un sonido, Regulus salió de la habitación. Harry se enfrentó a su padre, extendió su varita y, por un momento, se preguntó cómo debía mover la varita. En la clase de Encantamientos le enseñaron que todos los hechizos tenían movimientos de varita específicos, pero su padre le había dicho una noche que los movimientos no importaban; era la intención lo más importante, lo más poderoso.

Solo por un momento Harry dudó antes de tocar la punta de su varita con la frente de su padre. Tomó una respiración profunda y calmante y deseó que su padre despertara, lanzó el hechizo— _Excita Dormientis_ —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y luego susurró al oído de su padre _—Despierta, papá—._


	35. El Baile De Invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry estaba en la habitación de Draco en Malfoy Manor. Era un lugar enorme hecho en azul, blanco y plata. Pensaba que gran parte de la mansión se parecía a un palacio de hielo demasiado decorado.

Las habitaciones que más disfrutaba eran la Biblioteca Malfoy y el salón de la Familia.

La Biblioteca Malfoy se extendía a lo largo de la parte trasera de la mansión, y las puertas francesas se abrían al patio que conducía a los jardines principales. Las paredes interiores estaban revestidas con paneles, revestidos de madera de roble, y un papel tapiz sutil y reparador que no era papel sino lino finamente tejido y tenía un suave color café y crema. Las ventanas altas y delgadas daban a la parte trasera de la mansión y daban al jardín donde los pavos reales blancos se movían libremente. Cada ventana tenía forma de bahía para permitir un cómodo asiento junto a la ventana para leer bajo el sol. A ambos lados de las ventanas caían pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul real adornadas en oro.

Las estanterías estaban a lo largo del piso alfombrado exuberantemente en azul, y arriba, a donde se accedía por una escalera de caracol de latón pulido, había gabinetes de pared con vidrio que contenían los tomos y rollos más raros de la biblioteca.

Un área amplia y abierta frente a las estanterías del piso inferior era el espacio para una larga mesa de lectura de roble, que combinaba con el revestimiento de madera, una dispersión de sillas de cuero y una chimenea para mantener la biblioteca caliente, y la misma temperatura durante todo el año.

Draco y Harry ya habían descubierto que la Biblioteca Malfoy era un gran lugar para jugar con sus equipos voladores de Quidditch y sus dragones.

El tiempo en familia se pasaba en el salón familiar en el frente de la mansión. El salón estaba decorado con verdes cálidos y apagados, cremas y pino blanco. Había dos sofás, una tumbona, una silla solo para Narcissa y una otomana para sus pies, y otras cuatro sillas tapizadas en terciopelo verde pálido. El piso estaba alfombrado en verde felpa. Había una pequeña biblioteca de libros para cada uno de los Malfoy, luego había un juego de ajedrez de alabastro, un tablero de backgammon con incrustaciones de nácar y más juegos, todos hechos de materiales que reflejaban la riqueza de los Malfoy.

Por el momento, Harry se vistió con una túnica formal de color negro hasta los tobillos, dividida en el centro y forrada con satén negro. La túnica se mantuvo unida en el cuello con un elegante broche que era el escudo de la familia Potter. El escudo de la familia Snape no se conocía, y Harry recibió un cierre con el escudo de la familia Prince, pero pensó que debía honrar a su familia biológica en el Baile de Invierno.

Debajo de la túnica abierta, Harry llevaba una camisa de lino blanca, un hermoso chaleco carmesí con el reloj que su padre le había regalado, y pantalones negros arrugados a una pulgada de su vida. Por último, sus zapatos eran de charol negro pulido. Su último atuendo fue atar su largo cabello en una coleta lisa, y siguió desordenándolo.

—¿Por qué es esto tan sangrientamente difícil? —Harry se aferró al espejo de cuerpo entero frente al que tiraba la cinta al suelo con frustración.

Por un momento la cinta quedó donde cayó. Harry la fulminó con la mirada, luego suspiró y se inclinó para recogerla, pero luego se levantó, se volvió a estirar suavemente y camino rápidamente por la habitación. Botas negras y una elegante túnica oscilante de terciopelo negro, adornada con bordes cargados de satén negro, se dirigieron hacia Harry.

—Mira al espejo—Ordenó un familiar timbre bruñido—Maldecir es la marca de un hombre inadecuado, Harry, que recurre a imprecaciones ignorantes en lugar de resolver el problema—.

Harry se enderezó, y los dedos altos y bien conocidos peinaron su cabello hacia atrás y luego ataron la cinta en su lugar. Luego los brazos se cruzaron frente a él, y Harry se recostó contra el delgado y fibroso cuerpo que respiraba con un nuevo conjunto de pulmones. Sintió un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Girando en los brazos que lo sostenían, Harry presionó su mejilla contra el pecho del hombre para escuchar los constantes golpes. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y apretó su abrazo en ese corazón.

—Gracias por despertarme, Harry—Severus murmuró suavemente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Gracias por despertarte, papá—Vocalizó Harry con alivio y gratitud sin medida.

Severus se apartó a regañadientes del abrazo, pero mantuvo su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. Estudió a su hijo frunciendo el ceño apreciativamente—Aceptable—Juzgó Severus. Harry suspiró suavemente con un soplo de decepción—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —.

—Aceptable es lo que dices en clase con una buena poción. ¿Soy una buena poción? —Harry no quería que su padre se sintiera insultado, pero quería ser lo mejor que pudiera ser para él.

—Ah, ya veo. Crees que te estoy comparando con las docenas de pociones _promedio_ preparadas por los estudiantes—Severus puso su mano sobre su corazón y se inclinó ligeramente—Mi estimación fue inadecuada, hijo mío, y eso es...—Respiró con cuidado antes de continuar—... mi fracaso. No debería compararte con lo que es promedio para ti, Harry. Estás bastante por encima promedio... _admirable_ , diría yo—.

Harry sonrió y repitió la palabra—Admirable. Me gusta eso, papá—.

—Vayamos al baile, Harry, mi admirable hijo—Severus le dirigió una breve sonrisa, y luego, con la palma de la mano en la espalda de Harry, empujó a su hijo fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Harry se había metido en medio de la multitud bailando con sus amigos. Bailó con Hermione y Ginny, pero luego pasó el resto de su tiempo con Luna.

Draco solo bailaría con Hermione, y Fred y George persiguieron a la encantadora y curvilínea Rosmerta. La guardiana de Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade destacaba con un vestido de gasa de color amarillo con rosas blancas bordadas. Ella atrapó y bailó un baile con Fred y luego con George, y luego les presentó a sus sobrinas gemelas Lia y Lena de la escuela mágica de Beauxbatons.

Neville, animado a hablar con cualquier chica en el Baile de Invierno, descubrió a una linda chica Ravenclaw, con gafas, que tenía el mismo amor por las plantas que él. Logró algunos bailes con Elizabeth Swan, pero luego pasaron el resto de la noche discutiendo sueños hortícolas.

Lavender Brown deslumbró a Ron, quien obviamente había mejorado sus curvas con un Glamour para que ella pudiera caber en su vestido rosa de diseñador de la bruja de la moda, Elvira. Ron siguió bailando con Lavender y no pudo mantener sus ojos en los de ella; los suyos estaban preocupados por el Glamour.

—¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros, Severus! —Lucius levantó una copa de champán, pero el Maestro de Pociones se encontró con el brindis, con una copa de sidra de arándano. Bebieron un sorbo de sus bebidas, y luego Lucius preguntó—¿Cuánto tiempo estás relegado a ese jugo, mi amigo? —.

—Otra semana—Respondió Severus—Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante, el sanador Smethwyck me ha advertido que reduzca la cantidad que bebo a la vez. O que me abstenga—Miró hacia su hijo en la pista de baile con Luna Lovegood—Creo que la abstinencia no será tan difícil—.

La mirada de Lucius se deslizó hacia su esposa, que estaba sentada en un pequeño trono de terciopelo blanco adornado en plata. A su alrededor había un grupo de brujas, viejas y jóvenes, que adoraban el embarazo de Narcissa. Varias brujas habían sido invitadas a tocar el vientre de Narcissa para sentir las patadas de su hijo o hija, y ese intercambio produjo sonidos de deleite que resonaron en el salón de baile.

Cuando los ojos de Severus siguieron a su hijo, su mirada se dirigió a través de las puertas dobles abiertas que permitían el acceso y la entrada de los invitados, sin embargo, una protección evitaba que la nieve cayera. Esa puerta ahora estaba ocupada por una figura alta y delgada de un hombre, cuya edad se mostraba claramente en el gris acero de su largo cabello, en una sola trenza por la espalda, y una barba gris igualmente larga que también estaba trenzada. Su túnica era de lana azul profundo sobre una camisa blanca limpia y pantalones marrones, cada uno de algodón hecho en casa.

Severus parpadeó pensando que el hombre familiar no era otro que Albus, pero había oscuridad en los ojos azules que no pertenecían al ex Director—¡Aberforth! —.

Lucius se giró para ver al huésped recién llegado—¡Aberforth! —Lucius se levantó y se acercó al anciano mago—Bienvenido al Baile de Invierno Malfoy... ¡finalmente! —Un elfo doméstico apareció con una bandeja que contenía una taza de Bumblebee's Old Peculier.

Aberforth tomó la taza ofrecida, tomó un saludable trago de la cerveza y rápidamente se secó los labios con la manga de su camisa blanca. Él sonrió—Cálida. Perfecta—Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó bruscamente—Feliz Navidad, Lucius—.

—Y a ti Aberforth—Lucius llevó al hombre al salón de baile—Me alegra que hayas venido—.

—No iba a venir, pero recibí una lechuza de...—Miró astutamente a su anfitrión—Lo sé, ya lo sabes. De otra forma, no me gustan las celebraciones—.

—Entendido, Aberforth. Ven, siéntate conmigo y Severus—.

Severus se levantó e hizo una reverencia—Feliz Navidad, Aberforth—.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus—Evaluó bruscamente al joven maestro de pociones—¿Cómo están tus nuevos fuelles*, Severus? —.

Severus respiró hondo algunas veces—El Sanador Smethwyck hizo un buen trabajo—.

Los tres hombres se sentaron, pero Aberforth se movió cuando sacó dos paquetes de su bolsillo. Habían sido encogidos, así que los amplió. Uno era un pergamino, el otro una caja tallada a mano. Empujó a ambos sobre la mesa redonda hacia Lucius.

—Nada elegante, Lucius—Señaló el pergamino y reveló—Esa es la receta de la cerveza que me pediste crear—.

Con el entusiasmo de un niño abriendo regalos de Navidad, Lucius rompió el sello del pergamino, lo desenrolló y leyó el nombre—Malfoy Silver Frost. ¡Maravilloso! —.

—¿Tu propia cerveza, Lucius? —Sonrió Severus.

Aberforth asintió—¡Supongo que es la única cerveza verdaderamente blanca en el mundo mágico! —.

—Eso espero—Comentó Lucius—De lo contrario, ¿cuál sería el punto? —Luego estudió la caja tallada. La hiedra había sido tallada a lo largo de los bordes de tal manera que se convirtió en los bordes. El tallo de la hiedra había sido pintado de verde, pero las hojas gruesas estaban pintadas de un rojo intenso. Pintado en la caja, en un estilo en el que se podían contar todas las cerdas del pincel delgado, había una escena pastoral de seis cabras pastando sobre la suave hierba y las coloridas flores de un prado montañoso—Es un hermoso trabajo, Aberforth—.

—Es para el bebé de Narcissa— Aberforth hizo una mueca mientras terminaba su cerveza—La señora de Grumble dio la lana. Más suave, para un bebé. No soy bueno con los tintes, pero Rosmerta tiene la habilidad y teñió los colores. Minerva estaba haciendo el tejido pero estaba un poco ocupada con Hogwarts así que puso a esa ahijada suya tejiendo los botines. Si a Narcissa no le gustan, la caja es lo suficientemente bonita para adornos y demás—.

Los tres hombres hablaron más sobre cerveza, la “sidra especial” de Aberforth, y si alguno de ellos planeaba bailar o no; Lucius bailaría con su esposa, Severus no respondió, y Aberforth solo se encogió de hombros cuando se le preguntó.

Harry había interrumpido su baile con Ginny cuando vio una cara familiar entrar por la puerta abierta. Preocupado, corrió hacia su padre y le susurró al oído—¡Papá! ¡Es Regulus! —.

Severus movió suavemente a su hijo a un lado para ver a ese mago que entraba al salón de baile Malfoy, con una capa bordada de terciopelo y seda verde colgando desgarbada sobre un hombro. Regulus sonrió a las caras amistosas no muy lejos, y cuando llegó a la mesa, Severus lo recibió fácilmente y lo abrazó con fuerza a pesar de todas las caras que ahora lo miraban boquiabiertas. Regulus le devolvió el abrazo con su saludo familiar— _¡Hermano!_ —.

Severus hizo pasar al mago a una silla que Lucius había conjurado entre él y Aberforth.

—¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo, muchacho? —Exigió Aberforth cuando una segunda cerveza llegó a su mano.

Lucius puso una mano sobre el hombro del mago mayor—En un momento, mi amigo. Mis invitados parecen incapaces de quitarle los ojos a nuestro amigo—Se puso de pie y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—Mis amigos—La voz de Lucius se elevó melodiosamente sobre la multitud—Por favor, den la bienvenida al regreso de nuestro hermano a nuestro mundo, Regulus Arcturus Black—.

Los aplausos fueron mínimos, anémicos en realidad y reflejaron perplejidad y preguntas. Lucius rompió el sello del pergamino, lo desenrolló y lo giró hacia la multitud, pero se aseguró de que Regulus pudiera leerlo.

>> Yo, Tiberius Ogden, brujo jefe de la Asamblea de Wizengamot de 1992, he absuelto a Regulus Arcturus Black de cualquier enjuiciamiento por actividades como seguidor involuntario de Voldemort - Thomas Riddle (fallecido en 1991, permanentemente). Es nuestra opinión considerada y recopilada que Regulus Arcturus Black fue forzado, y posiblemente bajo la influencia de la _Maldición Imperius_ ejercida por Orión y Walburga Black, sus padres. Firmado por Tiberius Ogden, Jefe Brujo y todos los miembros de Wizengamot—.

Con una floritura, Lucius volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se inclinó cuando se lo entregó al asombrado mago—Perdón, señor—.

Cuando los dedos de Regulus tocaron el pergamino, el salón de baile se volvió atronador con los aplausos de todos los invitados. Narcissa estaba a su lado, y ella puso sus manos sobre el antebrazo de Regulus—Bienvenido a casa, primo—Sonrió y besó su mejilla.

Regulus miró el estado de Narcissa y sonrió—Bendiciones para ti también al parecer, querida prima—Luego miró a Lucius y le dijo agradecido—Bendiciones de hecho—Levantó el perdón—Gracias, Lucius—Luego miró hacia Severus, cuyos ojos negros brillaban a sabiendas—¿Sabías esto, hermano? —.

Severus asintió una vez—Solo unas pocas horas después de que te dejamos, hablé con Lucius y decidimos comenzar los procedimientos para el perdón. Pensé que mi cáncer había interrumpido esto, pero Lucius siguió adelante mientras yo dormía y lo acepté. Descubrí antes de que comenzara el baile, que Lucius había tenido éxito—.

Regulus se rió cálidamente—Bueno, como hombre libre quiero un trago, y...—Sus ojos de repente se iluminaron en una mujer menuda, bonita, de cabello castaño rojizo con curiosos ojos color lavanda—... bailar. ¿Quién es ella, Lucius? —.

Lucius miró hacia donde Regulus le había indicado a la bruja con los ojos lavanda que vestía un vestido de seda del mismo color—¡Ah! Buen gusto, mi amigo. Esa es la joven que está trayendo cambios muy necesarios a nuestra clase de Estudios Muggles... la señorita Charity Burbage—.

—Voy a presentarme entonces, ¿verdad, caballeros? —Regulus se levantó de su silla, se inclinó ante sus amigos, tocó el hombro de Severus y se acercó a la joven con toda la gracia que nunca tuvo de estudiante.

Lucius se rió entre dientes mientras sorbía su vino refrescado—Predigo una boda de primavera, Severus. ¿Qué dices? —.

Severus sonrió al notar que Regulus se inclinaba ante Charity y luego se presentaba—Tú eres el que se mueve rápido, Lucius, no Regulus. Invierno, es mi suposición—.

—¿A dónde se ha ido nuestro barbudo? —Lucius miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Severus convocó la copa de vino llena de Lucius de su mano—¡Oh espíritu invisible del vino! ¡Si no tienes nombre por el cual ser conocido, vamos a llamarte demonio! —.

—¡Severus! —Lucius protestó ligeramente.

—Dribble—Apareció el elfo doméstico en cuestión de segundos. Severus le entregó el vaso—Espumoso jugo de arándano para el dueño de la casa, por favor. No más vino—.

—¡Dribble lo está haciendo así, Amo Maestro de Pociones, señor! —Dribble desapareció y solo unos segundos después, un hermoso vaso de cristal del mismo jugo que Severus estaba bebiendo llegó para Lucius—En cuanto a nuestro antiguo amigo...—Señaló con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile donde Aberforth hacía girar a Minerva por el suelo—Por aquí, espero, comienza su alegría duradera—.

Lucius le dirigió a Severus una rápida mirada inquisitiva, y luego miró hacia la pista de baile a Aberforth y Minerva bailando. Su baile era ciertamente alegre, pero había una profundidad que hablaba de un anhelo que ahora permitía la libertad.

—Severus—Preguntó Lucius como si alguien hubiera revelado un secreto—¿Cómo lo supiste? —.

Severus se tocó la nariz—¿Cómo he aprendido siempre lo que otros desconocen? —

—Esposo—Interrumpió Narcissa, sus seis meses de embarazo floreciendo maravillosamente—Me gustaría que bailaras conmigo antes de retirarme. ¿Deberíamos? —.

—¡Sin duda, mi amor! —Lucius se levantó, se inclinó gentilmente ante su esposa y luego la condujo a la pista de baile.

Severus, contento de ver bailar a su hijo, a su hermano y a sus amigos, sorbió su jugo y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a los exquisitos invitados que lucían lo mejor para el Baile de Invierno Malfoy. Le sonrió a Harry mientras pasaba en una forma bastante buena del vals con Luna, su cabello tan libre como la luz de la luna y su vestido con la oscuridad de la noche pero iluminado por las estrellas.

Deseó haber conocido a Harry cuando era mucho más joven. Ahora sabía que podría haberle dado a un niño una vida más fácil que la que soportó. Sin embargo, Severus no se revolcaba en tal deseo, ya que preferiría disfrutar el hecho de que su hijo estaba aquí y ahora; como lo estaba él. Harry era su orgullo, por lo que vivía. No había nada que no haría para asegurar su felicidad.

Severus sabía que era hora de repensar su posición como maestro. Remus Lupin, que todavía no era Maestro de Pociones, había actuado con celeridad en el puesto una vez que Minerva eliminó al torpe fraude. Había sido una sugerencia extraña que había hecho, y una que había contemplado en sus sueños. Cuando había revisado algunas de las pruebas y prácticas que Lupin había logrado en tan solo unas semanas, Severus había descubierto que... tal vez... Lupin podría mostrar una clara promesa. Promesa que nunca se había molestado en mostrar como estudiante.

En cuanto a Harry, y para sí mismo...

Los pensamientos de Severus se congelaron justo cuando la puerta abierta al salón de baile empequeñeció a una hermosa bruja deliciosamente iluminada por las antorchas que ardían en el exterior. Su cabello era de un tono dorado profundo que le caía por la espalda y estaba entre corchetes trenzados con una cinta plateada. Su piel era suave, brillante, y sus ojos eran de un ámbar profundo con profundidades ocultas para ellos. Su vestido era simple de satén que caía en un brillo agradable desde los hombros hasta los tobillos en un derrame de nieve tocado con un toque ligero de azul.

Atraído por la mirada de la bruja que parecía atraparlo en un hechizo, como el ámbar podría atrapar a un insecto, Severus de repente se dio cuenta de que conocía a esta encantadora criatura. Levantándose de la mesa, se dirigió hacia la bruja y se inclinó para presentarse.

—Pareces la hermana menor de Poppy Pomfrey, pero sé que no tiene parientes—Dijo Severus—Por favor, dime que no es un Glamour lo que veo—.

Poppy se rió suavemente mientras ponía su mano sobre el antebrazo ofrecido—Es un Glamour lo que ves en mi enfermería, Severus. Así es como soy sin él—.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo preguntar...?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Era simplemente siete años mayor que tú, Severus, cuando vine a Hogwarts como aprendiz del Sanador Ganglion—.

—Mi primer año—Reflexionó Severus mientras la conducía sin esfuerzo a la pista de baile.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza—Así fue. Y parecía demasiado joven para que cualquier estudiante me tomara con la _seriedad apropiada_. Por lo tanto, el sanador Ganglion diseñó un Glamour para mí que me envejeció diez años y envejecería como lo hice. Raramente necesito eliminar el Glamour como estoy tan acostumbrada... pero, como puedes ver, a veces lo hago—.

—Y cuando muestras tu verdad, Poppy, me complace haber sido uno de esos bendecidos—Y con esas palabras de su propio corazón, Severus arrastró a Poppy aún más en la multitud de bailarines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Seis es el número para hogar y familia. La cabra hembra es el símbolo de crianza, tutor, madre y hogar. Se cree que la lana de cabra hembra es más suave que la del macho.
> 
> JKR nunca nos ha contado sobre su casa, pero él cría cabras y su Patronus es una cabra. Esta es la simbología de la cabra: son pensadores independientes, lógicos, ambiciosos que se esfuerzan hacia la ambición espiritual y extremadamente inteligentes. (Fuente: ¿Cuál es tu signo?) Ahora, ¿eso no suena como Slytherin? ¿No explicaría la mayor hostilidad entre los hermanos si Aberforth hubiera sido clasificado en Slytherin?
> 
>  **Nota del Traductor:** *Los fuelles son unos artilugios que se usan para dar aire a las brasas de una chimenea u hoguera, con la intención de aumentar el aire que alimente las llamas, tiene una parte parecida a un acordeón, que se llena de aire y es de donde se expulsa el aire de la boca del fuelle, de ahí la referencia de Aberforth sobre los nuevos “fuelles” de Severus, ya que los pulmones hacen ese mismo movimiento de sostener y liberar el aire.


	36. Navidad Con Los Snapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus habían ido a Prince Lighthouse Island para celebrar la Navidad. Tendrían la mañana para ellos solos, y la tarde traería varios invitados.

A pesar de que Harry había convencido a Severus de decorar el año pasado, el mago todavía era terco sobre la alegría navideña ofrecida por copiosas luces de hadas, acebo y hiedra, y matar un árbol para agregarle una decoración adicional. Por lo tanto, la sala de estar de la cabaña en Prince Lighthouse Island estaba un poco vacía. Harry había hecho galletas de jengibre con glaseado de jengibre, y Severus había agregado aceite de bayberry y cedro a las lámparas de aceite y antorchas. El fuego ardía con troncos de pino, y tal vez la cabaña no se desbordaba con la presentación visual de la temporada, pero sin lugar a dudas olía maravilloso.

No había nieve, pero había llovido más que en verano, y por la noche el viento solía agitar el mar. Las temperaturas en Grecia no se prestaban al clima frío de las Islas Británicas, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que eso solo le daba más tiempo para volar. ¡Y, a veces, su padre incluso se unió a él!

Una vez dentro, Harry, con la intención de tener algún tipo de decoración, había comenzado a dibujar y hacer bocetos con sus tintas de colores en el momento en que el término estaba en un descanso estacional en Hogwarts. Colgó dibujos de un bosque de pinos, la cabaña de Hagrid en medio de la nieve, Thestrals (que tanto Harry como Severus podían ver), estudiantes teniendo peleas de nieve, varias parejas bailando en el Baile de Invierno y un notable (y revelador, pensó Severus) dibujo de su padre bailando con Poppy Pomfrey.

Más de sus dibujos incluían retratos realistas de Hermione, Draco y Ron, y un fantástico retrato de Luna en un prado con cervatillos, un movimiento estilizado de Nargles y un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados. Luna y el Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados estaban tomando el té. Ese dibujo que Severus había encontrado por primera vez en la cocina, desapareció al día siguiente, y el ex espía lo había descubierto en la habitación de su hijo.

Severus tuvo la sensación de que podría tener “la charla” pronto con su hijo. También tendría que revelar su intención de cortejar a Poppy Pomfrey.

Desde el momento en que vio a la bruja en el Baile de Invierno no había estado fuera de su mente. Con su retiro y la venta de una porción de la piel de basilisco, estaba empezando a pensar en un futuro más allá de criar a Harry. Severus quería agregar a su pequeña familia.

En la mañana de Navidad, Harry se levantó de su cama a una hora demasiado temprana. Había murmurado algo acerca de no querer hacer ejercicio, pero Severus había arrojado a Harry de la cama y le recordó el día. Harry estaba perplejo de no ver ningún regalo a los pies de su cama, como había habido el año pasado en Hogwarts, por lo que se preguntó en silencio si habría alguno. Había comprado para sus amigos, y tenía algo que había dibujado para su padre, pero no tenía idea de si Severus también había comprado algo.

Harry bajó las escaleras después de vestirse con una bata cálida de terciopelo acolchado y pantuflas cálidas, y quedó atónito por lo que encontró en la gran sala de estar.

Las paredes y el manto de la chimenea habían sido adornados con hojas verdes profundas de hiedra viva cargada de bayas de acebo. Las figuras de paja en una esquina representaban el nacimiento que tanto Harry como Severus recordaban desde la infancia y que habían visto en una iglesia. La nieve cayó sobre el pequeño nacimiento que su padre había creado. En todas partes centelleaban luces de hadas en todos los colores del arco iris. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante fue un árbol de Navidad alto y plumoso de pino (en macetas para que no se matara, Severus más tarde señalaría) que estaba adornado con cadenas de arándanos rojos, acebo y hiedra, palomitas de maíz y pequeñas velas blancas que ardían, pero con seguridad, en varias ramas. Debajo del árbol había una gran cantidad de regalos relucientes, brillantes, envueltos en papel de aluminio que estallaban con los colores de la temporada y se inclinaban sobre cada uno.

Severus, todavía bebiendo su sidra de arándano, observó con placer cómo Harry se zambulló entre sus regalos y procedió a remover adecuadamente los envoltorios. Todos los regalos eran de Draco, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George, Ginny, Neville y regalos que Harry no había esperado de Regulus, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore (este último fue inspeccionado por Severus antes de que lo añadiera a los demás).

Severus y Harry limpiaron los envoltorios rotos y las cintas, y luego fueron a la cocina para el desayuno de Navidad.

En la cocina, Harry encontró muchas bonitas tarjetas de Navidad mágicas y muggles que se agregaban a su propia decoración de dibujos.

—¡Todo esto es increíble, papá! —Harry dijo mientras ayudaba a poner su mesa de cocina ligeramente encogida—¿Hiciste todo esto anoche? —.

—Duermes como un hombre muerto, Harry—Sonrió Severus mientras comenzaba a apilar lonchas de jamón con miel en sus platos. Luego agregó huevos esponjosos, pequeños cuencos de fruta y jarras de tres jugos diferentes (naranja, frambuesa y granada), y una de sus sidras de arándano.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Lo hago—Se sentó y estaba a punto de atacar su jamón con vigor hambriento cuando la ventana de la cocina se sacudió con una entrega de lechuzas. Luego, Harry deslizó un tubo redondo sobre la mesa para su padre—Feliz Navidad, papá—.

Severus miró hacia el tubo que estaba envuelto en papel de aluminio verde con un lazo plateado en un extremo—¿Hiciste algo para mí? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Adelante. Ábrelo. Espero que te guste—.

Severus recogió el tubo, retiró el envoltorio, y el moño, y abrió la pequeña tapa en un extremo que mantenía el contenido del tubo dentro. Con cuidado, retiró una pintura enrollada sobre lienzo de tela de lino pesado. Dejó caer el tubo y desenrolló el lienzo para revelar una pintura notable de su cabaña y el faro. Los colores se hacían más vibrantes mediante la adición de cajas de flores a lo largo de cada una de las ventanas, hierba en varios tonos de verde. En el cielo estaban Harry y Severus volando en sus escobas.

—Es... excepcional, Harry. Gracias—Continuó estudiando la pintura—Nunca vi esto en tu habitación. ¿Cuándo...? —.

—¡En la escuela! —Harry sonrió con aire de suficiencia—Pero no te preocupes, primero hice mi trabajo escolar y luego pinté—.

—Bien—Sonrió Severus—Puedo transfigurar una placa en un marco temporal hasta que lleguemos a Gringotts. En tu bóveda, y en la mía, hay bastantes cuadros con marcos. Podemos elegir uno y luego modificarlo para el regalo que me has dado—.

Severus luego convocó un regalo envuelto en rojo y oro para su hijo. Era pesado y demasiado grande—Feliz Navidad, Harry—.

Harry rasgó satisfactoriamente el papel, y Severus atrapó el papel mientras caía. Se reveló una caja con un exterior blanco brillante. Harry levantó la tapa de la caja y luego sacó un traje de vestir completo. Había pantalones negros, un largo abrigo negro, un chaleco morado oscuro con bordados plateados y rojo vino, una capa negra de terciopelo que le caía hasta los tobillos.

—¡Guau! —Harry exclamó. Había pensado en muchas otras palabras explicativas, pero la que exclamó fue lo mejor—Gracias, papá. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Me encanta el chaleco morado! ¡Me encantan el morado! —.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la ventana de la cocina. Harry se levantó de un salto para dejar entrar a la lechuza, y retrocedió cuando más de una lechuza entró en la cocina, y se sentó en una encimera con los regalos encogidos que llevaban.

—Esto no puede ser para mí—Se preguntó Harry mientras tocaba una caja, y creció a su tamaño completo—¡Esto es para ti, papá! ¡Apuesto a que son todos para ti! —.

—Así parece. Dale una chuchería a las lechuzas, Harry, y luego ven a desayunar—Instruyó Severus sin ningún interés aparente en los regalos.

Harry obedeció a su padre y alimentó a las lechuzas, regresó a su desayuno y miró preocupado los regalos—¿No quieres abrirlos, papá? —.

Severus sorbió su café. Se cambiaría a su sidra últimamente, pero era primordial tomar sus dos tazas de café por la mañana—Tal vez mas tarde—.

Harry quería protestar por la indiferencia de su padre por los regalos, pero decidió quedarse callado por el momento. Terminó su jamón y huevos, y luego volvió a mirar los regalos bellamente envueltos—No desaparecerán si no los abres, ¿verdad? —.

Severus escondió una sonrisa detrás de su taza de café. Podía oír en la voz de su hijo que deseaba ver a su padre abrir sus regalos de Navidad—Estoy casi seguro de que todos los regalos permanecerán, Harry. No debes preocuparte—.

Harry resopló lo más silenciosamente posible y regresó a su comida. Terminó sus huevos, su tazón de fruta y un vaso de jugo de naranja. En ese momento, Severus estaba leyendo _El Quisquilloso_ mientras tomaba una cucharada de los trozos de fruta.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras miraba los regalos en la encimera; las lechuzas ya se habían ido.

—El resto del día es tuyo hasta que nuestros invitados lleguen a las seis en punto, Harry—Respondió Severus detrás de su periódico. En verdad, no leía nada y simplemente esperaba que su hijo volviera a mencionar los regalos.

Harry no decepcionó. Se aclaró la garganta—Um... sí. Gracias, papá. Sin embargo, me preguntaba, ¿tal vez deberías desenvolver esos regalos ahora? Creo que no querrás compartir algo así con nuestros amigos—.

Severus bajó _El Quisquilloso_ y miró a Harry, que ahora estaba apoyado contra la encimera que ayuda a los regalos—Haces un punto válido, Harry. Supongo que los abriré ahora—Harry le sonrió a su padre. Severus pensó que su hijo abriría todos los regalos él mismo, pero el Maestro de Pociones tenía que admitir, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, que prefería abrir sus propios regalos—Ese con el papel rosa brillante con lunares. Sin duda, ese es de Albus—.

Harry agarró la caja y leyó en voz alta la tarjeta pegada a la cinta—Para Severus, algo para las noches frías. Amor, Albus—Le entregó el regalo a su padre—¿Él te ama? —.

Severus asintió mientras tomaba el regalo y retiraba el papel de regalo—Albus no siempre ha sido justo, o incluso amable conmigo, pero también ha hecho mucho por mí que nadie más hizo. Y cree que me ama. Probablemente también te ama, Harry—Las cejas de Severus se alzaron hasta la línea del cabello mientras tiraba de un jersey tejido a mano con varias rayas de colores. Hizo una mueca y dejó caer el jersey—Prefiero congelarme en esas noches frías—.

Harry entregó más regalos y Minerva le dio whisky escocés y café amargo a Severus. El resto de sus colegas le dieron sus chocolates oscuros favoritos, una caja de hierbas vivas para plantar en su jardín para la primavera, una variedad de libros, y luego incluso hubo regalos de los amigos de Harry.

Harry casi echó de menos un pequeño pergamino que había rodado entre las latas de azúcar y harina. Se estiró para agarrarlo y luego se lo llevó a su padre.

—¿Eso es un regalo? —Preguntó Harry

—No. Espero que sea una respuesta a una oferta que hice—Reflexionó Severus mientras rompía el sello y leía la carta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción floreció en su rostro. Enrolló la carta de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —Harry se había sentado a la mesa. Con los codos sobre la mesa y los puños plantados contra sus mejillas, había mantenido la vista fija en su padre. Le había preocupado que pudieran ser malas noticias, pero lo había hecho sonreír. ¡Fueron buenas noticias!

—Toma tu capa de invierno, Harry. Tenemos que hacer un corto viaje antes de esta noche—Severus metió el pergamino en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta mientras Harry corría a ponerse su ropa de invierno al aire libre. Severus se levantó de su silla y convocó su capa. La capa negra de lana gruesa voló sin esfuerzo por el aire, y el mago la atrapó. Se la echó sobre los hombros y salió para encontrarse con su hijo.

* * *

Port Murem, un pueblo mágico, alguna vez fue propiedad de la familia Prince. A medida que sus finanzas disminuyeron (debido principalmente al juego y la bebida), la tierra se vendió y nació Port Murem. Lo que Severus no sabía hasta hace poco, era que la tierra y el pueblo habían pasado por varios propietarios hasta que Abraxas Malfoy los adquirió como una “inversión posterior”. Lucius había visto potencial en el pueblo en un acantilado, sobre una hermosa playa. Había invertido miles de galeones para el mantenimiento de la aldea, y luego agregó una serie de plataformas que se movían desde la aldea hasta la playa.

Al llegar a su destino del traslador, Severus encogió su ropa de invierno y la de Harry, y entraron al pueblo. Debido a la Navidad, no estaba tan ocupado en las calles como solía serlo, pero todavía había familias de vacaciones en Port Murem, y algunos de los residentes estaban fuera de casa.

El área de comercio del pueblo era una carretera principal que serpenteaba perezosamente en forma vaga. Severus condujo a Harry por cafeterías, librerías, tiendas de recuerdos, confiterías, una magnífica juguetería que estaba abierta incluso el día de Navidad.

—Hay un oculista que visitaremos este verano para corregir tu visión, Harry—Señaló Severus.

Harry se iluminó cuando se detuvo para mirar por las ventanas de la tienda del Oculista. Realmente no había nada que ver excepto el vestíbulo vacío, así que dio un paso atrás al lado de su padre.

>> Veamos esta tienda, Harry—Severus indicó la tienda polvorienta que aparecía al lado del oculista en la esquina. No había nombre para revelar lo que vendía la tienda. Harry observó con interés cómo su padre colocaba la palma de su mano contra la puerta, y con un estallido de magia alrededor de su mano, la puerta se abrió. Severus abrió la puerta.

Estaba polvoriento y cubierto de telarañas con un olor a humedad. La tienda estaba vacía y esperaba a su dueño para limpiarla y llenarla. Había estantes contra todas las paredes, e incluso por encima de los ventanales que permitían la luz a través del vidrio de paneles múltiples. Hacia la parte trasera de la tienda había un mostrador que venía de una pared y se extendía casi por todo el fondo. Se detuvo a unos metros de la pared opuesta para permitir el acceso a la parte posterior.

Severus señaló una ventana panorámica y le dijo a su hijo—Estaba pensando en crear un lugar para que te sentaras con uno o dos amigos—.

—¿Qué vas a tener aquí, papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras paseaba por la tienda vacía.

Severus sonrió enigmáticamente mientras hacía un gesto hacia una puerta que conducía a la parte trasera del espacio de la tienda—Vayamos atrás, y luego te lo diré—.

Con la mano en la espalda de Harry, dirigió a su hijo hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda donde abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron.

La gran sala trasera tenía una chimenea contra una pared rodeada de mármol y un manto del mismo material. Una de las paredes contenía una ventana encantada muy grande que estaba en blanco y solo esperaba que alguien programara el escenario para que lo mirara. Había una puerta a la izquierda y una segunda puerta en la parte de atrás. Harry se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda.

—¿Puedo? —Le preguntó a su padre con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Severus asintió con la cabeza. Harry giró la perilla y empujó para revelar una habitación larga y estrecha—¿Qué es? —.

—Convertiré esa habitación en un laboratorio de pociones en miniatura—Reveló Severus—Más allá de la otra puerta hay un pequeño baño con ducha y luego un dormitorio. Siempre iré a casa, pero si no queremos viajar a casa tendremos un lugar para dormir—.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se rió Harry—¿Un laboratorio de pociones? Tienes uno en Hogwarts y en nuestra casa. ¿Cuántos necesitas? —.

—Solo dos. Veras, Harry, ya no tendré acceso a mi laboratorio privado en Hogwarts una vez que termine el período—Respondió Severus.

—Qu…—Harry se interrumpió. Primero frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba a qué se refería su padre. Cuando su mente lo entendió, su sonrisa iluminó toda su cara—¡Nos estamos retirando! —.

Severus resopló suavemente—Me estoy retirando, Harry. Todavía puedes continuar la escuela—.

Harry le dio a su padre un simulacro de encogimiento de hombros—Ah, bueno, viviré, supongo. ¿Sabes quién va a enseñar Pociones? —

—¿Qué piensas de Lu... quiero decir, del profesor Lupin? —Preguntó Severus con cautela.

—Él no eres tú, y se desmorona durante tres días cada mes, pero no ha sido tan malo. Sin embargo, necesita ser un poco más valiente con los estudiantes—Harry sacudió la cabeza—¡Tus Slytherins son duros! —

—Eso espero—Sonrió Severus—Y, el profesor Lupin no se _“desmorona”_ durante tres días al mes—.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron con desaprobación—Está bien, eso no estuvo bien, pero nos dijo que una “condición de salud” dicta que se vaya por tres días. A veces es espeluznante, pero creo que eso es solo para mí. Me mira mucho—.

—Lupin era el mejor amigo de tu padre, Harry, y...—Severus suspiró sin querer tener que admitir nada amable sobre el hombre con su hijo. Sin embargo, sabía que Harry tenía derecho a saberlo. Girándose un poco, conjuró dos sillas y le pidió a Harry que se uniera a él para sentarse—No he sido... justo contigo, Harry. Te volví contra Lupin antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de decidir por ti mismo si deseabas o no conocerlo más—.

—Pero no te gusta, papá—Dijo Harry con fuerza—Era malo contigo cuando ambos eran estudiantes. ¡No quiero conocer a nadie que te odie! —.

—Harry, me complace tener tanta devoción... sin embargo, debes aprender a aceptar a las personas sin basarte en lo que sienten por mí o por cuando era más joven—Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Severus puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo para evitarlo—Te he contado un poco sobre mi pasado, Harry, pero siento que debo decirte que, excepto por tu madre, por un corto tiempo, y Regulus, nadie me aceptó. Muchos me ignoraron, y fui odiado por unos pocos—La mano de Harry cayó consoladoramente sobre la mano de su padre sobre su rodilla. Severus le dio a su hijo una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud—Sé qué sabes que a Remus Lupin no le gustaba cuando era niño, pero ¿sabes que tu padre sentía lo mismo? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a sus pies con vergüenza—Lo sé, papá—.

—¿También sabes cuánto te amaba tu padre? —Harry levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Severus no estaba seguro de que su mirada pudiera ser realmente asombrosa, o que su hijo simplemente no quisiera reconocer, al menos en voz alta, que sus padres biológicos lo cuidaban—Lo hizo, Harry, y lo sabía. No fui incluido cuando habló con sus amigos sobre sus sueños para ti, o sus ganas de enseñarte Quidditch, o jugar contigo. Aun así, James _creció_. Amaba a su esposa, y él te amaba desde el momento en que supo de ti—.

—Supongo que sí—Susurró Harry en voz baja—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Lupin? —.

—Profesor Lupin, hijo—Corrigió Severus suavemente—Lo que digo, Harry, es que todos crecemos; cambiamos. Dudo que alguna vez me agrade Lupin, pero eso no significa que sea un hombre execrable—.

—¿Qué significa ex-uh-crabuhl? —Preguntó Harry en un intento de distraer la conversación.

—Execrable significa detestable—Respondió Severus con ironía—No me gusta Lupin y nunca seremos amigos. Sin embargo, es un buen maestro, y por lo que tu padre le contó sobre ti y compartió con él después de que naciste, el piensa un mundo acerca de ti—.

Harry se empujó contra el respaldo de su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Bajó la mirada al suelo desnudo mientras pensaba en lo que su padre le había dicho. Sabía que su padre tenía sentido, pero podía ver en la cara del hombre, que era un tema difícil para él hablar con su hijo.

—No creo que deba ver al profesor Lupin si no te gusta—Dijo Harry con incertidumbre.

Severus inconscientemente imitó la postura de su hijo en su silla—Harry—Preguntó deliberadamente—¿Tienes... curiosidad... por conocer a Lupin? ¿Por saber qué tiene que contarte sobre tus padres? —.

Harry rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, pero su gesto negativo se detuvo lentamente mientras sus brazos se relajaban—Yo...—Sus labios se adelgazaron y frunció el ceño—Yo... bueno... estoy... ¿tal vez un poco? —Preguntó como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para pensarlo.

—Está bien si tienes curiosidad, Harry. No evitaré que te reúnas con él... para tomar el té, si lo deseas—.

—No estarías enojado conmigo o...—Su voz se convirtió en un susurro preocupado—... ¿no me odiarás? ¿Papá? —.

—Prefiero estar enojado conmigo mismo que contigo, Harry—Severus abrió los brazos por invitación, y Harry se deslizó rápidamente de su silla, y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre mientras envolvía sus brazos, y se cubrió con él como si un murciélago pudiera encerrarle dentro de sus alas. Severus luego susurró—Nunca podría odiar al niño de mi corazón... nunca—.

* * *

Esa tarde de Navidad, Remus Lupin recibió dos lechuzas:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Señor Lupin,_
> 
> _Me complace recibir su reciente lechuza donde acepta mi oferta de aprendizaje. Estoy arreglando incluso ahora para efectuar un cambio de residencia a Hogwarts para que podamos comenzar una vez que nuestro laboratorio esté instalado._
> 
> _He creado un programa que acelerará nuestro tiempo en el verano mientras termine el período. Cuando comience el período, al igual que su enseñanza, estaremos un poco más relajados._
> 
> _Según nuestro acuerdo, seré su asistente durante las clases._
> 
> _Adjunto encontrará el Acuerdo de Aprendizaje, una cita para que Madame Malkin haga sus Túnicas de Aprendiz y una lista de lecturas recomendadas de pociones, tanto para mí como para el Maestro Snape. También he agregado algunos textos relacionados con su Licantropía que solicitó como Proyecto de Maestría. Un estudio que vale la pena, y creo que podría tener un resultado interesante._
> 
> _Finalmente, deseo que sepa que el Maestro Snape nunca ha recomendado a ninguna bruja o mago para el aprendizaje, así que considero que su solicitud de que me convierta en su mentor es la fe de que mi tiempo nunca se perderá. Espero que sea mejor que cualquiera de mis aprendices debido a esto._
> 
> _Su mentor_
> 
> _D'Nali, Maestro de Pociones_
> 
> _Egipto_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Estimado profesor Lupin,_
> 
> _Me gustaría invitarlo a Prince Lighthouse Island para tomar el té conmigo y mi papá el 28 de diciembre al mediodía. También puede traer al Sr. Dumbledore, si quiere._
> 
> _Feliz Navidad,_
> 
> _Harry Potter Snape_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **


	37. 28 De Diciembre De 1992 - Té

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry miró su reloj de bolsillo: eran las once y cincuenta y dos antemeridiano. Metió el reloj en su pequeño bolsillo y luego pasó las manos por el pecho de su chaleco. Este era de un púrpura intenso con un bordado más oscuro de púrpura y rojo vino intenso. Era el chaleco del traje que su padre le había regalado por Navidad.

En Hogwarts, cuando vestía su chaleco verde bosque, Draco pensó que parecía viejo. Ginny pensó que parecía pretencioso. Luna le dijo que se parecía al hijo del apuesto coronel Brandon. No estaba seguro de quién era, pero sospechaba que el coronel Brandon, podría ser un héroe de uno de los libros muggles que Hermione le había estado prestando a Luna para leer. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con Luna, y luego ambos se rieron mientras miraban a su padre y lo comparaban con un “Ministro de Barchester”. Todo era una tontería, de verdad. Harry se sintió adulto y distinguido.

Severus había pedido prestados a Kili y Fili, los elfos domésticos de la casa de campo Malfoy, para limpiar y prepararles el té. Luego los hizo irse a casa para poder recuperar su cocina e hizo el almuerzo.

Una vez más, Harry miró su reloj, lo guardó, y esta vez revisó la mesa redonda baja frente a las sillas y el sofá donde todos tomarían el té. El set era un bonito juego de té azul de China con dragones chinos, volando sobre hermosas tierras de cultivo. La mesa en sí, construida solo para el té según Severus, era de teca muy pulida y manchada de negro. La tetera descansaba sobre un salvamanteles de hierro enrollado, y las tazas descansaban en platillos mientras esperaban el té. Cerca de la tetera había un plato de servicio que contenía sándwiches de pepino y mantequilla, sándwiches de tocino y aceitunas, y bonitos pasteles de limón para el profesor Dumbledore. Severus había colocado el té bajo un hechizo de calentamiento, y el plato de bocadillos y pasteles estaban bajo un hechizo de enfriamiento.

Harry acababa de sacar su reloj por tercera vez de su bolsillo cuando llamaron a la puerta principal—¡Son ellos! —Gritó innecesariamente.

Severus salió de la cocina secándose las manos, desvaneció la toalla y luego convocó las chaquetas de Harry y él. La de Severus era un abrigo largo nuevo (Harry había señalado que el viejo parecía un poco gastado y deslucido) que cayó cómodamente sobre sus rodillas. Harry llevaba una chaqueta más corta que tenía un ligero chapuzón en la parte trasera. Una vez en sus chaquetas, Severus le hizo un gesto a Harry para que abriera la puerta y recibiera a sus invitados.

En la puerta, Harry respiró hondo para fortificante. No se dio cuenta de que su padre detrás de él había hecho lo mismo. Severus se estaba acostumbrando a hablar relativamente bien del adulto Remus Lupin, pero no le había hablado desde que el hombre había amenazado inicialmente con sacar a Harry de su custodia hace casi un año.

Harry abrió la puerta para ver a Remus Lupin en la puerta, y a su lado estaba Albus Dumbledore. Remus llevaba un traje de tweed con elegantes parches de cuero en los codos de la chaqueta. Albus había ayudado a hacer varias reparaciones mágicas en el traje desgastado. El propio Albus, por una vez teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Severus despreciaba su atuendo más colorido, vestía túnicas sedosas de terciopelo azul y verde, y una gorra puntiaguda que hacía juego; la punta se inclinó hacia la derecha.

—Bienvenido Profesor Lupin y Dumbledore—Harry sonrió y marcó el comienzo de sus invitados.

Albus le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Harry—Gracias por invitarme, Harry. Pero puedes llamarme Albus. Ahora estoy retirado, así que tampoco soy director ni maestro—.

—Remus...—Severus apenas evitó dirigirse al mago que no le gustaba por su apellido—Albus—Él hizo una reverencia—Siéntense por favor y Harry servirá—.

Harry sirvió el té tan pronto como los dos magos se sentaron en el sofá. Severus, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su hijo solo con sus invitados, había puesto el almuerzo bajo estasis hasta que pudiera regresar. Durante varios minutos, los cuatro magos bebieron su té en un silencio incómodo.

Remus finalmente habló—Gracias, a ambos, por invitarnos a tomar el té—Severus asintió una vez en reconocimiento, y Harry solo tomó un gran trago del té, y deseó no haberlo hecho ya que estaba terriblemente caliente. Después de unos minutos más, Remus volvió a hablar—Harry, ¿pasaste una buena Navidad? —.

Harry, que nunca se cansaba de hablar de Navidad, y de cualquier otra actividad que hizo con su padre, supo exactamente qué decir mientras se encendía—¡Fue genial, señor! No pensé que tendríamos ningún adorno, y la cabaña era tan aburrida que decidí hacer muchos dibujos. Bueno, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente había hiedra, bayas de acebo, luces de hadas y un gran árbol grande frente a la ventana—Levantó sus manos y se paró para mostrar cuán grande era el árbol.

—¿Y regalos debajo del árbol? —Centelleó Albus.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Un montón! Y también tuve que abrirlos todos. Luego hubo desayuno, y un montón de lechuzas vinieron con regalos para papá...—Harry se detuvo cuando vio a Remus estremecerse visiblemente al usar la palabra “Papá” —¿Pasa algo, profesor? —Harry preguntó con cautela.

—Él no es... yo...—Remus tartamudeó mientras miraba a Severus, su postura congelada, pero por su taza de té que lentamente volvía al platillo. Sacudió la cabeza—Yo... lo siento, Harry. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a escucharte llamar... a Severus... tu padre—.

—Acostúmbrate—Espetó Harry ofendido.

—Harry—Gruñó Severus—Te disculparás en este instante o para ti esta visita ha terminado—.

—Pero papá...—Protestó Harry.

Los labios de Severus se apretaron sobre sus dientes apretados—Discúlpate. Ahora. Fuiste grosero—.

Remus sonrió y trató de calmar la situación hasta que Severus volvió la mirada oscura hacia él. Él retrocedió.

Solo por un momento Harry permaneció terco y se negó a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento. Suspiró y luego habló en voz baja—Papá tiene razón, profesor Lupin. Fui grosero. Lo siento—.

—Comprensible, Harry—Remus sonrió con alivio.

—¿Señor? —Harry comenzó con incertidumbre—No quiero ser grosero, pero Severus Snape es mi padre y yo soy su hijo. Lo amo mucho. Como... todo en el mundo, y Navidad, y volar mucho en una escoba. Solo deseo que todos crecerían y lo aceptarían. Quiero decir, incluso mi primer padre James quería que mi papá me amara y me cuidara. Y papá le enseñó a jugar béisbol en su Tiempo de Sueño—.

—Harry, esa es una historia muy bonita...—.

Los puños de Harry golpearon los brazos de su silla con frustración. Quería ir y golpear a este idiota, pero no se atrevía a comportarse mal de una manera que su padre no aprobaría. Severus habló suavemente—Lo que Harry menciona no es una historia, Lupin, y lo insultas al insistir en que lo es—.

—¡Oh vamos, Severus! —Suspiró Remus—Estabas _muerto_ , por lo que leí en _El Profeta_. Golpeado por la maldición asesina. ¿Debo creer que James y Lily te hablaron cuando estabas muerto? Y luego, estabas en el hospital bajo el Tiempo de Sueño, un sueño curativo Sé que los pacientes bajo ese hechizo y poción escuchan a sus visitantes, pero ¿creer que su sueño fue perseguido por fantasmas? No me cuenten esas historias—Finalizó con dureza.

Severus puso cuidadosamente su taza de té medio llena y su platillo sobre la mesa de té. Luego captó la mirada del hombre lobo con la suya, implacable—En primer lugar, Lupin, James, Lily y yo peleamos contra Voldemort hasta su muerte permanente. Fueron James y Lily quienes hablaron con su hijo ese día. En cuanto a que mi fantasma fue visitado por fantasmas, eso fue una vez. La otra vez todos se referían a sí mismos como “Sombras”, y eran tan sustanciales como tú y yo. Cuando hablé con mi Sanador, me dijo que estaba al tanto de muchas de esas historias que ocurrían con sus pacientes en el Tiempo de Sueño. Además, hay registros históricos que bebería investigar para dar verosimilitud a lo que digo. Y, finalmente, tengo los Recuerdos que podría compartir con ustedes, pero elijo no hacerlo—.

Severus se levantó, sacó las cosas del té, desvaneció todo a la cocina, y se dirigió a su puerta principal—Has superado tu bienvenida, Lupin. Sugiero que cuando regreses a casa busques los registros de los que hablo y hagas tu investigación. Mientras tanto, nunca... _jamás_ acuses a mi hijo de inventar historias—.

Albus finalmente habló mientras colocaba una mano sobre el antebrazo de Remus para evitar que se levantara y se fuera—Severus, me aseguraré de que Remus busque esa información. Sin embargo, ¿podríamos dejar atrás este incómodo momento e intentar ser civilizados? ¿Por el bien de Harry? —El mago mayor lanzó una repentina y penetrante mirada a Remus, que se desinfló por su ataque.

Severus miró hacia su hijo. Esta visita no era sobre él y su pasado con Lupin. Se había admitido a sí mismo que Lupin no había sido un niño ideal, pero había estado bajo presión, incluso Severus no podía reclamarlo; La amenaza diaria de exposición y muerte. No le gustaba que saber esto le hiciera entender más a Lupin. Aun así, no permitiría que nadie estropeara la honestidad de su hijo, y hasta ahora Harry había sido, para él, tan honesto como el día.

—¿Harry? Si deseas continuar esta visita, no me opondré. ¿Qué deseas hacer? —Le preocupaba que la postura de Harry, le recordara a alguien que había sido golpeado físicamente y duro. Quería tirar a Remus por el culo, pero aún sentía que su hijo tenía derecho a forjar una relación con Lupin, si así lo deseaba.

Harry miró críticamente a Remus. Su primer pensamiento fue una vez más gritarle al mago y decirle lo estúpido que era, pero una parte más pequeña de él quería acurrucarse y olvidarse de todo. De repente, se sentó y sintió una brisa revolviendo su cabello. Severus, donde estaba parado junto a la puerta, pudo ver una sección del cabello de su hijo levantada, y luego se dejó caer. Él se puso rígido.

Harry no escuchó nada. Ningún fantasma le habló. Sin embargo, tenía la abrumadora y reconfortante sensación de que James lo había tocado. Levantó la vista hacia su padre con una idea repentina—¿Podríamos ir todos a volar, papá? —.

—¿Volar, Harry? —Preguntó Severus perplejo—¿Solo tú? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No. El té es una tontería, y quiero volar, pero creo que el profesor Lupin también debería volar. Profesor... uhm... Albus, te gustara la playa. Puedes quitarte los zapatos porque el clima no está nevado aquí, como en Inglaterra y Escocia. ¿Quieres venir? —.

Albus se levantó y sonrió alegremente—¡Creo que volar es una idea estupenda, muchachos! Por supuesto, me quedaré en la playa, pero creo que el aire nos haría a todos un mundo de bien—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza—Si eso es lo que deseas, Harry. Lupin, tenemos varias escobas aquí para los invitados. Puedes usar una—.

—Por supuesto, Severus—Estuvo de acuerdo Remus.

* * *

Volar era justo lo que todos necesitaban. Unos cuantos juegos de Atrapa La Snitch, y Remus cayendo de su escoba cuando voló demasiado bajo hacia el agua y fue golpeado por una ola, relajaron a todos. En el caso de Severus, sintió un poco más de tolerancia hacia Remus. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente habría sostenido al mago bajo las olas. Tal como estaba, ayudó a Remus a salir del agua.

—¡Encantamientos de Secado, mis muchachos! —Rio Albus.

—Deja ese molesto brillo, viejo—Gruñó Severus mientras comenzaba a lanzar varios hechizos de secado. Remus estaba listo para hacerlo.

—Eso fue genial, Remus, cuando giraste así...—Entusiasmó Harry—¡Si esa ola no te hubiera pateado y tirado de tu escoba, habrías atrapado la Snitch! —El rio.

—James me enseñó. Era mejor volador que yo. Me atrevo a decir que pareces natural en tu escoba, Harry—Sonrió Remus, y se pasó la mano por el pelo—Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es ¡gracias a Merlín que tenemos encantamientos de secado! —.

—¿Jugaste Quidditch? —Preguntó Harry

—No. No me pude permitir una escoba en Hogwarts, así que James, Sirius, Peter y yo solíamos ir y volar sobre el campo cuando nadie jugaba o practicaba—Respondió Remus.

—¿Cómo es que no se te permitió una escoba? —Preguntó Harry con simpatía.

Remus vaciló. No debería haber aludido a las cosas que no se le permitieron (que habían sido muchas) en Hogwarts. Sus estudiantes de la clase de Pociones, todos listos, sabían que tenía una “condición” que requería tres días de ausencia una vez al mes de la enseñanza pero, hasta el momento, ninguno sabía por qué.

Severus se había dejado el cabello parcialmente mojado, y estaba pasando los dedos por él para soltarlo del mar. El encantamiento de limpieza no eliminó adecuadamente la rigidez. Se acercó a su hijo—Harry, Remus es un hombre lobo—.

Harry comenzó a reír, pero luego miró a su alrededor con todas las miradas serias que le estaban dando—¡No, no lo es! —Se rió de nuevo pero se desvaneció rápidamente—¿Existen hombres lobo? —.

—Lo hacen, Harry, y yo soy uno—Confesó Remus—Es algo que he mantenido en secreto toda mi vida porque el Ministerio todavía tiene los medios legales para destruirme si perciben que soy un peligro para alguien en cualquier momento—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices? —Harry gritó con repentina preocupación por el mago que tenía delante y por sí mismo.

Severus puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo—Cálmate, Harry. La razón por la que te lo dicen es por circunstancias recientes—.

—El Wizengamot con su Ministro interino han vetado los deseos generales del Ministerio de Magia. Han aprobado una petición que me permitirá adquirir un aprendizaje para que pueda convertirme en un Maestro de Pociones—Dijo Remus con cierto orgullo tímido.

Albus habló—Como el primer hombre lobo que estudió en Hogwarts y ahora convirtiéndose en un maestro de pociones, demostraremos que la población de hombres lobo no son simplemente bestias para ser destruidas sumariamente, Harry—Le dio unas palmaditas a Remus en la espalda—Remus le mostrará a nuestro mundo que los hombres lobo son capaces de aprender, de manejar su magia, de ser miembros contribuyentes de nuestra sociedad—.

Harry asintió, ya que eso parecía lo que los adultos querían de él. De alguna manera entendió, pero todavía estaba asimilando el hecho de que existían hombres lobo en este nuevo mundo suyo. Dragones, centauros, sirenas y ahora hombres lobo. Otra cosa en este mundo mágico que no sabía que realmente existía. Su mente regresó a algo en lo que podría comprender mejor sus pensamientos—Entonces, como eres un hombre lobo, ¿no podrías tener una escoba para volar? —.

Remus sonrió sabiendo que Harry estaba eligiendo lidiar con la parte de su Licantropía de una manera más simple, que cómo el mundo mágico volvería a abordar el debate sobre los hombres lobo.

—Todavía no puedo, Harry—Remus se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por la playa. Harry corrió para alcanzarlo y poder caminar junto al hombre—Quizás después de ser un maestro de pociones se me permita tener mi propia escoba—.

—Papá y yo podemos ayudarte a comprar una gran escoba, Remus. Entonces puedes venir volando aquí y jugar a Atrapar La Snitch—Harry se rió entre dientes y movió su dedo—Pero aléjate de las olas—.

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo—Remus le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro y ambos se volvieron hacia el acantilado donde los zigzag de los pasos esperaban. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Remus miró dudoso las escaleras de madera—Estaré muerto si subo esos—.

Harry levantó su escoba y sonrió. Miró por encima del hombro hacia su padre que estaba ayudando a Albus sobre la arena seca que hacía que caminar fuera más difícil—¿Podemos volar, papá? —.

Severus agitó una mano hacia su hijo—Adelante, Harry. Llevaré a Albus directamente a la cabaña—Envolviendo al anciano en sus brazos, se Apareció de lado a la puerta de la cabaña, condujo a Albus al interior y al comedor. Dejando a Albus allí, fue a terminar el almuerzo que había sometido a estasis hace un rato.

Momentos después, la puerta principal se abrió para admitir a Harry y Remus. Seguían hablando.

—No pareces una bestia fuera de control para mí—Comentó Harry.

Remus sonrió irónicamente—No ahora, sin duda, pero durante la luna llena soy un peligro para cualquiera que me encuentre. Tengo la intención de encontrar una cura para la licantropía, o una forma de que la mente humana de un hombre lobo se afirme durante el cambio—.

—Pero, estás enseñando—Señaló Harry mientras abría el armario de la escoba detrás de la puerta principal.

—De hecho, lo estoy, pero este verano comenzaré un aprendizaje de Pociones con el Maestro D'Nali. Parte de obtener mi Maestría en Pociones es diseñar un proyecto que sea la creación de una nueva poción que sea útil para otras brujas y magos—Remus explicó. Tomó la escoba de Harry y la colocó en el armario de escobas.

—Espero que todos tengan hambre—Dijo Severus saliendo de la cocina—Al Comedor—Ordenó.

Harry y Remus siguieron a Severus para encontrar a Albus listo en la mesa.

—El almuerzo huele maravilloso, Severus—Dijo Albus acariciando su estómago.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Severus—Agregó Remus.

Severus convocó tazones de ensalada César y bocadillos de pavo con salsa en platos de la cocina. El único problema fue cuando Albus miró confundido su servilleta de lino.

—¿Una manta, Severus? —El hombre mayor levantó la servilleta y se desplegó—Creo que se necesita una conversación con tu elfo doméstico para recordarle...—.

Severus tomó la servilleta y la ató alrededor del cuello del viejo mago para cubrir su barba sobre su pecho—Una servilleta, Albus—.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué ingenioso! Gracias, muchacho—.

Remus rápidamente sacó una poción de su bolsillo, rompió el sello de cera y lo colocó frente a Albus—Tu poción de nutrientes, Albus. Comenzamos a almorzar un poco tarde—.

Severus, que observó cómo el viejo bebía la poción, se acercó a su silla y rápidamente le susurró a su maestro de reemplazo—Esa es una poción de claridad, Lupin—.

—Sí—Susurró Remus—Te lo explicaré más tarde—Cortó su sándwich de pavo y se lo llevó a la boca—¡Delicioso, Severus! —.

Albus parpadeó rápidamente cuando la Poción de Claridad entró en vigencia, pero asintió con la cabeza. Harry le sonrió a su padre—¡Papá es el mejor cocinero del mundo! —.


	38. Temprano En La Tarde, Prince Lighthouse Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_28 De Diciembre De 1992_ **

Volar y luego caminar por la playa había hecho mucho para reparar las relaciones entre Severus y Remus. Nunca serían amigos, pero se habían tolerado el uno al otro por el bien de Harry. Ambos habían admitido que el pasado debía permanecer en el pasado, y ninguno continuaría juzgando al otro por ese pasado. No significaba que nunca vacilarían porque no sería fácil calmar las emociones de cuando habían sido estudiantes.

Después del abundante almuerzo, todos se habían retirado a la sala de estar; Albus y Severus al tablero de ajedrez, y Remus y Harry juntos en el sofá mientras Remus compartía el álbum que había compuesto de Lily y James para Harry.

Harry dejó de pasar las páginas y apoyó la mano debajo de una fotografía de los Merodeadores en su quinto año. Se reían, empujándose unos a otros en la fotografía mágica. Harry notó que el gordito Peter Pettigrew, que algún día traicionaría a Lily y James, seguía tratando de presionar entre James y Sirius; para que lo noten. Por otro lado, Remus sonrió pero estaba callado y no interfería entre Sirius y James.

—Remus—Comenzó Harry con delicadeza—James y Sirius... y Peter... eran todos matones. Vi sus registros de detención en los áticos de Hogwarts. Sirius tuvo más problemas pero James logró perder puntos todos los días—.

—Sin embargo, yo no lo hice—Dijo Remus avergonzado—¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decir, Harry? —.

—Más o menos...—Se detuvo—¿Alguna vez trataste de evitar que lastimaran a mi papá? —.

Remus sacudió la cabeza—No me atreví, Harry. En mi primer año nunca pensé en hacer amigos, pero fue tu padre, James, quien siempre hizo saber a todos que yo era su amigo. Sirius, ya ves, estaba listo para vivir con los Potter habiendo sido expulsado de su casa por su madre. Sirius estaba celoso de que alguien fuera amigo de James, y hubo algunas veces en que Sirius me atacó, con el mismo abandono que hizo con cualquier otra persona—.

—¿Incluso mi madre? —Harry preguntó incrédulo.

—Incluso Lily. Especialmente cuando todavía era amiga de tu padre, Severus—Sonrió con tristeza—Ahora sé que James nunca habría abandonado nuestra amistad, pero me despertaba a diario con el temor de que algún día todo terminara. Nunca dije nada o hice lo que debía hacer como Prefecto en nuestro quinto año, porque tenía miedo de perder esa amistad. Quería mucho ser parte de lo que eran—.

—Eso es... eso es...—Tartamudeó Harry.

—¿Cobarde? —Sugirió Remus.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró la vieja fotografía—Sí... pero...—Sacudió la cabeza—No. Tenías miedo, pero tener miedo no te convierte en un cobarde, Remus. Quiero decir, _sé_ cómo es el miedo—Resopló—No habría sobrevivido hasta mi undécimo cumpleaños si no hubiera tenido miedo—.

—¿Miedo de qué, Harry? —Preguntó Remus preocupado y perplejo.

—Los Dursley. Mi tía Petunia, tío Vernon y mi primo Dudley. Me odiaban. Tía Petunia siempre me decía que _“me apurara y muriera”_ , o me estaba golpeando la cabeza o los hombros. El tío Vernon nunca me golpeó. pero él gritaba y eso en sí mismo era simplemente aterrador. Y, Dudley—Harry negó con la cabeza, y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente con ira mientras los viejos recuerdos revoloteaban en su mente—Él siempre estaba jugando _“bromas”_ conmigo, o él y sus amigos me perseguían, _“Cazar a Harry”_ lo llamaban. Si me atrapaban, me golpearían—.

Remus estaba horrorizado—Nunca supe esto, Harry. ¿Alguien lo hizo? —Harry rápidamente miró a Albus, y los ojos de Remus lo siguieron—¿Estás seguro de que Albus lo sabía? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No estoy seguro, pero hizo algunas cosas malas, aunque creo que no intencionalmente, supongo que estaba enfermo—Harry sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, y Remus supo que Harry ya no hablaría de su vida hogareña temprana—La cosa es, Remus, como yo, tu querías amigos, y ser aceptado en algo que fue... maravilloso porque la verdad tu vida... no lo fue—Bajó la voz—Eres un hombre lobo, y si alguien lo hubiera sabido, bueno, no perderías una amistad, probablemente podrías haber perdido la vida—Remus asintió en confirmación. Harry continuó—Todos querían que fuera un héroe y que matara a Voldy, un Mago Oscuro que mató a mis padres, y también quería matarme a mí. Incluso su novia loca quería matarme a mí—.

Harry pasó la página dejando atrás la fotografía de los Merodeadores y miró la foto de la boda de James y Lily. Tocó sus sonrisas y risas conmovedoras, y deseó poder recordar algo bueno de aquel único año que había vivido con sus padres. Miró a Remus.

>> Tener miedo no te convierte en un cobarde. Te hace un sobreviviente, Remus—Harry cerró el álbum de fotos. Él sonrió brevemente—Gracias por esto. Gracias por contarme sobre mis padres—.

—Por supuesto, Harry—Remus estaba complacido de compartir lo que podía, y se sintió redentor al admitir que había permitido que sucediera tanto porque tenía miedo de perder lo que tenía. También se dio cuenta de que originalmente había atacado a Severus verbalmente justo después de la adopción, no porque pensara en Harry, sino que temía perder la única conexión que había con James.

Harry se levantó del sofá y colocó el álbum de fotos debajo de su brazo. Se acercó a su padre—¿Papá? —.

Severus se apartó del juego de ajedrez para prestar atención a su hijo—¿Sí, Harry? ¿Está todo bien? —.

—Lo está—Asintió—Estoy... cansado. ¿Puedo ir a tomar una siesta? —.

—Por supuesto que puedes—Dijo Severus bajando las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Harry—Despídete de tus invitados y luego puedes retirarte—.

—Bueno—Se giró hacia el viejo director—Gracias por venir, Albus. Lo digo en serio—.

—Me he divertido muchísimo, Harry—Respondió Albus mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con sinceridad.

Harry se giró hacia Remus—Gracias por venir, Remus. Podemos volar de nuevo pronto, ¿verdad? —.

—Claro—Sonrió Remus—Gracias por invitarnos—.

Harry se inclinó, besó la mejilla de su padre, salió de la sala y subió la escalera hacia su habitación. Una vez en su habitación, escuchó los murmullos indiscernibles de los tres adultos. Era una cadencia agradable y reconfortante muy parecida a la marea del océano yendo y viniendo.

Sacándose sus zapatos y pantalones formales, y cuidando de colgar su precioso chaleco verde bosque en su guardarropa, se agarró el reloj con la mano y lo metió debajo de la almohada. Finalmente, se quitó la camisa y la reemplazó con un camisón de seda; una tela que su padre insistía era mejor que el algodón para dormir.

Al meterse en la cama, se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y decidió que esta noche necesitaba uno de sus dragones de peluche para dormir. Era demasiado viejo para tales cosas, pero a veces se sentía bien sostener algo más que su almohada—¡Melaza! —El dragón Black Ironwood se elevó por los aires en su Invocación, y Harry lo atrapó. Acercó al dragón a su pecho y se acurrucó a su alrededor.

>> No eres un cobarde si solo tienes miedo, Melaza—Susurró contra la tela de felpa de su dragón como si explicara su propia vida con los Dursley. Apartando esos recuerdos de su mente, y pasando la tarde sobre su mente como una manta metafórica, cerró los ojos y pronto se durmió.

* * *

**_Cuatro De La Tarde_ **

Albus se había quedado dormido a su lado del juego de ajedrez, así que Severus, para asegurarse de que el viejo estuviera a salvo donde dormía, fue a su silla junto a la chimenea. Las llamas ardían pero el calor se había disipado ya que la temperatura en la cabaña era tan agradable como en el exterior.

—Poción de nutrientes, Lu... er, ¿Remus? ¿Por qué el engaño? —Preguntó Severus en voz baja, una leve sonrisa burlándose de sus labios.

—Albus discute conmigo acerca de tomar la Poción de Claridad a diario, sin embargo, si lo llamo de otra manera, una Poción de Nutrientes, se contenta con tomar eso en su lugar—Explicó Remus—Estoy seguro de que sabe qué es realmente la poción, pero creo que si dice que es otra cosa, no siente que haya un problema—.

—¿Es la Poción de Claridad su único tratamiento? Parece haberlo hecho bien hoy—Severus miró a Albus que roncaba suavemente.

Remus asintió—En este momento, sí—.

—¿Está bajo el cuidado del curandero mental Beiwe Hu? —.

—Hice una petición al Sanador Mental pero ella está ocupada con Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange en este momento. Son _“más fascinantes”_ —Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Si puedo sugerir, Remus, redacta otra petición pero menciona que ahora está empleado por Hogwarts, y que tendrá un aprendizaje con el Maestro D'Nali—Dijo Severus—Ahora eres un miembro contribuyente del mundo mágico, y eso debería dar más peso a tu petición—.

—Ya no soy solo un hombre lobo bestial—Se rió Remus secamente.

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron, mientras entonaba—No, no lo eres—Se enderezó en su silla y señaló con un dedo delgado al mago—Dile a alguien lo que voy a decir, y lo negaré, Lupin—Remus se sentó en su silla sintiendo que Severus tenía algo de gran importancia que decir—Desde el momento en que te mordieron, tus padres te protegieron, y luego ese hombre de allí lo hizo—Señaló rápidamente a Albus—Albus vio potencial no solo en ti sino en otros de tu clase, y tuvo el sentido suficiente para darte las herramientas que necesitarías para representar a tus hermanos y hermanas, y sacarlos del edicto del ministerio de _“destrucción inmediata”_ —.

Severus se reclinó en su silla, con una sensación de suficiencia que Remus se puso rígido apreciablemente—Ahora he puesto mi reputación en juego. Debes ser el primer Maestro de Pociones hombre lobo que ideará su propia cura—Inclinándose hacia adelante, lo miró sombríamente—No nos decepciones, Remus—.

Remus negó con la cabeza solemnemente—Nunca, Severus. Tú... y Albus, tienen mi voto. No les fallaré a ninguno de ustedes—.

—Dicho eso—Llegó la alegre voz de Albus—¿Quizás podamos irnos a casa, Remus? Prefiero tener mi cama que esta silla—Dio unas palmaditas al ceñudo Severus en el hombro—No es que la silla que conjuraste no fuera perfecta, muchacho, pero debes admitir que una cama es mucho mejor—.

Remus se rio entre dientes—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Severus. Realmente lo pasamos muy bien—.

—De hecho—Coincidió Albus. Levantó la mano de Severus entre las suyas—Invítanos de nuevo, muchacho—.

Severus asintió, y luego el viejo soltó su mano. Al abrir la puerta, los observó hasta que su traslador los llevó de regreso a Hogwarts. Lentamente, el Maestro de Pociones cerró la puerta de su casa—Debe haber algo mejor para la demencia que Poción de Claridad—.

Con sus ideas dedicadas a una cura o una poción para abordar específicamente los síntomas de la demencia, Severus agitó la mano para bajar las lámparas y detener las llamas del fuego. Luego subió las escaleras para mirar a su hijo.

* * *

**_Crepúsculo_ **

En absoluto silencio, Severus abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry y miró hacia la oscura habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, así que entró, las cerró y, con los ojos ahora acostumbrados a la tenue luz, miró a su hijo.

Las mantas de Harry habían sido pateadas hasta los tobillos. Se tumbó de lado en posición fetal, acurrucado alrededor de uno de sus dragones de peluche. Sus lentes estaban torcidos en su rostro, junto con una pequeña sonrisa relajada mientras dormía.

Severus se inclinó para quitarle los lentes con cuidado, luego los envió a la mesita de noche. Luego volvió a poner las mantas sobre su hijo, y lo metió dentro. Finalmente, se inclinó, besó la mejilla de Harry y salió de la habitación.

Lanzando un Alarma sobre la puerta por si su hijo se despertaba antes de la cena, Severus caminó hasta el final del pasillo. Golpeó con su varita lo que parecía ser solo la pared; la pared se deslizó a un lado y cuando él cruzó el umbral, las antorchas iluminaron una escalera de caracol que conducía a su laboratorio de pociones.

Severus descendió mientras los cálculos, fórmulas e ingredientes bailaban en su cabeza.

Detrás de él, el panel de la pared se cerró en silencio.


	39. El Salón De La Armería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_4 De Enero De 1993_ **

Se habían acabado los banquetes y regalos, el acebo y hiedra, y un coro de luces. El período comenzó en Hogwarts, y entre clases y durante las comidas, los pasillos zumbaban con las conversaciones de los niños sobre sus vacaciones.

—Mamá ganó un viaje a Egipto—Dijo entusiasmado Ron Weasley en el desayuno de esa mañana—Ella siempre participa en concursos en _Corazón De Bruja_ , ¡y finalmente ganó uno! —.

—¡Nosotros lo vimos! —Draco sonrió y levantó _El Profeta_ que tenía una foto de la familia Weasley saludando a la cámara. Percy sostenía un pequeño gato amarillo dorado con orejas muy grandes.

—Me gusta el warwagul de tu hermano—Dijo Luna. Harry estaba tratando de ser reservado sobre el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Luna entre ellos; Todos lo sabían, por supuesto.

—Es un fennec, Luna—Corrigió Ron.

—Esos son salvajes—Informó Hermione—¿Cómo conseguiste un fennec salvaje? —.

—Una mujer egipcia tenía un montón de gatitos con orejas grandes, y Percy tiene orejas grandes, así que creo que es por eso por lo que compró uno—Sonrió Ron.

—¿Cómo es que no lo hemos visto? —Preguntó Hermione mientras miraba por la mesa a Percy hablando con su novia, una linda chica rubia llamada Penélope Clearwater de Ravenclaw.

Ginny se rió—A Gabby no le gusta Percy. Ella sigue mordiéndole los dedos cada vez que él trata de acariciarla o abrazarla para que mamá la tenga—.

—A Gabby le gusta perseguir a los gnomos del jardín del jardín de mamá—Agregó Ron.

El desayuno fue repentinamente destrozado por la llegada de un gran lobo plateado que corría entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor hacia la tarima. Se detuvo bruscamente, aulló, y luego la voz del profesor Lupin provino del Patronus.

—Madame Pomfrey, por favor ayuda. Albus y yo estamos en el Salón de la Armería. ¡Estamos atrapados! —.

El Patronus se desvaneció cuando Madame Pomfrey dejó su desayuno, y al levantar las faldas de su uniforme de Sanadora, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

—Todos se tranquilizarán y terminarán su desayuno—Ordenó la directora McGonagall.

Tomó unos minutos, pero el desayuno se tomó rápidamente en favor de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Salón de la Armería.

* * *

Justo cuando Severus entraba en la enfermería para visitar a Poppy, se agachó cuando la bolsa de un sanador convocado se fue por encima de su cabeza. Sintiendo que algo pasaba, corrió tras la bolsa negra Invocada. Estaba corriendo tan rápido cuando llegó al Vestíbulo de Entrada que chocó con Poppy justo cuando ella levantaba las manos para agarrar su Bolsa de Sanador.

—Severus...—Se quejó mientras se desenredaba del hombre delgado—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

—Vine a verte, Poppy. ¿No conseguiste mi lechuza? —Respondió Severus mientras le levantaba la mano—¿Cuál es el problema? —.

—El Patronus de Remus llegó al Gran Salón en el desayuno. Él y Albus están atrapados en el Salón de la Armería. Espero que tenga algo que ver con su Magia Accidental. ¡Ven! —Ella ordenó mientras ascendía la escalera móvil—¡Serás de alguna ayuda! —.

Severus corrió detrás de la Sanadora y agarró el borde de su falda antes de que ella saltara a otra escalera—Un truco, Poppy—Poppy se volvió para mirar a Severus poner una mano sobre la barandilla de la escalera—Cuarto piso, por favor—Para sorpresa de Poppy, la escalera no se encontró con otra, sino que levitó hacia la entrada del cuarto piso y se conectó con el rellano.

—Te preguntaré sobre eso más tarde, Severus—Sonrió Poppy—Albus y Remus primero—Echó a correr y la llevó al extremo cercano del corredor. Un giro a la derecha la dirigió a la entrada del Salón de la Armería.

Ni Poppy ni Severus podían entrar, ya que cada pieza de la armadura estaba hecha pedazos que corrían por el pasillo en trozos de metal peligrosos. Albus estaba en el centro del pasillo acurrucado y sollozando, llamando a _“Ariana”_ y rogándole que lo perdonara.

Remus estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo rodeado de una maza, una espada ancha, un gran hacha y media docena de dagas. Todas ellas flotaban en un círculo a su alrededor, y pinchaban amenazadoramente cuando se movía.

—¡Poppy! ¡Severus! —Gritó Remus—¡Es la Magia Accidental de Albus! ¡No tomó su poción hoy! —Remus gritó cuando una daga le cortó la mejilla.

—¡Cállate, Remus! —Ordenó Severus—¡Resolveremos esto! —Bajó la voz—No tengo forma de calmar la magia accidental, Poppy—.

—Albus necesita a alguien en quien él confíe—Murmuró—Los padres pueden calmar la magia accidental de un niño...—.

—Sus padres se fueron hace mucho tiempo—Se quejó Severus.

Poppy lo fulminó con la mirada—¿Declarando lo obvio, Severus? Se supone que debes estar ayudando—.

—Estaba a punto de agregar que Albus tiene un hermano, mujer—Respondió con el ceño fruncido—Aberforth puede ser capaz de detener esto—Levantó su varita— _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —La niebla plateada helada salió disparada de su varita pero se convirtió en... una gota amorfa y ondulante. Severus se preguntó qué había pasado con su Patronus de cierva, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarlo—Ve a Aberforth y dile que lo necesitamos aquí lo más rápido posible—El Patronus sin forma desapareció a través de los muros de piedra.

Todo lo que podían hacer ahora era esperar y confiar que Aberforth pudiera calmar a su hermano.

* * *

**_25 Minutos Después_ **

Aberforth golpeó pesadamente a lo largo del corredor del cuarto piso hasta que llegó a Poppy y Severus. Miró hacia la vorágine que era el Salón de la Armería.

—¡Demonios! —El maldijo—¿Por qué me traes aquí, Severus? —.

Poppy respondió—La magia accidental de tu hermano no se puede controlar, Aberforth. Necesitamos que lo calmes para que podamos ayudarlo—.

Aberforth sacudió la cabeza peluda—No lo ayudare—Escupió. Literalmente. Severus acababa de retroceder para evitar la saliva.

Severus agarró el brazo del mago mayor—¡Es como un niño, hombre! Albus no recuerda qué causó tu enemistad—.

—Pero yo sí, Severus—Quiso soltar su brazo del agarre del mago más joven, pero descubrió que la mano de Severus no lo soltaría.

—¿Y, entonces, deseas que muera? ¿Qué lleve a Lupin con él? —Severus acusó severamente—¡Deja de ser egoísta, viejo chivo! Tu hermano necesita tu ayuda, y tú lo ayudarás—

—No lo haré—Sostuvo Aberforth con la misma ferocidad—Fue su culpa que Ari esté muerto. Déjame ir. Yo no...—.

Severus murmuró una imprecación no escribible y arrastró al mago mayor hacia Albus. Caminó lo suficientemente rápido como para que ninguna de las armaduras lo golpeara. Aberforth tuvo que seguir agachándose. Una vez que llegaron al viejo Director que estaba acurrucado en sí mismo, silencioso y balanceándose, Severus empujó al hermano separado de Albus a su lado. Severus se agachó justo cuando un yelmo se balanceó donde habría estado su cabeza.

Aberforth no hizo nada hasta que Severus le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

—¿Albus? —Preguntó Aberforth. Lo intentó de nuevo—¡Albus! —Todavía no había señal de que Albus no se hubiera retirado completamente sobre sí mismo en sentido figurado y literal.

—Aberforth, solo estás causando más agitación—Dijo Severus con fuerza mientras esquivaba un guante que se lanzó hacia él—Conforta. A. Tu. Hermano—.

Aberforth gruñó en su garganta, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar al hermano mayor que había admirado cuando eran niños. Al abrir los ojos, se inclinó hacia su hermano y tocó la espalda del hombre con la mano. Interiormente, Aberforth se sorprendió por cómo se sentía la espalda de su hermano.

—Albie, es Abe. Vamos hermano mayor. Quiero escuchar tu voz. ¿Albie? —Comenzó a acariciar la espalda del mago mayor.

—¿Abe? —Suspiró Albus mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza. Severus desvió una pieza de pierna que los amenazó a los tres.

—Si, Albie, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa, Albie? Pareces molesto—.

—Desearía que me hubieras dejado hablar pero me dejaste afuera...—.

—¿Sobre qué, Albie? —Preguntó con un gruñido de temor.

—Gellert mató a la pobre Ariana. A propósito. Ella me estaba reteniendo de...—Albus sollozó—... de la grandeza—.

Aberforth se puso rígido al enterarse del pasado, pero no detuvo el suave toque de su mano sobre la espalda de su hermano—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Monst... quiero decir, Albie? —.

—La extraño, Abe—Sollozó—Me duele el corazón todos los días por Ari, pero es peor para ti—.

—¿Por qué es peor para mí? —Se preguntó si su hermano quería decir que su dolor al perder a su hermana era más para él.

—Yo también te perdí, Abe. Sé dónde estás pero me odias, y desearía que no lo hicieras. Cada día me despierto...—Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a su barba—Todos los días... buenos días, Abe. Que Merlín te bendiga, hermanito... cada día...—Soltó un sollozo, y Abe acercó al hombre angustiado.

—¡Severus! —Llamó Remus—¡Dale a Albus su poción! —Remus envió la Poción de Claridad disfrazada de Poción de Nutrición al Maestro de Pociones. Cogió la poción, rompió el sello y se la entregó a Aberforth.

—Un poco de Nutrición, Albie. Apuesto a que te sentirás mejor—Dijo Aberforth sosteniendo la botella de poción cerca de los labios de su hermano.

Albus sonrió, y las armas que rodeaban y atacaban a Remus cayeron. Las piezas de la armadura todavía estaban en el aire pero flotaban en su lugar. Remus corrió hacia Severus.

—¿Vas a tomar una gota, Abe? —Preguntó Albus mientras miraba de reojo la poción.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Albie—Aberforth levantó la poción, mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero fingió tragar. Albus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se sentó, tomó la poción de su hermano y se la tragó. Casi inmediatamente comenzó a parpadear rápidamente mientras la Poción de Claridad fluía a través de su sistema.

Hubo un ruido bastante cacofónico cuando las piezas de la armadura cayeron al suelo. Poppy entró trotando y se arrodilló junto al viejo mago. Aberforth acarició la mano de su hermano—¿Te sientes un poco mejor, Albie? —.

—¡Aberforth! —Albus agarró la mano de su hermano entre las suyas—¿Por qué estás aquí? —.

Una vez más sintió lo delgado que era su hermano, y fue alarmante—Severus me llamó. Me dijo que estabas fuera de lugar—Con su hermano de vuelta, Aberforth quería recuperar su mano, pero se sintió bien tocar a este hombre que había admirado en su infancia. Habían pasado muchas décadas desde que ninguno de los dos se había hablado amablemente entre ellos. Suavemente, curvó los dedos quebradizos y delgados en su propia mano más carnosa.

Habían pasado años, incluso décadas, desde que Aberforth había mirado a su hermano en persona. Notó lo delgado que parecía el mago, una vez muy poderoso, y un escalofrío lo atravesó al darse cuenta de que, por lento que fuera, su hermano estaba muriendo. Una cosa era alimentar una pelea con un hombre vivo, pero Aberforth nunca quiso perder a su hermano. Ya había perdido a su cariñosa madre y a su dulce hermana. Su padre merecía su muerte, por lo que Aberforth nunca pensó en él. Perder a Albus... le dolía en el corazón.

Albus notó el desorden de armaduras—¿Yo? —Le preguntó a todos a su alrededor.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, Albus—Dijo Remus suavemente.

Albus apartó las manos de su hermano y comenzó a pasar nerviosamente los dedos por la barba—Una pesadilla…—.

Aberforth sintió esa vieja, vieja ira en su garganta, pero la alejó mientras agarraba una de las manos de su hermano—Sí, Albie, sobre mí, sobre Gellert. Lo que le hizo a nuestra Ari. Aquí he estado pensando que la hechizaste, y solo tomaste la culpa. No deberías haber hecho eso—.

—No... no...—Albus frunció el ceño y luego miró a Severus—Hijo mío, ¿culpé al “bien mayor” por lo que le hice a Aberforth? —.

Aberforth no permitió que Severus respondiera—No importa, Albie. Lo hecho, hecho está—Se levantó—A mis rodillas no les gusta este piso, Albie. Debe ser duro con tu trasero—Deslizó una mano debajo del codo de Albus, y Remus tomó el otro lado. Juntos ayudaron al anciano mago a levantarse del suelo—Espero que estés un poco cansado, Albie. ¿Por qué no vamos y te llevamos a la cama? Vamos, ahora—.

Remus miró por encima del hombro—Poppy, ¿vendrías en una hora para asegurarte de que Albus esté bien? —.

—Por supuesto, Remus, pero descansar es lo mejor. Y té—.

El sanador de Hogwarts y Severus observaron a los tres hombres regresar al cuartel general de Albus. Una vez que se fueron, Poppy se volvió hacia Severus.

—Obtuve tu lechuza, Severus—Comenzó—No es que tu oferta no me halague, pero ¿no crees que una oferta de cortejo es prematura cuando nunca antes has mostrado tanto interés en mí? —Poppy lo miró críticamente; Una mirada que siempre hacía que el hombre se retorciera. Lo hizo ahora.

—Para ser honesto, Poppy—Tragó saliva Severus. No tenía idea de lo difícil que era este tipo de verdad. Él tosió, y la maldita bruja le sonrió—Ahí tienes esa pequeña sonrisa petulante tuya. Me hace preguntarme dónde está mi cabeza con respecto a ti, bruja—.

—¿Siempre me has querido, Severus? —Sonrió Poppy.

—¡Por supuesto que no, mujer tonta! —Se puso furioso y se puso la capa de invierno. Luego se cruzó de brazos con indignación—¿No has oído los rumores? Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de una mujer muerta—.

Poppy tuvo el descaro de reír, y Severus se quejó por lo bajo. Ella extendió la mano y puso su mano sobre su antebrazo—Severus, por supuesto que amabas a Lily. Era tu mejor amiga. Sin embargo, nunca estuviste _enamorado_ de ella—Nuevamente se retorció bajo esa mirada directa de ella—Sé que te dolió terriblemente cuando comenzaste a verla como era. Recuerda, fui yo quien te alejó de la torre de Gryffindor cuando te negaste a irte. Desde ese día en adelante te vi alejar esas emociones; cada vez que su nombre fue mencionado—.

Severus colocó su mano sobre la Sanadora con la intención de alejarla, pero su piel era tan agradablemente cálida. Sintió ese cosquilleo curioso, ese florecimiento de calor en su sangre que había comenzado a sentir cada vez que la Sanadora tenía la oportunidad de poner su mano sobre él. Era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando bailaba con ella en el Baile de Invierno. Fue a la vez una tentación y un miedo.

Poppy entrelazó sus dedos con los del mago—Era siete años mayor que tú cuando nos conocimos en tu primer año, Severus. Niños. Ese primer año pensé que eras el niño más disperso con todas las muchas excusas que ideaste para entrar en la enfermería. El sanador Ganglion pensó que era divertido. si no estuviera allí, simplemente te irías. Un yeso, una mano quemada, te tropezaste, te atraparon en la escalera de la escalera móvil, te dolía la cabeza, tenías... una pesadilla. ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces, como estudiante, viniste a la enfermería a dormir donde nadie te molestaría? —.

Severus asintió una vez, pero luego habló en voz baja para recordarle—Me enviaron a la enfermería muchas veces, Poppy—.

—Oh, sí—Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—Sirius y James, incluso el horrible Peter. Lo peor de Gryffindor. Remus te trajo varias veces cuando sus bromas resultaron en lo peor—.

—¿Él qué? —Severus retiró su mano de la de ella y la fulminó con la mirada—Ese hombre lobo nunca haría tal cosa por un Slytherin, mucho menos por mí. ¡Me odiaba! —.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, Severus—Poppy hizo una sabia inclinación—Y, si recuerdo, tampoco estabas terriblemente aficionado a él. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Remus hiciera lo correcto al llevarte a la enfermería cuando no podías hacerlo tú mismo. Me aseguré de darle un buen regaño, cada vez, y el sanador Ganglion, mi mentor, siempre tomaba puntos de Gryffindor por tus heridas—Poppy caminó sin prisa hasta la entrada del Salón de la Armería, que todavía estaba en desorden. En la entrada se volvió de lado—Espero que tu decisión de cortejarme no haya llegado a ti después de que eliminé mi Glamour, Severus—La Sanadora dio la vuelta y se fue.

Severus miró a Poppy y, cuando se sintió un poco tonto por no moverse, miró a su alrededor toda la armadura que había quedado hecha pedazos. Comenzó a volver a armar la armadura (no era tarea fácil) ya que no estaba seguro de qué pieza iba con qué conjunto de armadura. Si se equivocaba, la pieza incorrecta se caería en el suelo unos segundos más tarde.

Mientras continuaba con su tarea aturdidora, Severus acordó que su oferta de cortejo había sido prematura; para Poppy. Para él, no lo fue. No había tenido en cuenta que se había mantenido alejado de cualquier relación con el sexo opuesto debido a la amenaza de Voldemort, el Mortífago que había sido, el joven tonto. Sintió que no merecía un futuro así, y Albus lo hizo muy bien al recordarle que no habría un final tan feliz para él, una vez que finalmente se enfrentara a Voldemort.

Luego estaban las reglas en Hogwarts. No eran reglas que gobernaban solo a los estudiantes, sino también al personal, y cada año Albus había dejado en claro que debían cumplirse. No fue un asunto difícil, pero esa regla sobre fraternizar con un colega era desaconsejada.

Severus sabía en su alma que desde el momento en que conoció a Poppy Pomfrey ella lo había intrigado. A su vez, ella también tenía una naturaleza cuidadosa y ocupada que fácilmente podría irritarlo. Sin embargo, había inventado excusas para ir a la enfermería solo para hablar con ella.

Él resopló ante el niño necesitado que había sido. Incluso ese primer año después de que la selección de Lily la alejara de él. Sus largas discusiones se estaban desvaneciendo hacia los temas mundanos del trabajo escolar. Lily también regañaría a Severus por lo _“oscuro que se había vuelto”_.

Poppy siempre había estado abierta a sus preguntas sobre Curación, sobre las pociones que estaba aprendiendo y también sobre ella, pero él había sido más estricto con su información personal. Gran parte salió, poco a poco a lo largo de su tiempo como estudiante.

Como colega de Poppy, su primer año como maestro, Severus esperaba que su enamoramiento juvenil con la Sanadora se desvaneciera. También tenía que lidiar con los Mortífagos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se había metido en algo más que una curiosidad pasajera; él había firmado su vida.

También había notado su primer año que Poppy había envejecido desde el momento en que había dejado Hogwarts como estudiante y el tiempo en que había regresado como maestro. Tal vez, pensó entonces, su compasión hacia los estudiantes que pasaron por su enfermería, la había envejecido.

Su edad no había sido un obstáculo para una amistad como adultos que él persiguió en serio. Fue su inteligencia, su risa, sus muchas expresiones lo que lo atrajo hacia la bruja.

A menudo, Poppy y él tomaban té al final del día para hablar sobre sus alumnos. Ella también le permitiría quejarse de su empleador “chiflado e irritante”, y había sido Poppy quien lo ayudó a lidiar con la desconcertante y vergonzosa mitad femenina de sus Serpientes.

En su tercer año, Poppy le había demostrado que, de todos los estudiantes, eran aquellos en su casa los que tendían a tener una vida hogareña más inestable, por lo que en su cuarto año en Hogwarts había comenzado el examen físico anual y obligatorio para todos sus serpientes

Poppy también le había dejado claro que no era simplemente un maestro para sus Serpientes, sino que era _“in loco parentis”_ ; él era su padre cuando estaban en la escuela. Había querido mantenerse separado de los estudiantes en general, pero Poppy había perseverado en su insistencia en que sus Serpientes necesitaban que él estuviera disponible. Sus Serpientes tenían más que esperar que una carrera jugando Quidditch, trabajando en una tienda o trabajando para el Ministerio. Voldemort estaba presionando a los padres de sus Serpientes para reclutar a sus hijos para la causa del Señor Oscuro, y él lo sabía.

Severus había aprendido que la depresión, la ansiedad y el suicidio (todos considerados enfermedades de los muggles) eran presencias constantes en la Casa de Slytherin. Sus serpientes fueron muy buenas para ocultar su dolor porque se les enseñó a hacer lo mismo en casa. Tal como él mismo había sido enseñado.

Con la ayuda de Poppy, Severus había trabajado con sus Serpientes para proporcionarles alternativas a ser simplemente seguidores sin sentido o peor, Mortífagos que pertenecían en cuerpo y alma a Voldemort.

A medida que sus alumnos aprendieron a enfocar y controlar su magia, había sido él quien había enseñado a sus Serpientes el valor de pensar por sí mismos, y no solo por su familia. Les enseñó el valor y la satisfacción de crear con las propias manos su futuro.

Hubo momentos en que sus Serpientes, incluso aquellos que ya no eran estudiantes, acudían a él por su ayuda para evitar el mal que era el Señor Oscuro. Por sus Serpientes, Severus había movido el cielo y la tierra al tiempo que representaba ante su Maestro que era un fiel adulador.

Y Poppy había estado, si no literalmente a su lado, ella había estado figurativamente. Severus había descubierto que un sanador con licencia tenía muchas más vías de acceso que las que él, como simple maestro, tenía. Poppy había falsificado exámenes médicos, resultados de pruebas, incluso creó la apariencia de enfermedad y muerte. Lo que sea necesario para sacar a un niño suyo del peligro.

Severus había admirado a Poppy, su fuerza, sus convicciones y su mente creativa. Nunca había permitido que su mente se dejara llevar por la fantasía que involucraba a la mujer que se había acercado tanto a él. Él era un caballero. Por lo tanto, nunca le hizo saber cómo se sentía hacia ella. _No estaba permitido en las reglas._

Luego tuvo la oportunidad de dejar atrás a aquellos estudiantes que intentó enseñar y que no querían aprender, en la forma de piel de basilisco. Su vida sería finalmente, y verdaderamente, suya. Podía vivir en su isla, tener su botica y descubrir nuevas pociones para curar los males de su mundo. Jubilación.

La jubilación no había sido una cosa fácil para Severus que deseara por completo. Le preocupaban sus serpientes y su futuro, pero Lucius, que disfrutaba siendo maestro, era un buen reemplazo como Jefe de Slytherin. La Magia le permitía a Lucius pasar su tiempo en casa, pero nunca estaba tan lejos como para que una de las Serpientes de Severus que necesitara su nuevo Jefe de Casa, Lucius estaba disponible.

De lo que Severus se había dado cuenta esa noche en el Baile de Invierno, después de bailar con Poppy sin glamour y de hablar con ella como no lo había hecho en meses, era que ya no podría verla más a diario. Tendría que criar a su hijo, un nuevo negocio para crecer, pero Poppy estaría muy lejos. Al final del Baile de Invierno, cuando había acostado a su hijo en su isla, y se había sentado en la tranquila oscuridad de su sala de estar, Severus se había dado cuenta de que había un vacío en su vida que nunca se llenaría. Ese vacío era su amistad con Poppy. La había dejado atrás.

Ese vacío, y el conocimiento de que esa maldita regla ya no lo mantenía cautivo, lo había decidido. Había pensado mucho en traer a Poppy a su mundo, a su familia, si ella estaba dispuesta. No por conveniencia o porque no quería dejar ir a un amigo, pero se había preguntado si alguna vez había albergado tales sentimientos por Poppy que la convertirían en su compañera, su esposa y la madre de Harry.

Severus sabía sin lugar a dudas, que quería a Poppy en su vida no solo porque ella era su amiga, sino que su corazón había sido suyo hace mucho tiempo; ella simplemente no lo sabía.

Ella era una belleza pero no era más perfecta que él. Una fina red de arrugas comenzaba a darse a conocer alrededor de sus ojos y sus brazos. Su dorado cabello sedoso, como él pudo verlo mientras bailaban, había sido realzado por algunos mechones de blanco. Severus había visto, como admitió haber visto incluso a través de su Glamour, que Poppy era una obra de arte singular que nunca se cansaría de mirar.

Casi todos los conjuntos de armadura se ensamblaron, pero Severus se quedó con un guantelete que no parecía pertenecer a ninguno de los conjuntos de armadura reensamblados. Miró al guantelete, los muchos conjuntos de armadura que ahora se alineaban en el pasillo, y le dio al guantelete una mirada aún más oscura. Lo dejó caer al suelo—Ve a buscar a tus compañeros por tu cuenta—Gruñó—Ya terminé con todos ustedes—Severus luego salió del Salón de la Armería.

Pasaron varios minutos, y el guantelete comenzó a vibrar, y sus dedos de metal temblaron. De repente se levantó, luego voló hacia la armadura que le faltaba un guante. Se instaló rápidamente en su lugar. Todo el conjunto de armadura se sacudió como lo haría un perro mojado al acomodarse nuevamente en sí mismo.

Severus no lo sabía, pero nunca tuvo que volver a armar los conjuntos de armadura. Dejando las piezas solas, encantadas de hacerlo, se habrían vuelto a montar.

—Por supuesto—Reflexionó el fantasma de Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas, al fantasma de Slytherin, el Barón Sanguinario—No sería prudente mencionarle al tipo que no había necesidad de acomodarlas—.

El Barón Sanguinario se rió en silencio junto a sir Nicholas. Luego dio una palmada en el hombro del fantasma de Gryffindor en camaradería tan firmemente que golpeó la cabeza del caballero torcidamente.


	40. Todos Esos Años Fueron Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Poppy caminó, bastante hasta la enfermería. Una vez dentro de esas paredes sagradas, llevó su bolsa de Sanador a su oficina, cerró la puerta y luego recogió la carta que había recibido esa mañana de Severus Snape.

Solo tocar el pergamino le aceleró el corazón y le recordó que solo su Glamour le agregaba diez años visualmente; dentro de ella era un joven de 39 años; apenas en la flor de su vida. Si los quisiera, podría esperar un marido, hijos, un crup o un kneazle o una serpiente. Poppy amaba las serpientes.

Ella amaba a Severus Snape.

Con la excepción de aquella mañana en que Helios, el búho de Severus, llegó, Poppy nunca había admitido, ni siquiera en lo más profundo de su corazón, que sus sentimientos por el hombre alto de negro fueran más que los de la amistad. Había habido su aprendizaje, las calificaciones de Sanador, su trabajo en Hogwarts que rápidamente se había vuelto tan querido para su corazón, y luego la creciente amenaza fuera del castillo que estaba causando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Poppy había concentrado su atención en los niños y luego en el personal de Hogwarts. Ella no quería saber sobre el mal creciente, y se había negado a unirse a la Orden del Fénix cuando se le ofreció. Una oferta que le llegó al menos una vez al año después de que terminó su aprendizaje en 1974 y se hizo cargo de la enfermería del Sanador Ganglion que se había retirado. Nunca se había unido formalmente para luchar, pero había aceptado convertirse en la exclusiva Sanadora de la Orden.

Ella se había sentado con el pequeño Severus; atendió sus heridas y males, y luego, cuando comenzó a escabullirse a la enfermería para dormir (para escapar de las pesadillas que había reclamado), ella lo vigilaba. Cuando era niño, era brillante, inteligente y tenía mucho que decir y preguntarle. Y, él siempre estaba interesado en sus pensamientos, o su opinión.

Cuando Severus, un joven alto y muy delgado con su primer conjunto de túnicas nuevas, abandonó Hogwarts, nunca había pensado volver a verlo. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había comenzado a atacar a los muggles, pero hubo algunos incidentes extraños relacionados con brujas y magos que se informaron en _El Profeta_ Poppy estaba segura de que los seguidores del mago oscuro estaban detrás de esos incidentes. Una parte de ella temía que Severus estuviera detrás de gran parte de lo que leía. Ella no habría sabido que él había tomado la Marca Oscura si no hubiera sido por Albus dejando que la información se “deslizara” convenientemente una noche.

Poppy había seguido la carrera de Severus no por ninguna noticia en el periódico, sino por más de esos “resbalones”. Eran fragmentos de conversación entre el director Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall que Poppy había estado segura, que debían ser escuchadas. Se enteró de cómo Severus se había convertido en el Maestro de Pociones más joven del mundo mágico a los 20 años. Ese mismo año trajo el horrible asesinato de Lily y James Potter, el curioso testimonio del Director de Severus Snape, y luego el joven fue llevado a Hogwarts tanto como maestro como jefe de casa.

Los dos adultos no habían renovado inmediatamente su asociación o amistad; Poppy ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera una. Severus Snape era alto, parte de las sombras en su ropa, y era un capataz para sus alumnos.

Sin embargo, apenas dos meses después de su primer año, el mago había acudido a ella con un problema muy grave; ¿Cómo alguien trenzó el cabello rizado de una niña?

Poppy no se había reído, pero le dio un libro simple que mostraba la forma mágica y muggle de trenzar y peinar. Simplemente le había dado las gracias y se fue. Poppy no volvió a ver a Severus hasta que le preguntó cómo debía manejar la apariencia de la menstruación de una niña. El mago mayor y el Jefe de Slytherin se habían sonrojado, pero había escuchado cada palabra que ella había dicho.

A partir de ese momento, las visitas del nuevo maestro fueron casi diarias. Preguntó cómo tratar con las niñas en su casa, pero también con los niños. Severus preguntó sobre la dieta porque le preocupaba cuántas de sus serpientes tendían a comer dulces y grasas en las comidas, y luego estaban enfermos. Aprendió sobre “manchas”, sobre la pubertad en niños y niñas, “hormonas furiosas” en niños y “hormonas furtivas” en niñas.

Poppy le dio a Severus docenas de libros sobre cómo criar niños, cómo cuidarlos y libros sobre psicología. Severus leía esos libros religiosamente, y no era extraño verlo en la mesa de profesores durante las comidas, leyendo uno de esos libros. Le había confiado a Poppy que sería lo que sus Serpientes no tenían en casa; un padre que se dedicó a sus logros y su futuro más allá de ser un seguidor de Voldemort o un Mortífago.

Una noche, casi dos años después, Severus despertó al Sanador de un sueño profundo. Uno de sus Quintos Años no se había presentado en el Banquete de Bienvenida, y había ido a la casa de la niña donde la encontró golpeada, famélica y arrojada al calabozo de la casa palaciega de su padre. Mientras Poppy atendía las heridas de la niña, Severus había comenzado a hablar con ella sobre cómo el padre de la niña era un Mortífago y había tratado de obligar a su hija a unirse a un mago mucho mayor para cimentar la fortuna de su familia. Ella se había negado, y eso le había valido la paliza.

Juntos, Poppy y Severus le quitaron la niña a su padre, legalmente, y la enviaron a un miembro de su familia en Australia, que la niña siempre había amado.

Continuaron trabajando juntos para mantener a los niños de Slytherin saludables y felices. También habían comenzado una amistad más profunda que su asociación de enfermera y estudiante. Poppy y Severus tomarían té, casi regularmente juntos, donde hablarían sobre sus Serpientes, o cualquier otro tema desde el Quidditch de Hogwarts, hasta eventos que llegarían a la escuela.

Severus rara vez hablaba de sí mismo, pero Poppy le contaba los hechizos que crearía para curar, o sobre sus veranos en Cornwall con su único pariente, un tío anciano.

Por mucho que quisiera invitar al hombre privado a disfrutar un verano con ella, nunca había extendido una invitación. En la segunda mitad de 1990, su tío había fallecido, y cuando pensó que sería la única en el funeral de su tío, Severus había venido hasta Cornwall para estar con ella y luego consolarla en la casa de su tío por un tiempo. pocas horas después.

Sobre todo había llorado, apoyándose en Severus, y hasta el día de su muerte, Poppy lamentaría ese momento en que casi lo besó. Para salvar la cara, ya sea la suya o la de ella, ella nunca lo sabría, Severus se había ido rápidamente.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta después del Banquete de Bienvenida de 1991, cuando Harry Potter llegó a Hogwarts, fue sorteado y luego desapareció. Varias semanas después (durante las cuales el Director había hablado alegremente del niño) Severus había llevado a Harry, cerca de la muerte después de ser torturado por Bellatrix Lestrange, a su enfermería. La bruja loca lo había dejado por muerto en un parque muggle, y el hospital apenas había mantenido vivo a Harry.

Poppy había cuidado a Harry para que recuperara la salud y había observado, a altas horas de la noche, cómo el Maestro de Pociones dormía en una silla cómoda junto a la cama del niño.

Una vez que Harry se recuperó, los dos, hombre y niño, se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Severus todavía venía a hacerle preguntas por y sobre sus Serpientes, pero ahora también hablaba sobre Harry Potter. Tomaron té una vez a la semana, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó ese momento incómodo cuando Poppy quería besar al Maestro de Pociones. No le importaba demasiado, tenía a su amigo en su vida, y si eso era todo lo que se le permitía, entonces que así sea.

Hasta esta madrugada, cuando se había despertado con el sonido de Helios golpeando la ventana de su habitación. La carta que ahora sostenía había sido leída y releída al menos una docena de veces desde la mañana.

Severus Snape quería cortejarla a la manera de días pasados; el noviazgo cubriría un período de tiempo para que ambos vieran si tenían la atracción física adecuada y, de ser así, el final del noviazgo sería el matrimonio.

Poppy había quedado atónita cuando leyó por primera vez la propuesta de Severus, y luego se emocionó. La duda apareció cuando ella se topó con él, camino al Salón de la Armería. Le había recordado bruscamente el Baile de Invierno, y aunque él no se había comportado un ápice fuera de línea, no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima esa noche.

Después de que la crisis con Albus había sido evitada, y ella se quedó sola con Severus, le recordó ese momento incómodo en el que no se habían besado, y él había rechazado su mera presencia en el momento en que no podía dejarla ir. ¿Había recurrido solo al instinto más básico de Severus en lugar de a su intelecto? ¿Había decidido cortejarla porque descubrió que ella era _solo_ hermosa?

Posiblemente ser considerada como una criatura unidimensional, cuando sabía que era mucho más de lo que había debajo de su Glamour, había erosionado su confianza. Allí, en el Salón de la Armería, no le había dicho a Severus “no” a su oferta, pero tampoco le había dicho “sí”. Y ahora, en la paz y la privacidad de su oficina, desearía haberle abrazado el cuello y haberle dado ese beso que no había recibido hacía tanto tiempo.

Con un suspiro en el que se preguntó si había hecho algo malo, y nunca volvería a verlo después de lo que había dicho, Poppy dejó la carta cuando su encanto sonó para hacerle saber que alguien había entrado en su enfermería. Un paciente sin duda.

Al abrir la puerta de su oficina, Poppy salió y se enfrentó a la figura inquebrantable de...

—¡Severus! —.

En una brillante muestra de avidez, Poppy fue atraída por los fuertes brazos del mago y besada. No fue un beso de último momento, sino un beso que habló de anhelo reprimido finalmente liberado. Poppy se derritió contra el Maestro de Pociones mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos con su cabello e intentaba acercarse aún más a él.

Una chispa de pensamiento fue suficiente para quemar este beso en su memoria. Este sería el beso que recordaría todos los días de su vida. Cuando él la molestara, cuando estuviera enojada, cuando se entregara a todas las bromas de melancolía, este sería el único beso que nunca olvidaría.

Cuando terminó, pero no terminó realmente, Poppy sintió como si estuviera flotando, y la única cara que podía ver era la suya. Severus

—Poppy Pomfrey, debería... desde hace mucho... me gustaría cortejarte. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —.

Poppy sonrió y lo besó de nuevo en respuesta.

* * *

**_8 De Enero De 1993 - Noche, Prince Lighthouse Island_ **

Harry había llegado por el traslador que Severus y Lucius habían diseñado para Navidad. Parecía como un nudo de cobre que tenía una pátina verde. Colgaba de su cuello por un cordón de cuero suave. Al agarrar la moneda y luego decir la palabra “Hogar”, Harry sería transportado a través del mar desde Hogwarts hasta la puerta principal de la cabaña de su padre y él en Prince Lighthouse Island.

Le dio a Harry una sensación de libertad y madurez. No tenía que ser escoltado por un adulto. Cenó el viernes y se despidió de sus amigos. Luna le había dado un abrazo encantador, y aunque Hermione y Ginny también lo abrazaron, ¡Luna había sido mucho mejor! Draco le estrechó la mano al igual que Ron y Neville, y luego Harry no había sido abrazado sino envuelto por los brazos de Fred y George. Luna se rió de los gemelos payasos y lo abrazó de nuevo. Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de su casa, tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Severus había llevado a su hijo a la cabaña y murmuró—Eso es todo. Estás recibiendo _“la charla”_ antes del final de este fin de semana—.

La declaración sonó grave, pero estaba más interesado en por lo que su padre lo había llevado a casa el fin de semana.

Por supuesto, Severus no tenía prisa por revelar lo que traería el fin de semana, y Harry sabía que no debía presionarlo. Ambos hablaron de las clases de Harry, y Severus había hecho algunas preguntas sobre Pociones. Su padre había escuchado atentamente, y luego asintió con aparente aprobación mientras hablaba de una práctica en la que elaboraban un polvo de piel medicado que comenzó como un líquido y se enfrió para convertirse en un polvo real.

—El profesor Lupin nos hará una prueba el lunes, pero para el fin de semana todos tenemos un ensayo que hacer sobre el maestro de pociones más joven del siglo pasado y las pociones que creó o descubrió—Harry sonrió cuando su padre levantó la vista de su té.

—¿Yo? —Severus preguntó sorprendido, y posiblemente un toque de horror. Harry asintió con la cabeza—¿Vas a hacer un ensayo sobre... mi? —Por un momento, Severus se recostó en su silla contemplando lo que su hijo le había dicho. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó—¿Cuáles son tus fuentes? —.

—Bueno... tú—Dijo Harry como si fuera obvio. Luego convocó a su mochila—El profesor Lupin nos dio este libro para estudiar—Sacó un volumen moderadamente grueso atado en cuero con trabajos de hiedra y serpientes rizadas y retorciéndose en los bordes. Harry le entregó el libro y Severus lo tomó. Él sonrió al tomo.

—Ah, mi investigación sobre la deconstrucción de venenos orgánicos—Reflexionó Severus—Esta investigación condujo a un antídoto general para los venenos, y luego a una vacuna contra la viruela del dragón. Recuerdo que no deseaba publicar mi investigación, pero Horace Slughorn simplemente reunió mis notas, las editó y envió el resultado para que fuera publicado. Recibí mi Maestría , y nunca más volví a hablar con Slughorn porque había estado tan enojado con él—Se rió suavemente y le devolvió el libro a su hijo—Eres libre de hacerme cualquier pregunta que puedas tener, Harry—.

La conversación se desvaneció, pero Harry notó que su padre estaba preocupado por algo. La chimenea que ardía con un ligero calor para calentar la cabaña contra las noches más frías era a menudo la atención de un pensativo Severus Snape.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó Harry preocupado. Esperaba que no fuera otra enfermedad. Acababa de recuperar a su padre del cáncer de pulmón.

—He tomado una decisión...—Comenzó lentamente—Uno que nos afectará a los dos—.

Harry agarró los extremos de su silla—¿Fuiste forzado? —.

Severus se rio con ironía—Sin embargo, en cierto modo, fue... bastante agradable—Harry le dio a su padre una mirada perpleja y se preguntó si se había vuelto loco—Tranquilo, Harry. Tengo un buen control de mis sentidos. Lo que tengo que confesar es que...—Severus hizo una pausa. Casi tenía miedo de decir lo que había hecho en voz alta. Y, ese sentimiento era ridículo e insultante—Me gustaría casarme, Harry—.

—¡Cool! —Harry sonrió encantado.

Severus estaba un poco desprevenido por la reacción de su hijo. Había esperado negación, ira, posiblemente incluso lágrimas celosas. Su hijo, que parecía feliz por él, era eminentemente preferible a esas reacciones, pero aún dudaba.

—¿Estás... bien con mi decisión, Harry? —Preguntó Severus con cautela.

—¡Sí, papá! ¡Entonces tendría una madre! Una familia completa como todos los demás. ¡Y quizás un hermano o una hermana! —.

—¿¡Qué!? —.

Harry se echó a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su padre—Papá, no estoy a oscuras, ya sabes. Te casas y podría suceder. Lo cual sería genial. Podría enseñarle a un hermano sobre Quidditch, o enseñarle a una hermana a dibujar...—.

Harry balbuceó y Severus se dejó caer en su silla. Hijos... ¿ suyos y de Poppy no eran un pensamiento aborrecible sino él? ¿El murciélago de la mazmorra? ¿Un ex mortífago? ¿El miedo a todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts? ¿Con hijos e hijas?

Aun así, una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, cruzo los labios del Maestro de Pociones. Niños. Con Poppy No es algo malo... _en absoluto_.

* * *

**_9 De Enero De 1993 - Comienza El Cortejo_ **

Harry estaba vestido: camisa blanca, su chaleco verde bosque, un par de pantalones negros. Su padre no estaba completamente vestido. Severus tenía un par de pantalones grises profundos, una camisa blanca con mangas de cordero y gemelos de corte esmeralda. El cabello de Severus no había sido recogido en una cola desde que Poppy había dejado en claro que prefería su cabello suelto. Donde se detuvo su vestimenta, fue en qué chaleco usar. Al igual que su hijo, no usaría su abrigo largo, pero no podía usar una camisa nada más.

La mayoría de los chalecos de Severus eran negros (alrededor de una docena), pero estaban adornados con bordados negros o plateados, acolchados, sólidos e incluso un chaleco bastante atractivo que era un mosaico de cuadros negros de terciopelo, satén y seda. Los únicos colores eran profundos en el arco iris y consistían en rojo Burdeos, verde bosque y un sorprendente azul real como una joya que Severus casi nunca usaba. Había sido uno de los pocos regalos de Albus que no habían sido calcetines de un diseño loco, por lo que las pocas veces que llevaba el chaleco eran solo para Albus.

—El azul, papá—Sugirió Harry por cuarta vez. Severus gruñó poco después. Harry perseveró—Papá, Madame Pomfrey tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos. ¿No crees que el chaleco azul sería un cumplido para ella? —.

Severus se giró levemente y frunció el ceño a su hijo—¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? Suenas como Lucius dándome consejos de vestuario—.

Harry rió y caminó hacia su padre—Confía en mí, papá. El azul—Luego se volvió bruscamente y salió corriendo de la habitación. Severus sentía curiosidad por lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, pero se volvió hacia su armario y agarró el chaleco azul.

Cuando Harry regresó con una pequeña caja negra de cobre esmaltada, y una expresión de _“gato que se comió el canario”_ en su rostro, Severus se había puesto el chaleco azul. Realmente no se veía mal. De ningún modo.

Harry le tendió la cajita. Explicó—Esto es de mí y de Draco, pero su padre ayudó con lo que no pudimos cubrir. El profesor Malfoy dijo que deberías usarlo durante al menos un siglo—.

Severus tomó la caja y la abrió. Cuando vio lo que había entre el terciopelo negro, lo debilitó en las rodillas. Harry convocó una silla cercana y Severus se dejó caer en ella.

Dentro de la caja había un reloj de bolsillo y una cadena de control. El reloj de bolsillo tenía un dibujo (grabado) de... él mismo (!) hecho por Harry, de su padre sentado en su banco de trabajo desgastado, y preparando una poción. Los humos estilizados se enroscaban alrededor de su cabeza, cuerpo y el área donde estaba trabajando. Severus luego abrió el reloj. Dentro de la tapa estaba la inscripción:

_Te amo, papá. Por siempre y más allá. Tu hijo, Harry._

La esfera del reloj de cristal era de zafiro transparente y los números del reloj eran elegantes números romanos. Severus estaba a punto de expresar sus emociones cuando vio un destello más profundo en el terciopelo. Haciendo a un lado un pliegue en la tela, Severus descubrió un segundo reloj más pequeño que colgaba de una pequeña barra retorcida debajo de un remolino de una “S” salpicada de pequeñas esmeraldas y diamantes.

—Eso es de la Sra. Malfoy, papá. Dijo que cuando te casas le das eso a tu nueva esposa—Harry sonrió—Es un gemelo de tu reloj de mi parte—.

—Harry...—Severus colocó la caja con su reloj más pequeño en un estante dentro de su armario. Su propio reloj comenzó a sujetarlo al chaleco hasta que la cadena del llavero le cubrió el abdomen. Abrió el reloj de bolsillo, lo cerró y lo guardó en el bolsillo delgado del chaleco.

De repente atrajo a su hijo a sus brazos y besó la coronilla de su cabeza—Cada día que te miro, Harry, recuerdo lo bendecido que soy. Gracias a ti tengo un futuro... un futuro contigo—.

—¡Y Madame Pomfrey! —Agregó Harry contra el pecho de su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Advertencia: esta es una larga nota del autor con respecto a mi postura sobre Remus Lupin. Me gustaría que todos los que leen entiendan esto. No tienen que leer la nota si no lo desea.
> 
> Un Invitado dejó la siguiente reseña (en ff.net) - _No, tener miedo no te hace cobarde. Sin embargo, permitirte ser investido con la autoridad de un prefecto y luego usar esa autoridad para ayudar a encubrir el comportamiento criminal de tus amigos, te convierte en un cobarde. También te convierte en un fraude. Las situaciones de Harry y Remus no son comparables._
> 
> Remus estaba en una posición precaria como estudiante en Hogwarts. A los hombres lobo no se les permitía hacer nada. Si el Ministerio descubriera que había un hombre lobo cerca, no dudarían en destruirlo. Dumbledore creía que los hombres lobo podían aprender y mantener un trabajo, y puso a Remus como su chico secreto. Es decir, si Remus fuera un estudiante exitoso, con amigos y una posición privilegiada como estudiante (prefecto o premio anual), Dumbledore podría revelar al Ministerio, a Remus Lupin como su historia de éxito. Sería gloria y prestigio para Dumbledore.
> 
> Rowling ha dicho que la única protección que tenía Remus después de ser mordido eran sus padres. Ella nunca dijo lo que le sucedió a sus padres después de que Dumbledore se hizo cargo.
> 
> Además, tengan en cuenta que fueron Dumbledore y los maestros quienes seleccionaron a los prefectos y a los premios anuales. No era algo que Remus eligiera para sí mismo. Si hubiera rechazado el puesto, sus amigos habrían estado un poco molestos, pero ser Prefecto no era gran cosa para los Merodeadores. Era una posición que significaba mucho para Dumbledore y Remus NO podía arriesgarse a desagradar al hombre.
> 
> Muerte, recuerdan.
> 
> Remus nunca encubrió deliberadamente lo que hicieron los Merodeadores. Simplemente nunca dijo ni hizo nada. Tenía miedo de hacerlo. Si hablaba en contra de sus amigos, o los planes de Dumbledore para él, no sabía lo que podría pasarle. Solo podía adivinar lo peor: el Ministerio lo mataría legalmente. El encubrimiento fue hecho por el Director, y posiblemente hasta cierto punto por Minerva.
> 
> Esto es lo que estoy tratando de mostrar en esta historia sobre Remus. Tuvo una infancia difícil en la que la muerte era su compañera constante si daba un paso en falso. Es por eso por lo que creo que lo que Sirius le hizo a Severus al usar a Remus como una herramienta muy peligrosa para asustar al chico que odiaba, es algo tan atroz. Eso, para mí, sería imperdonable. Remus DEBERÍA haber pensado eso, debería haber criticado a Sirius, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. Una palabra maliciosa de Sirius a su horrible familia, podría haber significado la muerte de Remus.
> 
> Entonces, para el propósito de mi historia, Remus y Harry son más parecidos en su infancia de lo que cualquiera creía. Ambos crecieron con miedo al tomar sus decisiones. Harry ha aprendido más rápido, pero Remus también está aprendiendo.
> 
> Entonces, Remus era un niño asustado, NO un cobarde. Y tampoco Harry.


	41. Un Poco De Almuerzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_9 De Enero De 1993_ **

Poppy había usado un abrigo de lana suave color caramelo que se adaptaba a su figura. El abrigo estaba adornado con bordados que alguien había agregado con su propia mano de colores otoñales en un patrón abstracto de forma libre que daba la sensación de una brisa que hacía que las hojas bailaran. También había usado una gruesa capa de lana en gris carbón. Su cabello no tenía su habitual moño severo, sino un enrollamiento mucho más suave de sus trenzas que habían sido aseguradas casualmente en la parte posterior de su cabeza por un gran peine de perlas.

Poppy tenía la apariencia de una dama victoriana que había viajado a caballo y en carruaje, excepto por el hecho de que había viajado en un traslador que Severus le había dado. Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña en Prince Lighthouse Island, se dio cuenta de que se había vestido demasiado abrigada para el clima de 10 grados que tenía un ligero escalofrío por la brisa del océano.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la capa se encogió y ella la guardó en un bolsillo. Luego se alisó la falda, tiró del dobladillo de su chaqueta innecesariamente y llamó a la puerta pintada de rojo.

La puerta se abrió para un sonriente Harry y un Severus un poco nervioso y formal.

—¡Bienvenida, Madame Pomfrey! —Dijo entusiasmado Harry.

—Bienvenida, Poppy—Severus logró una breve sonrisa que no se puso rígida por los nervios sino natural.

—Gracias—Dijo ella cuando la condujeron adentro. Rápidamente se desabrochó los botones y se quitó el abrigo (que Severus le quitó) para revelar un vestido de tarde largo de satén y seda de color antiguo a medida, adornado a lo largo del escote redondo, y mangas con un delicado rizo de encaje.

El vestido no estaba adornado con tela adicional en la parte delantera o trasera, sino que era un suave derrame de seda hasta sus tobillos. Su única joyería era una gargantilla de cuentas de colores otoñales.

Severus estaba aturdido por la visión de la mujer delante de él. Harry le sonrió a su padre paralizado, tomó el abrigo de Poppy y lo colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta. Cuando regresó, los dos adultos solo se miraban a los ojos. Él tosió y los despertó de sus trances.

—Hice el almuerzo, Madame Pomfrey—Dijo Harry una vez que los dos adultos parpadearon.

—Estoy muerta de hambre—Sonrió Poppy. Luego miró a Severus y se sonrojó.

* * *

Harry sirvió una ensalada de pollo y tocino, sándwich de jamón, pavo, tomate con salsa a la mitad y sonrió secretamente, y el favorito de su padre, un pequeño tazón de fruta en cubos. Severus les sirvió a todos un vaso de la gaseosa sidra de arándano a la que había cambiado en lugar de vino o whisky.

Severus levantó su copa de sidra de arándanos primero hacia su hijo, luego hacia Poppy—Harry, has creado un almuerzo maravilloso para nosotros. Poppy, eres... un soplo del mejor aire de la creación—Tomó un sorbo de su sidra cuando Poppy se sonrojó y Harry brindó.

El almuerzo comenzó en silencio con una tensión incómoda en el aire como si esperara que algo sucediera.

Harry sabía que la tensión era de Madame Pomfrey y su padre, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Finalmente, solo espetó—Podemos tener un jardín todo el año—.

—¿Puedes? —Preguntó Poppy—¿Cambia en absoluto cuando el clima se pone más frío? —.

—Papá calienta el suelo con esta genial modificación que hizo al Hechizo Calentador que mantiene el área caliente durante 24 horas usando una...—Vaciló, frunció el ceño y miró a su padre en busca de ayuda.

—Usando una línea Ley—Respondió Severus—Son como las venas de la Tierra que ayudan a mantener vivo nuestro planeta. También son, por lo que descubrí, líneas de magia. Pulsan y al usar la energía que emiten puedo mantener el jardín caliente para que nutra las plantas si se enfría demasiado—.

—He oído hablar de las líneas Ley—Respondió Poppy—Eran un tema favorito de mi mentor, el sanador Ganglion. Las llamó “Los senderos de las hadas” y afirmó que podía verlos—.

—¿Podía? —Severus preguntó con interés.

—Sé que tenía una habilidad particular para ver las auras de la gente mágica. Le ayudó a diagnosticar a sus pacientes—Entusiasta de su tema, Poppy sorbió su sidra de arándano y continuó—El sanador Ganglion me enseñó que los Senderos de las Hadas eran el flujo del espíritu de la Tierra. Brillaban, como las auras, y él podía verlos—.

—Mi madre los describió como “una telaraña que mantenía viva la tierra con el aliento de magia”—Comentó Severus.

—Eso es hermoso, Severus—Sonrió Poppy—¿Sabía tu madre sobre el “Encuentro de espíritus”? —.

Severus había estado a punto de tomar un bocado de su sándwich cuando hizo una pausa—¿Sabes sobre el “Encuentro de espíritus”? —.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza—¿Qué es el “Encuentro de espíritus”? —Preguntó Harry

Poppy se remitió a Severus y él respondió—Un trabajo de magia que conecta la propia magia con la de la Tierra para reunir los efluentes etéreos... _los espíritus de las emociones_... y capturarlos como si pudiéramos recolectar ingredientes para una poción—.

—El sanador Ganglion me enseñó que el “Encuentro de espíritus” era un rito que era más antiguo que la designación de hombre y mujer. Dijo que la leyenda afirmaba que el “Encuentro de espíritus” era lo que separaba al hombre de la mujer, y luego fueron atraídos para convertirse en uno—.

Harry miró de manera extraña mientras Poppy se sonrojaba ante sus palabras, pero cuando vislumbró a su padre rápidamente, estaba seguro de que vio un poco de rosa pálido en las mejillas de su padre. Sin comprender realmente lo que se decía, decidió que esto era parte del tema en el que era demasiado joven para profundizar.

—¿Puedes juntar espíritus cuando quieras? —Pregunto Harry, esperando que dejara de sonrojarse.

—No puedes, Harry. Un “Encuentro de espíritus” es algo que llama a una bruja o mago que tiene el talento. Mi madre reunió los espíritus tres veces en su tiempo: en su boda, cuando yo nací, y un día muy raro que pasó junto al mar con su familia—Explicó Severus.

—¿Alguna vez te ha llamado el “Encuentro de espíritus”, Severus? —Poppy preguntó con cuidado. Ella sabía que su vida hasta que él adoptó a Harry, había sido difícil.

Una sombra embrujada pasó sobre las facciones de Severus cuando respondió—Una vez. Sin embargo, no capturé los espíritus, ya que el recuerdo solo ha sido una pesadilla. Nunca quise saber, para siempre, sobre las emociones—.

Harry miró a los dos adultos—¿Puedes capturar espíritus malos? —Preguntó Harry preocupado. Severus asintió solemnemente—No creo que quiera atrapar espíritus... nunca—.

* * *

En el almuerzo se dejó de hablar de espíritus y líneas de ley, y se mantuvo una conversación que trató sobre el nuevo boticario de Severus y las pociones en las que planeaba trabajar.

Una vez que el almuerzo estuvo completo, se sugirió una caminata al faro.

Una pasarela cubierta conectaba la cabaña con el faro, pero Harry pensó que la mejor manera de ver el faro era caminar por el camino curvo hacia la meseta más pequeña sobre la que descansaba el faro. Había una barandilla a lo largo del sinuoso camino, y Severus le aseguró a Poppy que también había una protección para evitar caídas. La vista era espectacular, pero también era aterradora con el océano tan cerca, y justo debajo de la base del faro.

El faro mismo había sido construido a mano con piedras tan perfectamente colocadas que no había ni una pizca de mortero entre ellas. Las piedras habían sido colocadas de tal manera que mostraban que se elevaban en espiral hacia la casa de la lámpara. El exterior del faro había sido blanqueado, pero la casa de la lámpara era de cristal de prisma con persianas.

Severus los condujo a una puerta en la base del faro, en el lado de la pared del acantilado, y debajo de la pasarela.

Dentro del faro, el primer piso era muy utilitario con una variedad de herramientas utilizadas para el mantenimiento, y otros productos de limpieza, y latas de pintura de cal. En el centro de este piso había una escalera de hierro que era una espiral que conducía a una pequeña cocina, un dormitorio y luego a la casa de la lámpara y su barandilla exterior.

La lámpara en sí era una llama perpetua mágica que se alimentaba de la humedad del aire; De ahí el razonamiento tras las rejas de cristal del prisma cerrado. La llama se reflejaba con un espejo poco profundo a un lado. La lámpara entera se movía lentamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Severus los condujo a través de una estrecha puerta de vidrio con paneles, que conducía al balcón que rodeaba la casa de la lámpara. El balcón y su barandilla circundante eran de hierro negro y resistente, y Severus había agregado más protecciones para proteger la casa de la lámpara de todo clima y evitar que un niño curioso cayera desde la gran altura del faro.

Incluso con las barreras, el viento soplaba con fuerza en sus caras, y Poppy, lamentando no haber tenido la previsión de expandir su capa de lana, se inclinó más cerca de Severus. Su brazo sobre sus hombros era una delicia, pero Harry había agregado su propio calor apoyándose contra ella. Soltó el brazo sobre la cintura de Severus para caer sobre los hombros de Harry y atraerlo más cerca.

Hicieron una imagen bonita, arrastrados por el viento pero aferrados fuerte y satisfactoriamente entre sí.


	42. Los Idus De Marzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los meses pasaron con bastante facilidad, la escuela fue un poco más difícil. Harry estudió, hizo sus prácticas, participó en exámenes rápidos, nunca se durmió en las conferencias y estuvo a punto de aprobar todos sus exámenes. Le fue bien en Encantamientos, pero en Transfiguración, como le dijo a su padre después de que otro informe trimestral mostrara “Aceptable”, sentía como si su mente simplemente “se deslizara” en la clase de la profesora McGonagall.

Severus no parecía entender y le dijo a Harry que practicara más duro, que se concentrara y que afirmara su comprensión de la teoría detrás de la Transfiguración.

Harry decidió que no le gustaba mucho su padre entonces, y Draco estuvo de acuerdo. A él tampoco le iba bien en Transfiguración y había recibido casi el mismo regaño de su padre. Draco había intentado culpar de su problema a la preocupación por su madre. La excusa solo molestó a la muy embarazada Narcissa que lo hizo quedarse en una esquina por unas horas.

En febrero, cuando las temperaturas frías comenzaron a dar paso a días más cálidos, Harry y Draco corrían hacia el patio principal después de las clases para reunirse con Hermione y Luna (estudiantes ases en Transfiguración) y todos practicaban o Hermione explicaba la lección de ese día en Transfiguración. Hermione descubrió que tanto Harry como Draco no entendían la forma en que se presentaba la Teoría de la Transfiguración, por lo que encontró una forma diferente de presentar la Teoría para que entendieran.

La transfiguración se hizo más fácil para los dos niños, y Harry vio que su nivel Aceptable fue hasta Supera Las Expectativas. Quería un Extraordinario, pero tenía otras clases que necesitaba para mantener el equilibrio.

En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Draco tenían una rivalidad amistosa. Lo hicieron bien en pruebas y exámenes, y siempre lograron golpearse bien durante las prácticas. No solían ir a la enfermería, pero a veces era inevitable.

* * *

**_27 De Marzo De 1993 - Después De Las Clases_ **

Todos los viernes, Harry se encontraba con su padre fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts en el área de Aparición y Trasladores. Hablarían y esperarían la llegada de Madame Pomfrey.

Esa tarde, Harry corrió por el largo camino hacia las puertas de Hogwarts para esperar la llegada de su padre. En unos minutos, el aire se enfrió abruptamente, y luego una chispa de luz anunció la llegada de su padre por Traslador. Harry corrió hacia su padre y saltó a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. Una vez pensó que tal vez se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para tal afecto, pero decidió que necesitaba esa conexión física. También le pareció a Harry que el afecto de su hijo alimentaba un hambre que Severus nunca había sabido que tenía.

Severus abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, deleitándose con su olor fresco y lavado. Se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía estaba usando el jabón y el champú que le preparó. Luego volvió a poner a su hijo de pie, conjuró un banco de hierro con forma de rollo de pergamino y se sentaron.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela esta semana? —Preguntó Severus.

—¡Muy bien, papá! Draco y yo ganamos 20 puntos cada uno en Defensa esta semana, por mejoras en nuestras habilidades de duelo...—Se rió suavemente—... y porque ninguno de nosotros tuvo que ir a la enfermería—.

—Muy bien—Comentó Severus—Asegúrate de mantenerte fuera de la enfermería. Ustedes dos le están causando a Lucius una gran cantidad de papeleo cada vez que se le exige que me moleste con sus últimas heridas—Sonrió—El hombre tiene la letra más molesta—.

—¡No puedes tener una letra molesta! —Se burló Harry.

—Oh, confía en este viejo maestro, Harry. No solo es posible que la escritura a mano sea molesta, sino que puede ser insultante, perezosa, distraída, alegre, soñadora...—Dijo Severus.

—¿Cómo puede una escritura a mano ser “soñadora”? —Su sonrisa reflejaba la de su padre.

—Estudie los escritos de la señorita Lovegood en algún momento, hijo mío. Ella pone los puntos de sus “i” con corazones, y cada oración termina con una... soñadora... floritura—Reveló Severus con un ronroneo irónico.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es la letra de Draco? —.

—En su Primer Año fue bastante pomposo en su perfección—Reflexionó Severus—Este Segundo Año, la escritura de Draco es mucho más relajada, excepto cuando se trata de tomar un examen. En eso revela su ansiedad por tomar el examen; muchas mayúsculas recortadas bruscamente y oraciones que extraviaban su puntuación—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—Draco se vuelve un poco loco con los exámenes—.

Severus levantó la cabeza y Harry miró en la misma dirección que su padre. Madame Pomfrey estaba bajando por el camino con un traje de viaje victoriano y un sombrero de ala ancha en el pelo. Según la solicitud de Severus, se soltó el pelo del moño y caía sobre su espalda en ondas de seda.

Madame Pomfrey no era una gran belleza, pero a los ojos de Severus no había bruja, ni mujer en la Tierra más encantadora. Harry miró a los ojos negros de su padre y sonrió.

—Estás enamorado, ¿verdad papá? —Preguntó Harry, un poco demasiado bien informado.

Severus apartó la mirada de la mujer que caminaba hacia ellos para mirar a su hijo—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? —.

—Justo lo que dije, papá. Estás enamorado de Madame Pomfrey—Sonrió, mirando colina arriba.

—Imposible. Solo conozco a Poppy desde hace un par de meses, Harry. Nadie se enamora tan rápido—Protestó Severus.

—Lamento no estar de acuerdo, papá, pero conoces a Madame Pomfrey desde que eras estudiante, ¡y eso ha sido casi desde siempre! De hecho, creo que ambos están enamorados, y simplemente no lo admitirán. Lo cual es una tontería, pero tal vez eso sea una cosa adulta. O... o tal vez tus Nargles no son felices—Harry sonrió burlonamente, y Severus lo empujó en el hombro con su costado.

—No seas descarado, muchacho. Sé cómo seguir quitando puntos—Advirtió Severus con una leve sonrisa y ojos encapuchados.

—No, no lo harías—Harry le dio un codazo a su padre con el hombro—Soy lindo—Le sonrió a su padre que frunció el ceño.

—Dime cómo la atracción de tu factor de fisonomía es importante sobre si tomo puntos o no—Severus amenazó.

—Porque—Dijo Poppy acercándose sigilosamente a los Snapes—Sé cómo haces trampa, Severus, y porque creo que Harry es lindo, si le quitas puntos, simplemente tomaré puntos de Slytherin—.

Severus agarró a Poppy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Su ceja se alzó con su sonrisa—¿Tomarías el lado de mi hijo contra mí, Poppy? ¡Me has herido! —.

Poppy se tocó la nariz y sonrió deliberadamente mientras ronroneaba—Bueno, Harry es lindo, Severus, y tú eres...—.

—¿Un murciélago feo? —Interrumpió astutamente.

Poppy se rio—¡No! ¡Nunca! Severus...—Se inclinó hacia delante y besó su mejilla. Harry rápidamente bajó la vista hacia el fascinante suelo—Tú, mi querido mago, eres _extremadamente_ guapo—Esta vez ella besó su boca y saboreó el beso hasta que Harry hizo un ruido de carraspeo sutil.

—¡Poppy! —.

—¡Madame Pomfrey! —.

Poppy se congeló, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Severus, su Glamour, su aspecto profesional, fluyó sobre sus rasgos como aliento sobre la superficie de la seda. Luego se volvió para mirar a Lucius y su hijo Draco, que habían corrido desde el castillo hasta las puertas de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué pasa, profesor Malfoy? —Ella exigió con calma.

—Cissy... mi esposa...—Tragó saliva en el aire—Ella no irá a San Mungo... sin ti. Por favor, ven—.

Draco agarró el brazo de su padre. Su aliento también estaba tratando de alcanzarlo—¡Mamá está teniendo... el bebé, papá! ¡Vamos! —.

Severus se levantó y tomó la mano de su amigo—Poppy, por favor toma a los niños. Yo llevaré a Lucius. Está tan nervioso que probablemente se inmovilice—En un segundo, ambos magos desaparecieron.

Poppy reunió a Draco y Harry a sus costados—Vengan, muchachos—Ella, Draco y Harry también se habían ido en un segundo.


	43. La Llegada Del Bebé Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La sala de espera para la familia en San Mungo no estaba demasiado abarrotada. Severus estaba allí, paseándose. Harry estaba mirando a su padre, y Draco estaba sentado junto a la ventana mirando a las enfermeras, sanadores y cuidadores pasar de un lado a otro.

_Los minutos pasaron como horas... las horas pasaron como días... errr... no del todo..._

Veinte minutos después de que Narcissa fuera llevada a su habitación con Poppy en su encantador traje de viaje y sombrero, un Lucius bastante intimidado se deslizó en la sala de espera y se dejó caer en una silla en la esquina más alejada. Severus, inmediatamente preocupado, se acercó a su amigo, se levantó un momento y luego se sentó a su lado.

—¿Lucius? —Severus preguntó en voz baja para que Draco, que estaba mirando pero no se había movido, no pudiera escuchar—¿Narcissa está bien? ¿El bebé? —.

Lucius miró a Severus y luego dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—Narcissa y el bebé están bien, por lo que pude ver—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Con nosotros? —.

—Narcissa me echó, Severus—Dijo con toda la preocupación que tendría un futuro padre—Pero, no antes de que amenazara con estrangularme con mi... mi virilidad—.

Severus apretó los labios. No se reiría. Nunca. En un millón de años no se reiría ahora, y en este momento. No.

Y, entonces, Severus se rió hasta el punto de que sus ojos negros, generalmente brillantes, lograron un ligero brillo. Luego instantáneamente se puso serio. Desafortunadamente, dos niños preocupados fueron alertados de que algo estaba pasando.

—¿¡Papá!? —Preguntó Harry con repentina preocupación.

—¿Pá? —Preguntó Draco corriendo hacia Lucius—¿Está bien mamá? ¿Por qué el tío Severus se rió de ti? —Draco le dirigió a su padrino una mirada dura y desaprobadora.

Lucius buscó a su hijo, y Draco, que no se había sentado en el regazo de su padre en años, se encontró allí con uno de los brazos de su padre alrededor de su cintura y la nariz del mago en su cabello.

—¿Pá? —Susurró Draco aún más preocupado.

—Está bien, Dragón—Susurró Lucius—Tu madre y el bebé están bien. Solo acaba de decidir qué no sería bueno tenerme en la sala de partos—.

—¿Por qué se reía el tío Severus entonces? —Preguntó Draco. Levantó la mano vacía de su padre y entrelazó sus pequeños dedos con los más grandes.

—Una broma—Lucius sonrió con ironía—Una pobre que solo los padres entienden. Algún día, podrías reírte igual de bien—.

—Oh—Suspiró Draco con alivio. Se recostó contra su padre, quien no hizo ningún movimiento para renunciar a la presencia de su hijo.

Lucius necesitaba la comodidad, la solidez de su hijo. Sentía que su corazón se estrangulaba por la preocupación que sentía por Narcissa.

Los hombres esperaron y esperaron un poco más hasta que la espera se prolongó en dos horas. Draco y Harry, aburridos, habían encontrado el tablero de ajedrez mágico y, en lugar de jugar, estaban luchando entre ellos. Severus había estado leyendo pero eso lo había enviado a un sueño ligero. Lucius se había paseado, se había sentado en cada silla de la sala de espera, y luego se paseó un poco más. Finalmente se giró, regresó a Severus y pateó la suela de su zapato para despertar al hombre.

—¿Qué? —Exigió Severus mientras se despertaba con un ataque de sorpresa—¿Eres padre? —.

—No, Severus. El parto de Narcissa casi ha llegado a las tres horas. Es demasiado largo—Se quejó Lucius.

Severus frunció el ceño—Somos magos en un hospital mágico. El parto no lleva tres horas—.

—¿Indicas lo obvio? —Se burló Lucius hacia su amigo.

La mirada de Severus se entrecerró mientras emitía un ronroneo mortal—¿Debo ir contigo, Lucius, para averiguar qué está pasando? —.

—No gracias—Lucius murmuró en respuesta, y luego salió de la sala de espera.

El no regresó.

Severus esperó quince minutos más allá de la media hora que Lucius se había ido, antes de levantarse para irse—Ustedes dos, quédense quietos—Con esa orden ominosa, Harry y Draco observaron mientras el mago salía de la sala de espera para averiguar qué le había sucedido a su amigo.

* * *

El seguro pie de Severus se detuvo en el momento en que escuchó un gemido estrangulado y triste desde más allá de la puerta cerrada. Tales ruidos nunca se escucharon en San Mungo ya que los Sanadores siempre usaban un hechizo silenciador. Le preocupaba poder oír a Narcissa y, por sus gritos, el nacimiento estaba resultando difícil.

Muchas imágenes lo asaltaron cuando recordó la historia de su propio nacimiento, y cómo había sido terrible y dejó a su madre debilitada para siempre. Sin embargo, Narcissa era una Sangre Pura, y había insistido en cuidarla de la manera mágica desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada.

Entonces, Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Poppy dando a luz a su propio hijo. Sintió el terror florecer alrededor de su corazón, y se sintió congelado. No tenía idea de cómo o incluso cuándo llamó a la puerta de la sala de partos de Narcissa.

Una acosada Poppy Pomfrey empujó la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Su cabello estaba en un caos de un moño con zarcillos cayendo aquí y allá. Hace tiempo que se había quitado la chaqueta y ahora llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Lo que realmente apuñaló a Severus en el corazón fueron unas pocas manchas de sangre.

—¿Poppy? —Preguntó.

Poppy abrazó a Severus rápidamente—No es mía, Severus—Le aseguró.

—Lucius vino aquí y nunca regresó—Comentó—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien? —.

Poppy asintió, tomó el dobladillo de su vestido y se lo pasó por las mejillas y la frente—Tuvimos algunos problemas...—El Sanador fue interrumpido por un aullido desde dentro de la habitación—¡Oh, Circe! ¡El hechizo silenciador se ha ido! —Agitó su varita y comenzó a regresar a la habitación, pero Severus la agarró por el brazo para detenerla—Severus, los bebés están llegando. Ve a la sala de espera—.

La puerta se cerró en su cara. Severus regresó a la sala de espera, y luego se detuvo en seco—¿Bebés? —.

* * *

—¡Lucius, siéntate detrás de Narcissa y apóyala! —Espetó Poppy cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Apartó a la enfermera y se sentó en un taburete entre las rodillas levantadas de Narcissa.

Lucius no cuestionó. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó detrás de Narcissa. Ella lloraba suavemente. La besó en la sien tibia, luego conjuró un paño frío que le pasó por la frente y luego por la nuca.

—... demasiado fuerte...—Narcissa respiró cansada—Lo siento... Lucius...—.

—Shhh, Cissy. Sabes que lo estás haciendo muy bien... Estoy muy orgulloso... shhh... mi amor...—Lucius le dio a Poppy una mirada preocupada que captó. Ella sonrió brevemente y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

Severus fue asaltado por dos niños preocupados en el momento en que entró en la sala de espera.

—¿Está bien mamá? —.

—¿A dónde fue Lucius? —.

—¿Por qué te ves raro, tío? —.

—¡Papá! —.

Severus acompañó a los niños a dos sillas y los sentó. Él comenzó a explicar—Lucius está con Narcissa y decidió quedarse con ella. Tu madre está bien, Draco, y pronto serás un hermano mayor. Ahora, se agradecería un poco más de paciencia, así que siéntense, quédense quietos y compórtense—.

Harry y Draco estaban ligeramente de acuerdo con las estipulaciones que Severus notó, pero solo después de que ambos lo abrazaron. Golpeando a Severus directamente sobre su trasero, se sometió al afecto aliviado de los dos muchachos en sus brazos.

—¿Bebés? —Murmuró inquisitivamente. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera escuchado.

* * *

Narcissa respiró pesadamente, cansada. Una de sus manos agarró una de las manos de su esposo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo; Lucius, sintiendo la debilidad, le preocupaba que no fuera suficiente.

—Poppy…—Comenzó con inquietud.

Poppy no le prestó atención mientras murmuraba solo para Narcissa—Puedo ver la cabeza del bebé, Narcissa, cariño—Miró a su enfermera que estaba monitoreando los signos vitales tanto en el bebé como en la madre; dos líneas pulsantes de magia que se cernían sobre la madre—Es hora de que este pequeño salude. Empuja, Narcissa—La animó.

Lucius besó la mejilla de su esposa y repitió—Empuja, amor. Puedes hacer esto—.

Narcissa, cansada de llorar por más tiempo, respiró hondo, agarró la mano de su esposo salvajemente, y luego toda su cara hizo una mueca mientras empujaba.

En cuestión de minutos, Poppy agitaba su varita para limpiar al bebé, cortar el cordón umbilical y limpiar las vías respiratorias del niño. Una última sacudida hizo que el niño estuviera envuelto en una manta azul. Se puso de pie, se inclinó indecisa sobre Narcissa entre sus piernas y colocó al niño en los brazos de su madre.

Lucius sonrió con orgullo, con amor, mientras Narcissa se reía ligeramente y acariciaba la mejilla del niño con el dedo.

—Dáselo a Lucius, querida—Ordenó Poppy mientras se sentaba en su taburete entre las rodillas de la nueva madre—Un último empujón, y luego has terminado—.

Narcissa le entregó el niño a su padre, y Lucius tomó al bebé, pero él le dio a Poppy una mirada perpleja que ella sintió pero no vio—¿Qué es lo que tú…? —.

—¡Empuja! —Ordenó Poppy.

Los dedos de Narcissa mordieron las piernas dobladas de Lucius detrás de ella, y él gritó cuando su esposa hizo una mueca con lo último de su voluntad. Le fue muy bien al no molestar a su recién nacido y observó con absoluto asombro cómo su esposa daba a luz a un segundo y último hijo; otro niño. Poppy le entregó al niño envuelto y limpio que lloraba suavemente a su madre, y luego terminó sus deberes.

Lucius, todavía atónito pero ahora con menos sorpresa y más alegría, miró a sus hijos y se inclinó para besar a su esposa—¡Gemelos! Eres una mujer extraordinaria, adorable y encantadora—Balbuceó.

—Son hermosos, Lucius—Narcissa respiró muy suavemente—Tan pequeños... pensé que solo había uno...—.

Ambos padres miraron a Poppy que solo estaba limpiando y desapareciendo las sábanas sucias de debajo de Narcissa. Se volvió hacia ellos y les explicó—No sucede a menudo, pero a veces con los gemelos, están tan juntos en el útero que sus corazones laten como uno solo. Tan buenos como son nuestros hechizos de diagnóstico no pudieron ver dos corazones, y nos mostraron solo uno—.

—¿Por qué la entrega tardó tanto, Poppy? —Preguntó Lucius mientras acariciaba cada mejilla de sus hijos.

—Por la misma razón que supimos en el último minuto que había dos bebés en lugar de uno—Poppy se acercó para examinar visualmente a los dos niños—El primero giró la cabeza hacia tu corazón. Un hueco. Tuve que convencer al terco de que volviera y evitara que empujaras prematuramente—En uno de los gemelos vio un rizo blanco y pálido en la frente. Tocó el rizo—Ambos lo han hecho muy bien. ¿Ya pensaron en nombres? —.

—Para un niño habíamos pensado en Alaric, el nombre de un rey—Respondió Lucius—Ninguno de nosotros pensó en nombres para gemelos—.

—Alexander—Susurró Narcissa con un bostezo—Serán Alaric el Noble y Alexander el Defensor—Tocó el pequeño y bonito bebé rizado en sus brazos, llamándolo Alexander. Luego su cabeza se dejó caer, y Lucius arrebató suavemente a Alexander de los brazos de su madre mientras su esposa se quedaba dormida.

—Vengan, mis muchachos, tienen un hermano que conocer—Sonrió Lucius mientras Poppy lo ayudaba a salir de debajo de su bella durmiente.

* * *

Lucius caminó orgulloso por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera con sus hijos, sus hijos Alaric y Alexander. No pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No es que él quisiera. Estaba lleno de tantas emociones positivas, algunas que no habían sido algo para disfrutar cuando Draco nació. Su primogénito había sido llevado a un mundo de locura al borde de la guerra, y en una familia que estaba siendo forzada por lazos familiares no deseados, Mortífagos y Voldemort. Había sido un momento en que Lucius solo podía trabajar para que Draco algún día tuviera una vida de libertad para vivir. Una vida en la que Lucius había desesperado por lograr alguna vez.

Con Alaric y Alexander podía soñar con su futuro, sabiendo que no perderían sus jóvenes vidas en una guerra que había comenzado casi en el regazo de su familia. Él podría ver a sus hijos (los 3) crecer en vidas que ellos eligieran, enamorarse, casarse, hijos, familias propias.

—Dragón, he traído a tus hermanos a conocerte—Anunció Lucius.

Draco estaba atónito y casi temía acercarse a su padre mientras miraba a sus hermanos. Harry estaba encantado de ver a los pequeños bebés, y agarró a Draco de la mano para poder arrastrarlo más cerca de Lucius.

—¡Gemelos! —Exclamó Severus—Felicitaciones, Lucius. Que todos los dioses les otorguen sus bendiciones— _“Entonces eso es lo que Poppy quiso decir con 'bebés'”_ , sus pensamientos murmuraron ante el rompecabezas resuelto.

—De hecho, Lucius—Agregó Regulus, quien había llegado hacía solo unos minutos—Qué afortunada es tu familia—.

—¡Regulus! —Sonrió Lucius—No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Severus te llamó por flu? —.

Regulus se rió entre dientes—Chismes de Hogwarts. Hephaestus escuchó hablar a muchos de los estudiantes y me contó la información. Vine tan pronto como pude. Entonces, cuéntanos, Lucius. ¿Has nombrado a tus hijos? —.

—Este es Alaric, y este con el rizo en la frente es Alexander—Lucius se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y se encontró cara a cara con Draco—Dragón, estos son tus hermanos—.

—Son tan pequeños, Pá—Susurró Draco con asombro. Con mucha cautela tocó con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de Alaric y luego la de Alexander—¿Está bien mamá? —.

—Tu madre está bien, Dragón—Respondió Lucius—Está muy cansada, así que ahora está durmiendo. En unas pocas horas podrás visitarla—.

Draco se volvió hacia Harry, que estaba estudiando a los gemelos, y estaba muy callado—¿Qué piensas de mis hermanos, Harry? —.

—Me gustan—Asintió. Luego se volvió hacia su padre justo en el momento en que Madame Pomfrey entró en la sala de espera y se puso de pie con Severus—¿Papá? ¿Cuándo podemos tener uno? —.

Severus miró en estado de shock a su hijo. Fue una suerte que Poppy conjurara una silla detrás del mago porque fue justo cuando sus rodillas decidieron que ya no lo apoyarían.

* * *

**_Prince Lighthouse Island - Justo Después De La Medianoche, 28 De Marzo De 1993_ **

Severus le dio a Poppy un reacio, pero finalmente, un beso de despedida fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. Había querido llevarla a cenar ya que todos habían perdido el almuerzo, pero Poppy estaba comprensiblemente cansada.

Luego, Severus tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Harry, y se fueron por traslador al faro. Estaban a pocos metros de la cabaña, así que Severus empujó a su hijo delante de él mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

Harry trotó, ya que no estaba completamente seguro de si estaba en problemas o no. Su padre no le había hablado desde su discurso sobre hermanos en San Mungo. Por supuesto, realmente no había querido decir nada, ¡ciertamente no se trataba de tener sus propios hermanos! Pero había aprendido que a veces no podías controlar lo que salía de tu boca. Fue una desafortunada casualidad que lo metió en problemas cuando vivía con los Dursley.

Una vez dentro de su casa, y despojados de su ropa de clima frío de cuando estaban en Hogwarts y San Mungo, Harry fue directamente a la cocina. Comenzó a cocinar la cena, ya que esa era una de esas habilidades con las que la tía Petunia había pensado castigarlo, pero en realidad era bueno en eso. Cocinar, como la jardinería, tendía a calmarlo.

Severus había subido a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse de ropa, pero en cambio había comenzado a pasearse. Sabía que su hijo estaba preocupado por haberlo ofendido, pero en realidad simplemente había sido tomado por sorpresa por la expresión de deseo de su hijo por tener hermanos.

Poppy y él habían avanzado rápidamente en su relación, y habían pasado algunos fines de semana cuando ella se había quedado con él en la cabaña; los fines de semana que lo hacían sentir la juventud de un hombre más joven. No se arrepintió de esas noches, esos días de felicidad entre las sábanas, y en verdad solo quería más; todos los días la deseaba. No podía sacar el pensamiento, el sabor, la visión de Poppy de su mente.

Severus pensó que conocía a Poppy después de todos los años que habían sido colegas, pero había habido tantas cosas que no había conocido. Cosas pequeñas como su color favorito: el azul, a ella siempre le habían gustado las serpientes, y sabía mucho más sobre ellas de lo que Severus había esperado. Finalmente, no hace mucho tiempo, en una carta que le había escrito (le escribía a diario cuando trabajaba durante la semana), le había preguntado a Severus qué pensaba él sobre tener sus propios hijos. No era una respuesta que sentía que podía expresar en una carta, y su respuesta nunca debía ser escuchada de sus labios. Luego vinieron los gemelos Malfoy.

**_Flashback_ **

Regulus le tendió los brazos a Lucius—¿Puedo abrazar a uno de tus hijos, Lucius? —.

Severus observó con un toque de anhelo que no podía encontrar la voz, mientras Lucius le daba cuidadosamente a Alaric a Regulus. El mago una vez perdido que parecía no haber envejecido, aunque lo había hecho, estaba a gusto con el bebé en sus brazos. Le hizo sonidos a Alaric y le sonrió al chico que le bostezó adormilado.

—Severus—Dijo Lucius, sacando al Maestro de Pociones de su intenso estudio de Regulus con Alaric—¿Te gustaría abrazar a Alexander? —.

Severus apartó su atención de Regulus y miró a Lucius. Si Poppy no hubiera venido con ellos, a pesar de la evidente señal de su propio cansancio, dudaba que pudiera haber respondido a la oferta de su amigo. Como era Poppy, lo empujó suavemente de su postura congelada, y al igual que Regulus antes que él, extendió los brazos.

—Nunca he sostenido...—Comenzó con cautela.

Lucius llevó a Alexander a Severus, y colocó suavemente a su hijo en los brazos del hombre—Como puedes ver, Severus, no requiere mucha habilidad—.

Severus atribuyó el afecto que le había otorgado a Harry, hacer que fuera agradable sostener el pequeño bulto. Pensó que el peso de Alexander se sentía delicado, pero sólido en sus brazos. Causó una sensación de calidez y protección... y, ¿se atrevería a admitirlo? Sintió un deseo anhelante de estar sosteniendo a su propio hijo en sus brazos. Algo que nunca había pasado por su mente: una mente que había estado demasiado preocupada por sobrevivir y aceptar una muerte demasiado pronto.

En ese momento, mientras sostenía al pequeño Alexander en sus brazos, recordó cuando Lucius había tratado de poner a Draco en sus brazos, igualmente pequeño, y se había negado categóricamente y con fuerza. Había tenido miedo de lo que tal acción podría despertar en él. Ahora lamentaba no haber tenido el simple toque de su ahijado. Como resultado, Draco estaba reservado tanto para él como para su propio padre; algo que fácilmente podrías decir que quería.

Poppy había aprovechado ese momento para rodear su cintura, para agregar su apoyo a Alexander. Le había llevado la mejilla a su omóplato, y sus palabras le habían susurrado tentadoramente—¿Algún día, Severus? —.

Un escalofrío de miedo irracional, le recorrió la columna vertebral de manera desagradable. De nuevo escuchó los gritos de Narcissa y vio esa mancha de sangre en la falda de Poppy. En ese momento, le había devuelto a Alexander a su padre y anunció que era hora de irse.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Su despedida de Poppy había sido... agradable, pero apenas satisfactoria. Esperaba haber sido brusco con ella. Y, ahora su hijo estaba en la cocina golpeando ollas y sartenes para la cena, probablemente ansioso por lo que su padre le iba a decir. ¿Qué _iba_ a decir Severus?

Se quitó el abrigo largo que tenía arrugas de una noche, lo colgó, se arremangó y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

Harry sabía que era demasiado tarde para cenar. Era justo después de la medianoche. Aun así, por mucho que le preocupara lo que su padre le iba a decir o hacer, Harry tenía hambre. Se había perdido tanto el almuerzo como la cena. Toda esa espera, todo ese tiempo, nadie había pensado en la comida. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry lo hizo. Sacó ensalada, carne, huevos, seleccionó sartenes, sacó algunas cosas más de la despensa y comenzó a cocinar.

—¿Estás haciendo algo en particular, Harry? —Preguntó Severus mientras revisaba la multitud de verduras y carnes en el mostrador.

Harry se detuvo en el corte del pimiento verde para mirar todo lo que había sacado de la despensa—Uhm... es una especie de salami, tocino, huevos, pimientos verdes, tomates... y...—Su voz se desvaneció.

—Me gustaría algo de fruta con eso. Permíteme—Respondió Severus yendo a la despensa, donde algunas peras y manzanas colgaban en una canasta de malla.

En silencio, padre e hijo picaron y cortaron en cubitos, y pronto Harry estaba rompiendo los huevos en una sartén. Luego arrojó las carnes picadas y las verduras, e hizo dos tortillas grandes con casi todo.

Severus había cortado en cubos las peras y las manzanas, y juntos se sentaron a comer su comida reconfortante.


	44. Sustitutos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Esa tarde, Harry y Severus habían terminado sus tortillas grandes, pero la abundante comida había traído muchos bostezos del largo día y noche. Con un reconocimiento tácito, ambos se habían acostado, y cada uno había dormido hasta casi el mediodía del día siguiente.

Harry había despertado a una cabaña casi vacía; había una nota. Arrugó la nota, se la guardó en el bolsillo, agarró la escoba y salió volando sobre el agua y rodeó la farola del faro.

La cena había sido un asunto extraño y tranquilo en el que, tan pronto como Harry terminó, su padre le entregó el traslador y regresó a Hogwarts.

* * *

**_29 De Marzo De 1993, Lunes_ **

Draco no había vuelto a la escuela, y tampoco el profesor Malfoy. La directora había arreglado un sustituto, y Harry había entrado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras preguntándose quién sería su maestro hasta el final del trimestre.

Harry había hablado con sus amigos en el desayuno esa mañana, y respondió preguntas sobre los nuevos gemelos Malfoy, pero por su silencio cada vez mayor, había dejado en claro que quería quedarse solo.

Ese mismo deseo de estar aislado había aparecido en sus clases, por lo que cuando llegó a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cinco minutos tarde, se sentó al final de la clase.

—Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por llegar tarde, Sr. Snape—Entonó una voz demasiado familiar. Harry levantó la cabeza al mirar a través de su mochila y encontró a su padre mirándolo—Espero que llegue a tiempo para mi próxima clase, Sr. Snape. ¿Estoy claro? —.

Harry asintió, pero cuando la mirada de su padre se oscureció, tosió—Uhm... sí, pa... señor, quiero decir. Sí. Lo siento. No volveré a llegar tarde otra vez—Severus asintió con la cabeza a su hijo, y con el comienzo de su conferencia, y lo que esperaba de la clase, regresó al frente de la clase. Harry dejó que su frente golpeara la superficie del escritorio, pero solo por un segundo. Luego levantó la cabeza y escuchó.

* * *

Harry tuvo una clase más después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y luego estuvo libre durante una hora antes de que comenzara la cena. En lugar de estudiar con Luna y Hermione, quienes probablemente le harían preguntas blandas sobre los nuevos gemelos Malfoy, se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al llegar, Harry se paró en la puerta del aula y observó a su padre sentarse en el escritorio del profesor Malfoy, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el último de los ensayos que el maestro había asignado y recogido antes del nacimiento de sus hijos.

En ese momento, Harry extrañaba ver a su padre en un salón de clases. Sabía que su padre estaba mucho más feliz con su boticario en Port Murem y su laboratorio privado en casa, en Prince Lighthouse Island. Aun así, Harry admitió para sí mismo, le gustaba tener a su padre cerca en la escuela, y por eso lo extrañaba. Al darse cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a su padre, Harry olvidó que el mago podría estar enojado con él, y sonrió cuando su padre levantó la vista de su calificación. Severus le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas, una breve sonrisa habitual.

—Creo que llegas un poco temprano para la próxima clase, Harry—Bromeó Severus.

—Ja, ja, papá—Sonrió Harry—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas sustituyendo al profesor Malfoy? —.

—¿Y perderme tu tartamudeo al verme? No me hubiera perdido eso por nada del mundo—Dijo con impaciencia. Con un gesto de su mano, la puerta se cerró y Severus conjuró una silla—Ven. Siéntate, Harry. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar—.

El corazón de Harry cayó repentinamente de rodillas mientras dudaba. ¿Seguía en problemas? Lentamente avanzó, y luego se sentó con cautela.

A Severus no le gustaba la repentina cautela en el pecho de su hijo; Harry tenía miedo. Nunca tuvo la intención de preocupar a su hijo, pero al no decirle nada al niño, había hecho exactamente eso—No estás en problemas, Harry. Yo debería estarlo por mantenerme tan callado como lo he hecho—.

—¿No estás... enojado? Pero, todo este tiempo... ¡no me has dicho una palabra desde que salimos de San Mungo! —Harry lo acusó bruscamente.

—Lo sé, y...—.

Harry habló bruscamente sobre el tono de disculpa de su padre—Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, o... ¡Dios, incluso que me odiabas! ¡Papá, no puedes hacerme eso! ¡No es justo! —.

Severus rodeó el escritorio y se agachó frente a su hijo, atrapando sus manos agitándose entre las suyas—Me equivoqué, Harry. Lo siento por eso. Me pillaste desprevenido en San Mungo, y simplemente no sabía cómo responder, ni siquiera si debía decir algo—.

—Bueno , no _dijiste nada_ , papá, y eso dolió—Harry contuvo un resoplido.

—Lo sé—Suspiró Severus mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo con el pulgar. Por un momento los dos se miraron—¿Qué opinas de Poppy, Harry? —.

Harry frunció el ceño, perplejo, y respondió vacilante—Ella es una buena Sanadora, y hace bien...—.

Severus negó con la cabeza—No, hijo. No como miembro del personal aquí en Hogwarts. ¿Qué piensas de Poppy como persona? ¿Como alguien que está... conmigo? —.

Harry sonrió levemente—Quieres decir lo que pienso sobre ti y Madame Pomfrey estando juntos. Cuando me dijiste que ibas a cortejarla, pensé que entendías que estaba de acuerdo con eso—.

Severus se puso de pie y apoyó la cadera contra el borde del escritorio—Entiendo eso, Harry, pero no estoy seguro si entendiste que deseo casarme con Poppy—.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, papá! —Harry sonrió bastante—Creo que sería genial si lo hicieras porque realmente me agrada—.

—¿Y no te sentirías menospreciado si tuviéramos que tener nuestro propio hijo juntos? —Preguntó astutamente mientras observaba atentamente a su hijo por cualquier señal de que pudiera objetar pero no la decía abiertamente.

—No—Respondió Harry con firmeza, y casi al instante—Quise decir lo que dije en el hospital. Me gustaría tener un hermano o una hermana—.

—No estás celoso de Draco, ¿verdad, Harry? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—Creo que es genial que tenga hermanos pequeños, papá. Especialmente porque Fred y George piensan que Alaric y Alexander serán como ellos—Él se rió entre dientes cuando su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Merlín no lo quiera! Estoy muy contento de haberme retirado de la enseñanza cuando lo hice—Y luego se rió por lo bajo por lo bajo—Entonces, ¿de verdad te gustaría ser un hermano mayor? —.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿te casarás con Madame Pomfrey? —.

—Bueno—Comenzó mientras enviaba casualmente la prueba que había estado evaluando en el escritorio—Ya ves que el día en que quise llevar a Poppy a cenar ibas a venir con nosotros, para que pudiéramos compartir algunas noticias que me impartió hace unos días—.

—¿Que te ibas a casar? —Preguntó Harry

—Mmm, eso y Poppy está embarazada—.

—¡Papá! —Harry trató de sonar sorprendido de que su padre y Madame Pomfrey hubieran estado haciendo más que solo besarse en una o dos ocasiones. Desafortunadamente, él solo estaba sonriendo demasiado brillante para prestarle peso a su fingido shock.

Severus sonrió, y se encogió de hombros con cara de vergüenza—¿Tal vez deberíamos tener esa charla sobre “los pájaros y las abejas”? —.

Harry se echó a reír cuando saltó de su silla y agarró a su padre por la cintura con un abrazo—¡Todo esto es genial, papá! ¡Voy a tener una madre y voy a ser un hermano mayor! —.


	45. Va A Ser Un Día De Boda Blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_26 De Junio De 1993_ **

Severus se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación para poder estudiar a sí mismo. Vestido todo de negro, excepto por el blanco de su camisa, podía girar y fundirse en las sombras. Esto es, si el sol no brillaba a través de las ventanas llevándoselas todas.

—¡Los dientes podridos de Merlín, Severus! —Maldijo Lucius mientras entraba a la habitación—Parece que estás listo para un funeral, no para tu boda—.

Severus se volvió y frunció el ceño ante el traje gris paloma y el rico chaleco morado que llevaba. Estaba demasiado adaptado y arreglado para ser un hombre casado con tres hijos.

—No veo ningún problema con la forma en que me visto, Lucius—Comentó Severus mientras se volvía hacia el espejo y se sacudía el polvo invisible en el hombro.

—No es que te espere en blanco virginal, mi amigo, pero debes considerar romper algo del negro con color. Ahora, déjame ver qué puedo hacer—Lucius sonrió perversamente mientras se acercaba al Maestro de Pociones y retiraba su varita de la cabeza de su bastón. Severus tragó, temiendo lo peor.

* * *

En la habitación de Harry, Draco y Harry lucharon por el tiempo frente al único espejo en la habitación. Draco vestía casi lo mismo que su padre, pero no llevaba chaleco sobre su camisa blanca. Llevaba una corbata blanca nacarada que estaba coronada por un broche de dragón con incrustaciones de diamantes que le regaló su madre cuando cumplió once años.

Harry vestía un traje a medida de color azul profundo, un chaleco de terciopelo de azul joya real que estaba trabajado con finos bordados con hilo de plata, y un abrigo corto que terminaba en su cintura pero tenía largas colas en la parte posterior que le caían sobre las rodillas. Mantenía atando su largo cabello con una corbata de cuero, y luego se lo quitó.

Un golpe que sonó irritado e impaciente hizo que ambos chicos se acurrucaran del espejo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exigió Harry.

Hermione empujó la puerta con Luna detrás de ella. Se detuvo a mitad de camino en la habitación con las manos en las caderas y un ceño fruncido en la cara. Estaba preparada para enfrentar a los dos por hacer que ella y Luna los esperaran cuando Draco cortó sus palabras.

—Te ves hermosa, Hermione—Declaró.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras miraba su vestido de gasa color melocotón que caía de sus rodillas en una profusión de volantes. Sus zapatos combinaban y su cabello castaño y rizado había sido domesticado en una trenza francesa.

—¿Eso crees, Draco? —Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Draco asintió, y luego hizo el gesto caballeroso de ofrecerle el codo para poder acompañarla a la playa donde se celebraría la boda.

Harry no se dio cuenta de Hermione o Draco tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en Luna. No estaba vestida terriblemente de manera convencional, pero su vestido era de satén suave y de seda en un color de madera adornado con cintas de todos los colores que se desprendían felizmente de su cintura, sus mangas, y estaban acompañadas por un tejido de cintas en el dobladillo ancho del ojal de su vestido. El vestido en sí, caía en pliegues flotantes que no definían su forma. Por último, estaba descalza, y los pétalos de las flores parecían haber sido arrojados a su cabello que colgaba flojo debajo de sus caderas.

Harry estaba encantado.

—Te ves bien, Harry—Expresó Luna mientras parpadeaba sus bonitos y lechuciles ojos azules hacia él.

—Gracias, Luna. El profesor Malfoy me dio el traje. Dijo que tenía demasiado negro como mi padre—Se rió tímidamente. Se acercó y atrapó una de las cintas de la manga de Luna que bailaba perezosamente en una brisa invisible—Te ves sensacional*, ya sabes—.

La cara de Luna se iluminó cuando sus ojos brillaron y le sonrió a Harry—¿Eso significa que podré aplastar cosas? —.

Harry agarró su mano y se echó a reír—Es posible, Luna. Pero hoy no se rompen, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que mi nueva mamá no lo apreciaría—.

—Está bien, Harry—Se rió Luna, y dio un pequeño salto mientras caminaba junto a Harry—¿Crees que tu playa podría tener Skeeves Saltarines de Arena? —.

—¡Vamos a averiguarlo! —Juntos salieron de la cabaña, donde saltaron juntos a través de un ingenioso portal que los depositó fácilmente en la playa más baja.

Luna y Harry salieron corriendo a buscar los Skeeves Saltarines de Arena de Luna, dejando atrás la glorieta cercana, un pintoresco arco que gotea con hiedra poblada por coloridas Amapolas. La glorieta se enfrentó a las olas del océano mientras que detrás se alzaba Prince Lighthouse. Había sillas para unos pocos invitados; la mayoría de los cuales ya habían llegado, y estaban en la cabaña.

Luna y Harry fueron recibidos por Draco y Hermione, y Ron y Ginny, y sus vigilantes Fred y George; un deber que les dio su padre Arthur y el novio, Severus. Luna les contó a todos acerca de las criaturas de arena de hadas que ella y Harry estaban buscando, y pronto todos estaban descalzos en la arena, y peinando la playa por los “esquivos y tímidos” Skeeves Saltarines de Arena.

Severus nunca había tenido la intención de tal producción para su boda con Poppy, pero después de haberle pedido a Lucius que lo acompañara, y Poppy le pidió a Narcissa que hiciera lo mismo, Harry quería que sus amigos asistieran, y cuatro de ellos eran Weasley, lo que significaba que toda la familia fue invitada. Molly no era mala de tener; ella se había hecho cargo de la cocina y tenía la intención de alimentar a todos una vez que terminara la ceremonia.

* * *

—¿Blanco? ¡Los dientes de Merlín, Lucius! ¡Me veo como un cuidador del hospital! —Severus se quejó enojado cuando el caballero en cuestión cambió el color del traje de Severus.

—Un cuidador bien vestido—Corrigió Lucius. Él resopló suavemente ante la imagen terriblemente pálida que su amigo presentó en su espejo y ante él.

—Lucius, ayúdame, no tengo problema en matarte a muerte el día de mi boda si no paras esto—Amenazó Severus.

—¡Ah bien! —Resopló Lucius—Ponte frente a mi—Severus no se movió ya que todavía estaba mirando su trágico reflejo—Severus. Frente. A. Mi—Dejando caer sus manos sobre los hombros del mago—Blanco—Lo obligó a apartarse del espejo—Sin inquietud, y sin sugerencias, Severus. Muerde tu lengua y déjame arreglar esto—.

Severus cruzó sus brazos dudosamente sobre su pecho. Lucius separó el gesto cerrado—Brazos abajo—Mientras Lucius hacía ajustes, murmuró para sí mismo—Mocoso malcriado... piensa que es Merlín... o diez... por qué Poppy lo quiere... Yo soy EL Maestro de Pociones... ¡Soy... OW! —.

Después de escuchar la voz de su amigo que fue modulada solo para su audición, Severus lo golpeó en la cabeza—¿Ya terminaste? —.

Lucius, arrodillado en el suelo, se miró en el espejo—¡Arruinaste mi cabello, Severus! ¡Pasé una hora...! —.

—¡No lo hiciste! —Gruñó Severus—Ataste el maldito desastre con una corbata—Se apartó de su amigo y lo tiró al suelo—Bueno... eso es... aceptable—.

Severus se alisó el largo abrigo que terminaba en su cintura. Los pantalones todavía eran negros, pero el patrón había sido modificado para incluir rayas finas de negro aún más oscuro. La chaqueta era de un negro sólido con los puños de algodón blanco almidonado que sobresalían del final de las mangas. Lucius había adornado los puños, cada uno con una esmeralda de corte cuadrado. Por encima del chaleco de terciopelo azul oscuro acolchado, había una corbata blanca prístina alrededor de su garganta, que estaba coronada por las serpientes espirales gemelas en esmeralda y plata que eran la parte principal del escudo de la familia Prince.

Lucius se puso de rodillas y Severus lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Comenzó a cepillarse la pelusa invisible—¿Debes sonar tan sorprendido, Severus? —

Severus se volvió hacia un lado y miró su reflejo críticamente—No estoy tan seguro de que la chaqueta sea tan corta, Lucius—.

—Tienes un gluteus maximus que le gusta a tu futura esposa, Severus. No cambies la longitud de la chaqueta—Advirtió Lucius.

—¡No tienes idea si a Poppy le gustan mi... uhm... trasero! —.

—Trabajo en Hogwarts. Como en el Gran Comedor—Dijo Lucius cada palabra mordazmente—He visto a Poppy mirando tu... culo... y tratando de no quedar atrapada en su apreciación de dicho… culo—Lucius se rió entre dientes mientras se recogía el cabello hacia atrás.

Lucius alejó al hombre del espejo y lo sacó de su habitación—Es hora de que te cases, Severus. ¡Vámonos! —.

* * *

Poppy generalmente restringía su vestuario al período que más la halagaba, la bruja victoriana de Gran Bretaña. Excepto que usualmente eliminaba el corsé de confinamiento cada vez que un vestido requería uno.

Sin embargo, no para su boda. Había elegido un vestido atrevido que era principalmente un elaborado corsé bordado con cuentas antiguas de crema y oro en el fondo del corpiño perlado, y un decadente cordón rojo en la parte baja de la espalda. El vestido estaba fuera del hombro y se sonrojaba cada vez que se atrevía a mirar el escote esculpido y muy atrevido. La cintura del corsé continuó hasta que terminó en una cadera y una pelvis con un diseño en “v” que fue absorbido por una floja espuma de crema y encaje de ámbar veraniego, que cayeron generosamente a sus tobillos sin el indicio de un dobladillo recto y conservador.

Poppy no llevaba joyas, pero Narcissa le había prestado una red de perlas y piedras lunares para su cabello. La red se había desvanecido tan pronto como tocó el dorado ámbar de su cabello, y Narcissa se estaba asegurando de que cada perla y piedra lunar parecieran caer en cascada por la riqueza de la caída del cabello ondulado de la Sanadora. Aquí y allá, Narcissa asomaba mechones de cabello alrededor de la cara de Poppy que encantaba en delicados rizos.

Poppy tocó las perlas que bordeaban la parte superior del corsé y trató de no mirar la hinchazón de su pecho que solo mejoraba la naturaleza atrevida del escote.

—Esto es escandaloso, Narcissa—Susurró Poppy a su reflejo—¿Por qué me convenciste con este vestido? —.

—¡Ah! No me culpes, Poppy—Reprendió Narcissa—Tú fuiste quien no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a esta confección decadente—.

—No lo estaba usando en ese momento, Narcissa—Protestó Poppy. Aun así, no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante su reflejo cuando pensó en cómo reaccionaría Severus cuando la viera—¿No es esto realmente para una mujer mucho más joven? —.

Narcissa encantó un pequeño rizo sobre la oreja izquierda de Poppy—Basta, Poppy—La regañó—Tienes la figura perfecta...—.

—Hasta que empiece a mostrar...—Murmuró con un brillo encantado en sus ojos.

—¿No debería un sanador saber acerca de los encantos anticonceptivos? —Bromeó Narcissa—¿Y qué hay de ese Maestro de Pociones tuyo? ¿Severus olvidó la poción para un mago? —Poppy solo se sonrojó en respuesta, y Narcissa asintió a sabiendas—Creo que no fue un accidente sino un complot Slytherin—.

Poppy se echó a reír, y fue entonces cuando Narcissa le entregó a Alaric, y ella tomó a Alexander en sus brazos. Poppy sostuvo fácilmente al pequeño niño y acarició su cálida mejilla con la punta de su dedo—¿Practicas, Narcissa? —.

—Creo que Severus necesita más práctica, ¿verdad, Poppy? —.

Juntos salieron de la habitación y de la cabaña.

* * *

Al poner a Severus y Lucius a cargo de los gemelos mientras esperaban debajo de la glorieta arqueada a que comenzara la ceremonia, Narcissa mantuvo a Poppy bajo un hechizo de desilusión que confundió con un Glamour para que la novia nerviosa se mezclara más con su entorno. Narcissa estaba segura de que los adultos no podrían ver a través del hechizo de desilusión, pero los niños a veces podían ver una figura debajo del disfraz del hechizo. Por lo tanto, ella había _“confundido”_ el encanto con un Glamour.

El portal ubicado arriba, cerca del exterior de la cabaña, se abrió como una puerta cerca de la glorieta arqueada para admitir a Minerva, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore, quien vestían una túnica carmesí bordada con brillantes soles, estrellas y lunas sobre su superficie aterciopelada. Albus comenzó a deambular hacia donde todos los niños estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, pero Remus lo agarró por la manga para detenerlo y dijo algo que Narcissa no podía escuchar a esa distancia.

Abajo, en la glorieta de la boda, Albus sonrió a Lucius y Severus—¡Hola! ¡Soy Albus Dumbledore! —Se presentó, pero luego miró con curiosidad a Minerva, y dio un paso más cerca de Remus. Minerva se acercó a los dos magos y habló en un tono que solo ellos podían escuchar—Se ha olvidado de casi todos, con la excepción de Remus en los últimos días—Miró tristemente al mago mayor que ahora arrastraba a Remus hacia los niños.

—¿Se ha deteriorado tanto? —Preguntó Severus preocupado—¿Qué pasa con la Poción de Claridad? —.

Minerva sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—Me temo que no ha ayudado en absoluto. Remus y yo lo llevamos a San Mungo para ver a su Sanador ayer, y el pobre Albus lloró como un niño asustado todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera sus dulces de limón lo calmaron—.

—¿Qué dijo el Sanador? —Preguntó Lucius.

Severus se había alejado para ver a Albus sentarse en la arena para jugar con los niños. Se parecía a Albus pero rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un Albus Dumbledore con el que no estaba familiarizado. Albus a menudo tenía cambios de humor mercuriales que iban desde las lágrimas hasta los berrinches y luego a la placidez infantil en la que se encontraba ahora. Extrañaba al viejo que siempre había sido manipulador, intrigante, haciendo malabares con unas treinta cosas diferentes a la vez. Ese viejo que Severus había despreciado por un lado, y agradecido por el otro. Albus había sido alguien con quien podía discutir como un adulto que lo escucharía y nunca lo golpearía. Probablemente había perdido a ese Albus y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Remus trotando hacia Albus y los niños. Todos los niños estaban listos para obedecer, pero Albus estaba notablemente preocupado. Remus sacó un pañuelo y lo transfiguró en un fénix rojo de peluche. Severus recordó que Fawkes había estado desaparecido durante tres meses. Supuso que el vínculo familiar se había roto cuando la mente del viejo mago continuó fracturándose.

Aunque había escuchado a Minerva responder a la pregunta de Lucius sobre la salud de Albus, fingió no haberlo hecho, ya que se alejó de la escena de Albus con su fénix, Remus y los niños caminando hacia las sillas que habían preparado para sus invitados. Cerró los ojos mientras levantaba sus escudos de Oclumancia para eliminar esos últimos minutos. Mientras lo hacía, agregando una rama a un gran árbol viejo en su mente, no se dio cuenta de que Lucius se estaba preocupando por él. Un toque en la mejilla de parte de Lucius, y sus ojos se abrieron en la cara de su amigo.

Lucius miró profundamente a los ojos de su amigo—Cuando se abran las puertas, algunas se cerrarán. Hoy es un día de apertura de puertas. Los dioses han bendecido este día con buen tiempo, buenos amigos, su hijo y una hermosa mujer de corazón y alma que se convertirá en su compañera. ¿Estás listo para casarte con Poppy, Severus? —.

Severus sonrió de lado—¿Cuándo te volviste tan romántico, Lucius? —.

Lucius miró a sus hijos gemelos que dormían en sus cunas—¿Necesitas preguntar? —.

Severus sacudió la cabeza lentamente—Estoy listo, Lucius, pero estoy esperando un invitado más—.

—¡Ho! ¡Hermano! —Regulus había llegado y saludó a Severus mientras caminaba hacia Severus y Lucius. Los dos hombres se abrazaron rápidamente, y luego Regulus estrechó la mano de Lucius.

—Casi no pensé que llegarías a tiempo, Regulus—Comenzó Severus—¿Tu respuesta fue que viajarías lejos de Hogwarts? —.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza—Con mi libertad asegurada, decidí que era hora de dejar mi casa por un tiempo. Solo estoy turisteando y luego me iré estableciendo—.

—¿Estableciendo? —Preguntó Severus.

Regulus se rió entre dientes—Y estás retrasando tu boda, lo que probablemente está poniendo muy nerviosa a tu novia—.

—Y me estoy impacientando—La voz de Minerva sorprendió a los tres hombres. Se giraron para ver a Minerva resplandeciente con un vestido de terciopelo rojo bastante elegante, salpicado por un blasón de su tartán que se derramaba dramáticamente desde un hombro hasta su cintura, y sujeto por un gran cardo plateado—Ve a sentarte, Regulus. Lucius, toma tu lugar, y Severus, enderézate—Minerva asintió con la cabeza a Narcissa detrás de todos ellos, y agitó la mano, que envió una suave cascada de música sobre todos, y retiró el embrujado encantamiento de desilusión de Poppy.

Decir que Severus se quedó sin palabras habría sido redundante. Poppy no solo era hermosa, sino tan deslumbrante para él como Afrodita había sido para los dioses. Su sonrisa cuando captó la mirada de Severus fue tímida, pero sintió que su sangre hervía de tal manera que era calor que prometía hervir a fuego lento para siempre. No solo se sintió afortunado de tener a esta mujer en su vida, sino que al mirar a su hijo que estaba radiante como el sol hacia Poppy, supo que la curación de sus tribulaciones pasadas no era solo la suya, sino la de Harry y Poppy.

La ceremonia se sintió como un sueño en ese momento para los novios. Recordarían cada minuto de su tiempo bajo la glorieta de la hiedra en flor, pero en ese momento, el tiempo parecía interminable, y no. Antes de que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, estaban sellando su unión con las cintas brillantes de la magia, y luego un beso abrasador que ninguno de sus testigos volvería a ver otra vez.

La ceremonia realmente terminó cuando Harry, quien ya no podía contener su emoción, saltó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a su nueva madre. Poppy se arrodilló a la altura de su hijo para poder atraerlo a sus brazos y devolverle su abrazo entusiasta.

Harry besó la mejilla de Poppy, y con una sonrisa le susurró al oído—¡Hola, mamá! —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Juego de palabras, ya que Harry le dice a Luna que se ve smashing (sensacional o impresionante), mientras que Luna lo interpreta como smash (aplastar o moler).


	46. Te Amaré Por Siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¡Harry! —Severus gritó a la puerta del baño de su hijo—¿Estás agregando otro escusado? ¡Has estado allí demasiado tiempo...! —.

La puerta del baño se abrió, Harry, con las mejillas sonrojadas, empujó a su padre—¡Estoy bien, papá! Yo solo... tenía que ir... ¿sabes? —.

Severus miró a su hijo críticamente, quien convenientemente se había enterrado en su armario. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry había tenido recientemente un ligero crecimiento acelerado. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del baño con recelo, pero decidió empujar su conjetura al fondo de su mente. Sabía que su hijo estaba creciendo. Harry ahora estaba solo contra su pecho, y la noche anterior se había negado a sentarse en el regazo de su padre.

—Date prisa y vístete, Harry—Ordenó Severus a medias mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio—Tus invitados estarán aquí pronto—.

Severus cerró la puerta de su hijo detrás de él e hizo todo lo posible para no salir corriendo por el corto pasillo, hacia las escaleras que conducían a la sala de estar. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en su silla favorita y miró por la gran ventana panorámica.

—¿Severus? —Poppy entró en la sala de estar. Se volvió para mirar a su esposa por apenas un mes. Ella había estado haciendo jardinería; poniendo sus anuales a la cama hasta la primavera. Incluso en este clima, el clima a veces se hacía demasiado frío para las plantas si no estaban acostumbradas a un clima más frío.

Con un movimiento de su varita, ella amplió la silla para poder sentarse al lado de su marido, que una vez más, estaba meditando mientras miraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa, Severus? —Preguntó mientras le retiraba el pelo con la mano para poder ver mejor su rostro.

—Harry está creciendo—Se quejó.

—Seguramente eso es algo bueno—Sonrió.

—Me estaba acostumbrando a él, Poppy—Suspiró—Recogiendo conchas en las pozas de marea, construyendo puentes de tierra en el jardín... abrazándome...—Cogió la mano de su esposa en el pelo, la besó en los dedos y la atrajo posesivamente hacia sí—Él descubrirá a las chicas después—Se quejó Severus.

Poppy se rió entre dientes—Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por Ginny Weasley. Ella ha puesto su mirada en Blaise Zabini—Severus la miró en cuestión—Esa chica es... bueno... tan exploradora como su madre. Y, Blaise es un chico bastante guapo—.

—No podría importarme menos ninguno de los dos—Espetó Severus mientras se recostaba más en la silla.

—Sabes que Harry tenía que crecer alguna vez, Severus—Ella se inclinó hacia delante y besó su mejilla ligeramente—Como recordarás, casi no tuvo esa oportunidad—.

—Lo sé, Poppy, pero...—Se movió repentinamente para enfrentar a su esposa—Harry estaba en el baño—Severus frunció el ceño oscuramente—Sabes lo que estaba haciendo, Poppy—.

Poppy se rio suavemente, y esta vez besó la punta de la nariz de Severus. Él la golpeó suavemente y trató de mantener que estaba enojado—Querido, eso es lo que hacen los chicos. Pronto tendrás que explicarle lo que está sucediendo...—Severus hizo una mueca cuando la sombra de “la charla” revoloteó sobre su cabeza—Harry ya no es un niño, Severus. Hoy tiene 13 años y está cambiando—.

—No tiene permitido hacerlo—Gruñó Severus obstinadamente.

—¿Papá? —La tímida voz llamó a su padre desde el pie de las escaleras—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —.

Poppy le indicó a Harry que entrara en la sala de estar y, con un golpe de su varita, abrió la silla un poco más. Harry entró en la sala de estar y miró con anhelo el estrecho espacio entre sus padres. Podría patearse por negarse a sentarse con su padre anoche. No había dormido bien.

Severus extendió una mano hacia su hijo, y estaba encantado interiormente cuando Harry se acurrucó entre él y Poppy—No estoy enojado contigo, Harry—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué suenas como si lo estuvieras? —Preguntó en voz baja. Harry se giró lo suficiente para poder tocar los botones cubiertos de terciopelo del chaleco de su padre. Severus esperaba que ese fuera un hábito nervioso que su hijo nunca superaría. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero era un hábito que servía para calmarlo tan bien como a Harry.

Severus atrapó la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Con la otra, levantó la barbilla de Harry para poder ver sus hermosos ojos verdes—No lo estoy, y no estaba enojado contigo, Harry. Supongo que estoy... triste—Harry parpadeó y apretó con fuerza la mano de su padre, preocupado—Estás cambiando, mi querido niño—.

Harry rápidamente se miró a sí mismo. Se veía igual—Solo soy mayor, papá. Hoy tengo 13 años—.

—Así es, Harry—Severus besó la sien de su hijo—Sin embargo, _estás_ cambiando. Has crecido al menos cinco pulgadas, y justo la otra noche me estabas diciendo lo linda que Luna se ha visto últimamente—.

Harry no pudo evitar que la sonrisa cruzara su rostro al pensar en la linda chica Ravenclaw. Para ser honesto, él pensaba mucho en ella últimamente. ¡Incluso soñó con ella! ¡Ugh! Harry se retorció cuando de repente se sintió incómodo entre sus padres con tanta fuerza.

—Papá…—Resopló. No pudo articular la vergüenza que saltaba por su cuerpo y ahora teñía sus mejillas.

—Harry, no estoy enojado—Reiteró Severus para llamar la atención de su hijo—Estoy triste por perder al niño que se sentaba conmigo por la noche a contar una historia. El niño que siempre me exigía abrazos y besos cuando tenía que irme—.

La vergüenza huyó mientras su padre hablaba, y el cuerpo de Harry se relajó contra su padre—Sin embargo, no estoy perdido, papá. ¿Todavía me amarás si cambio? —.

—Te amaré por siempre y más allá, Harry—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa amable, mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de su hijo.

Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su padre y apretó con fuerza—No quiero dejar de darte besos y abrazos, mamá, papá—Harry sonrió a su madre y a su padre con un giro de su cabeza—No sabía si aún querías que fuera... _tonto_... así—.

Poppy besó la coronilla de Harry—El amor y el afecto nunca son tontos, Harry—.

Harry se rió cuando un pensamiento golpeó su hueso extraño—¡Sería una tontería si tuviera 30 años y quisiera sentarme en tu regazo para contar una historia, papá! —.

—¡Ja! —Sonrió Severus—Sal de ti, molesto chico de trece años, y saluda a tus amigos—.

Harry se levantó de la silla ensanchada y corrió hacia la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, se volvió y corrió hacia sus padres. Besó la mejilla de Poppy, pero luego se abrazó y besó a su padre. En su oído susurró—¡Yo también te amaré por siempre, papá! —.

Luego se apartó, corrió hacia la puerta y salió. Severus suspiró, ligeramente triste, pero infinitamente alegre. Poppy se inclinó a su lado para que ninguno de los dos perdiera el calor de su hijo entre ellos.


End file.
